After The Battle
by Epeefencer
Summary: A different look at how Harry and Ginny reunited after Riddle's fall and the consequences that follow. Mature content, not suitable for those underage. A rewriting of the chapters originally posted in Bits and Bobs with added content. Starting with A Different Celebration and going on from there.
1. A Different Celebration

1

 **After the Battle**

 **Chapter 1: A Different Celebration**

Harry sighed as he watched Riddle fall, brought down by his own rebounding Killing Curse. Without really thinking, his hand shot up and he snagged the Elder Wand from the air and he looked at it in disgust.

Before he could react, a great shout of jubilation shattered the silence and a horde of people descended on him, offering their congratulations, shaking his hand and pounding him on the back. Though he put his foot down when they tried to lift him up onto their shoulders.

Though he was happy it was over, in reality he felt a bit numb and he knew it would take some time for it to really sink in that Tom was truly and irrevocably dead and his life was now truly his own.

As much as he appreciated everyone wanting to congratulate him, all he really wanted to do is find Her and set things right between them.

He had a brief glimpse of her across the room but then she was gone, hidden behind the swarm of people who wanted to see him.

Sighing, he vowed to track her down as soon as humanly possible as she was the only one he really wanted to see. Right at the moment, he'd about had his fill of Ron and Hermione. Spending months with them constantly had worn the shine off their friendship some.

He tried desperately to accept all the congratulations without losing his temper, though it was a trial as it seemed to go on forever.

Then relief came in the form of three of his former Gryffindor house-mates. Dean, Seamus and Neville came and rescued him. They were quickly joined by several other members of Dumbledore's Army and they formed up around him, leading him away from the Great Hall and the adoring crowd that was overwhelming him.

Harry glanced around at his "honour guard" and smiled. He met each of their eyes and gave them a quick nod of his head in thanks.

As they left the Great Hall they were joined by other members of the DA and former Gryffindors.

Harry accepted hugs and kisses on the cheek from Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell and Alicia Spinnet and a hearty thumping on his back from Oliver Wood, all former members of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team with him.

Harry had tears in his eyes, overjoyed that they had all survived the battle.

If anyone noticed Harry's emotional state, no one mentioned it, just giving him warm reassuring smiles.

"You did it," Neville said with a huge smile.

Harry blushed and dropped his gaze. "I had loads of help," he muttered shyly, drawing a laugh from everyone around him.

"Always down playing yourself," Dean laughed.

"That's why we rescued you," Neville said, grinning widely. "We know you hate being the centre of attention."

"I know what you need," Seamus remarked, his eyes gleaming as he produced a bottle of Firewhisky.

Harry eyed it apprehensively, unsure if accepting it was a good idea.

"Come on, Harry. If anyone deserves to celebrate, it's you," Dean teased, grinning just like everyone else.

Harry shrugged, figuring why not, and took a healthy swallow. He choked and sputtered as the dark amber liquid burned his throat on the way down.

Harry blushed, feeling embarrassed until more than half the others had the same reaction and then he didn't feel so bad. In fact Oliver, Angelina and Alicia were the only ones who didn't react the same way, obviously having imbibed the potent liquor before.

In the close camaraderie that they were feeling, Katie called out, "Party in the common room!" just like after they'd won a Quidditch match.

The others roared out in agreement and they all began the long climb up to the Gryffindor common room, passing the bottle of Firewhisky back and forth between them as they went.

When the bottle was almost empty, Seamus produced another bottle and it also began to be passed around.

By the fourth or possibly the fifth time Harry took a drink, it no longer made him choke and sputter but slid down smoothly, leaving a warm glowing feeling in its wake.

Not having eaten anything in Godric knew how long, Harry felt his head start to spin as a very pleasant feeling engulfed him. He knew he was grinning like a maniac but he found he didn't care, it just felt so good and different.

Suddenly someone was kissing him and he almost started to kiss her back but something in his mind told him it was all wrong as he knew it wasn't Ginny.

He gently pushed the person back and found Katie giving him a sad look.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that," she murmured sadly, staring into his eyes.

Harry gave her a shrug, realizing that if things had been different, if he didn't love Ginny so much, he would have welcomed kissing her.

Katie gave him a reassuring smile. "I'm sure she'll be here soon," she said softly.

"Thanks for understanding," Harry replied sadly.

"She's one lucky girl," Katie whispered, giving Harry a soft kiss on the cheek.

"I'm the lucky one," Harry replied sheepishly, giving the young woman a hug.

"You're both lucky," Katie laughed with a sad sigh.

A short time later the group finally made its way into the Gryffindor common room. Fortunately it had suffered only minor damage during the battle with several of the windows having been shattered by stray spellfire.

Several people pulled their wands and after a few quick _Reparo's,_ things were put to rights.

As if by magic, more bottles of Firewhisky appeared, a mix of both Ogden's and Blishen's, not that anyone seemed to care which one they were drinking.

Harry found it impossible to refuse when anyone handed him a bottle and he drank freely, not that by that point he had any inclination to refuse.

Several house elves showed up, bringing a veritable feast with them, something that Harry was eternally grateful for as he stomach growled as soon as he saw the food.

He greedily grabbed a couple of sandwiches and began to devour them and just as he'd polished off the second sandwich, he sensed more than heard the portrait hole open.

He turned and froze, there across the room he saw Her standing just inside the door, Her eyes scanning the room until they met his.

Harry wasn't even aware that he had moved but he suddenly found his arms wrapping around Her halfway across the room.

"Ginny," he breathed huskily and then her lips were on his and he wasn't aware of anything but the warm, wonderful feeling of her lips on his and her body moulded close around him.

Unlike the first time, there was no stunned silence, only a couple of chuckles and light laughter, not that they were cognoscente of the other's reactions.

Slowly their lips parted but they remained in their tight embrace. Harry stared into Ginny's beautiful, amazing chocolate brown eyes. Eyes that held such powerful emotions that it took his breath away.

"I missed you," he whispered lovingly.

"I missed you too," she whispered in reply, her love equally evident.

Harry led her over to one of the couches in front of the fireplace and pulled her down into his lap, kissing her soundly.

As they broke apart and before either could say anything, someone handed Harry a bottle of Firewhisky.

Ginny raised an eyebrow at him. "Just how much have you had to drink?" she asked evenly, her voice giving nothing away.

Harry smiled goofily and shrugged. "Don't know, don't care," he replied flippantly.

Ginny giggled and grabbed the bottle. "I guess I have a lot of catching up to do," she said as she lifted the bottle to her lips.

She took several large swallows before she began to choke and sputter, her eyes watering as the dark amber liquid hit her, burning her throat.

"Wow," she breathed out huskily as she blinked rapidly to clear her eyes.

She took a couple more swallows before Harry pried the bottle from her hand and took another drink himself.

Ginny pouted playfully as Harry drank, causing him to choke as he started to laugh.

Ginny took the bottle back and took a smaller, more normal swig. They began to pass the bottle back and forth, laughing and enjoying being together. In between swallows they shared kisses, starting rather tamely but escalating as time went on.

Somewhere in the midst of all that, Harry suddenly pulled back and stared at Ginny sadly. "I'm so sorry about Fred," he whispered heartbreakingly.

Ginny shushed him by placing a finger on his lips. "Not tonight, there will be time later to mourn. Tonight I just want to be with you and celebrate your being alive," she muttered emotionally, tears pooling in the corner of her eyes..

Harry nodded and kissed her deeply, letting her know he understood and agreed wholeheartedly. Tonight was for them to get reacquainted and spend time together without worrying about anything else.

Harry and Ginny were thoroughly enjoying themselves. Scattered about their feet was a small army of dead soldiers, not that they had all been full when the pair got their hands on them. That's not to say that they were almost empty either.

As the day progressed and evening came on, things had become more heated between the happy couple. As more and more alcohol had been consumed, inhibitions were lowered and hands began to wander.

Ginny took great delight in wiggling her bottom into Harry's lap, causing his body to react just how she wanted it to. Hands had also began roaming, straying further and further into uncharted territory.

Both were moaning deeply and thoroughly enjoying what they were experiencing together when they were suddenly interrupted by someone flopping down on the couch next to them.

They were tempted to ignore the intrusion but then the person cleared their throat, drawing their attention as they refused to be ignored.

Harry's eyes widened in shock when he saw it was Katie sitting there looking at him and Ginny. He couldn't help himself and he blushed deeply, turning as red as any Weasley ever had.

Ginny eyed him and then looked at Katie, raising an eyebrow as she stared back at Harry.

Katie sighed and looked at Ginny. "I need to apologize to you," she said contritely.

Ginny glanced back and forth between the young woman and Harry. "I assume this has something to do with Harry?" she asked calmly.

Harry groaned softly, wishing the couch would swallow him whole. Unfortunately for him, like most of his wishes, it went unanswered.

"Yes," Katie sighed. "In a moment of weakness and being caught up in celebrating, I kissed Harry."

Harry groaned again, turning even redder, something that Ginny hadn't believed possible.

"I want you to know that Harry immediately pushed me away and told me he couldn't because he wanted it to be someone else," Katie explained, a small grin growing on her lips.

Only years of experience at keeping from reacting kept Ginny from bursting out in laughter, or showing any reaction whatsoever.

She glanced at Harry, who when he saw her looking at him, ducked his head, unwilling to meet her eyes. She looked back to Katie and gave her a small smile.

"So we're good?" the former chaser asked.

Ginny nodded, her grin growing as she and Katie shared a knowing look.

"Well, I'll just leave you two alone again," Katie smirked as she gave Ginny a quick hug, stood and left.

"Ginny, I want . . ." Harry began hesitantly, still not looking into Ginny's eyes.

"Oh Harry," she chuckled. "Only you would think you'd done something wrong because some over excited witch gave you a kiss," she teased.

"You're not mad at me?" Harry asked incredulously, his head popping up as he stared into her eyes in disbelief.

"No I'm not mad, in fact I'm pretty damn happy because you didn't take advantage of the situation and kiss her back," she explained with a grin.

Harry sighed in relief and hugged Ginny hard, drawing her mouth to his and kissed her passionately.

Ginny moaned and wiggled her arse into his crotch again, stirring him back to life.

Harry slipped his hands up under Ginny's jumper, sliding his hands along her hot, smooth, silky skin until he cupped her breasts and began to massage the delightful mounds of flesh.

Ginny groaned deeply into Harry's mouth, loving what he was doing to her. She felt her own body reacting in new and wonderful ways. Her breasts were aching, wanting to feel Harry's hands directly on her skin and not through the material of her bra.

She also felt a new aching deep down in her centre and she knew there was only one way she was going to be able to satisfy that feeling.

She pulled away from Harry's mouth and covered his hands with hers, stilling his action.

Harry looked at her in confusion, not understanding why she was stopping him. He thought she wanted this as much as he did.

"Not here," Ginny whispered quietly, her eyes gleaming with desire.

It took a moment for what she was saying to filter through Harry's alcohol fogged brain. Once it did he glanced around, scanning the common room.

Though the crowd had thinned considerably and many that remained were asleep or passed out drunk, Harry understood that this wasn't the place to continue what they were doing.

He gave Ginny an understanding nod and smiled when she got up and grabbed his hands, hauling him to his feet.

Ginny giggled as Harry chuckled as he rose unsteadily. Both probably would have fallen over if they hadn't had each other to cling to.

With their arms wrapped around one another they wove their way over toward the stair case to the boy's dorms, stopping every few feet to share an intense kiss or a quick grope, sometimes both.

Their progress up the stairs wasn't any quicker as they stopped often, the kisses growing hotter and more passionate.

At one point Ginny found herself pinned to the wall, Harry's hands exploring under her jumper once again, this time pushing her bra up so he could touch her breasts unhindered.

As much as Ginny was enjoying what Harry was doing, she didn't consider their position on the stairs very secure or stable. Several times they had almost tumbled down the stairs.

That was something she wanted to avoid at all costs as it would spoil her plans.

When Harry's mouth left her lips to feast on her neck, she grabbed the opportunity. "Come on, it's not much further," she quietly urged.

She was glad when Harry seemed to understand and let her lead him up the stairs into what would have been his dorm if he had returned to Hogwarts instead of going off to do whatever he had to do to end the Foul Lord once and for all.

As soon as they were in the dorm, which they thankfully found empty, Ginny kicked the door shut and wrapping her arms around Harry, driving him toward what would have been his bed. Along the way she began to unbutton and unzip his clothing, wanting him naked as soon as possible.

Harry seemed to cotton on to what she was doing and began to reciprocate, pulling off her jumper and tugging at the zipper of her jeans.

By the time they made it to the bed, both were down to just a couple of items of clothing. Ginny only had her knickers and socks on, while Harry had just his boxers, though his jeans were hung up on his one ankle.

Ginny forced Harry back until his knees hit the side of the bed and when he fell backward, she crawled up, straddling him, rubbing her hot, wet, aching centre on his rock hard manhood through his boxers.

Harry groaned loudly as he reached up capturing her breasts with his hands, pinching and rolling her nipples, making Ginny growl in return.

Both became lost in the swirling, overpowering erotic sensations they were giving one another and it wasn't until much later a very satisfied but tired couple drifted off to sleep.

Harry awoke slowly, his head was pounding and he felt like a herd of Hippogriffs had trampled though his mouth during the night. Only the fact that he needed to go to the loo, stirred him to try and get up.

That attempt made him realize he couldn't move, or more precisely, someone was laying half on top of him, their legs intertwined through his, with their head laying on his chest and an arm across his abdomen, preventing him from getting up.

Even thought his head was foggy due to the massive hangover he was sporting, Harry knew he had a dilemma. Slowly he began to piece together the previous evening.

There had been a wild celebration due to his having finished off the Foul Lord, as he had come to call him. Yes, Voldemort was gone, dead as dead could be, never to return to terrorize anyone ever again, along with his Death Eaters who were all dead or captured.

Though there had been losses to people who had fought for the Light, the euphoria of their victory had overshadowed their grief. There would be time for that later.

From somewhere someone had produced some Firewhisky and it had flowed freely. The foggy image of Seamus Finnigan floated into his mind and he vaguely recalled that he had produced the first bottle, though it certainly wasn't the only one or the last.

This was where things began to get hazy for The-Boy-Who-Lived and Harry grimaced at the term. He wasn't even sure why it had come to mind. He really hated all the titles that had been given him and he shuddered in disgust.

That action caused a reaction from the person snuggled against him, they had murmured in protest, and cuddled in even closer, never really awakening.

Even with his eyes closed, the room seemed much to bright, prompting Harry to keep his eyes closed for the moment as he tried once again to make sense of how he had ended up where he was.

People had kept handing him Firewhiskies and after the first couple, which had him sputtering and breathing out heavily due to the burning feeling in his throat, the rest had gone down easier, much easier.

Then out of the fog and haze, he remembered seeing Her across the room. She was staring at him with the same blazing look when he had entered the common room after his detention where She had taken his place as Seeker.

Ginny! his mind yelled and his eyes snapped open in shock.

It hit him like a well hit Bludger, maybe even like a whole flock of them. Just like that first time, she had come charging across the room, throwing herself into his arms and before he knew it she was kissing him harder than ever.

The rest of the evening passed in a blur of touches, and Firewhisky, and kisses and more Firewhisky, more touches, more Firewhisky, more kisses and a lot more Firewhisky.

He vaguely remembered when he suddenly noticed that almost everyone else was either passed out or gone.

Then she had caressed his face, kissing him harder than ever, her eyes blazing as she led him up to what would have been his dorm.

In sudden clarity he remembered as they had shed their clothing, touching and caressing one another like they had never done before.

He recalled clearly that she had been the aggressor, forcing him back onto the bed, straddling his hips and kissing and caressing him with an intensity that took his breath away.

He smiled as he remembered responding to her with equal ferocity, giving as good as he had got.

His smile grew as he thought about the wonderful noises she had made as they made love for the first time, the way she had responded and urged him on as he entered her.

His mind was filled with the overwhelming, unbelievable feeling he had experienced as he came into her as she wrapped her arms and legs around him, crushing him to her body as she screamed out his name as she came at the same time.

He looked at the vision of beauty that lay cuddled into his side, her nude body half on display as she lay atop of him.

A small smile grew on his face as he stared at her nipple peeking out from under her breast that was pressed against his chest. He remembered how it had felt as he sucked on it for the first time, growing and hardening as he lavished attention on it. That and the wonderful sounds she had made in appreciation of what he was doing.

He groaned softly as he felt himself beginning to harden once more, the memories of what they had shared inflaming his desire for her all over again.

He heard her giggle softly as she began to rub her leg between his, massaging his growing hardness.

"What, twice last night wasn't enough for your?" she teased softly with a smile.

"I don't think I'll ever be able to get enough of you," he growled lowly in response.

"Um, you say the sweetest things," she replied coyly as she began to rub her centre on his thigh.

Harry growled lowly as he pushed her flat onto her back, capturing her mouth in a searing kiss as he settled between her legs.

Ginny moaned as she felt Harry enter her. Though she was a little tender from their previous night's activities, the pleasure she felt from what he was doing quickly drove it away.

She began to thrust her hips up, meeting his descending ones, filling her with exquisite sensations, driving her towards the pinnacle once again.

She knew this was where she wanted to be, with her Harry, loving him and being loved by him. It made the pain of what had taken place and what she had endured bearable. She knew that together they'd be able to get through the pain and sorrow that was to come.

With that decided, she gave herself over to what they were sharing and she lost herself in the wonderful sensations Harry was causing.

Harry moaned as he felt Ginny thrusting up at him, adding to his pleasure. He still couldn't believe how wonderful it felt to be buried deep into her hot, wet centre. It was without a doubt the best thing he had ever experienced in his life.

Ginny felt her release fast approaching and she wrapped her legs up around the tops of Harry's thighs, pulling him in as deep as she could as she buried her face into the crook of his neck to muffle her scream as she came.

Harry felt Ginny pull him in deeply and her hot sheath pulsated around his manhood as she came, triggering his own release and he poured his offering into her, groaning out her name.

Harry collapsed down on Ginny, feeling her chest heaving just as much as his was as they struggled to regain their breath.

Harry kissed her tenderly, his eyes meeting hers. "Godric, that was even better than before," he whispered lovingly.

Ginny just nodded, a Kneazle ate the Pixie smile on her face. She couldn't agree with him more if she tried.

Harry's look turned quite serious, and Ginny worried what was wrong.

"I know this may seem a strange time to do this, but I just can't see myself living without you. Will you marry me?" Harry whispered hopefully, his eyes filled with his love for her.

Ginny couldn't help herself and began to giggle uncontrollably. Here they were wrapped up tightly together just having made love with Harry still firmly embedded inside of her and he was asking her to marry him. For some reason she found the whole thing hilarious.

She saw him look at her in shock, appearing very worried, not understanding what she was thinking.

"Yes, of course I'll marry you, you git. You think I'd fuck just anyone?" she challenged, her eyes dancing and sparkling in the soft morning light.

"No, no, of course not," Harry replied in a near panic.

Ginny giggled and kissed him soundly, moaning into his mouth.

Suddenly the door swung open with a crash.

"Harry, have you seen . . . ." they heard Molly say.

Ginny peeked over at her mother, her head now tucked next to Harry's.

"Oh bugger," she sighed.

Harry chanced lifting his head just enough to see past Ginny. He winced when he saw the outraged look on the Weasley matriarch's face and he quickly dropped his head back behind hers.

He knew there was no doubt as to what they had been doing. The blanket had slipped down to his knees and with Ginny's fiery hair splayed over the pillow, her arms and legs wrapped around him and his arse sticking up between them, it was painfully obvious what activity they had been engaged in.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley!" Molly shouted angrily. "Just what do you think you are doing?"

Ginny rolled her eyes, trying but failing to squelch her rising anger.

"I'm fucking the man I love and whom I'm going to marry," she snapped hotly, her eyes blazing with her anger.

Molly's eyes widened in shock and she stood there frozen in place.

Ginny sighed. "Mum, we'll be down shortly to discuss everything," she said tiredly.

Molly blinked rapidly for several moments. "All right young lady, but don't think you've heard the end of this," she huffed in displeasure before she turned and stalked away.

Ginny watched her go, jumping a little when Harry asked, "Is she gone yet?"

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, oh Brave One," she said sarcastically.

Harry began to chuckle. "I can't believe you said that to your mum."

Ginny buried her head back into the side of Harry's neck. "Damn, and I wanted to have at least one more go," she sighed sadly.

Harry raised his head just enough to look her in the eyes, his flashing mischievously. He slowly began to move inside of her once again and he leaned in and kissed her hotly.

Ginny moaned as she gave herself over to his kiss and began to move under him once more, thinking " _I guess Mum will just have to wait."_

Soon that though flew from her mind as she once more revelled in the sensations that Harry was causing as he thrust deeply inside of her. She fisted one hand in his unruly raven locks, crushing his mouth to hers, intensifying the kiss they were sharing.

The other hand drifted down his back, clutching his arse, pulling him deeper into her hot, wet, welcoming centre. As sensitive as she was, she knew she wasn't going to last long and she found herself wanting it more that ever.

All too soon for her liking she felt the pressure inside of her break loose, sending her cascading over the precipice. As she began to come down the other side, she realized that Harry wasn't stopping and she felt the pressure begin to grow and grow, sending her skyrocketing back up again.

Once again she found herself tumbling off the top, spiralling down, lost in the intense, exquisite sensations she was experiencing.

Then as she became aware of her surroundings, she realized Harry was still pounding into her and she found she loved it and wouldn't have traded places with any woman in the world.

Higher and higher she felt herself rise, glorying in what she and Harry were sharing. Just when she thought she'd lose her mind from the intensity of the pleasure she was experiencing, she heard and felt Harry grunt out her name as he exploded inside of her, sending a electric like jolt bursting throughout her body.

She briefly compared it to the sensation of the Cruciatus that she had experienced but this was the polar opposite, firing every nerve in her body with such exquisite pleasure she screamed as blackness took her.

Ginny slowly became aware of her surroundings and she smiled as the after effects of her orgasm echoed through her, She felt like every nerve was still glowing with the unbelievable pleasurable sensations that she had experienced.

Harry was holding her tenderly, softly calling her name. She could tell he was worried by the sound of his voice.

"I'm fine, more than fine," she giggled softly as her eye fluttered open. She found Harry's emerald eyes inches from hers and she gently reached up and caressed his cheek.

"That was fucking amazing," she whispered, staring into his eyes lovingly.

Harry caressed her cheek in return. "Are you sure you're okay?" he asked softly, his voice still filled with concern.

Ginny couldn't help herself. "No, I don't think I can move right now," she teased.

When she saw his eyes widen, she giggled. "Yes I'm fine. It's just I've never experienced anything so wonderful, so all encompassing, so fulfilling," she replied lovingly.

"I think you've ruined me," she laughed.

She saw Harry relax and he leaned in and gave her a tender kiss.

"You had me worried. I'd never heard of a woman passing out because of sex," he whispered with a grin.

"Face it Harry, nothing you do is ever going to be ordinary," she teased, her eyes dancing merrily.

"So you won't be adverse to doing this again?" he asked roguishly.

"Harry, if it's half as wonderful as what I just experienced, we'll be wearing out beds faster than a Firebolt can fly," she grinned back at him.

"Though I think my body has had as much as it can handle for the moment," she sighed with a soft smile.

"Then I guess we don't have an excuse to stop us from getting up and going down to see your parents," Harry replied with a wry grin.

"Let's wait and talk a bit before we do," Ginny suggested softly, loathed to move at the moment.

"That sounds like a good idea," Harry replied, shifting over and pulling her into his side, giving her a tender, loving kiss.

Ginny whimpered softly when she felt Harry slide out of her. Though she hadn't realized he was still inside of her, she keenly felt the loss of him leaving her body.

"So, lets discuss what we're going to say," she said softly.

 **Harry and Ginny**

 **A/N: Because this story is taking on a life of its own, I've decided to continue it as a separate multi-chapter story. I'm sure you won't mind.**


	2. The Consequences of Celebrating

2

 **After the Battle**

 **Chapter 2: The Consequences of Celebrating**

Harry and Ginny slowly made their way down out of the Seventh Year Boys Dorm toward the common room where they expected Mrs and Mr Weasley to be waiting.

The had been caught by the Weasley matriarch doing the "Dirty Deed" several hours ago, something that had not been received well.

Ginny had calmly told her mother that she and Harry would be down soon to discuss things, temporarily stalling the angry woman.

Of course, to Harry and somewhat Ginny too, 'soon' was a relative term. He figured he'd been on the run for a little over nine months and hadn't seen any of the other Weasleys besides Ron, who had accompanied him and their other best friend, Hermione Granger, so a couple of hours was really soon looked at in that context.

Ginny had expressed her disappointment as soon as her mother had left, that she had wanted to have another "go' and he being a proper gentleman had obliged, not wishing to disappoint the woman he had just asked to marry.

In fact it turned out to be the best sex they had shared yet, something that amazed both of them.

Afterwards they had lain in the bed and discussed their future together, knowing they'd have time later to talk about what they both had gone through while they had been apart. Somehow each knowing and understanding that was going to be a very difficult discussion and they didn't want that to interfere with what they needed to talk about before seeing her parents.

They both chose to concentrate on the future as it was a much happier topic for discussion.

They also discussed what they were going to say to Ginny's parents, wanting to present a united front and get their facts straight. Both had been a little pissed at the time when they had headed up to the dorm where they ended up making love for the first time. Okay, they admitted they had been more than a little pissed, maybe a lot pissed.

Once that had been settled they went and showered together, and if it took a lot longer than normal because they indulged themselves once more before they finished showering, they really couldn't be held at fault, could they?

They were young, in love, had been separated for a little over nine months, just gotten back together (even though Ginny never really considered them broken up), made love, twice, slept together, made love again, gotten engaged, were starting to make love again, been rudely (to them) interrupted when her mother had barged in, without knocking mind you, talked, showered and made love again while doing so, so they figured that they should be given a little leeway.

Then there had been that minor disagreement when Ginny had suggested that maybe it would be better if she went and talked to her parents alone first and Harry had to put his foot down, saying that there was no way he was going to let her confront her parents alone.

Ginny had of course protested and maybe the fact they were both still slightly hungover and anxious due to the impending confrontation, things got a little heated.

It wasn't until Harry had kissed her soundly and smacked her once on the arse rather hard, that they came to an agreement that Harry was going with her and there was nothing she could do about it, that things had settled down.

That brought them to where they were at the moment, walking hand in hand down the stairs. Ginny kept glancing at Harry, thinking about her smarting arse and planning her revenge.

Harry, the poor bloke, had no idea what was running through her mind because she was smiling at him and he was feeling a bit smug that he had won their first argument as an engaged couple. Oh the poor young man.

As they descended the last couple of steps they were surprised to see the whole Weasley family sitting in the common room, well all but Molly, as she was pacing back and forth, a scowl on her face, as she kept glancing at the stairs. The only non-Weasley present was Hermione and she appeared as clueless as the rest of the Weasleys.

Molly's scowl deepened when she spotted the couple and headed right toward them with fire in her eyes, looking like she was going to explode at any moment.

Harry and Ginny quickly glanced at everyone else, assessing them to see if by their reactions if they knew what they'd been up too.

Fortunately it appeared only Arthur, Ginny's father, was privy to that piece of information. Though he looked decidingly unhappy, it appeared it was more with his wife than his daughter and Harry, not that he appeared particularly happy with them either.

"It's about time you two showed your faces," Molly snapped angrily when she reached them.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," Ginny replied sarcastically, her brilliant brown eyes flashing with her own anger. "Harry and I had things to discuss before we came down here."

While Ginny was fencing with her mother, Harry was carefully watching the others. He could see the confusion on their faces, not understanding what was going on.

He actually found it kind of amusing as their heads bounced back and forth from one combatant to the other like they were watching a tennis match.

Of course he knew that could change in a heartbeat if Ginny's brothers found out what the argument was about.

Harry watched as Arthur rose and bravely stepped between the combatants, something he wasn't sure he would have been brave enough to do.

"Enough," Arthur cried with a slightly elevated but controlled voice, glaring at the two formidable women.

He glanced back over his shoulder at the rest of the assembled people before turning back. "Perhaps this is a discussion that would be better off held in private," he growled, eyeing his wife and daughter each in turn.

Harry found his respect for the man grow considerably. Though his future father-in-law usually presented himself as a rather quiet, laid back man, there was steel in his voice that plainly said that he was the head of the Weasley family and would be listened to.

Harry found he couldn't keep from grinning at the looks on the two Weasley women's faces, both staring at the man with surprised looks.

This of course, earned him a glare from his future mother-in-law and a puzzled look from his fiancée. He smiled reassuringly at Ginny, trying to convey that he'd explain as soon as he could, garnering him a nod that told him that she understood.

Harry found himself marvelling at the fact the he and Ginny were displaying something that he had only observed in married couples before, the ability to 'speak' to one another without any words being exchanged.

What really astounded him was seeing the light of recognition that sprang up on Mr Weasley's face when he noticed it too and he noticed a small smile form on the man's lips as he did so.

Arthur's look at him and Ginny softened for a moment before he turned his attention back to the two Weasley women.

Harry found himself having to stifle a laugh as he watched the Weasley patriarch have a silent conversation with himself.

His eyes lifted as he looked up the stairs behind Harry and Ginny, obviously contemplating having the private discussion up in the dorms. He frowned slightly and shook his head imperceptibly, rejecting the location, probably considering it Harry's and Ginny's 'home turf'.

He then glanced at the rest of his family sitting around the common room, once again rejecting it, probably considering it Molly's 'home turf'.

His eyes drifted to the portrait hole and a small smile grew on his face as he gave a small nod, deciding to head for neutral territory.

He turned to the others. "All right you lot, I want all of you to remain here while we go off and talk. I expect to find all of you here when we get back," he ordered sternly, eyeing each of them in turn.

Harry noticed Bill and Fleur eyeing him and Ginny. Bill looked contemplative while Fleur had a gleam in her eyes and a small smile that made him think she may have come to the proper conclusion as to why Molly and Arthur wanted to have a talk with him and Ginny in private.

As for the others, Charlie seemed to be ready to fall asleep, while Percy just looked uncomfortable and a little confused.

Ron appeared more confused than Percy and while Hermione had a very worried look on her face, it didn't appear as if she had figured things out yet.

What surprised Harry the most was seeing the ghost of a smile on George's face and he wondered if he had figured it out too.

Arthur turned his attention back to them and motioned for the other three to proceed him to the portrait hole.

Molly huffed in irritation and spun on her heel and stormed off, never once looking at any of the others.

Harry took Ginny's hand and they followed several feet behind the Weasley matriarch. He gave his Love a reassuring smile as they calmly walked to what they both knew was going to be a contentious discussion at best.

Arthur sighed and fell in line behind the others, wishing with everything he had that the coming discussion wasn't necessary but knowing it did need to take place. He hoped that it would go well and not add to everything the family was dealing with at that moment.

He found Harry, Ginny and Molly waiting outside the portrait hole. Since he was in charge, they were waiting to see where he wanted them to go.

He sighed once more seeing the looks his wife was giving Harry and Ginny. The only thing that made him feel any better was the way the two of them were looking and acting toward one another. The love they had for each other was plainly evident for him to see and he only wished that Molly would see it too.

It warmed his heart that such a love could blossom amidst all the death and destruction that had taken place the last forty-eight hours.

His mind began to work furiously, trying to think of somewhere they could go nearby that was still safe enough because of the damage to many parts of the castle.

Harry could tell that Mr Weasley was thinking about where they could go so they could have their discussion undisturbed and briefly thought about mentioning the Room of Requirement but then decided not to.

After the fiasco with the Slytherins and Crabbe setting off the Fiendfyre he wasn't sure if it was still useable.

In the end, the Weasley patriarch just led them down to the next floor and began poking his head into each room they came across, looking for one that was suitable.

The first room they found was in reasonable shape but when Arthur spotted a large dark stain that appeared to be blood, he quickly withdrew and proceeded further down the corridor.

The second room was also quickly rejected as there was a huge hole blown into the wall, leaving a large number of the massive stones scattered about.

Fortunately the third room proved suitable, though a couple of the large windows had been broken, the rest of the room was virtually intact.

Arthur ushered everyone inside and proceeded to cast a number of privacy spells, not wanting their conversation overheard. He also locked and sealed the door so that they wouldn't be disturbed.

Once he had that done, he turned around and took a good look at the other three occupants of the room.

Though he kept his face neutral, inside he was smiling when he saw Harry and Ginny.

They were standing together on the other side of the room, their hands were linked and they were talking softly to one another. The thing that struck him the most was the way they were looking at one another.

Their eyes shone with the love that they shared and he wished his wife would only see that.

He could tell that they were exhibiting a certain degree of anxiousness though there was also an air of confidence and determination evident.

He felt a swell of pride rise inside of him for his daughter and erstwhile son. As young as they were in years, they were displaying a maturity of someone much older.

That made him think about the reasons why they were both acting older than their ages. Each having had to deal with events that made them grow up well before their time, something that saddened him greatly.

He shifted his gaze to his wife and slowly shook his head, not liking what he was seeing.

She was fidgeting while standing near the front of the classroom, her arms folded tightly across her chest while she glared at Harry and Ginny.

Arthur sighed, hoping that she'd calm down enough to at least listen with an open mind, though at that moment he realized it might just be wishful thinking.

The first thing he decided was that he had to do something to make sure things didn't get out of hand. He went over to his wife and gave her a quick hug, whispering, "Please try and calm down, I'm sure things aren't as bad as they seem."

While he was doing that, he deftly slipped her wand out of her pocket and into his own.

He met his wife's glare stoically, giving her a wan smile, secretly glad she hadn't noticed his subterfuge.

His mission accomplished, he turned and went over to his daughter. It was difficult not to display any emotion so that she didn't get the idea that he approved of what had taken place.

"May I have your wand, please?" he asked softly and politely. The good thing was, that they were far enough from Molly that she didn't hear what he had requested.

Ginny felt her anger beginning to rise, outraged that he was asking for her wand when he hadn't done the same with her mother.

Harry saw Ginny's reaction and actually smiled a little. He had seen Arthur pilfer Molly's wand, something that Ginny obviously hadn't noticed.

He leaned over to her. "It's okay, I saw him take your Mum's wand when he hugged her," he whispered reassuringly.

Ginny fought a grin as she handed her wand to her father, impressed at how sneaky he had been in removing her mother's wand without her knowing.

Slipping her wand into his pocket with Molly's, Arthur turned around and took up a position between Harry and Ginny and Molly.

Harry couldn't help but smile as the image of Arthur acting as the umpire or referee sprang into his mind.

Luckily, Molly was concentrating on her husband and didn't see Harry's smile, something that would have set her off as she was already barely controlling her anger.

Arthur glanced back and forth between his wife and daughter. "Do either of you wish to begin?" he asked softly, his voice filled with sadness.

Ginny hesitated, trying to get her chaotic thoughts in order.

Molly took immediate advantage of her daughter's silence. "I can't believe how you are acting Ginevra and then the way in which you spoke to me. I find both totally unacceptable," she screeched indignantly, her eyes blazing with her anger.

"I thought we had raised you better, but obviously I was mistaken," she continued to rant.

Harry felt Ginny tense and saw her anger rising. He gave her hand a soft reassuring squeeze and was happy to see and feel her relax slightly.

Ginny's eyes flitted to Harry's and she gave him a small smile in thanks before she turned her attention back to her mother.

"I'm not ashamed of what I did with Harry. I love him and as soon as we're able we're going to get married. While I might wish I had spoken to you differently, I'm just tired of you treating me like I'm still some little girl," she responded hotly but with surprising control.

Molly's eyes flashed triumphantly. "You're not of age," she exclaimed loudly.

Ginny sighed sadly and sagged tiredly. "No I'm not of age yet but I will be in a little over three months and while I may be young in years, sometimes I feel well over one hundred," she replied softly, dropping her gaze to the floor.

Harry saw the pained, devastated look that enveloped Arthur and he knew he was thinking about all Ginny had been through.

"Well, yes. We all know what you went through your . . . first year," Arthur said awkwardly.

Ginny's head snapped up, her eyes blazing with anger. While she had vaguely told her parents that things hadn't been good at Hogwarts this past year, she had never gone into any details.

"You don't know the half of it," she snapped angrily.

"What do you mean?" Arthur asked apprehensively, not sure he really wanted to hear her answer.

Ginny briefly considered not telling her parents and wished she'd been able to tell Harry first while they were alone, but her hackles were raised and she couldn't stop herself.

"The Carrows were in charge of discipline and their favourite punishment was the _Cruciatus Curse_ ," she spat angrily.

The effect of her revelation was immediate as the implication of what she had said sunk in.

Harry felt his blood begin to boil and he unconsciously squeezed Ginny's hand hard as his anger overtook him.

Arthur's mouth dropped open and he stared at his daughter in shock.

Molly's look of anger evaporated, changing to one of complete devastation and she sobbed in despair.

Ginny turned and looked at Harry, her eyes pleading for understanding.

Harry gazed deep into Ginny's eyes and saw how hurt she was and sorry she felt, knowing that she'd have preferred to tell him when they were alone.

His anger disappeared and he smiled sadly, letting her know that he understood and didn't hold it against her.

He saw how tired she was and led her over to a nearby chair. He sat down and puller her down into his lap, wrapping his arms reassuringly around her.

Ginny cuddled into Harry's body, resting her head on his chest, right below his head and began to sob softly.

Harry briefly glanced over at Mr and Mrs Weasley, seeing them embracing one another, both looking as devastated as he and Ginny felt.

He returned his attention back to the distraught witch in his lap. He placed a soft kiss on the top of her head as he pulled her in a little tighter to his chest while rubbing her back tenderly.

Slowly she calmed down and stopped crying, snuggling into Harry. She sighed and rubbed her face into his chest taking all the comfort she could from his tender attention.

Arthur led Molly over and they sat down next to Harry and Ginny.

Harry looked at them, searching their eyes, wondering what they were thinking.

Arthur kept looking at his daughter and Harry could see how heart-broken he was.

"Ginny?" he called softly, his voice breaking with his emotions.

Ginny stirred in Harry's lap but didn't look at her father. "What, Dad," she asked softly, her voice sounding so weak and tired that it tore at Harry's heart.

"Why didn't you tell us?" he asked painfully.

Ginny just shrugged. "What would that have accomplished?" she asked in reply. "There was nothing you could have done and I just wanted to put it all behind me."

"How . . . how many times . . ." her father stammered, barely keeping himself under control.

Ginny just shrugged. "I lost count," she replied nonchalantly, as if she didn't care. The truth was she didn't want to remember and had numbed herself to it because thinking about it was too painful.

Harry felt tears running down his cheeks and he found himself so damn proud of her inner strength. If anyone could understand just what she had endured and overcome, it was him.

He hugged her close and whispered into her ear, "You are the strongest person I know and I love you all the more because of it."

At first Ginny wanted to protest and tell him he was wrong, but the intensity of his conviction slowly made itself known. As much as she wanted to deny it, she knew what he said was true and she found herself looking at herself in a new light.

She realized if anyone could really know about such things, it would be Harry because he had endured just as much if not more than she had.

"Thank you," she whispered back warmly.

"Ginny," her father repeated.

"Dad, can we just not talk about that for now. I thought we were here to discuss another topic," she sighed.

Harry had to choke back a laugh. For some reason he found it rather hilarious that Ginny would rather talk about what they had been up to than discuss what she had gone through while at Hogwarts.

Ginny leaned her head back and glared at him but it didn't have the desired effect as Harry just continued to fight his smirk.

He saw her look begin to change and then her lips began to quiver and turn up at the ends and he felt her shake a little as she fought her own laughter.

A look of understanding passed between them and they turned their attention back to her parents.

They saw Arthur looking at his daughter in surprise while Molly was frowning once again, though it was obvious that she wasn't nearly as angry as before.

Ginny gave them a soft, sad, small smile. "Like I said, I'm not ashamed of what Harry and I did. My only wish is that Mum would learn to knock," she sighed.

They watched as Molly's eyes widened in indignation but before she could open her mouth, Arthur covered her hand with his and gave it a squeeze.

Molly's eyed narrowed as she turned her glare at her husband.

Arthur met her gaze calmly but with a firmness that held Molly's tongue.

He gave a soft sigh, his eyes pleading with his wife for understanding.

Harry recognized that they were having one of those silent conversations though he had a harder time figuring out exactly what they were saying this time.

Whatever it was, Molly's look soften slightly and though she was still frowning, she gave Arthur a small curt nod of her head.

They saw Arthur relax slightly and nod back at her before he turned his attention back to his daughter.

"We know that we can't change what you and Harry did but at the same time we want to let you know that we can't condone your behaviour. It was our understanding that you had indicated that you wanted to save such things till you were married," he said rather stoically though there was an underlying touch of sadness accompanied by a certain tenseness.

Ginny closed her eyes and took a couple of deep calming breaths.

Opening her eyes she met her father's gaze unabashedly. "While I did think that at one point, I realize now it was a rather fanciful ideal. After all that had taken place, thinking Harry had died, I found myself wanting to celebrate life with the one I loved," she replied quietly but with conviction.

She took a quick glance at Harry, silently pleading for him to understand.

She was surprised to see tears in his eyes and she could see how much he regretted having caused her so much pain. She gave him a look that let him know she understood and didn't hold him responsible. It was what it was and one of the things they needed to talk about.

Once she saw him relax a little, she turned her attention back to her parents.

Her father had a sad but resigned look on his face, it was her mother that worried her.

Molly's eyes were slightly widened and her mouth was partially open but other than that her expression was unreadable.

Then like Ginny feared it quickly morphed into one of anger.

"I find that totally unacceptable. What assurances do I have that there won't be a repeat of this mornings misbehaviour?" the Weasley matriarch ranted.

Harry began to open his mouth to give his word that there wouldn't be a repeat at least until Ginny was of age when he felt a sharp jab in his ribs from her elbow and saw her glare at him and he snapped his mouth shut.

"I refuse to agree to any such thing," Ginny replied angrily. "I'm not a child any more and I refuse to be treated as one."

Molly stood and glowered at her daughter. "Until you're seventeen you are still my responsibility and if you can't promise me not to act in an unbecoming manner then I'll just have to prevent you from seeing one another," she raged.

Ginny sprang off of Harry's lap, staring at her mother incredulously, her anger climbing to here-to-for unreached heights.

"You can't do that," she screamed.

"You just watch me," Molly snapped in reply.

"I hate you!" Ginny screamed louder than ever,

Harry jumped up and wrapped his arms around Ginny, pulling her back away from her mother.

Ginny spun in his arms and buried her face into him, crying freely.

Harry glanced over the top of her head, meeting her mother's eyes.

"Please Mrs Weasley," he pleaded broken-heartedly, tears beginning to roll down his cheeks.

The Weasley matriarch stared back uncompromisingly. "I'm sorry, Harry, but if my daughter can't promise me that you two won't control yourselves, I have no other course of action to take," she replied sternly.

"But Mum . . .," Ginny began to protest.

"My mind is made up and there's nothing you can say at this point to change it. In fact I think Harry should leave now," Molly barked, her eyes blazing.

Ginny looked up into Harry's eyes, both filled with their tears. "But Fred's funeral, I'll need you there," she implored so softly that only he heard.

Harry glanced at Molly and she just stared back unflinchingly, waiting for him to leave.

He gave Ginny a small shrug, not knowing what to say, his heart breaking because he knew they both would need the others love and support, not only for Fred's funeral but for all the others who had died.

Ginny sobbed and threw her arms around Harry's neck, kissing him desperately, never wanting to let go.

It took hearing a low growl of displeasure from Molly to finally end their kiss.

"I'll write every day and come for you on your birthday," Harry sobbed, his tears falling freely.

"I'll be waiting," Ginny cried, heart-brokenly.

With supreme effort, Harry finally let go of Ginny and slowly made his way to the door, not knowing how he was going to survive without seeing and holding the love of his life for so long.

Ginny stood there, still as stone, crying just as much as Harry until her mother came over and tried to take her in her arms.

Ginny violently shrugged off her mother's embrace and took several steps forward to get away from her mother.

Arthur looked back and forth between Harry and Ginny and though he wanted to go to his daughter, he decided that Harry needed him more at that moment.

Ignoring his wife, he hurried after Harry, not knowing what he was going to say but knew he had to say something.

By the time he got to the hallway, Harry was already halfway down it toward the stairs. His head was down and his shoulders were shaking with his sobs.

"Harry, please wait a moment," he called out in desperation.

Harry stopped but didn't turn around, he just stood there waiting, his shoulders still shaking as he cried.

Arthur ran to the distraught boy, and then he realized he wasn't a boy any more, probably hadn't been for a long time.

He grabbed Harry and hugged him hard, wishing he could do or say something to make everything all right.

"Why, Mr Weasley, just why?" Harry finally cried despondently.

"I don't know, Harry," Arthur replied sadly.

He held the young man who had become as precious to him as any of his sons, tears leaking out of his eyes.

"Let me talk to Molly. Maybe I can get her to at least let you and Ginny see each other for Fred's funeral if nothing else," he sobbed sadly.

Harry sighed and nodded his head. At this point he'd take whatever he could get. "I'd better go," he whispered softly, his heart breaking at the thought of not being able to see Ginny.

"Where will you go?" Arthur asked, worried about the young man.

Harry just shrugged. Right at that moment he really didn't know and he was in no shape to give it any thought.

Knowing that staying there wouldn't do him any good, Harry pulled away from the Weasley patriarch and continued his way slowly down the hall, once he reached the stairs, he turned and began to descend, not wanting to go back to the Gryffindor common room and have to see the rest of the Weasleys.

Arthur watched until Harry disappeared from sight, his heart breaking for Harry and Ginny and he hoped that he could make Molly see reason.

Wiping the tears from his cheeks, he turned and slowly made his way back to his wife and devastated daughter.

 **Harry and Ginny**

 **A/N: Here's the second chapter once again, really almost the same with just a few minor additions, changes and corrections.**


	3. The Consequences of Celebrating Part II

3

 **After the Battle**

 **Chapter 3: The Consequences of Celebrating Part II**

Shortly after Harry's and Ginny's meeting with Arthur and Molly, the Weasley clan returned to the Burrow. Kingsley had informed the Weasley patriarch that the Aurors had stopped by and made sure it was safe to return there.

It may have been safe but the place was a shambles. Furniture was over turned, books lay scattered about having been knocked off the shelves, it appeared that the majority of the pantry had been smashed in the kitchen, with a large percentage of it now rotting, lending a particularly unpleasant fragrance to the air.

A couple of people made their way upstairs and found all the rooms in a similar state, with dressers and wardrobes having been emptied and their contents strewn about, books and papers strewn everywhere, pictures knocked off the walls. The upstairs was in just as bad of shape as the downstairs.

The only place not affected seemed to be the attic, where it was presumed that the family ghoul had discouraged anyone from entering.

Molly immediately began to assign tasks to everyone so that they could make the place liveable once again. All obeyed, except one.

As soon as Ginny had stepped out of the floo, she had glared at her mother and stalked off up to her room. She didn't care what shape it was in, all she knew was she needed to be some place else or things were going to get nasty in a hurry.

Molly had been all set to go after her daughter but the calmer head of Arthur had prevailed upon her that it was in everyone's best interest if they gave Ginny some space right at the moment.

While the Weasley matriarch hadn't really agreed, the looks she received from Arthur, Bill and Fleur convinced her that maybe he knew best.

Ginny entered her room, fuming, her anger held in check by the thinnest of margins. Seeing her room pushed her precipitously close to that hair's edge and with an impressive display of illegal underage magic, she drew her wand, cast a multitude of spells that sent everything back where it belonged and even repaired the tears in her Quidditch posters.

With a smug, satisfied smile she went over and stared out the window, wondering where Harry was and worrying about him greatly.

This, of course, wiped the smile off her face and a look of sad concern took its place. She had no idea where he could have gone, knowing that there was no way he'd have returned to his relatives in Surrey.

The only other place she could think of was Grimmauld Place but for some reason she was pretty sure he wouldn't go back there either. She briefly considered that he might had just gone to the Leaky Cauldron but discounted that too.

She remembered that Harry didn't have any money left on him and she knew that until things could be sorted out with the Goblins that his chances of obtaining any from his vault were less than nothing.

Realizing that thinking about Harry's situation was doing nothing but making her more upset she tried to push it from her mind for now.

Unfortunately that made her think about what had happened after her mother had sent Harry away. The only thing, and it was a very minor one at that, was that her father had run after Harry

She could tell he had talked to him by the look on his face and how long he'd been gone but she pretty certain that she really didn't want to hear the outcome of that discussion. The look on her father's face was not at all comforting.

The three of them had made their way back to the Gryffindor common room. Things hadn't gone all that swimmingly there either.

Ron and Hermione had appeared confused and worried that Harry hadn't returned with them and were going to go look for him but Molly had stopped them with a couple of harsh words and a glare.

Hermione could have gone but when Ron was forbidden to leave, she had decided to stay as she didn't feel comfortable seeking him on her own.

The only consolation Ginny could take from the whole scene was seeing how upset Bill, Fleur and Charlie became after they had a hushed conversation with their father.

She hadn't been surprised when Percy had just sat there, still looking decidingly uncomfortable, still unsure of things because of his recent reconciliation with the family.

Then there was George and Ginny couldn't hold it against him for not seeming to be concerned, In fact she didn't think he had even been aware of what was going on. He just sat there looking so lost and heart-broken. Just seeing him like that had broken her heart.

Her mother had then insisted that they were all going to return to the Burrow but it wasn't until her father had a chance to talk to Kingsley, that he had relented.

That delay had done nothing to assuage her mother's anger and neither did the fact they had to walk all they way into Hogsmeade to use the floo at the Three Broomsticks.

Bill, Fleur and Charlie had tried to talk to her during the walk, but at that time she was too upset to talk to any one and on top of it Molly had come up behind them, trying to over hear their conversation. Something that only infuriated Ginny all the more.

She was startled out of her musing by a soft tapping at her door. She realized that hours had passed by seeing how close to the horizon the Sun had sank.

Taking a deep breath and preparing herself for the worst, she softly called out "Come in."

She was relieved when it was her father who came tentatively through the door.

He gave her a wan, thin smile. "Ginny, dinner is on the table, please come and join us," he implored softly.

Ginny gave a long drawn out sigh, half in irritation and half in sadness. In the intervening hours, her anger had slowly simmered down and wasn't nearly as intense as it had been when she had first arrived back at the Burrow.

In its place a deep seated melancholy mixed with a growing worry had risen. Her concern for her fiancé had continued to increase until it was a large burning lump deep down in the pit of her stomach.

"I'm not hungry," she sighed sadly.

"Please, Pumpkin, come eat something," Arthur pleaded. As soon as the words were out of his mouth, he knew he'd made a huge mistake.

Ginny's eyes flashed angrily and she glared daggers at her father, her brilliant brown orbs burning with such intensity, it surprised the man.

"I'm sorry," he cringed sadly.

"But don't you see? That's just one more example of everyone still treating me like I'm five fucking years old," Ginny accused hotly, her words piercing his heart.

Arthur slumped into the chair in front of Ginny's dressing table and took his head into his hands, shaking it softly. "Yes, I do see it, even if it's too late," he replied quietly, his tired voice laden with regret.

"And then on top of it, I don't know where Harry is," she sobbed as the tears she had been holding in began to fall. "I'm so worried about him it's driving me round the twist."

"I'm sure. . ." Arthur began but then stopped himself. He wasn't sure that Harry was alright and there was no way he could pretend to his daughter that he was.

Ginny gave a short bitter laugh as she wiped at the tears trailing down her cheeks. "You're sure? Sure of what? Sure he's okay? Do you have any idea where he went?" she asked derisively, her voice dripping with contempt.

"No, I don't," the Weasley patriarch admitted sadly. "I did ask but he just gave me a shrug as he walked away," he added softly, replaying the image of the dejected Harry walking away from him over in his mind.

Ginny choked back a sob, wrapping her arms tightly around her abdomen, trying desperately to ease the pain she was feeling both physically and emotionally.

She spun away from her father, once more staring out the window into the gathering gloom as night descended. Wishing she could reach out with her thoughts and find the one she loved.

She jumped when she felt her father gently grab her by her shoulders and she tried to wiggle out of his grasp but he held her firmly.

"You know your mother and I have always considered Harry as good as one of our own," he murmured placatingly.

With a burst of anger, Ginny pulled forcefully away from her father, glaring at him incredulously. "Oh Please, don't even go there," she cried indignantly.

Her father stared at her in shock.

"While that may have once been true, Mum made it perfectly clear that she doesn't consider Harry a son. The way she acted she let him know that wasn't true. She in effect orphaned him all over again," she spat hatefully, her eyes once more blazing with her anger.

Arthur staggered, knowing what Ginny had said was true. He knew that Harry had come to look on his family as his own and in one cruel, heartless moment, Molly had torn that from him.

"And you didn't do much better. You let him go without a second thought," Ginny accused him with disdain.

As much as he wanted to deny it, he knew what his daughter said was true. He should have but didn't fight for and support Harry like he would have done for any of his sons.

"Just leave me alone," Ginny sighed angrily, turning her back on her father once more, staring out the window, her heart aching for the one she loved.

Arthur stared forlornly at his daughter for a moment before silently withdrawing from her room, quietly clicking the door closed behind him. He knew in his heart he had let Harry down just as much as he'd also let Ginny down.

Then it hit him, worse than that, he had let himself down, not holding to what he knew was right. It made him so ashamed of himself and he didn't know how he was ever going to be able to face any of them ever again. He had disgraced the Weasley name, something he had once vowed to never do and now he didn't know how to fix things.

"Oh God, what have I done?" he asked softly, but no answer came, only silence met his question, leaving him feeling alone and adrift, with a coldness settling around his heart. Something he knew he deserved for what he had done.

With a heavy heart he made his way back down to the kitchen but suddenly he didn't feel like eating either.

Ginny crumpled onto her bed, once more giving herself over to the tears that refused to stop, crying herself to sleep as the worry about Harry consumed her once again.

 **Harry and Ginny**

Bill and Fleur Apparated back to Shell Cottage after what had been a rather contentious dinner at the Burrow and hanging around in the parlour for a while trying to get a better understanding from Bill's parents just what was going on.

Unfortunately, neither Arthur nor Molly had been forthcoming with any information, obviously reluctant to speak in front of the others.

They Apparated because Bill had locked down the floo before they had Apparated to Hogwarts to join in the battle.

They arrived in a pouring rainfall, both getting soaked in moments as they hurried for the door.

Due to the darkness because of the late hour and the poor visibility caused by the pelting rain, it wasn't until they were almost to the door that they noticed something laying by the entrance.

"Merde!" Fleur cursed softly when she saw what it was.

Barely visible were two feet and legs showing up to the knees and part of someone's head.

"'Arry," Fleur called softly as she bent down.

Huddled by the door, Harry lay shivering, wrapped up in his Invisibility Cloak, that had slipped to show parts of his body.

"H-h-ey, Fl-fleur-r," Harry replied, his teeth chattering.

Fleur gently brushed her hand across his face, wiping off most of the drops and rivulets of water that coated his exposed skin. She grew even more concerned with how cold he felt.

"Beel, get 'Arry," she ordered as she stood, drawing her wand and unlocking the door.

Without pausing, knowing Bill would follow as soon as he could, she flicked her wand, lighting lights and starting a roaring fire to take the chill out of the air.

Bill bent down and gently lifted Harry, his face screwing up in anguish as he got a good look at the young man laying huddled against the cold and wet.

"Oh, Harry," he cried softly.

Harry gave him a thin smile as he lay limply in Bill's arms, shivering violently.

He entered the cottage just as Fleur was beginning to climb the stairs.

"Take 'im to the guest room and strip him down. I'm going to draw a bath. 'E is suffering from, what do you call it, 'ypothermia," Fleur said worriedly.

Bill followed Fleur up the stairs and took Harry into the guest room. He struggled to get Harry out of his clothing as Harry was unable to offer any help whatsoever.

Harry kept trying to say something but his speech had become slurred and he started to become less and less responsive.

Bill was really getting concerned and had just finished striping Harry down to his boxers when Fleur appeared.

She shook her head at Bill's having left Harry's boxers on, they were as drenched and cold as everything else he had been wearing.

"Come, time is critical," she snapped.

Bill picked Harry back up and started to follow Fleur.

Harry glanced at Fleur and then at Bill, giving him a goofy grin. "Fleurz vera pritee, almos as pritee az Jinny," he slurred.

"Almost," Bill choked out, realizing just how much Harry had to love his sister if he didn't think Fleur, with her Veela charm, was more beautiful.

Harry gave a particularly violent shudder and his face scrunched up. "I'mm so-so c-cold," he whispered.

Bill watched as his eyes began to flutter shut and he pinched Harry hard where his one hand was holding on to him.

Harry's eyes snapped open in shock.

"You need to stay awake," Bill urged.

"I'm so tired," Harry replied weakly, his eyes beginning to fall shut again.

Bill gave Harry a sharp shake, causing Harry's eyes to snap open again.

"I know you're tired but right now you need to stay awake. You can sleep later," he said imploringly.

"K," Harry replied tiredly, struggling to keep his eyes open.

By then they were in the loo and Bill wasted no time in immersing Harry in the tub. While the water was quite warm, it wasn't overly hot.

Fleur looked at Harry worriedly. "Stay with 'im and make sure 'e remains awake. I'm going to make 'im some broth, we need to get 'is core temperature up," she cried softly, hoping that they weren't too late.

"Okay, that sounds good, but do you think we should contact Poppy and have her come?" Bill asked, just as concerned as his wife.

Fleur slowly nodded her head, "Yes, I think that's a good idea," she replied as she hurried from the room.

Bill turned his attention back to Harry, not really surprised to see his eyes fluttering shut.

"Come on Harry, stay awake" he softly urged as he began to vigorously rub the raven haired young man's arms and legs.

The added attention perked Harry up some and he gave Bill a soft grin. "I'm in love with your sister," he murmured quietly, like he was divulging a great secret.

Bill couldn't help but smile at the young man. "I kind of gathered that," he replied with an emotional chuckle.

As happy as hearing Harry declare his love for Ginny, Bill felt his eyes misting, hoping against hope that Harry survived the life threatening situation he found himself in.

He thought it would be patently unfair for Harry to have survived facing Voldemort only to die because of the treatment he had received from someone who should have known better.

He also couldn't help but wonder what had taken place to set off the horrendous chain of events that had brought him to where he was now.

Harry's eyes began to drift shut again, no matter how hard he tried to keep them open.

Bill kept rubbing Harry's limbs vigorously, hoping to stimulate Harry enough to keep him awake.

Bill was pleased that Harry seemed to be responding to his ministrations, at least temporarily. Though he was still struggling to keep his eyes open, it appeared that it wasn't quite the struggle it had been and to him it seemed he wasn't shivering quite as violently as he had been either.

He noticed Harry looking at him with the same goofy grin he had earlier.

"Do you know just how amazing your sister is?" Harry asked, his voice filled with awe.

"Yeah, she's always been a very special young lady," Bill replied, giving Harry a small smile.

"And she's so fucking beautiful," Harry sighed dreamily.

Bill was just about to agree when Harry moaned and thrashed about slightly.

"What's wrong?" Bill asked in concern.

"Arms, legs, pins an needles," Harry groaned lowly.

Bill started to rub Harry's extremities vigorously again. "That's a good sign," he said, hoping that it was true.

Bill's attention seemed to do some good as Harry stopped writhing though he still appeared to be experiencing some pain.

He eased his rubbing, his arms and hands beginning to tire but as soon as he did so, Harry's eyes began to flutter closed again.

"Harry, talk to me," Bill sharply insisted, noticing that when the younger wizard was talking, he seemed more alert.

"Bout, wha?" he asked groggily, still struggling to remain awake.

"Tell me about Ginny," Bill directed, hoping that the topic would fuel Harry's interest.

"She's beautiful," Harry replied a little brighter.

"Yes she is," Bill agreed, to keep the conversation flowing, not that he didn't think so.

When Harry began to flag once again, Bill asked, "What do you like about her so much?"

Harry perked up a little and smiled. "She has the most amazing eyes. They look like Honeydukes' best, ya know?" he replied dreamily.

Bill just nodded, catching Harry's eyes and silently urged him to continue speaking.

"Then there's her hair. Sweet Merlin I love her hair. It's so soft and silky," Harry muttered. Then he stared into Bill's eyes. "And it's the most amazing colour of red. Did you notice her hair is red?" he asked disorientedly.

"Yeah, I've noticed," Bill laughed, though it was tinged with anguish. He couldn't conceive that Harry would be asking if he knew his sister's hair was red if he was doing okay.

"And it smells so bloody brilliant," Harry sighed.

Harry then glanced at Bill sheepishly. "And she has the most perfect breasts," he sighed dreamily. "Don't you think they're just perfect?" he asked pointedly, staring into his eyes once more.

"I – I hadn't really noticed," Bill choked out, not particularly pleased with the turn of the conversation but it did seem to be perking Harry up so he didn't stop Harry.

Harry's look became even dreamier, "Her arse, have you ever noticed how wonderful her arse is?" he asked, staring off into space, no longer meeting Bill's eyes. Something that the older wizard was extremely grateful for.

"Yeah, her arse is something else to look at," Harry sighed.

Bill sighed in relief but then Harry continued.

"But that's nothing like holding it and massaging it," Harry mused, a besotted look taking over his features. "It's soft but firm, if you know what I mean," he continued, his eyes darting to Bill's for a moment.

"Please God, let him stop," Bill mumbled softly. "I really don't need to hear any of this."

Harry sighed again, even louder than before. "Did you notice she has freckles?" he asked brightly. His eyes darting once more to Bill's looking for confirmation. Then without waiting for a reply, Harry once more stared off and began speaking.

"I love her freckles, even if she doesn't," he sighed.

Bill gave a sigh of relief too, glad that the conversation seemed to be headed back into safer territory.

"She has them everywhere," Harry sighed happily, a huge grin on his face.

Bill blushed and sighed, freckles hadn't turned out to be such a safe topic of discussion after all.

He thought desperately, trying to come up with something to change the topic with that Harry would like.

"Quidditch!," he all but shouted. "Let's talk about Quidditch," he prompted Harry.

Harry smiled at Bill. "Yeah, she's a great Quidditch player too," he sighed with a smile.

Bill breathed a sigh of relief. Quidditch seemed to have done the trick.

"Yeah, watching her arse when she's flying is really something," Harry said with a smirk.

Then he looked at Bill embarrassingly. "Do you know I ended up in the Hospital Wing twice because I was watching her arse instead of paying attention and got knocked out by Bludgers," he admitted.

Bill groaned softly, Quidditch hadn't been the safe haven he thought it would be.

Harry gave Bill and impish look. "Do you know she has a little birthmark on her left arse cheek that looks like a little Kneazle?" he asked with a smirk.

Bill closed his eyes and groaned a bit louder, seeing in his mind's eye the very birthmark that Harry mentioned, having noticed it when he had changed Ginny's nappies when she was a baby.

He closed his eyes and shook his head, hoping that he didn't learn any more about Harry's and Ginny's relationship.

Fleur rejoined them, much to Bill's relief and with his help she got Harry to sip from a large mug of hot broth.

"I got a 'old of Poppy and she'll be 'ere soon," Fleur informed Bill.

Bill nodded, hoping it wouldn't be too long, both for Harry's sake and hoping that their conversation wouldn't rekindle.

He noticed that the water in the tub was becoming cool and he was just considering casting a warming charm on it when he felt someone appear behind him. Turning he saw Poppy Pomfrey, who was staring at Harry critically.

"I need him laying in a bed," she said succinctly.

Fleur led the matron to the guest room while Bill picked Harry up out of the bathtub, eschewing magic, preferring the more personal action of touching him, letting him know that he was cared for.

Fleur cast a quick drying charm on Harry as Bill entered the room and gently laid him on the bed.

Poppy immediately had her wand out and was casting diagnostic spells at a prodigious rate.

Bill winced when he saw her frown, something she must have noticed because she glanced at him and gave him a small reassuring smile.

Finishing casting her spells, she withdrew a small item from one of her pockets and tapped it with her wand. It expanded, revealing itself to be a medical bag.

She took out a frightenly large number of potions and began to administer then to a decidingly disgruntled Harry.

"Fuck, they taste horrible," Harry grumbled.

The other two occupants of the room were surprised when the matron gave him a rare, soft smile.

Harry shuddered but it was because of the unpleasant taste of the potions and not from being so cold any more. Though he was still shivering, it didn't seem to be as violently as before.

She then bundled the blankets tightly around him and cast several warming charms before nodding in satisfaction.

"You did as well as you could considering the circumstances. While the warm bath and hot broth helped, it's a good thing you called for me because they wouldn't have been sufficient to combat the state he was in," she explained softly because she could see Harry was drifting off to sleep.

She sat down in the chair next to the bed and looked at Harry for a moment. Turning her attention back to Bill and Fleur, she asked "Would a cup of tea be too much of a bother?"

"Non, I weel be right back," Fleur replied, blushing lightly as she hurried from the room.

Poppy turned her attention back to Harry. "He's suffered so much," she sighed sadly.

Bill could only nod in reply, his throat too choked to reply verbally. He noticed how tired Poppy was, not that he found it surprising. He knew she had spent long hours treating the injured from the battle and he wondered how much rest she had managed to get.

They remained silent, both staring at Harry's sleeping form while contemplating all he had been through.

Fleur reappeared with a tray containing a teapot, three cups and a plate of pastries.

Bill conjured two more chairs and he and Fleur sat down, joining Poppy. Fleur served the tea and they passed around the pastries.

Once they had all taken a bite of their pastry and a sip of tea, Poppy stared back and forth between Bill and Fleur.

"Would either of you care to explain how Harry ended up in this state?" she asked pointedly, her eyes boring into them uncompromisingly.

Bill and Fleur exchanged a quick glance. Bill sighed and rubbed his face tiredly.

"I'll tell you what we know but there is so much we don't know, so I hope you understand if it doesn't answer all your questions," he said sadly.

Poppy nodded and waited for Bill to continue.

Bill sighed and began to explain what had taken place that morning at Hogwarts, how Molly had gone looking for Harry when she couldn't find Ginny. How she had come back down stairs, obviously angry but she wouldn't say anything.

How eventually Harry and Ginny had come down, hand in hand. Their departure with Molly and Arthur and their eventual return without Harry.

How Molly had insisted they return to the Burrow, and all that had taken place there.

He ended with how he and Fleur had returned home and found Harry huddled outside the door, thoroughly drenched and in the state he was.

He glanced at Poppy apologetically. "I wish I knew more but I have no idea what took place," he sighed.

Fleur gave him a patronizing smile and patted him on the arm. "What I'm sure 'appened is that Molly discovered that 'Arry and Ginny 'ad become intimate, perhaps even walking in on them," she said softly.

Bill looked at her in shock. "What? How do you know that?" he asked in disbelief. Though deep inside he knew what she said was probably true from the conversation he'd had with Harry.

Fleur smiled at him. "A woman can sense these things. The way 'Arry and Ginny were looking at one another and the way Ginny was glowing. It was there to see if one cared to look," she explained warmly.

Bill smiled sadly, realizing what Fleur had said explained so much.

Poppy shook her head sadly. "It's such a shame your mother refuses to admit that Ginny has grown up and just what a wonderful young woman she has become."

"Mon dieu, that is so true," Fleur exclaimed in exasperation.

Bill could only nod his head in agreement, knowing it to be true.

Poppy looked thoughtful for a moment. "Will Harry being here cause any problems?" she asked pointedly.

"None what so ever," Bill replied immediately. "Harry's welcome to stay as long as he needs to and will always be welcome here," he added fervently.

Fleur nodded in agreement. "Yes, if for no other reason than 'e saved my sister Gabrielle during the Tournament, but it's more than that. I've come to love 'Arry for who 'e is, 'e's like a brother to me. 'E is and always will be family," she stated emphatically, her eyes blazing with her emotions.

Bill reached out and tenderly squeezed his wife's arm, his eyes glistening as he smiled proudly.

"I agree, Harry is family," he choked out, just as emotionally as his wife.

Poppy smiled at the couple, her own eyes clouding with her own tears. "I'm glad to hear that," she whispered, taken by the love she could see and feel from Bill and Fleur for the young man laying in the bed next to them.

She took a deep breath and let it out slowly, reining in her emotions. She drew her wand and cast several diagnostic charms. She nodded in satisfaction at what they showed. Harry's condition was improving though he wasn't out of the woods yet.

Stowing her wand, she drained the last of her tea. "I'll leave the potions that he'll require," she stated as she stood. "The next twenty-four hours will be critical. He'll need to be watched closely because even if he recovers from the hypothermia, there is the chance of complications setting in. Let him sleep for now but make sure to give him his potions when they are due," she instructed as she took the potions from her bag.

"And don't hesitate to call me if he needs anything," she added, giving the couple a warm smile. "I'd rather be called and find out it's something minor than risk the alternative."

Bill and Fleur rose together, Fleur beating Bill to Poppy, hugging her hard. "Thank you," she breathed sincerely.

As soon as Fleur released the matron, Bill took her place, hugging her just as hard as his wife had done.

"Yes, we can't thank you enough," he murmured, his eyes speaking volumes.

Poppy hugged him back just as hard. "Just take care of Harry, it's all the thanks I need," she replied, her eyes sparkling.

Bill's one eyebrow shot up as he gave her a wry grin.

"Not a word," she cautioned, her smile growing.

Bill nodded, secure in knowing that though she didn't want to say anything, she had a special spot in her heart for one Harry James Potter, just like he and Fleur did.

He escorted her down to the parlour and watched her floo away before he returned to the room where Fleur had remained, keeping a watch over Harry.

She gave him a tired smile as he returned. "Get some sleep. I will sit with 'Arry," she said softly.

"I will, but first I wanted to talk with you," he replied seriously.

Fleur gave him a questioning look and waited for him to continue.

He paused a moment to put his thoughts in order. Then he smiled at his wife. "Tomorrow I think one of us should go back to the Burrow and see if we can't convince my Mum to allow Ginny to come here for a while," he said with a wry grin.

Fleur nodded her head slowly while she contemplated which one of them should go. Coming to a decision, she gave him a tired smile. "I weel go, I think a woman's perspective is what is needed," she remarked.

"Now go get zome sleep, I will join you in a while. I'll just sit 'ere with 'Arry till it is time for 'is next dose of potions," she insisted.

Bill thought about protesting but decided not to. He was exhausted and there wasn't any reason for both of them to stay with Harry. Rising, he gave Fleur a soft, tender kiss before he headed to their bedroom.

Once there he quickly stripped down to his boxers, climbed into bed and was asleep in moments.

Fleur recast the warming charms and set a monitoring charm as well to let her know when they needed to be reapplied.

She watched Harry sleeping, gently running her hand through his fringe. "Ah, "Arry, you must get well, Ginny needs you as much as you need her," she whispered.

Though extremely tired she remained awake and administered Harry potions when they were due, spelling them directly into his stomach. Next she renewed the warming charms once again and satisfied that everything was in order, she headed off to bed.

She striped down completely and crawled into bed, snuggling into her husband's side. He stirred slightly but didn't awake, something she was happy about. He really had been exhausted and needed to rest undisturbed.

Sighing, she hoped that convincing Molly to let Ginny come visit wouldn't be that difficult. Not only did Harry need Ginny there, she was sure that putting some distance between mother and daughter would be a good thing, or at least they wouldn't be tempted to hex one another.

With that thought in mind, she drifted off to sleep.

 **Harry and Ginny**

Ginny rolled over and sat on the edge of her bed and groggily rubbed her tired eyes. Though she knew she must have dozed during the night, she had been awake for quite some time and only decided to get up because the soft predawn light told her it was morning.

She forced herself to stand and grabbed a change of clothing before she headed for the loo. She wanted to get her shower over and head down to the kitchen to make herself some breakfast before her mother got up.

Her shower refreshed her some, enough so that she at least felt somewhat human. She dressed quickly and made her way down into the kitchen.

She gave a thin smug smile when she saw her plan had succeeded, the kitchen was empty. She quickly made herself some porridge, not wanting to fry anything that would draw anyone else down to the kitchen by its enticing aroma.

She poured herself some pumpkin juice and sat down and ate her breakfast in blissful solitude. It gave her time to think undisturbed though that did nothing to ease her worries about where Harry could be.

Thinking about Harry brought back the memories of the confrontation with her mother and she felt her anger growing. The angrier she became the more she knew that she was going to have a really difficult time being around her mother.

Her one consolation was that her father had given her wand back and she wondered why. Right at that moment she was sorely tempted to hex her mother into oblivion and just might with the slightest provocation.

Ginny ate mechanically while she was thinking and was slightly surprised when her bowl was empty. She drained the last of her juice, took her dishes to the sink, where she quickly washed and dried them. Once she placed them back into the cupboard, there was no evidence whatsoever that she had eaten.

A moment later she heard the sound of her parent's bedroom door opening and she knew it had to be her mother coming down to start breakfast. Gritting her teeth, Ginny made a snap decision and quickly went out the back door and sat on the porch swing, knowing if she went off anywhere it would only lead to an argument.

Though on one hand she didn't care, right at the moment she was just too tired to get into it.

With a deep scowling sigh, she leaned back and closed her eyes, just wanting to rest a bit, knowing she probably wouldn't fall asleep.

The familiar sounds of her mother's morning ritual began to filter out of the house and in her mind's eye, Ginny could see what was happening.

The sound of the cold box door opening for several moments and the slight rattle of things being moved around and she could visualize her mother taking the eggs, bacon and sausages out, then the sound of the door closing.

Next was the rattle of then frying pan being set on the stove and a short time later the sound of the sizzling of the sausages could be heard. It remained fairly stead for several minutes before it increased in volume as the pan was shaken to roll them over.

The sound of a second pan being placed on the stove was heard next and the slightly different sizzle of the bacon hitting the hot pan followed.

The sounds of cooking were suddenly over-shadowed by the sounds of someone coming thundering down the stairs.

By their distinctive tenor, Ginny knew it was her brother Ron.

"Hey Mum, how soon will breakfast be ready, I'm starving," he said, causing Ginny to shake her head sadly.

She wondered what he was going to do once he got married. Since he was currently dating Hermione, who she knew wasn't a cook at all and she doubted she every would be.

"In just about five minutes, Ronnie, dear," she heard her mother reply sweetly. "Why don't you go call Hermione and your sister and let them know," she added.

"I'll go tell Hermione but Ginny's door was open and her room was empty when I came down," Ron replied.

"WHAT?" her mother screamed. "Where did that ungrateful girl get to?"

"I'm out on the back porch," Ginny called out loudly, her irritation changing to outright anger.

She heard the back door open.

"Oh, well breakfast is almost ready. Why don't you come in and help set the table till it's ready," her mother said, trying to sound happy.

"I've already eaten," Ginny growled lowly, further irritated by the assumption that she should come in and set the table when Ron was equally capable, or in reality, available. She wasn't really sure he was capable at all.

"Oh, okay," she heard her mother grumble.

A few moments later she heard Ron return. "Hermione will be down in a couple of minutes," he informed his mother.

There was a slight pause. "Why hasn't Ginny set the table?" he asked sourly.

"She's already eaten, so why don't you do it?" their mother said hopefully.

"What? Me set the table?" he asked incredulously.

"Yes, Ronnie-kins, please do it for me," Ginny heard, her mother sounding like she was talking to a five year old.

Ginny rolled her eyes and chuckled softly when she heard him grumbling. It was followed by the sound of almost every cabinet in the kitchen being opened and closed as he searched for everything that he needed. You'd have thought he hadn't lived there for the past seventeen, almost eighteen years.

The sound of Hermione joining him took place a few moments later. She heard them talking softly for a moment, just low enough that she couldn't really hear what they said.

"Really Ronald, how long have you lived here?" Hermione asked loudly, her voice dripping with disdain.

Ginny just smiled sadly and shook her head as she heard Hermione open a couple of cupboards and pull things out.

The next thing she heard was her father and then Percy come down and join those at the table. She briefly wondered where Charlie was but then she heard her father explain to her mother that he was having a lie in and would be down later.

She suddenly realized that the normal sounds of her family held nothing for her and it was all because Harry wasn't there. She felt like a stranger in what had once been her refuge, her place of safety.

Now it was a prison and she knew that this was probably exactly how Harry had felt every time he had been forced to return to the Dursley's.

She felt tears start streaming down her cheeks as her heart was squeezed like in a vise and a pain shot through her chest.

She wondered how Harry had stood it all those years there and being forced back there every summer. No wonder he had loved coming to the Burrow so much.

Ginny closed her eyes and concentrated on calming herself, breathing deeply until the pain in her chest began to ease. She knew she had to do something or she'd go insane waiting for her birthday, a total of one hundred and seven days away.

Right at that moment it seemed an eternity, back like when she was a child but for totally different reasons.

"Oh please God, keep my Harry safe for me," she prayed softly.

Hearing the people in the kitchen starting to disburse to the various places they needed to go, Ginny rose and headed back inside, wanting to go up to her room where she could be alone and out of the scrutiny of everyone, especially her mother.

She heard the floo flare twice, signalling the departure of her father and Percy heading off to their jobs at the Ministry.

She considered herself fortunate to see Ron and Hermione heading into the parlour as they didn't see her enter. She really didn't want to answer any questions that the pair were sure to badger her with about what had happened. As far as she was concerned, it wasn't any of their business.

She noticed her mother watching her with a scowl on her face, but fortunately, she didn't say anything, something she was eternally grateful for.

She had just reached the landing outside her room when she heard the floo flare and she heard Fleur greet her mother. She briefly wondered what her sister-in-law was doing there but decided she didn't really care and entered her room, shutting the door firmly behind her.

It was about an hour later when she heard a soft knocking on her door. She could tell by the way it was done that it wasn't her mother.

Wondering who it could be, she softly called out, "Come in."

She was surprised when Fleur came into the room, giving her an enigmatic smile.

Ginny looked at her questioningly, causing Fleur to smile warmly.

"I 'ave convinced your mother to allow you to come to Shell Cottage for what you would call a cooling off period," the quarter Veela said with a grin.

Ginny's eyes widened in disbelief. "Really?" she asked incredulously.

"Yes, now lets get you packed up so we can leave as soon as possible. I wouldn't want her to think about it too much and change her mind," Fleur replied humorously.

She knew that wasn't going to happened but figured it would spur Ginny into packing quickly and she wanted to get her home as soon as possible so she could spring her surprise on the young redhead.

Ginny didn't need any further prompting and she sprang out of her bed and began to pack furiously.

Fleur was grinning as she watched Ginny tear around the room, throwing things haphazardly into her rucksack.

The beautiful blonde was astounded at how quickly Ginny was ready and she couldn't help but think about what her reaction was going to be once she found out who was waiting for her.

Fleur couldn't help herself, having to take the mickey out on her sister-in-law. Perhaps she'd been influenced a bit too much by the Weasleys.

"Now I must tell you that to get your mother to allow you to come, you are restricted to the cottage and the grounds inside the wards, though you will be allowed to leave as long as Beel or I accompany you. Also no one w'o isn't there is allowed to visit," she teased lightly, though Ginny wasn't aware of that fact.

Ginny bristled slightly but realized it was better than being here at the Burrow and suffer the hostility she felt from her mother.

"Let's go," Ginny sighed in resignation, though she couldn't help but wonder at the look Fleur was giving her.

 **Harry and Ginny**

 **A/N: As with the previous two chapters, this one has been added to, I hope you enjoyed the additions.**

 **As always, your reviews and comments are greatly appreciated.**


	4. Shell Cottage

4

 **After the Battle**

 **Chapter 4: Shell Cottage**

Ginny stepped out of the floo and breathed a sigh of relief. It felt so good to be away from under her mother's control, even if it would only be for a short time. At least that was the impression she had gotten from her mother right before she left.

Ginny really hadn't paid that close attention even though she knew she should have. She knew she'd be returning for Fred's funeral that would take place in a couple of days but after that things were a bit sketchy. She figured she deal with that when it happened.

She was surprised to see Bill sitting at the table in the kitchen, preparing a pot of tea. Not that what he was doing was so unusual but she hadn't expected him to be there at all.

"Bill!" she cried as she charged into the kitchen, flinging her arms around him and hugging him hard.

"Hey Spitfire," Bill replied, hugging her hard in return.

Ginny didn't notice him glance over her shoulder as she barely heard Fleur floo in behind her.

Bill and Fleur exchanged glances, with Bill giving his wife a nod before turning his attention back to his sister.

Unseen by Ginny, Fleur slipped up the stairs, disappearing from sight.

"I'm so glad Fleur was able to talk Mum into letting me come here. I don't know what she said or how she did it, but I'll be eternally grateful for the rest of my life," Ginny exclaimed, unable to contain her happiness.

"We're glad that Mum let you come too. I know how tense things were and it's hard enough dealing with everything without have you and her at each other's throats," Bill replied with a grin.

"Well, whatever, I'm just glad I'm here, whatever the reason," Ginny sighed, giving her brother a soft grin.

Bill snagged her rucksack that she had dropped as she came charging into the kitchen. "Come on, let's get you settled and we can talk later," he smiled as he led her toward the stairs.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "You know, I'm quite capable of carrying my own things," she retorted, trying to take her rucksack back.

Bill deftly switched arms and kept it away from his sister, grinning at her. "I know you are, just let me give you a hand, for Merlin's sake," he cried good naturedly in exasperation.

Ginny huffed but it was good naturedly and she rolled her eyes at him. "You know, I'm not a little girl any more," she chided him with a smile.

Ginny was totally surprised by Bill's reaction as he suddenly blushed and gave her an embarrassed look.

"I know, trust me, I know," he replied enigmatically.

Ginny looked at him bewilderedly, wondering what that was all about but before she could ask him, he turned and led her into the guest room, rushing a little to beat her there.

Ginny shook her head and wondered what the hell was going on and considered pulling her wand, something she would have done if it had been one of the twins leading her.

That brief thought of the Twins, jolted her heart and she frowned sadly at the memory of Fred's loss.

"Bill, what the hell . . " she started to say as she turned into the open door. Suddenly she couldn't breath as she ground to a halt just inside the door, her eyes seeing but her brain trying to deny what they were looking at.

It took a moment but her eyes flitted to Bill and Fleur who were standing to the side, both grinning like idiots at her.

"Harry," she whispered so softly, Bill and Fleur barely heard.

She swallowed, trying to wet her suddenly dry mouth and closed her eyes, shaking her head, before slowly opening her eyes again and stared at the bed.

Her eyes flickered back and forth from the figure lying on the bed and to Bill and Fleur, blinking them rapidly like she couldn't believe what she was seeing. Her breath began to come in short, fast pants and she began to feel light headed.

Fleur's grin softened and she hurried forward and grabbed Ginny by the shoulders and guided her into the chair by the bed.

"Breath, Ginny," she softly urged.

Ginny stared up into her eyes, barely containing her tears, she then glanced back at Harry as if to reassure herself he was really there and then she looked back up at Fleur, the tears starting to fall.

"How?" she whispered. She screwed her eyes up and swallowed heavily and then looked back at Harry, really taking him in.

Still in denial she asked, "This isn't some sort of cruel joke is it, that's really him?"

Then she took a really good look at him and didn't like what she saw. She could tell something was wrong and she realized he hadn't woken or even moved. "What's wrong with him," she sobbed, feeling totally disoriented.

"Shhhh, it's okay. Yes it's really 'Arry and we found 'im on our doorstep when we returned 'ome last night. 'E was soaked to the bone and suffering from 'ypothermia but we 'ad Madam Pomfrey come and 'e's doing much better now," Fleur patiently explained while comforting Ginny.

Ginny leaned into Fleur's embrace, taking deep calming breaths, slowing her racing heart, relieved that she finally knew where Harry was. She almost lost it again when she realize just how close she had come to losing him and she knew that her heart would never have survived if she had lost him.

"Thank you, both of you," she whispered huskily. "There is no way I'll ever be able to repay you for giving him back to me."

Fleur kneeled down in front of Ginny and brushed the tears from her cheeks. "There is no need to thank us," she cooed softly, giving Ginny a warm, soft smile.

Ginny suddenly threw herself at Fleur, almost knocking her over and hugged her tightly, "Oh Godric," she cried happily. "It's my Harry!"

She kissed Fleur hard on the the cheek before she jumped up and threw herself at her brother, hitting him hard and totally unaware.

"Ooffff," he grunted as Ginny slammed into him. "Easy there, Ginny. No reason to injure us," he laughed.

Ginny just hugged him tight, the tears once more trailing down her cheeks, she was so afraid that she'd wake up back at the Burrow and find out all this was just some cruel nightmare.

Fleur seemed to sense what Ginny was thinking and came up behind her and began to rub her back comfortingly. "Mon Cherie, relax, 'Arry's 'ere and you're 'ere, all will be well," she whispered.

Ginny just clung to her brother and let the warmth she was feeling from those she knew to be her true family fill and calm her.

She was just thinking that she'd be content to stay there forever when they heard a low moan from behind them and she broke free and ran to Harry's side.

She watched in wonder as his eyes fluttered open and after a moment of disorientation, found hers. "I must have died and gone to heaven because I opened my eyes and the first thing I see is an angel," he whispered hoarsely.

"Oh Harry," Ginny cried softly as she leaned down and embraced him.

Harry growled in frustration because his arms were trapped under the blankets that were firmly wrapped around him and it took a bit of a struggle before he was able to free them and hug Ginny back.

He sighed tiredly, surprised at how drained he felt from the simple act of freeing his arms.

"I was so worried about you," Ginny sobbed softly. 'I had no idea where you had gone and it broke my heart."

Bill and Fleur quietly left the room, leaving Harry and Ginny alone for the moment so that they could talk in private for a while.

They headed down to the kitchen where they began to prepare some tea and a hearty broth for Harry.

They took their time and it was about twenty minutes later when they returned to the guest room and found Ginny snuggled into Harry's side.

Though Harry's eyes were closed, he and Ginny were talking lowly, their voices barely audible as Bill and Fleur entered.

Bill smiled while Fleur chuckled softly at the sight that greeted them. Ginny raised her head and gave them a sheepish grin, slightly embarrassed by having them find her tucked up so close to her fiancé.

"As much as I am loathed to disturb you, 'Arry needs zome nourishment," Fleur laughed.

Ginny rolled over and with Bill's assistance got Harry sitting up. He smiled and sighed appreciatively when Fleur placed the tray with the broth in his lap.

As Harry began to feed himself, Bill, Fleur and Ginny sipped their tea. Ginny kept glancing at Harry and Bill and Fleur weren't sure if it was to make sure he was eating or whether it was that she just wanted to make sure he was really there. Perhaps it was a bit of both.

They shared smiles, glad that they had been able to bring Ginny where she needed to be.

A short time later, Ginny noticed Harry sigh and pause while feeding himself. "What's wrong?" she asked worriedly.

"I"m just really tired," Harry sighed.

"Would you like me to finish feeding you?" Ginny giggled lightly.

Harry shot her an annoyed look.

"Harry, let her. Women love to fuss over their men when they aren't feeling well," Bill laughed.

"Yes, 'Arry, it's our maternal instinct," Fleur added, her eyes shining brightly.

Harry glanced at Ginny out of the corners of his eyes and gave her a small grin.

Ginny took that as a yes and grabbed his spoon and began to feed him, much to Bill's and Fleur's amusement.

By the time Ginny had finished feeding Harry his broth, Fleur saw Harry sagging noticeably. He also appeared flushed and was beginning to perspire.

"'Arry, are you okay?" she asked, feeling quite concerned.

"I'm fi . . ." he began to say but stopped quickly when he saw Ginny glaring at him.

He gave her a wan smile before looking back at Fleur. "I'm not feeling that well," he admitted, earning him a smile from Ginny.

"What's wrong?" Fleur asked, rising and coming over to his bed.

"Well, I feel a bit chilled but sometimes I'm hot but the biggest thing is my chest is feeling a bit heavy," he admitted lowly. He winced when he saw Ginny's disproving look.

"Why in the name of Merlin didn't you say something?" Ginny scolded him.

Harry gave a small shrug. "I guess it didn't bother me so much at first. I was so happy to find you here when I woke up, I didn't really think about it and then I just figured it was because I'd been so cold and shivering so much. Plus I've always had a high tolerance to pain and discomfort, because of . . . well you know, the way I grew up," he said uncomfortably.

Ginny felt her eyes tearing up. She hated to hear how horribly his relatives had treated him and she vowed to do whatever she could to see that he never was treated that way again and that he'd never feel unwanted or unloved.

"Arry, you should get zome more rest," Fleur suggested.

Harry looked at her showing his reluctance, that was until Ginny asked "Would you like me to lay down with you?"

A huge smile blossomed on his face. "I'd like that very much," he said sheepishly, much to Bill's and Fleur's amusement.

Ginny kicked off her trainers and crawled into bed next to Harry and gave him a hug.

Harry sighed contentedly and settled next to his fiancée, tucking into her side and laying his head on her shoulder, a smile gracing his lips.

It didn't take long for him to drift back to sleep.

Fleur looked at Ginny. "Do you need anything?" she asked quietly, a small grin on her face.

Ginny shook her head. "Not at the moment. I didn't sleep all that well last night so I think I'll just take a kip for a while," she whispered, giving Harry's sleeping form a loving look.

Fleur drew her wand and summoned a set of small silver hand bells and placed one next to Ginny's side of the bed on the night stand.

"If you ring the bell, you won't 'ear anything but mine will ring, letting me know you need something," she explained softly, glancing at Ginny and taking a peek at Harry too.

"Get zome rest, I'll zee you in four 'ours if you don't need anything before 'and. That's when 'Arry will be due for 'is potions," the beautiful blonde woman explained.

Ginny just nodded her head, her eyes already growing heavy, but she had a soft smile on her face, the first one since Molly had sent Harry away. She was asleep before Bill and Fleur left the room.

The Weasley couple headed down into the kitchen and once there Bill gave Fleur a tender embrace coupled with a short but intense kiss.

"I'm going to go check on if they've made arrangements for Fred's funeral yet," he sighed to his wife with a sad look.

"Alright, but try not to be gone too long," Fleur replied, her look letting him know that she'd prefer not to be alone for any extended period of time.

She had grown to love Fred as a brother as she did with Harry, George, Charlie and even Ron, though she found his continued reaction to her a bit annoying.

She sighed as she thought about Percy, never having been able to develop the depth of feelings for him as the others. His estrangement from his family was just something she couldn't understand. Family had always been so important to the Delacour's.

Sure she found her sister Gabrielle annoying at times, what older sibling didn't but she had been what Fleur would "sorely miss" for a reason. She loved her little sister with all her heart.

Bill eyed his wife closely, trying to assess how she was feeling.

Fleur gave him an indulgent look. "Go, the zooner you leave the zooner you'll be back," she chided him with a small smile.

Bill gave her one more squeeze before he released her. "Okay, I'm going but try to get some rest too," he replied, returning her smile.

Fleur gave him a shrug. "I doubt I'll be able to get any rest until you return," she replied non-apologetically.

Bill knew better than to say anything as he knew it wouldn't get him anywhere, except making Fleur angry with him. Something he wanted to avoid at all costs. They were all under enough strain as it was and he didn't want to add any more.

He realized she was watching him with a slightly amused expression, with one eyebrow arched up and he knew he'd better get going. He gave her one last quick kiss before he went outside to Apparate to the Burrow.

 **Harry and Ginny**

Ginny's eyes snapped open and she glanced around groggily, feeling slightly disorientated and she wondered what had woken her.

She quickly got her answer as she felt Harry writhe against her and she realized her shoulder was soaked from his sweat.

She instantly became alert and took a good look at him and didn't like what she saw.

His face was flushed to a much greater degree and he was sweating profusely. The thing that worried her the most was the sound of his laboured breathing.

Carefully, so not to disturb him, she reached for the bell Fleur had left and gave it a ring. Like Fleur had said, she didn't hear it ring but faster than she anticipated, her sister-in-law appeared in the doorway.

She took one look at Harry and gave a worried frown. She quickly came over to the bed and conjured a basin of cool water and a flannel.

"I'm going to go summon Poppy," she said worriedly, leaving Ginny to deal with Harry for the moment.

Ginny was able to get Harry laying flat and began to wipe his face down with the cool flannel, tears forming in her eyes. From her touch, she could feel Harry burning with a fever but he was shivering as if chilled.

Though it only took a few moments for Fleur to return with Poppy, to Ginny it seemed an eternity.

The matron was at Harry's side in an instant, drawing her wand and casting diagnostic spells.

She shook her head, frowning. "I was afraid of this," she muttered worriedly.

When Ginny looked at her imploringly, she said "He's developed pneumonia, a fairly common result of experiencing hypothermia."

"He'll be alright, won't he?" Ginny asked, with tears in her eyes.

Poppy sighed, trying to decide just what to say to the distraught young woman. "I won't sugar coat it. He's seriously ill but hopefully he'll respond well to treatment. The problem is his system is run down from the hypothermia," she explained as she resized her medical bag and began to take out a number of potions.

With all the activity, Harry finally opened his eyes and glanced around. He smiled wanly when he spotted the matron. "Hey, Madam Pomfrey," he said laboriously.

"Hello Harry," she replied, much more warmly than any of them had heard her speak before.

Harry's smile brightened as he hoarsely croaked "Sorry for being such a bother."

Poppy arched one eyebrow at him, though there was a small smile on her face. "Let me assure you, I'll let you know if I think you're being a bother," she teased good naturedly.

Ginny sat there gobsmacked at the interplay between the usually stern and stoic matron and Harry.

"Now, lets see if we can't get you sorted out," Poppy remarked warmly.

She gave him an indulgent look as she began to hand him the first of a multitude of potion vials.

Harry began to chuckle but it quickly morphed into a series of long, deep coughs that left him drained and panting.

As he gulped the next potion, Poppy took another one out of her bag. When Harry frowned at her, she smiled at him. "It's for your cough and for your information it has a nice pleasant minty taste," she smirked.

Harry rolled his eyes and shook his head. "I'll believe it when I taste it," he whispered hoarsely.

Poppy arched an eyebrow and looked at him challengingly. "Have I ever lied to you?" she asked pointedly.

Harry sighed and shook his head, admitting that while the matron could be stern, she had never once lied to him.

"At least it's a good tasting one," she teased lightly, which caused Ginny to giggle.

Harry shot an annoyed glance at Ginny.

"Don't even," she hissed back, giving him a look that made him open his eyes wide in shock.

Then he gave her his best sad puppy dog eyes that made her smile and shake her head. "Just behave and you'll have nothing to worry about," she said softly.

The exchange had the other three occupants of the room smiling in amusement.

Harry worked his way through the line of potions that Poppy handed him one by one. Most made him grimace at their foul, unpleasant taste but he did smile and nod his head when he took the final one, having to admit it did have a nice minty flavour.

It didn't take long when he felt his eyes growing heavy and he suspected that Poppy had slipped him a calming draught at the minimum or maybe a sleeping potion.

He was mildly surprised when he found he didn't care. As miserable as he felt, sleeping sounded like a good way to escape what he was feeling.

As soon as Harry had drifted off, Poppy went over his potions with Ginny and Fleur. Besides the cough suppressant he was receiving a mild pain potion, a fever reducer and an antibiotic potion along with a strengthening potion and a nutritional supplement.

Ginny felt her head spinning and she wondered if she'd be able to keep all of the information straight, then she noticed that Fleur had either summoned or conjured a quill and piece of parchment and was writing it down.

As soon as she was done, she handed the parchment to Bill and sat down heavily in one of the chairs and began to sob.

" I zould of called Poppy zooner," she cried quietly. "If I 'ad, 'Arry wouldn't be zo zick."

Bill rushed to her side and wrapped his arms around her, offering what comfort he could. At the same time Poppy came over and crouched down in front of her.

"Now you listen to me Fleur Isabelle, you can't dwell on what might have been or what you could have done different. It accomplishes nothing and doesn't help one iota. All we can do is deal with things as they are," the matron scolded lightly.

Fleur brushed the tears from her cheeks and gave Poppy a thin smile. "Thank you," she breathed quietly.

"But . . ." she began to add, halting when Poppy gave her a stern look, arching one eyebrow high, daring her to continue.

Having dealt with Fleur, Poppy rose and went over to Ginny, giving her a frown. "Why haven't you come to see me to get checked out," she asked, glaring at the redhead.

Ginny cringed and gave the matron an apologetic look. "I just figured there were so many others that were seriously injured and needed to be treated," she grimaced, waiting for the dressing down that she figured she deserved.

She was taken by surprise when she felt Poppy's hand cup her cheek, raising her head so they were looking into one another's eyes.

"While that may have been true in the first few hours after the battle ended, that doesn't excuse you from coming and finding me later," Poppy chided lightly, her eyes displaying so much warmth but also a deep sense of disappointment.

Ginny sighed and glanced around the room quickly, trying to decide just how much she wanted to explain.

Deciding that the three who were with her were more deserving than anyone else she knew, she began to speak.

"To tell you the truth, I ah, got a little carried away with celebrating," she began softly.

She flinched when she saw Poppy's small frown.

"Yes, I'm well aware of how much alcohol was consumed by a large number of those who survived," the matron fumed in disapproval.

Then her look softened, "Though I can't really blame them," she added quietly, a small smile creeping onto her face.

"Well, I finally found Harry and we, um, got reacquainted and in the process we did end up drinking quite a bit of Firewhisky," Ginny continued.

"While I don't approve, I do understand," Poppy interjected.

Ginny glanced at Harry and smiled lovingly. She turned her attention back to her audience.

"I, ah, guess you could say, I got caught up in the moment and wanted to celebrate life in a different way. When I noticed that almost everyone was asleep or passed out, I dragged Harry up to what would have been his dorm," she explained softly but there was a deep warmth to her words that struck the listeners deeply.

"Well, one thing led to another and I, um, kind of attacked Harry, not that he wasn't as eager as I was," she said with a smirk.

She couldn't help but notice how uncomfortable Bill was acting and she giggled lightly.

Her look suddenly sobered. "You have to understand that I had thought he was dead and it just about killed me. I wished that Bellatrix's curse had hit me so I could be with him again."

She barely noticed Bill suddenly turn white as the blood drained from his face. Fleur gasped and began to sob quietly, overcome by what Ginny had said.

Poppy rose and took Ginny into her arms, hugging her tightly. "Now aren't you glad that didn't happen?" she asked softly. "It would have been such a tragic waste and all for nothing."

"I know that now," Ginny sniffled.

She gave Poppy a hard squeeze and then relaxed her grip.

Poppy kissed her on the forehead before she sat back down.

Ginny eyed Bill impishly, eager to see his reaction to what she was going to say next.

"Needless to say, Harry and I ended up making love for the first time," she sighed dreamily.

Bill turned red and suddenly stood up. "I think I'll go make some fresh tea," he choked out as he all but ran from the room.

The three women shared a warm laugh.

"Jinny, you are so impossible," Fleur chided, though she was smiling widely.

"It was the most amazing experience of my life," Ginny beamed softly, a wide smile on her face.

"After indulging a second time we fell asleep. I can't even begin to describe how wonderful it felt to sleep wrapped in the arms of the man I love," she sighed happily.

"We had just finished a repeat performance the next morning when my mum came charging into the room. Needless to say she was less than pleased," Ginny groaned.

"I told my mother that we'd talk soon and a couple of hours later after Harry and I got sorted we had that discussion with my parents. Needless to say it didn't go well. For a moment I thought things were going to be okay when I let slip how bad things had been at Hogwarts this past year but then Mum wanted us to promise that we wouldn't act inappropriately, as she put it," Ginny explained sadly.

Poppy gave her such a sad understanding look, remembering what had taken place under the rule of the Death Eaters.

"When I refused to make such a promise, Mum demanded that Harry leave. After that she dragged me back to the common room and once Kingsley told my parents it was safe to go to the Burrow, that's were we went," Ginny continued sadly.

"I guess you know what happened from there," she finished, her eyes brimming with unshed tears.

"I was fairly certain that something like that 'ad taken place," Fleur sighed despondently. "Eet is such a shame that Molly refuses to see you as the wonderful, strong woman you've become."

"I would 'ave done the same in your situation," she added with a smirk.

Ginny looked at Poppy. "So that's why I never ended up coming to see you," she sighed sadly.

"All right, I'll let you go this time, but I won't be so lenient again," Poppy teased with a smile.

She gave Ginny a stern look. "I do hope you are taking precautions," she said pointedly.

"Yes, I take a potion because it helps with my cramps," Ginny replied, blushing lightly.

Poppy gave her a nod of approval and then drew her wand. "Let's get you checked over," she said with a smile.

Casting a diagnostic spell, the most serious thing she found was a small fracture of one of her ribs. Other than that all she found was a multitude of strained ligaments and sprained muscles along with various scrapes, cuts and bruises.

She quickly healed the fracture and healed the majority of Ginny's other injuries. Unfortunately, the muscles and bruises would have to heal on their own.

Ginny had just slipped her tee shirt back on when Bill appeared carrying a tray with the tea and some pastries.

"Is it safe to come back in?" he asked hesitantly.

"Yes, Beel," Fleur replied, rolling her eyes.

"Good, I really didn't need to hear any more about what Ginny and Harry got up to," he sighed in relief.

"More?" Fleur asked keenly.

"Yes, well, um, while I was taking care of Harry while you summoned Poppy and made the broth, Harry kind of told me . . . things," he winced uncomfortably.

Fleur and Poppy chuckled while Ginny blushed but she found herself grinning, imagining Bill sitting there with Harry, having to listen to things she was sure he didn't want to know.

Poppy removed several vials of potions and handed them to Ginny.

Ginny made a face but dutifully took each and every one.

Poppy nodded in approval when Ginny took the potions without complaint. "You should rest too," she instructed the young redhead.

Ginny nodded and climbed back into bed with Harry and snuggled into his side.

At a look from the matron, Bill and Fleur proceeded her from the room.

Ginny sighed contentedly, knowing she was where she needed to be and as she drifted off to sleep, she gave thanks for being allowed to be with Harry.

 **Harry and Ginny**

Bill led Fleur and Poppy into the parlour and after serving the tea, he looked at the matron. "What are the chances of Harry being well enough to attend Fred's funeral in a couple of days?"

Poppy gave him a sad look and shook her head. "Knowing Harry, there isn't a chance in hell that he won't attend the funeral, no matter how sick he is," she replied sadly.

Bill and Fleur both chuckled ruefully, knowing just how accurate Poppy had been.

"Hopefully he'll be recovered enough so that he won't risk himself too much," the matron added.

She looked thoughtful for a moment. "Give him a double dose of the antibiotic potion every other dose," she instructed. "That should help him recover quicker, just watch out for him developing diarrhea as the antibiotic could kill the good bacteria in his digestive tract. Also monitor him closely at the funeral as even if he is feeling better, he'll tire easily and could trigger a relapse or some other complication."

"Okay," Bill replied. "Is there anything else we should do or look out for?"

"If you can, try to get him to leave early. Even just the emotional stress will be hard on his system as run down as he is," Poppy added worriedly.

"We'll try," Fleur chuckled ruefully.

"Just do the best you can. Maybe try and get Ginny to urge him to leave," Poppy sighed.

"I doubt he'll leave as long as Ginny is there," Bill huffed sadly.

"Like I said, just do the best as you can and I'm not even going to ask about how Ginny is here with Harry, knowing how your mother acted," Poppy remarked with a grin.

"Well, what Mum doesn't know can't hurt her," Bill replied mischievously.

"Well I just hope Molly doesn't find out," Poppy said fervently.

Bill and Fleur nodded in agreement.

"We'll deal with that if we have to," Bill replied firmly, meaning every word.

 **Harry and Ginny**

 **A/N: So Ginny has arrived at Shell Cottage and found to her delight that Harry is there, though it's tempered with how ill he is.**

 **Bill and Fleur continue to show how much they love and support Harry and Ginny. He truly is family to them.**

 **It will be interesting to see how things go at Fred's funeral.**

 **Please review, it warms my heart when you do.**


	5. Making Plans

5

 **After the Battle**

 **Chapter 5: Making Plans**

Ginny awoke slowly and was surprised to see how much time had passed. It was dark outside so she knew it was quite late, glancing at the clock she was shocked to see it was almost nine-thirty.

She turned and looked at Harry and was happy to see he didn't appear quite as feverish as he had been when she fell asleep, plus his breathing sounded better, though it was still slightly laboured.

She jumped a little when she heard a soft knock on the doorframe and turning her head she saw Fleur standing there with a tray in her hands.

"Ah, Mon Cherie, Eet's good to see you awake finally. You must 'ave been very tired to sleep so long," the beautiful blonde said softly with a warm smile.

"Yeah, I was pretty tired," Ginny admitted sheepishly.

"'Ow iz our patient?" Fleur asked, coming over to the bed.

"He seems a bit better," Ginny replied, glancing once more at her fiancé.

"I waz surprised when you didn't awaken when I came and gave 'im his next dose of potions," Fleur laughed softly, her eyes gleaming brightly in amusement.

She set the tray down and took a good look at Harry and she nodded in approval when she saw how much better he looked.

"I 'ate to wake 'im but 'e needs to eat and take 'is potions again," she muttered softly.

Ginny once more turned her attention back to Harry and smiled tenderly. Though there was still a touch of colour to his cheeks, it wasn't near what it had been earlier.

She sighed softly as she studied his face. With him sleeping most of the worry lines that seemed so prominent when he was awake were gone and he looked more his real age.

The other thing that struck her was how at peace he looked, something she didn't recall seeing before. She slowly reached out and ran her fingers through his hair.

"Time to wake up," she called out softly.

Harry's eyes fluttered open and as soon as his eyes found Ginny's he smiled widely, his eyes ablaze with his love.

"Hey," he breathed out quietly.

"Time for dinner," Ginny informed him with a smile.

Harry's eyes brightened. "Great, I'm starved," he replied with a grin.

With Ginny's help he sat up but as soon as he did, he began to cough, a deep hacking cough that brought up a large amount of thick mucus. Luckily he had covered his mouth but he stared at his hand in disgust as he looked at the glob.

Fleur giggled a she vanished the mess and she handed him one of his potions. When Harry eyed her unhappily, she shook her head as she smirked.

"It's the cough suppressant. It would be extremely bad for you to couch while eating as you might inhale bits of food into your lungs. Trust me, you don't want that to 'appen and risk triggering a more severe case of pneumonia," Fleur explained pointedly.

"The rest of your potions are best taken on a full stomach," she added.

Harry nodded with a frown on his face as he eyed the number of vials in Fleur's hand. With a resigned sigh he uncorked the vial she had handed him and in one quick motion, brought it up to his lips, tilted his head back and swallowed the potion in a quick gulp.

Fleur gave him a quizzical look. "But that was the good tasting one?"

"Habit," Harry replied succinctly with a shrug.

The look on his face changed in an instant when Fleur placed the tray down on his lap. His whole countenance brightened and he smiled.

"It looks delicious," he breathed out softly, his eye gazing on Fleur's offering like it was the most wonderful thing he'd ever seen.

Ginny looked down at her identical meal and while she found it enticing because of how hungry she was, she didn't have the same mesmerized look in her eyes as Harry did. There was a large bowl of roast beast stew with plenty of vegetables and potatoes, a small loaf of home-made bread with butter and a large glass of pumpkin juice.

" _Men and their food,"_ she thought to herself with a small chuckle.

Harry paid her no mind as he prepared to dig in with gusto.

"Remember to eat slowly so you don't choke," Fleur cautioned with a smirk.

Harry frowned, looking much like a five year old who had been told her couldn't play at the moment.

He gave a sigh and tucked in at a reasonable pace, though he did smile and hum appreciatively.

Ginny was surprised when she found she had to keep herself from attacking her meal. As hungry as she was she was tempted to eat fairly fast but she knew if she did so it would make Harry eat faster too. Something she wanted to avoid at all costs.

She was a little surprised when Fleur remained and chatted with them, well, her mostly but Harry did join in the conversation from time to time.

When they were just finishing eating, Bill appeared with a tray with a pot of tea, cups, saucers, plates and clean forks, along with a warm from the oven treacle tart, Harry's all time favourite dessert.

Ginny wondered about the timing. She hadn't seen Fleur send any type of message or indication that they were done eating and it just seemed to perfect to be coincidence. She vowed to herself to ask the quarter Veela later about how it had been done.

Once Fleur had banished the dirty dishes to the kitchen and served the tea, Bill cleared his throat, looking slightly hesitant.

"Tomorrow at ten is Fred's funeral," he said softly, watching Harry in particular for his reaction.

"I'm going," Harry stated forcefully, his look saying there was no way he wouldn't be there no matter what.

"We know," Fleur replied with a small smile. "But we also want to make sure you don't over do it and end up relapsing," she cautioned.

Harry's eyes darted around to the others, looking rather defiant.

Bill cleared his throat again with a pained look. "I also found out the Colin Creevey's is tomorrow afternoon, at two," he informed them softly.

Harry's eyes immediately sought out Ginny's and she could see the depth of pain and guilt he was feeling. She knew there was no way she'd be able to talk him out of attending that one either.

She knew it would probably upset her mother because she was going to be there too, no matter that the Weasley matriarch would want everyone to remain at the Burrow.

She gave him a curt nod in understanding, she just hoped it didn't tax him to much.

"Remus' and Tonks' funerals are the following day," he sighed, almost as if he was reluctant to bring it up but he knew he had to. Harry would never forgive him if he withheld that information and he missed their funerals.

Harry's eyes met his and he could see the determination in his emerald orbs that told him that Harry would be there no matter what the cost to himself physically.

"When are the others?" Harry asked tightly.

"I'm not sure on all of them yet. Some families haven't decided. There is going to be a mass funeral at Hogwarts because many have decided to bury their loved ones there. That's the day after Remus' and Tonks'. The only other one I know of is Lavender Brown's, that will be held a couple of hours after Remus' and Tonks'," Bill explained quietly.

"Please find out about as many as you can," Harry replied sadly. "I want to attend as many as I possibly can."

Bill gave him a questioning look, silently asking if he was sure.

"I have to be there to honour all those who died for me," Harry replied to the unasked question.

"Non!" Fleur snapped angrily.

When Harry stared at her in shock, she continued. "They didn't die for you, they died defending their way of life. So that they and their loved ones could live free and without the terror of Voldemort hanging over them," she said fervently, her eyes blazing.

Harry dropped his gaze, looking guilty and not believing what she had said.

"She's right you know," Ginny said softly, taking his hand.

Harry slowly looked up into her warm, sympathetic eyes and he gave her a wan smile.

"I know it here," he said, tapping his head. "But here doesn't want to accept it," he added, tapping his heart.

"Eet is what you call it, survivor's guilt," Fleur explained compassionately.

Ginny gave his hand a soft squeeze and Harry's smile grew a little.

He turned toward Bill and Fleur. "I'll need new dress robes," he said sadly.

"I'll make sure you have them," Bill replied with a small sympathetic smile.

Harry nodded his head slowly and Ginny could sense how tired he was.

"Come on, lay down," she softly urged him. "We'll have a very busy, trying day tomorrow and you need to be rested."

For a moment it appeared he was going to protest but then he sighed and nodded his head.

After Fleur removed his tray, he sighed and slid down, snuggling into the bed. He looked at Ginny imploringly, making her smile and she slid down and cuddled into his side. She was feeling just as knackered as he was and she knew she'd need all her strength to get through the next few days.

Bill and Fleur smiled, Harry was asleep before they left the room and Ginny wasn't that far behind him.

 **Harry and Ginny**

The next morning dawned grey and overcast, fitting weather for the day to come.

Ginny awoke first and she smiled, finding Harry's arm wrapped tightly around her, keeping her tightly into his side.

She studied his face closely, pleased for the most part in what she saw. He didn't appear as feverish as he had and his breathing, though not quite normal, was much better than it had been.

She prayed that the coming day didn't over tax him, triggering a relapse. She wasn't sure how long she'd been watching him when he stirred and his eyes fluttered open.

He smiled at her. "Good morning," he whispered.

"Good morning," she replied, leaning over and giving him a tender kiss.

Harry gave her a brilliant smile. "I could definitely get used to waking up like this," he beamed.

"Me too," Ginny giggled softly.

She gave him an appraising look. "How are you feeling?

She saw him smirk and she raised an eyebrow at him, giving him a telling look.

"Pretty good," he replied, still smiling.

"Well, at least you didn't say fine," she giggled.

"I considered it but didn't want to get hexed first thing in the morning," Harry chuckled.

"Smart move," she teased with a grin.

"Come on, you need to get up and start moving around," she sighed, slightly worried about how he'd do.

Harry gave her an indulgent look but it quickly changed when he rolled over and sat up on the edge of the bed. He felt his head spin and he began to cough.

Ginny watched him worriedly, but was pleased that his coughing wasn't nearly as bad as it had been and though it brought up some phlegm, it wasn't nearly as much as before.

She handed him a tissue and he wiped his hand clean, giving the muck a disgusted look.

"How's your breathing?" she asked with concern.

Harry took a couple of deeper breaths and though he coughed lightly, he didn't bring up any more mucus.

"Not to bad," he replied. "As long as I don't have to run any races, I should be okay."

Ginny rose and went over to Harry's side of the bed. "Let's try standing, if you feel up to it," she suggested.

Harry took a deep, steadying breath and smiled when he didn't cough.

With Ginny's help he stood up. He grabbed onto her arm tightly as he felt his head spin once again but it soon passed.

Ginny wrapped an arm around his waist and began to lead him out into the hall.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked. He was glad that Ginny was holding him so close. While not exactly dizzy, he did feel a bit off kilter.

"You need a shower," Ginny explained as she led him toward the loo.

Harry bent his head to his shoulder and gave a sniff. "Yeah, I guess I do," he replied.

When he straighten his head, he felt the hall spin and he tightened his grip on Ginny. He paled slightly and it took a moment to reorient himself.

Ginny gave him a concerned look but didn't say anything.

Once in the loo, Ginny sat Harry on the commode and turned, closed and locked the door. She turned on the water for the shower and once it was set to her satisfaction, she turned back to Harry.

"Shower time," she announced with a Kneazle like grin.

Harry looked at her in confusion for a moment before he noticed her grin.

"Ah, Ginny?" he asked bewilderedly.

Ginny came over and stood directly in front of him and began to pull off his t-shirt.

Harry offered no resistance, his head spinning and it had nothing to do with his weakened state. His brain just refused to process the implication of what Ginny was doing.

Once his shirt was off, she helped him stand. Then with an impish grin, she reached down and slid his pyjama bottoms down and steadied him while he stepped out of them.

Harry couldn't believe what was happening and he shook his head lightly, not a good thing in his current state.

He felt the room spin and he knew he would have fallen if Ginny wasn't holding onto him.

Ginny felt Harry stumble and she knew she was doing the right thing. There was no way she was going to leave him alone in the shower where he would probably fall and hurt himself.

Once she was sure he wasn't going to fall, she let go and quickly stripped down.

She couldn't help but blush when she saw Harry staring at her in awe. While they had made love and he'd inspected most of her body close up, he'd never seen her standing before him in all her naked glory.

"Come on, shower time. You can ogle my body later," she teased with a huge smile.

The next ten minutes were some of the best of Harry's life. Only making love to Ginny surpassed what he experienced.

Ginny tenderly washed his body and his hair, something he'd never experienced before in his entire life. To have someone treat him so gently and pamper him like she was, totally overwhelmed him.

She clucked and frowned as she got a good look at all his new scars and injuries, something she really didn't get a chance to do when they had made love in the dorm.

Harry wanted to return the favour, but Ginny refused to let him.

"Later, when you're feeling better and I know you won't fall over," she chided him playfully.

As much as Harry hated to admit it, he had to agree with her. Falling over and hurting himself would definitely put a damper on things.

Ginny silently cursed her thoughtfulness. She had forgotten to bring fresh clothing and there was no way she was going to have Harry put on his sweaty, grimy clothing he had been wearing.

Shaking her head, she peeked out the door to make sure the coast was clear and then with a impish grin she led Harry out into the hall.

Fortunately their room was just a short distance down the hall and she sighed in relief when she got Harry and her back into their room.

The thing she didn't notice was Fleur coming up the stairs, who had to clamp her hand over her mouth so she didn't give herself away by laughing. She couldn't wait till she could tease Ginny later.

Harry sat down on the edge of the bed, staring at Ginny wide-eyed as he blushed. "I can't believe you just did that," he choked out.

Ginny just giggled. "I couldn't think of anything else to do and what harm did it do," she replied, her eyes flashing brilliantly with her mirth.

"Godric, you'll be the death of me," Harry muttered.

"You love me and you know it," Ginny countered with a grin.

Harry smiled, knowing she was right. He did love her, with all his heart. He just hoped she didn't give him a heart attack.

Ginny helped Harry put on a pair of shorts and a clean t-shirt before she put on one of his t-shirts and a pair of knickers.

Harry could only stare at the beautiful young woman before him. The t-shirt barely came down to mid thigh and he was fairly certain that her knickers would show when she sat down. Something that made his heart begin to race and he couldn't help but remember the sight of her standing before him nude.

He groaned softly as he realized his shorts were beginning to tent because of the reaction his body was having to that thought.

Ginny blushed lightly but smiled smugly as she noticed Harry's reaction. She knew that they couldn't indulge now, but once he was really feeling better, she couldn't wait to repeat what they had experienced at Hogwarts.

They were both startled out of their thoughts by the sound of a soft knock on the door.

"Come in," Ginny called out, once she had taken a deep calming breath.

Fleur opened the door and had a hard time fighting her smile as she took in the scene before her. She could feel the sexual tension that permeated the room and she felt so happy for the couple before her.

She held out the two sets of magnificent dress robes she was carrying. "Beel just brought these 'ome for you and Jinee and I wanted to get them to you two," she smirked, one that had nothing to do with the robes.

Ginny looked at the half-Veela in shock and she blushed deeply, realizing she had completely forgotten all about needing Dress Robes. "Thank Bill for me," she said embarrassingly.

Harry smiled nervously, sensing that there was more to Fleur's look than she was letting on. "Thank you and please thank Bill for me too," he replied softly.

Fleur hung the robes inside the door. "I 'ave breakfast ready if you feel up to coming down or I could bring it up 'ere," she said pleasantly, though she still had that smirk on her face.

Harry and Ginny shared a quick glance. "We'll come down," Ginny replied.

"Okay," the quarter Veela replied.

As she turned back toward the door she hesitated. "Eet's so good to **see** you up and moving," she chuckled, her eyes dancing merrily, enunciating the word see.

Harry and Ginny shared another glance, both blushing as they wondered just what she meant by that, hoping that she hadn't seen them in the hall naked.

Once Fleur had disappeared, Ginny helped Harry stand.

"You don't think she saw us, do you?" Harry asked worriedly.

"I don't know," Ginny replied, deciding that she wouldn't tell him that she thought it was a distinct possibility.

"Oh Godric," Harry moaned softy.

"What?" Ginny asked, curious about his reaction.

"Well, I have a vague memory of prattling on to Bill as he sat with me while I was in the tub. I think I told him quite a few things about what we did that he probably didn't want to hear," Harry sighed.

"That would explain his reaction when I began to tell Fleur and Poppy about what we did," she giggled.

"He fled the room acting all embarrassed," she added when she saw his bewildered look.

Harry moaned, wondering how he was going to be able to face Bill and Fleur again without blushing like a school girl.

"Don't worry, everything will be all right," Ginny reassured him, though she couldn't hide her smirk.

Harry gave her a thin smile, hoping what she said was true.

She helped him to his feet and wrapping an arm around his waist, they headed down to the kitchen for breakfast.

As they approached the kitchen they heard Bill and Fleur talking lowly and then chuckle. Unfortunately they couldn't hear what they were saying.

They entered the kitchen and the couple stopped talking as they glanced at Harry and Ginny with warm smiles.

Once Ginny got Harry seated she went over and hugged her brother hard. "Thanks for thinking about me and getting me the robes. I can't believe I forgot all about needing them for Fred's funeral," she muttered emotionally.

Bill hugged Ginny back just as hard. "Don't worry about it. You've been under a lot of strain and I'm not surprised that you forgot," he replied sympathetically.

Harry gave a resigned sigh when Fleur handed him his potions but he dutifully drank them, pretending he wasn't doing it because of the stern look Ginny was giving him.

They chatted lightly over breakfast but the mood was rather subdued due to the solemn day that lay before them.

Once they were pretty much done eating and sitting there enjoying their second cups of tea, Fleur glanced at Bill before turning her attention to Harry and Ginny.

Do you mind if I ask about your long term plans?" she inquired, acting a bit mysterious.

Harry and Ginny shared glances and both sighed.

"Things are pretty much on hold until Ginny's birthday," Harry replied with an exasperated frown.

Fleur got a very Weasley-ish mischievous look on her face. "Do you mind if I make a suggestion?" she asked with a wide smirk.

Bill groaned and rolled his eyes. "Do I want to be privy to this?" he asked apprehensively.

"Probably not," his wife replied, her smirk growing.

"Oh Godric," Bill moaned as he dropped his head, his forehead banging softly on the table.

Harry and Ginny looked back and forth from one another and back to Fleur.

"We're all ears," Ginny stated softly, looking like she didn't want to get her hopes up but Fleur could see how much she desperately wished that the French woman had a solution to hers and Harry's dilemma.

"Have you considered going to Gretna Green?" the part Veela asked smugly.

Harry looked at her blankly but Ginny's brow furrowed deeply as she frowned, appearing deep in thought.

"Gretna Green, I remember some of the girls at school mentioning it but I didn't really hear why," she replied thoughtfully.

"It a small village in Scotland where you can get married with very little fanfare and the best part is, you only have to be sixteen and no parental approval is needed," Fleur replied with a Kneazle like grin.

Harry and Ginny immediately looked at each other, first in surprised shock but then slowly smiles began to grow on their faces. Each were thinking about what Fleur had said and what it could mean for them.

No waiting for close to three months to be together and a way to get around Molly's desire to keep them apart.

Their heads snapped back around and they started at Bill with frowns on their faces when they heard him groan softly.

Seeing their looks, he shook his head and smiled at them. "Don't get me wrong, I think it's a brilliant idea, I was just thinking about what would happen if Mum got wind of it."

Ginny shuddered and scowled. "No, that would be a really bad thing," she fumed. Then she gave everyone a determined look. "This doesn't get mentioned outside of here," she dictated. "No one but us four needs to know and I want to keep it that way."

Everyone agreed and while Ginny and Fleur stayed at the table and discussed plans, Harry, with Bill following, headed into the parlour.

Bill looked at Harry worriedly. While he was doing much better, he still looked a little out of sorts and very tired. He was concerned on how much the day's coming events would take their toll on the young man.

He did feel somewhat better when Harry laid down on the couch, at least resting even if he wasn't sleeping.

Harry glanced at the doorway back into the kitchen to make sure the women were still occupied. Once he was satisfied that they'd have some privacy, he turned his attention to Bill.

"Is there any way you could help me get to Muggle London?" he asked quietly.

"Why?" Bill asked with a puzzled look.

Harry took another quick glance toward the kitchen before replying. "I want to get a ring for Ginny," he said wistfully. "I asked her to marry me and she said yes, but it was the other morning before everything happened. I feel bad that I haven't been able to give her what she deserves," he explained.

Bill hesitated for a moment, looking thoughtful. "When did you want to go"?" he asked evenly, hoping to get some more information before making a decision.

"I was hoping that we could go after Colin's funeral," Harry replied, giving Bill a pleading look.

Bill frowned and slowly shook his head. "I don't know, Harry. You're as weak as a Kneazle kit and I'm worried about how tired you'll be after attending Fred's and Colin's funerals," he replied unhappily.

"Please Bill, it's really important to me or I wouldn't ask. I have to do right by Ginny. I know she doesn't expect it but I need to do this. I broke up with her after Dumbledore's funeral in a misguided attempt to keep her safe and while that didn't work out like I'd hoped, at least she didn't have Voldemort looking for her even if she wasn't as safe at Hogwarts as I would have liked," Harry pleaded emotionally.

Bill sat there stunned. Obviously a lot more had gone on then he knew about. "What do you mean you broke up with her? I wasn't even aware you two had gone out and what do you mean about she wasn't safe at Hogwarts? I mean I know Snape was a snarky git and Hogwarts wouldn't have been a fun place with him as Headmaster but it sounds like you know a lot more than you're saying," he barked unhappily.

Harry winced, knowing he'd said more than he meant to, especially about Hogwarts and he hoped that Ginny wouldn't hurt him too badly.

"Look Bill, a lot of it isn't my story to tell so please don't get offended when I don't say anything. As for breaking up with her, we dated for a few weeks my sixth year. I really wish I'd asked her earlier, but hindsight is 20/20 as they say," Harry said fervently.

"Like I said, I broke up with her to try and protect her even though she meant the world to me. The thing is . . . well, I wasn't sure I was going to survive the war and I . . ." he continued, finally becoming to emotional to continue.

"It's okay, Harry. You don't have to say anything more. I get where you're coming from, I really do. I mean I felt much the same when I heard everyone was heading to Hogwarts. None of us knew if we were going to live or die and so many didn't make it," Bill muttered sadly, thinking about Fred.

"How about this," he said, returning to the topic of going to London. "Why don't we see how you're doing after Colin's funeral?"

Harry nodded slowly, figuring that was the best he could hope for.

Bill suddenly sat up with a start. "Have you looked in your Gringotts vault?" he asked questioningly.

"I've only seen money in it," Harry replied with a confused look.

"That's just your Hogwarts trust vault, I mean your family vault," Bill replied with a small smile.

"Family vault?" Harry asked in confusion.

Bill shook his head sadly. "I can't believe no one bothered to tell you about your family vault," he sad lowly.

"Yeah well, there was a ton of stuff people didn't tell me," Harry scowled darkly.

Bill felt his heart go out to the young wizard, wondering just all what he'd had to endure growing up and he doubted that he'd ever get to hear the majority of it.

"I think you should check your family vault before going out and buy anything, you'll probably be surprised at what you'll find," he said sympathetically.

"Are you sure I'll be allowed to visit it?" Harry winced.

When Bill looked at him questioningly, Harry continued. "I don't think the Goblins are all that happy with me at the moment," he added sheepishly.

Bill almost choked as he smiled, thinking that unhappy barely began to cover what the Goblins were feeling right at that moment.

"Let me talk to someone," he chortled. "I think once they know the full story it will be much easier to smooth things over though you'll probably need to offer some type of restitution."

Harry relaxed a little though he still worried about what the Goblins would want. It seemed the only thing they prized was gold or jewels and he had no idea how much money he had.

Further discussion was halted by Fleur and Ginny coming into the parlour, both had smiles on their faces and Harry wondered what they'd come up with.

Ginny came right over to Harry and laid down next to him, or more precisely, mainly on top of him as she cuddled into his side so she wouldn't fall off the couch.

Harry wrapped his arm around her to help hold her in place, sighing contentedly when he felt her warm body next to his.

Ginny leaned over and gave him a tender kiss and then smiled at him.

"We've got things pretty well set. As soon as it's feasible, the four of us will go to Gretna Green and we'll get married. Fleur said she and Bill will stand witness for us," she informed him happily.

"We'll have to see how the week pans out and how well you're feeling so there won't be any problems," she continued.

When Harry gave her an annoyed look, she stopped him with a pointed look, arching one eyebrow up, showing her displeasure.

Harry quickly backed down and gave her a small smile, letting her know that he'd follow along with whatever she wished.

Of course, Bill and Fleur noticed the exchange and they laughed lowly.

"Get used to it," Bill said to Harry with a huge smile.

Unable to help himself, Harry grinned back. "Yeah, I guess I'd better," he replied softly.

"Smart choice," Ginny teased.

"Ah, young love," Fleur sighed with a smile.

Soft laughter rippled through the room.

Harry could feel the smile on his face and he sighed contentedly, feeling very happy with the way things were going. It was tempered by the knowledge that later in the day things were going to be completely different but for now he refused to worry about that.

The funerals for Fred and Colin lay at the back of his mind and he knew it was going to be a very trying, emotional time but for the moment he wanted to concentrate on the good things and his future with the warm, wonderful woman at his side.

He yawned and his eyes began to flutter shut. He briefly fought it but then Ginny whispered into his ear, "Get some sleep, Love. We'll need our strength later."

As he drifted off to sleep he couldn't help but think about how Ginny said we and that made him happier still.

 **Harry and Ginny**

 **A/N: Well, Fleur really surprised our favourite couple. Do you think they'll be able to pull it off or will Molly throw a spanner in the works.**

 **Though they're very happy at the moment, the funerals are coming up, sure to cause them many heartaches.**

 **As always, please review.**


	6. It May Be Sunny but it's Raining in My H

6

 **After the Battle**

 **Chapter 6: It May Be Sunny but it's Raining in My Heart**

It was later in the morning when Ginny woke Harry up. "It's time to get ready, Love," she said softly.

Nodding groggily, Harry sat up and was pleased when his head didn't spin in protest. Glancing at Ginny he could see the sadness in her face and it made his heart ache.

"Okay," he replied quietly as the feeling of his own sadness hit him. He knew that the next several hours were going to be really tough but he vowed to be strong for Ginny.

While he knew it was going to be rough on him, he knew it was going to be so much harder on Ginny. Fred was her brother and his loss would hit her hard and then there was Colin, someone he knew but not nearly as well as Ginny. She was his year-mate and they'd been pretty close friends.

He wrapped his arm around her as he stood, more to comfort her than to support his weight. He heard her sigh sadly and he pulled her in closer, giving her a kiss on the temple as she rested her head on his shoulder.

She gave him a sad smile but no words were necessary, their looks telling each other what they were feeling.

Silently they made their way up to their bedroom.

Ginny led Harry over to the bed and made him sit down. His eyes widened in surprise when she went back and closed and locked the door.

He was trying to wrap his head around that fact as he watched Ginny go over to the bureau and being to remove some clothing.

His eyes widened again when he saw she was carrying a mixture of his and her clothing, underwear to be exact.

Almost too casually to Harry's thinking, she handed him a pair of his boxers and looked at him expectantly.

Then to his amazement she began to strip. Sure they'd made love and showered together but somehow the fact that they were changing clothes and in the rather casual way in which Ginny was acting, made it seem so much more intimate than what they had done previously.

Harry sat there mesmerized as he watched Ginny remove her t-shirt and he found himself staring because she wasn't wearing a bra.

"Are you going to get changed or just sit there ogling my breasts?" she asked with a smirk.

Harry blushed and dropped his gaze, but only for a moment before he found himself looking back up and feasted his eyes on her oh so perfect breasts.

"Do I have a choice"?" asked with a roguish grin.

"Yes you do and if you know what's good for you, you'll chose the right one," Ginny replied, her smirk growing wider.

"If I must," Harry replied with an exaggerated sigh, acting like he was extremely put out.

Ginny saw right through his ploy and gave him the **look** , the one where her one eyebrow rose and her eyes narrowed slightly. She smiled when she saw him gulp and stand to remove his shorts and put on his boxers.

She had just taken off the lounge pants she was wearing when she noticed Harry teeter a little as he straightened up and she hurried over to his side as he grabbed his socks.

Taking them from his hand, she gently urged his to sit down and knelt down in front of him.

He gave her an annoyed look. "I can dress myself you know," he muttered irritably.

"Harry, while normally that's true, I saw the way you acted when you straightened up and don't try to deny it," she chastised him lightly. "Please just accept my help when you need it," she implored him.

Harry slowly nodded his head. "I'm sorry, it's just I've had to do everything myself for so long, it's hard to accept that things are different now," he whispered sadly.

"I know Love, but I'm here now and I promise you'll never be alone again," Ginny replied emotionally.

Harry wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in and kissed her. Feeling her naked body against him, he groaned and broke off the kiss much sooner than either really wished.

"Maybe you'd better finish getting dressed," he croaked out.

Ginny giggled as she noticed his boxers tented out and she gently grasped his rock hard manhood and gave it a soft squeeze.

"Ginny," Harry groaned, shutting his eyes as he shuddered from the unbelievable sensations she was causing.

Ginny giggled again and reached down and grabbed his one foot and began putting on his socks.

"Godric woman, you're going to be the death of me," he moaned.

As soon as she had his socks on she went over too where the dress robes hung and brought Harry's dress shirt back over and handed it to him.

"I suspect you can manage to put this on yourself," she whispered huskily, her eyes dancing merrily.

"I suppose so," he replied absent-mindedly, his eyes raking her nude body. He shook his head, "Will you please put some clothes on or I'm going to end up ravishing you and that will definitely make us late," he groaned.

"If you insist," Ginny teased with a light laugh.

Harry put on his shirt automatically, never taking his eyes off Ginny. Watching her getting dressed was just to enthralling and he found he couldn't look away.

Once she had on her bra and knickers she glanced at him and laughed. Coming over she reached for his buttons.

Looking down, Harry found he'd buttoned the shirt up wrong.

Ginny deftly unbutton his shirt and re-buttoned it correctly, never taking her eyes off Harry's. "See, you do need my help," she teased with a grin.

"You're just too much of a distraction," Harry replied in his defence.

"And that's a bad thing?" Ginny asked humorously.

"Never," Harry replied, leaning in and giving her a quick kiss.

"Sit," Ginny directed lovingly.

Harry did as directed and he wasn't surprised when Ginny went and got his dress pants.

She knelt down and got them on Harry's lower legs and pulled them up when he stood.

"Can you handle it from here?" she asked saucily.

"If I have too," Harry replied with a smirk.

While Harry finished putting on his trousers, Ginny went and put on her dress shirt that was almost identical to Harry's. They were a deep navy but blue enough that they wouldn't look black like their dress robes.

Once she had it on she put on her skirt, solid black like her dress robes and it fell to just past her knees.

Once finished she grabbed Harry's tie and brought it over to him. When he reached for it she breathed, "Let me."

Harry smiled and gave her a quick nod, noticing it was a Gryffindor tie.

He tried to remain still but as she threaded it through his collar, her fingers brushed his neck and he felt goose flesh break out all over his body.

Ginny kept her eyes on Harry's only glancing down a couple of times as she tied his tie.

Once she was done, she smoothed it down and stepped back after giving him a quick kiss.

Harry glanced down and smiled. "I can never get the ends right, it always takes me several attempts before I can," he whispered warmly.

"I guess I'll just always have to tie them for you then," Ginny replied softly, a warm smile gracing her lips.

Harry just stood there watching as Ginny put on her own tie, smiling widely as he took her in. He felt his love for her grow even stronger and he was so grateful that she was in his life. He couldn't imagine living without her.

It was while he was watching her put on her shoes that a realization struck him and he dropped his gaze to his stocking clad feet.

"Ah, Ginny?" he called out hesitantly.

Ginny looked over at him and smirked. Without a word she went over to the closet and pulled out a pair of very nice black Dragon-hide boots.

Bringing them over she gently pushed Harry in the chest, making his sit down on the edge of the bed.

As she helped him put them on, he gave her a questioning look.

"They're an old pair of Bill's that he's out grown," she explained with a soft smile. "Charlie gave them to him for his birthday the first year he worked at the Dragon Preserve.

"I'll have to thank him for letting me borrow them," Harry replied softly.

"You can thank him but they're yours now. Like I said, he's out grown them and wants you to have them," Ginny said warmly.

Harry was struck speechless and looked at Ginny in awe at how wonderful he felt by the loving and accepting actions of her brother.

"You're family," Ginny beamed emotionally. It meant so much to her that Bill and Fleur accepted her and Harry.

Harry stood and helped Ginny on with her dress robes before donning his own.

They looked at each other, smiling wanly as the realization of what was coming hit them. After a quick kiss, they left the room and headed downstairs hand in hand, ready as they could be to face the trial that was coming.

 **Harry and Ginny**

As prearranged, Bill, Fleur and Ginny Apparated away first with Harry waiting five minutes before he Apparated himself.

He arrived outside the Burrow's wards and found Bill pacing nervously nearby. He had been worried about Harry Apparating himself in his weakened state.

Harry smiled reassuringly at him, letting him know he had arrived in one piece and hadn't splinched himself. He then gazed at the sky, it was bright and sunny here in Devon unlike the overcast he had just left. The way he was feeling, he really felt he'd have preferred the clouds.

Bill rushed over and shook Harry's hand, giving him a good once over as if to reassure himself that Harry was indeed okay.

"I'm fine, Bill, really," Harry stated reassuringly.

"Sorry, Harry. I guess it's just a Weasley trait to be worried about those we care about," Bill replied apologetically, giving him a sheepish smile.

"And I appreciate it," Harry replied sincerely.

Bill sighed and began to lead Harry toward the Burrow.

"Mum's already snagged Ginny but Dad's assured me that there won't be any problem with you two being together during the funeral," Bill explained anxiously.

Harry huffed deeply, trying to ease the tightness in his chest. He fervently hoped that they could get through the funeral without any kind of confrontation.

They were about half way to the house when Arthur came hurrying out of the door, looking at once both worried and relieved to see Harry.

All but running, he crashed into Harry, enveloping him in a crushing hug.

"I'm so glad to see you," he cried softly. "When you disappeared and we had no idea where you were, we were so worried."

Harry was silently wondering who he meant when he said "we" but he was finding it difficult to breath. Thought Arthur's hug wasn't really as strong as Molly's had been when she accepted Harry, his already damaged lungs were struggling to breath.

"Dad, he's turning blue," Bill teased lightly but Harry could hear the sharp edge of his concern.

Immediately the Weasley Patriarch released Harry and blushed as he gave the young wizard an apologetic look. "Sorry, I'm just so happy to see that you're alright and here," he muttered sheepishly.

"It's okay, Mr Weasley," Harry managed to breath out and he winced a little when he heard his chest wheeze a little.

It didn't appear that Arthur heard, but Harry could tell by the look Bill was giving him, that he had.

When the elder Weasley glanced at the house, Harry shook his head because it appeared the Bill was going to say something.

Looking back at Mr Weasley, Harry asked "How's George doing?"

To Harry it seemed the man aged decades right before his eyes.

"To tell you the truth, I don't know," he whispered sadly. "As soon as we returned to the Burrow he sequestered himself in his and Fred's old room and we haven't seen him since."

He sighed heavily and glanced up at the window to the room they were talking about. "Whenever we knock on his door, he just tells us to go away and leave him alone."

Then he gave a sad soft chuckle. "The thing is he and Fred must have learned some pretty strong magic because no one has been able to undo whatever locking charm he's placed on the door."

"Do you want me to try?" Bill asked with great concern.

Arthur shrugged. "We'll see. He did tell Percy this morning that he'd be down for Fred's funeral and it's not like he hasn't' been out of the room because every morning there's been dirty dishes in the sink though no one has seen him."

"Do you want me to go up and talk to him?" Harry asked softly.

Mr Weasley shrugged again. "I guess, do what you want, hopefully he'll keep his word and be there for his brother's funeral."

Harry nodded his head slowly. "I think I'll just pop up there to see if I can talk to him anyway," he sighed.

Mr Weasley just nodded and headed off toward the rear of the house where the funeral would take place, muttering "I just want to make sure everything is ready."

Harry glanced at Bill, who gave him a small reassuring smile. "I'll see you in a bit Harry. Good luck with George."

"Thanks, Bill and I'll see you soon," Harry replied as he headed toward the Burrow's back door.

He was silently praying that he wouldn't run into Molly as he really didn't want to get into it with her at the moment, though he did hope he'd see Ginny.

One prayer was answered but the other wasn't as he didn't see anyone when he entered and climbed the stairs to Fred's and George's old room. He paused outside the door, wondering what he was going to find.

He couldn't imagine what George must be feeling having lost what was in essence his other half. He took a deep breath and blew it out before knocking softly on the door.

"Who is it?" he heard almost immediately.

"George, it's me, Harry. Can I come in and talk to you?" Harry asked somewhat hesitantly.

Harry was shocked when the door immediately swung open. He paused a moment because he didn't see anyone so he slowly poked his head through the door.

He jumped a little when he heard George's voice from the other side of the room, "Well are you coming in or are you going to linger in the door?"

The thing that struck Harry most is it sounded just like George. Plain old George. Not someone who was pining away locked up in his room, lamenting and devastated by the death of his twin.

"George?" Harry asked bewilderedly.

"Hey Harry, I'm glad you could make it," George said warmly, coming over and taking him into a strong hug.

He flicked his wand, shutting the door behind Harry and actually chuckled when he saw the look on Harry's face.

"What?" he asked with that famous Weasley mischievous grin.

Harry just continued to stare at him for a moment. "George?" he asked again, sounding very unsure.

"That's my name," George chuckled, his eyes sparkling merrily.

Harry shook his head and blinked his eyes several times as if he was unsure of what he was seeing.

George gave him a sympathetic smile as he wrapped his arm around Harry's shoulders and led him toward the one bed.

"Sit down, Harry," George said softly.

Once Harry did, George sighed softly. "I'm guessing you're a bit surprised seeing me like this."

Harry nodded his head, taking a good look at the young man for the first time since entering.

George was dressed to the nines. Harry shook his head, not believing he hadn't noticed George's dress robes. They were a bright magenta, similar to the ones that he wore at Weasley Wizard Wheezes but were made of a much finer material, Acromantula silk if he wasn't mistaken. He was also wearing Dragon-hide boots of bright red, probably from a Chinese Fireball.

He was also well groomed. Freshly shaved, his hair combed to perfection and it even appeared as if he'd had a manicure. Harry knew he'd never seen him looking so put together before.

When Harry lifted his eyes and met George's, the red head smiled warmly.

He did sniffle and Harry could see him fighting his emotions but it was clear that he had a pretty firm control of them. He sat down next to Harry.

He sniffled once more and lifted his head, staring across the room for a moment before he dropped his head down, looking into his lap but Harry could see him smiling again.

"The thing is Harry, Fred and I talked quite a bit about what we'd do if one of us didn't make it and neither of us wanted the other to mourn too much. We both have to much of a. . . joyful spirit, I guess you could say," George began talking softly.

"We promised one another that we'd celebrate the life we had and shared, not go all wonky and depressive. It just isn't our style," he added, his smile widening.

"Don't get me wrong, it hurts, really bad, but I can't let Fred down. I promised," he said tightly.

He turned his head and looked at Harry. He was breathing a little hard and there were traces of tears in the corner of his eyes, but he was smiling and begging with his look for Harry to understand.

Harry chuckled, even though his eyes were just like George's. "I get it, George and I find it amazing," he managed to get out.

"I'm glad that you're keeping your promise to Fred, he must be so proud of you, just like I am," he added, his smile growing.

"Thanks Harry. It means the world to both of us," George whispered and he hugged Harry hard.

After a moment he released Harry, his face bright and cheerful. "Now not a word to anyone," he cautioned mischievously.

Harry tried to stifle his laugh but couldn't quite do it. "I understand," he said knowingly. "What a great prank," he quietly muttered.

George clapped him on the back, "Precisely," he cried softly. "Now get out of here, I got a few things to finish up," he added as he rose and flicked his wand at the door, opening it for Harry.

Harry smiled widely. "I really don't want to know," he chuckled.

George gave him a curt nod of his head, confirming to Harry that he had some surprises in store for the funeral.

"I'll see you soon," Harry said as he left, shaking his head and smiling. Suddenly he found he couldn't wait for the funeral to start.

He had just exited the Burrow when he heard the voice he had been looking for.

"There you are. I was wondering where you'd got to." Ginny called out.

Harry turned to the sound of her voice and saw her standing near the entrance to the back garden with Fleur and Bill.

They gave him strange looks when they saw him smiling as he came over.

"Harry?" Ginny asked with a slight frown.

Bill's eyes lit up. "How did your talk with George go?" he asked fervently.

Harry tried to wipe the smile off his face but found he couldn't. "Much better than I expected, but please don't ask me any more about it," he smirked.

When Ginny gave him the Look, he shook his head. "Not this time, Love. I promised George."

Ginny sighed and gave him an understanding smile. While she really wanted to know, she wouldn't ask Harry to break his promise, especially to George.

Harry almost lost it, while Bill looked thoughtful, Fleur had one of her knowing smirks on her face and while Harry was certain she didn't know anything really, he was just as certain she knew they were in for a very different funeral than the one they had been expecting.

"I talked to Mum and Dad and verified that you and Ginny can go to Colin's funeral so hopefully there won't be any hysterics when you go to leave," Bill informed Harry.

Harry sighed in relief and when he glanced at Ginny, he figured Bill had already told her because she didn't act surprised.

"That's comforting to hear," he replied.

Bill glanced at his watch. "We should head out back, things should be starting soon," he informed the others.

Harry smiled and snorted, trying to stifle his laughter and not quite succeeding.

When the others looked at him he shook his head. "I really don't know what George has planned but it should be . . . interesting," he informed them.

They all looked at him surprised but with smiles on their faces, suddenly wanting to see just what George had planned.

As they entered the back garden they saw a small group of people just assembling around an open grave at the back edge of the garden, right up against the woods.

There was a coffin, draped in white hovering over the grave.

Harry recognized most of the people there. He saw Verity, from WWW and most of the other Weasleys, George being the only exception.

He also noticed Ron and Hermione standing toward the back of the group, engrossed in each other, neither noticing Harry amongst the small group that was approaching.

Then he noticed Molly standing near the head of the grave and though it was obvious she had been crying, she was currently looking around quite angrily.

"Where is that boy?" she snapped, her head swivelling left and right searching for the missing George. "He promised to be here and if he doesn't show . . ."

As they arrived, staying on the other side of the grave, Harry noticed the little tufted haired Wizard that had officiated at Dumbledore's funeral and Bill's and Fleur's wedding standing near Mrs Weasley.

"We really need to get started. I have other ceremonies to perform this afternoon," the little man said softly.

Molly huffed and gave him a curt, angry nod and just as the little man opened his mouth to speak, there was a large explosion and a huge billowing cloud of smoke appearing at the head of the grave.

As the smoke cleared everyone gasped as they saw George standing at the head of the grave. He had a wide smile on his face and after winking in Harry's, Ginny's, Bill's and Fleur's direction, he said "Welcome. Fred and I are glad you could all be here for his Internment Extravaganza."

Harry and Ginny exchanged broad smiles and turned back when they heard Molly. "George!" she cried threateningly.

Unabashed, George flicked his wand, silencing his mother.

Harry and Ginny glanced across at the group on the other side of the grave, almost all had shocked and outraged looks on their faces.

The exceptions were Verity and a couple of others who Harry finally recognized as people from Diagon Alley who had businesses there near the Twins' shop.

He and Ginny chuckled when they saw those few people slowly shuffle over to their side of the grave, away from the shocked others.

George waited until everyone had realigned themselves before he smiled and continued.

"Fred doesn't want us to mourn his passing but to celebrate his life, so with out further ado . . ." he jokingly said as he swished his wand, a huge smile on his face.

A huge wooshing sound was heard and suddenly a loud bang was heard overhead. Everyone looked up, there in the sky was a large firework exploding, reading "Welcome to Fred's Internment."

It as quickly followed by a huge number of additional fireworks exploding, filling the sky with a multitude of colours, shapes and sounds.

Harry could hear the chuckles and appreciative comments from those around him, while he could see Molly silently fuming and the shocked looks on the others near her.

George took a step to the side, toward where Harry and the others who were smiling stood.

He waved his wand and with a bang, a portrait appeared where he had been standing.

"Hey everyone, glad you could make it," Fred's image cried out.

Harry glanced at Ginny and saw she had tears running down her cheeks in laughter, just like he did.

"So let's get this box in the ground and . . . " Fred's portrait paused, glancing at George with an annoyed look. "Ah George," he growled lowly.

"Oh right," George replied sheepishly. He waved his wand and across the garden up near the entrance a large table appeared. It was filled with food and drink, mainly a large number of bottles of Firewhisky, if Harry's eyes didn't deceive him.

"Let the partying begin!" Fred finished with a smirk.

George looked expectantly at the little tufted hair Wizard. "If you will, officiant," he smirked impishly.

The little Wizard shook himself and opened the book he was holding.

"Friends, we are gathered here on this solemn . . ."

George cleared his throat, interrupting and shook his head with a frown.

The little wizard appeared flustered. "Ah, sombre . . ." he started, looking at George.

George shook his head again, frowning.

"Austere . . ."

Another shake from George.

"Ah . . . dignified . . ."

George shrugged, looked thoughtful but shook his head once more.

"Ahhhh . . . " the little Wizard stuttered, looking close to panicking.

"Joyous" George mouthed to him.

"We are gathered here on this joyous occasion to . . ."

"Celebrate," George mouthed again.

The little Wizard sighed, and mopped his sweaty brow before continuing.

Looking exceedingly uncomfortable, the little Wizard rushed through the rest of the service. As soon as he was done he glanced at George and all but ran from the garden, disappearing in the direction of the Apparation point.

"The Bar is open!" Fred's portrait exclaimed loudly.

Harry watched in confusion as George watched the little Wizard disappearing, a puzzled look on his face. It wasn't until he stared at Fred's coffin and muttered "Well I never . . ." that Harry figured it out.

George fumbled for his wand but Bill interrupted. "I've got it George," he said, drawing his wand.

"Thanks Bill," George replied with a warm smile.

Bill brandished his wand and Fred's coffin sank out of sight and then was covered by a mound of dirt that immediately was covered with grass.

As it finished, George finally got his wand out and with a wave, a headstone appeared. Along with Fred's name and dates, underneath it read "I Solemnly Swear I'm Up to No Good."

Harry heard Ginny sniffle and he wrapped his arm around her, pulling her in close. His own eyes misting as he read the words.

"It really has been a funeral the Fred would have loved," he whispered into her ear.

"I know," Ginny replied, tears trailing down her cheeks but she was smiling, even if it was slightly sad.

Harry leaned into her, giving her a fierce but loving kiss.

They broke it off early when the felt someone come up behind them. Turning they found Charlie standing there, his eyes tearing up just as much as theirs were, but like them, he had a smile on his face.

"Hey Bill," he choked out emotionally, addressing his older brother first.

"Hi Charlie," Bill replied, taking the burly Dragon Handler into a hard hug.

"Some funeral," Charlie laughed, his eyes filled with merriment.

"Yeah, it's been so Fred," Bill chuckled.

Charlie then hugged and kissed Fleur on the cheek, "It's good to see you Fleur," he murmured, "Given the circumstances."

"'Ello Charlie," Fleur greeted her brother-in-law warmly.

Charlie then turned to Harry and Ginny. Harry was a little apprehensive but relaxed when the big man smiled.

"Well, look at you two," he teased lightly, before he hugged Ginny hard after he extracted her from Harry's embrace.

He loosened his grip but didn't let go completely. "I heard about Mum," he sighed sadly. "I just don't know what's gotten into her."

He glanced at Harry before looking back into Ginny's eyes. "It's so obvious how much you two love one another and I just can't understand how she's acting," he lamented.

"Thanks Charlie," Ginny replied, hugging him warmly.

Charlie let go of Ginny with one arm and extended it toward Harry. "Harry, good to see you," he greeted warmly.

Harry shook his hand, smiling. "It's good to see you too and I'm so happy you're all right," he replied

Charlie looked pensive for a moment. "I guess we were actually pretty lucky we only lost Fred. It could have been so much worse," he stated sadly.

"I know," Harry replied, the memory of Bellatrix's _Avada Kedavra_ missing Ginny by inches flashing through his mind as he glanced at her _._

Charlie noticed the look and understood its implication even if he didn't know the story behind it.

He slipped his arm from around Ginny's shoulders and down onto the centre of her back and gave her a gentle push into Harry.

"I'm sure there's a story there, but lets save that for another day. Let's go enjoy some of Fred's and George's hospitality," he chuckled with a sad smile.

Harry and Ginny slipped their arms around one another's waists and joined the others heading for the table where George was making sure everyone got something to eat and drink.

They could hear the laughter in his voice as he exchanged stories about Fred with most of the other guests. The did notice a small knot of people off to one side who looked decidedly unhappy.

Harry and Ginny chuckled as they heard everyone give a collected sigh.

Molly was standing at the centre of the small group consisting of her, Aunt Muriel, Percy, Ron, Hermione and Arthur, the only one who looked like he didn't want to be there.

From Molly's reaction they could tell she still wasn't able to speak, something they all found rather amusing.

As they got to the table, they saw Verity lean up and kiss George on the cheek, saying "Okay, I'll see you next week then," before she headed off to join the others from Diagon Alley.

George watched her leave, a small smile on his face, then he noticed them coming closer and his smile widened as he hugged Ginny first before he went through the line, hugging them all in turn.

"I loved the fireworks but I'm a little disappointed that's all there was," Charlie laughed.

"Is that so," George replied with a smirk, glancing over at the group from Diagon Alley.

They all followed his gaze and burst out laughing when the whole group suddenly changed with a loud pop, into a flock of extremely colourful birds, each one different from the other.

The group all squawked as they pointed their wings at one another and then with another pop, they all returned to their normal selves.

As a group they glared at George but you could see the laughter in their eyes and George gave them a small bow, smiling widely himself.

Bill and Charlie eyed the food dubiously as George motioned them to help themselves.

"You guys are safe," George reassured them, "for now," he added mischievously.

"You better not have fucked with the Firewhisky," Charlie growled, eyeing George darkly.

"Never!" George cried loudly, looking scandalized. "Fred would be rolling over in his grave."

He suddenly stopped and stared down across the garden, forcing everyone to follow his gaze.

"Whew," he breathed after a moment when nothing happened, much to the others relief, causing them all to chuckle.

George grabbed a couple of large tumblers filled with Firewhisky, handing them to Harry and Ginny.

"Make sure you have something to eat," he warned them with a knowing smirk.

Harry and Ginny blushed deeply. "Don't worry, we will," Ginny replied softly, glancing at Harry lovingly as she did.

"Do I want to know?" Charlie asked with a chuckle.

"NO!" Harry and Bill cried out simultaneously, much to the amusement of Ginny and Fleur.

"Oh Godric, I can't wait to hear these stories," Charlie laughed deeply, his eyes sparkling with delight.

"I'll tell you later," George smirked, winking.

"You will not!" Ginny cried wide-eyed in shock.

"At least I didn't get hexed," George chuckled humorously, glancing from Ginny to Charlie.

"Don't tempt me," Ginny snapped, her eyes blazing dangerously.

"Aw, come on sis, you know I'd never . . . " his voice trailing off as Ginny stared at him, one eyebrow raised challengingly.

"Okay, maybe I would," he admitted with a shrug, causing Bill, Fleur and Charlie to chuckle.

Harry was glancing from George to Charlie worriedly.

Charlie smiled at him. "Don't worry about me, Harry. I know you'd never do anything Ginny didn't want you to and as long as she hasn't hexed you into oblivion, there's nothing I'm going to do," he reassured the raven haired young Wizard.

"Too right," Ginny smirked, her eyes flashing mischievously.

Harry sighed a bit nervously in relief, much to the amusement of the others who chuckled at him.

The next couple of hours passed quickly, a blur of hilarious stories shared about someone that everyone there had loved. Bill and Charlie making comments on how it seemed like it was a proper Irish or Scottish wake.

Every other guest had some type of prank pulled on them from very simple to some really impressive in their ingenuity and complexity, other than the small group consisting of George, Bill, Charlie, Fleur, Ginny and Harry.

The only ones getting upset were Molly, Muriel, Ron, Hermione and Percy. Even Arthur seemed to appreciate the numerous pranks, though he tried not to show it too much due to his close proximity to his wife.

Harry was surprised when neither Ron and Hermione nor Molly and Arthur came over and visited. He was slightly less surprised by Arthur not coming over as it looked like he was concentrating on keeping Molly calm or at least occupied.

He was more hurt and disappointed when neither Ron nor Hermione made any effort to come over and visit. That was something he just didn't understand.

Yes, Ron seemed to be hovering near his mother almost as much as his father and Hermione was clinging to him like she'd had a permanent sticking charm placed on her.

Still, he thought that they'd at least come over and check on how he was doing and ask what had happened, though it appeared to be just wishful thinking.

It wasn't until that Bill glanced at his watch and leaned over, whispering "You two should get going if you're going to Colin's funeral."

Harry and Ginny rose and were just heading for the Apparation point when they heard, "Harry, do you have a minute?"

Turing, they found Hermione standing there looking quite worried.

"Not really," Harry replied, frowning at her.

Hermione seemed surprised and a little hurt at his reply.

"I, ah we," she started, glancing back over at Ron, " we were worried about you," she said hesitantly.

"Did you even look for me?" Harry asked, watching her closely.

He saw her flinch and he knew that neither she nor Ron had gone looking for him.

He shook his head sadly, and turned back toward Ginny. "Sorry, I need to go. We have another funeral to attend," he sighed in disgust.

He had just wrapped his arm around Ginny and they were turning back toward the Apparation point; Hermione was opening her mouth, looking like she was going to say something when they were interrupted.

"Ginevra," they heard Molly call out, sounding unhappy.

Harry felt Ginny tense but they stopped and turned toward the woman.

"I expect you back here in an hour," the Weasley Matriarch demanded.

"I'll be returning to Shell Cottage once the funeral is over," Ginny snapped at her mother, her eyes blazing with hatred.

"Be careful, young lady or I'll withdraw my approval of you attending any more funerals," Molly countered, her eyes glancing at Harry with disapproval.

Harry could tell Ginny was reaching the breaking point, her jaw was clenched, her eyes were smouldering with hatred and he could hear her breathing heavily through her nose, sounding eerily like the Hungarian Horntail he had faced off against in the Tri-Wizard Tournament right before she sent a blast of flame his way.

He could also feel her arm beginning to twitch, a sure sign she was probably going to pull her wand and begin hexing anything that moved in mere seconds, when the God's intervened, or more precisely, Bill did.

"Go," he whispered, placing himself between Ginny and their mother.

Harry quickly tugged on Ginny's arm, spinning her away and toward the apparition point. He sighed in relief when he felt her relax considerable and snuggle into his side.

Behind him he heard Bill talking fervently with his mother but Harry didn't really listen or care what was being said, all he wanted to do is get Ginny away as quickly as possible.

When they reached the Apparation point, Ginny spun in front of him, her eyes clouded with her tears.

"Why is she being so horrible," she cried softly.

"I don't know Ginny, I really don't know," he sighed sadly, his heart hurting for the one he loved and as far as he was concerned, if they never saw Molly again, it would be too soon.

He pulled her into his body and Apparated away, feeling more tired that he had all day.

 **Harry and Ginny**

 **A/N: Well Fred's funeral is out of the way. I hope I was able to surprise you with what took place. I'm so tired of the broken, can't function George that everyone seems to write. Yes, he's hurting but I really believe that he and Fred would have talked about the possibility of one of them dying without the other and made a vow to live for the other and to the fullest. Their indomitable spirits not allowing anything less, knowing full well that they were eventually going to be reunited and raise mayhem on the other side when they were.**

 **Please review, Please! I posted two chapters in a little over 37 hours, that has to count for something.**


	7. Pushing the Limits

7

 **After the Battle**

 **Chapter 7: Pushing the Limits**

Harry and Ginny appeared in a secure Apparation point the Ministry had set up for any Wizarding people who wished to attend Colin's funeral. From the bored look of the Auror who was manning the site, it didn't appear that many were going to do so.

The Auror was reading a copy of the Daily Prophet and without looking up he said, "The service is being held at the church down the street to the left. It's the only one so you shouldn't have any trouble finding it."

As Harry and Ginny passed the man, he did glance up. His eyes widened in surprise when he saw them wearing dress robes. He opened his mouth to say something but then reconsidered.

With some of the things he'd seen Muggle kids wearing, most of them would probably think it was just some new fad.

Harry saw the Auror about to say something but then stop. He was extremely grateful because as irritated as he was at the moment, he would have hated to hex the man.

Just as they were about to exit, Harry realized he had no idea where they were. "Excuse me, this may seem like an odd question, but where are we?" he asked feeling quite embarrassed.

The Auror smiled sympathetically. "You're in Holgate, right outside of York," he replied.

Harry nodded his thanks and escorted Ginny out and they headed, turning left as they'd been instructed.

"I feel bad I didn't even know where Colin was from," he sighed guiltily.

"To tell you the truth, even though I was good friends with him, I didn't know either. We just never talked about it," Ginny replied sadly.

"The thing was he was so . . . enthusiastic about the Magical World, that's all he ever wanted to talk about," she added softly.

Then Harry saw her eyes begin to sparkle mischievously. "Of course that's when he wasn't talking about you," she smirked.

Harry groaned lowly.

Ginny's look softened. "You know, he really looked up to you, even after he got over his hero worship."

"I wish he hadn't," Harry whispered morosely.

"Why?" Ginny asked in confusion.

"If he hadn't, maybe he would still be alive," Harry replied softly, his voice laden with the pain he was feeling.

Ginny sighed in exasperation. "Harry, please don't go there. We can't dwell on what might have been. By doing so you dishonour Colin's sacrifice," she pleaded softly.

Harry took in a deep breath to calm himself but ended up having a coughing fit.

Ginny looked at Harry closely for the first time since they had arrived and she grew very concerned.

"Are you all right?" she asked worriedly. She noticed he was looking quite pale and he had a thin sheen of sweat on his forehead.

Harry was panting lightly, glad he had stopped coughing. As much as he wanted to reassure her he was fine, he knew he couldn't lie to her.

"I've felt better," he replied, wanting to be honest with her but still not let on how poorly he really felt.

"Harry James Potter," Ginny growled softly, seeing right through his ploy.

A chagrined Harry winced at her reaction and knew he was in deep Dragon shite.

"Please Ginny, it's important to me. I promise I'll rest as much as possible but I have to be here," he pleaded for understanding.

Ginny's look softened some and she shook her head and sighed. "I swear Harry if you work yourself into a relapse, I'm going to hex you into oblivion," she groused.

"And I'll deserve it," Harry replied quite seriously.

Ginny gave him a small smile, "Yes you will," she said with a touch of humour, her eyes shining brightly at him.

By that time they had arrived at the small church were the service was being held. Harry had to pause just inside of the doorway because he was breathing fairly hard due to the number of steps they'd had to climb.

As they did, they were struck hard by the small number of people who were there.

Glancing around they saw a small knot of people up at the front, some sitting in the first pew and the rest standing right by them.

"That must be the Creevey's," Ginny whispered in the solemn stillness. "Yes, I can see Dennis with them."

Harry nodded and started forward to meet them, keeping his arm wrapped tightly around Ginny's waist, this time more for moral support than physical.

When they arrived up front and turned to the Creevey family, Harry and Ginny were taken by how Colin's parents looked.

It was so obvious who they were, with Mr Creevey looking so much like an older version of Colin and the woman who was holding onto his arm tightly could only be his wife.

The both smiled warmly when they spotted Harry and Ginny, though they could see that Mrs Creevey had been crying some time in the recent past.

Harry and Ginny were taken by surprise when Mrs Creevey rose and met them half way.

She smiled, glancing at each of their faces. "You have to be Harry Potter," she stated softly, and then she looked at Ginny, "And you have to be Ginny Weasley," she added warmly.

"Yes, ma'am," Harry replied. Both he and Ginny looking shocked that she recognized them.

Mrs Creevey gave a low chuckle. "I'd know you two anywhere. Colin talked so much about each of you and of course showed us the many pictures he took."

Harry blushed and dropped his gaze to the floor, prompting Mrs Creevey and Ginny to chuckle softly.

The awkward moment was interrupted by the sound of a large number of people entering the church and they all were surprised when they looked and saw a large group of Hogwarts students entering the church.

It seemed almost all of Dumbledore's Army and most of the Gryffindors had shown up.

Though some were dressed in Muggle clothing, most were wearing dress robes just like Harry and Ginny.

Mrs Creevey smiled teary eyed as she saw all the students who had come to pay their respects.

She turned her attention back to Harry. "Can I ask a favour of you?" she asked hopefully.

"Anything, ma'am," Harry replied.

"First of all, my name is Diane and if you would, could you talk to Dennis? I think it would mean a lot to him and help him," Diane said softly.

Harry gulped but nodded his head. He wasn't sure what he could do but he'd try his best.

He glanced at Ginny who gave him a reassuring smile. "Go, I'll wait here and talk to some of the others," she smiled, gesturing to the approaching group.

Harry took a deep breath and walked down to where Dennis was sitting at the end of the family members sitting on the pew.

"Hey Dennis," he said softly when he got to the young boy.

Dennis looked up, his eyes filled with tears, looking so forlorn.

"H-hi, H-harry," he stammered.

Harry glanced around and saw several people watching them closely. Thinking that Dennis might be uncomfortable under their scrutiny, he looked back at the younger Creevey.

"Fancy taking a walk?" he asked softly.

Dennis looked at him in surprise but after a moment he nodded his head and rose.

Harry led him out a side door and they ended up in a small courtyard. It was filled with all sorts of flowering plants and had a small water feature that added to the serene setting. There was a small path that meandered through the space and Harry led Dennis along it.

They just walked in silence for a moment, then Dennis stopped and looked up at Harry.

"Why did Colin have to die?" he asked huskily, his eyes and voice full of anguish.

Harry sighed deeply. In truth he didn't know how to answer Dennis' question as he had no idea himself.

"To tell you the truth Dennis, I have no idea."

Dennis gave him a disappointed look that tugged at Harry's heart.

"I wish I could give you an answer but I just don't know. So many died that I wish that they wouldn't have. I wish I could have saved each and every one. Remus and Tonks, Fred, Lavender, my godfather and my parents. I wish none of them had to die but they fought and died for what they thought was right. So that you, me and all the others could live our lives without the fear that had overtaken our world," Harry rambled, stringing his thoughts together as they came to him.

Dennis looked away, his eyes staring blankly as he contemplated what Harry had said. Then his eyes scanned the peaceful courtyard they were standing in, taking in the serene setting.

He sighed deeply. "I think I understand now," he whispered softly, looking a little better.

He looked back up onto Harry's eyes. "I just miss him so much," he sobbed softly.

Harry wrapped his arm around the young boy. "I know and it's all right to miss him. I miss him too," Harry sighed.

Dennis gave him a dubious look.

Harry chuckled. "I know, I know. Yes I found him a bit annoying at first but he was a true Gryffindor and a cracking good wizard and once he calmed down a little, I found I could . . . tolerate him," Harry explained with a smile.

For the first time since he'd found out that Colin had died, Dennis smiled and chuckle. "He could be a little over enthusiastic," he giggled.

"That he could be," agreed Harry, his eyes crinkling with his smile.

Dennis sighed and took one last look around, looking much better than he had been. "We should probably head back in," he said quietly.

Harry nodded and gave the young Wizard a one armed hug. "Whatever you think is best," he replied softly.

Keeping his arm around Dennis' shoulders, they headed back inside, both feeling a little bit better than the had before.

As soon as they were back inside a bunch of the Hogwarts contingent came over and greeted them. Harry was pleased when they paid more attention to Dennis than himself.

Harry smiled when he felt a familiar arm snake around his waist.

"It looks like your little talk with Dennis did you both a world of good," Ginny whispered with a smile.

"Yeah it did," Harry agreed with a somewhat wan smile.

"I'm glad," Ginny whispered, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Me too," Harry murmured sincerely.

They joined the queue filing past Colin's coffin to pay their respects.

When their turn came, they stared at the young man's body, and that's how they considered him. He had fought and died like the man he had become.

Harry's eyes were clouded with tears, while Ginny's ran down her cheeks. The thing that struck them most was that while they could tell it was Colin, he just didn't look quite right and they realized it was because they were looking a his shell and that Colin wasn't really there.

Ginny reached out and gently caressed his cheek. "I'm going to miss you," she sobbed softly.

To choked up to speak, Harry nodded his head in agreement.

Ginny began to sob softly so Harry wrapped his arm around her and led her away, realizing there were still others waiting to pay their last respects.

As they stepped away they were met by Mrs Creevey who had a man standing slightly behind her.

"Harry, Ginny, this is my husband Howard and we'd like to ask a favour of you," Diane said a little unsurely.

Ginny hastily brushed the tears from her cheeks.

"All you have to do is ask," Harry replied.

Howard stepped forward. "While Colin and Dennis told us you hate putting yourself in the spotlight, would you be willing to say a few words?" the man asked with a pleading look.

Harry sighed while Ginny looked at Colin's parents, appearing extremely distraught. "I'd love too but I don't think I'd be able. Just thinking about it gets me all choked up and I doubt I'd be able to get anything out," she said sadly, her eyes tearing up once again.

"I understand, Dear. I feel exactly the same way," Diane murmured compassionately.

Mr and Mrs Creevey looked at Harry and could see his reluctance. "It's okay if you don't want to," Diane said with a wan smile.

"I'll do it," Harry replied. "It's the least I can do."

"Thank you," the Creeveys said with heartfelt gratitude.

A moment later the organ began playing and the pastor came to the front of the church. Harry and Ginny turned to head down the aisle to find seats when Mr Creevey stopped them.

"We'd appreciate it if you'd sit with the family," he said with a warm smile.

"We'd be honoured," Ginny replied, glancing at Harry who nodded in agreement.

They ended up sitting at the end of the row, right next to Dennis.

To Harry the service seemed surprisingly brief. The pastor spoke of a life cut short and how he'd be missed by his family and friends.

To Harry and Ginny it seemed well enough but all to short for the boy that they knew.

During the service, Harry noticed Dennis get very pensive and slowly a sense of determination filled his features.

As the pastor finished speaking he asked if there was anyone who wished to say a few words.

At first he looked around and it seemed no one was going to volunteer so Harry prepared to stand up.

Dennis beat him to it and with a glance at his parents he strode purposely up to where the pastor stood. The man smiled at him and stepped aside.

Harry heard Diane softly sob, "He said he couldn't do it."

Dennis stood there a moment, fighting his emotions but then he looked out at the people there to honour his brother.

"While Colin and I used to fight and tease one another, we loved each other. All I can say is he was the best big brother a guy could have," he said softly but fervently.

He looked like he wanted to say something more but then he sobbed softly. "That's all I have to say," and he went over and hugged his mother, and began to cry freely.

Harry took a moment to calm himself, trying to get his emotions back under control.

Ginny squeezed his hand and gave him an encouraging smile.

Harry squeezed her hand in return and gave her a wan smile before he rose and took Dennis' place.

He let his gaze trail over everyone there, noting the DA members and the Creevey family.

Taking a deep breath he began to speak. "I have to admit when I first met Colin I found him a bit annoying."

He heard a few gasps and a few chuckles.

"The thing is he kind of grew on me."

This elicited a lot more chuckles. He glanced at Mrs Creevey and while she had tears running down her cheeks, she was smiling at him.

"Colin was a bit . . . enthusiastic, sometimes a bit too much," Harry continued, garnering more chuckles and some outright laughs.

"Not only with his photography, which I was a frequent subject, but also in everything her did. He applied that same enthusiasm in his school work and in the special classes I taught to teach those students that wanted to know how to defend themselves and others."

"I don't think I ever saw him down, he was always happy and supportive of others around him, even helping the kids in the years below him."

Harry thought about it for a moment and then said to himself, " _Screw the Secrecy."_

"Colin was one of the best people I knew and a great Wizard. I'm proud to say he was my friend and I'll miss him more than I can say."

Harry then sighed and smiled at the Creeveys and with a nod of his head, he returned to Ginny's side.

She welcomed him with a hug, whispering "That was wonderful."

The pastor gave the benediction and announced that those who were staying for the internment would assemble in the graveyard behind the church in fifteen minutes.

As the crowd began to move, with some leaving, mainly Muggles, Mr and Mrs Creevey came over to Harry, both smiling at him.

"Thank you Harry, you really knew Colin well and told about how he really was," Diane murmured as she gave him a hug.

When she turned to Ginny to hug her, Howard came up and shook his hand.

"Harry, would you be one of Colin's pallbearers?" he asked hopefully.

Harry was stunned but nodded his head.

Ginny hugged him and gave him a quick kiss. "I'll meet you outside," she whispered before she went over and joined with some of the Hogwarts students, Neville, Dean and Seamus among them.

Harry saw them smile at him and nod, Neville gesturing that he'd watch Ginny for him until he could join her again.

Harry spotted Howard talking to a young man who looked near enough like Colin's father that Harry figured he was Colin's cousin.

The young man nodded at Howard and as he turned he glanced at Harry, gave him a smile and nod of his head. It took a moment but Harry figured out that he had taken the young man's place.

It took a few moments as Colin's parents spent one last time with their son, and after his mother bent over and kissed him, the funeral director, closed the casket.

The pallbearers assembled and while Harry didn't know any of them, he recognized some who had been sitting with the family. At the funeral director's direction they took their places and solemnly carried Colin to his final resting place.

Once the casket was in position, Harry rejoined Ginny by the graveside.

The ceremony there was even shorter than inside, with a few words and a couple of prayers.

By the time everything was done, Harry was feeling extremely tired and he was pretty sure that if he didn't have Ginny to help support him, he probably would have collapsed.

As the crowd began to disperse, Diane, Howard, Dennis and a little girl that Harry didn't recognize came over to him and Ginny.

Diane hugged him hard. "Thank you, for everything," she whispered into his ear as she hugged him.

Harry felt his eyes tearing up. "I just wish . . ." he started.

"I know, we all do but we can't change the past. He did what he thought was right. He always was a headstrong boy and I wouldn't have had it any different," Diane said compassionately, cutting him off.

The little girl came over and clung to Diane.

She smiled at her and looked at Harry and Ginny. "This is Stacy, Colin's and Dennis' sister," she said in introduction.

Stacy glanced up at Harry from around her mother. "Are you really Harry Potter?" she asked softly.

"Yeah, I am," Harry choked out in reply.

"Colin liked you a lot," Stacy said softly. "He said he wanted to grow up and be as good a Wizard as you were."

Harry felt like he'd been stabbed in the heart and his tears began to flow unchecked.

"He would have been even better," Harry sobbed softly.

Stacy hesitated for a moment and then suddenly let go of her mother, darted over and hugged Harry quickly, before retreating back to her mother.

Harry felt his chest tightening and suddenly found it hard to breath. He felt Ginny tighten her grasp around his waist.

"Are you all right?" Diane asked worriedly.

Ginny noticed that Harry was struggling to breath and couldn't answer. "Harry's been very ill but wouldn't miss coming," she quickly explained.

Diane gave him an indulgent look that only a mother can give. "You shouldn't have come," she scolded him lightly.

"I had to," Harry managed to get out.

Diane shook her head sadly and turned to Ginny "Will you be okay getting him home?"

Ginny looked at her worriedly, she had no idea is she could without some sort of assistance.

Just then someone came over to them. "Do you require some assistance, Miss Weasley?" Ginny heard.

She turned in shock and found Professor McGonagall standing there.

"Yes, if it isn't too much trouble," she replied.

The usually stoic professor rolled her eyes at her and took a quick look around.

"Mr Longbottom," she called out.

Neville immediately came over and glanced at the professor and then at Harry and Ginny. "How can I help?" he asked.

"We need to get Mr Potter away from here and to somewhere safe," McGonagall explained.

"We'll just leave you to it," Diane said sadly, glancing at Harry who now looked quite pale and was sweating profusely.

"I'll take Mr Potter if you'll assist Miss Weasley," McGonagall directed.

Neville nodded, looking a little unsure as he had no idea where they were going.

"Miss Weasley?" the Professor asked.

"Shell Cottage," Ginny replied, knowing she needed to trust McGonagall and Neville if she was to get Harry home quickly.

McGonagall nodded and took Ginny's place in holding Harry up.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know where that is," Neville remarked unsurely.

"Let Miss Weasley guide you but you'll have to do the Apparating," McGonagall instructed.

When Ginny looked at her uncertainty, she said, "Just concentrate on the destination and let Mr Longbottom take you there."

Ginny nodded and grabbed on to Neville.

McGonagall took a quick look around and saw that there wasn't' anyone nearby. "Now," she said firmly and she disappeared with Harry.

Neville looked hopefully at Ginny, who gave him a nod and they followed McGonagall and Harry.

 **Harry and Ginny**

Bill and Fleur were waiting anxiously for Harry and Ginny to return. They breathed a sigh of relief when the wards signalled that two people had arrived, but they quickly became ones of concern when two more people arrived almost immediately afterwards.

They were on their feet and out the door with wands drawn in a matter of seconds.

Both ground to a halt when they saw Professor McGonagall supporting a very weak looking Harry, with Ginny rushing toward them from a confused looking Neville Longbottom.

Fleur ran to help Ginny with Harry while Bill followed a little more slowly, trying to figure out what to say to McGonagall and Neville.

Bill winced as he heard Fleur rattling off a long string of curse words in French and he was thankful that neither Harry and Ginny were fluent in her native language.

While Ginny and Fleur pretty much ignored him, Harry gave him a weak smile as they hustled him by and into Shell Cottage.

Bill turned his attention back to the Professor and Neville, wincing again at the look McGonagall was giving him.

"Um, I guess some sort of explanation is in order so if you two would join me for some tea, I'd be happy to answer any questions you might have," he offered in hopes of placating the two visitors.

"That's all right, Mr Weas . . . um, Bi . . . um, sir," Neville stammered, not knowing how to address the older man. "I really should be going."

"Okay, that's fine but could you please keep where you brought Harry a secret?" Bill asked hesitantly.

"You can count on me, I'd never endanger Harry in any way," Neville replied, eyeing Bill, looking like he was a little insulted by being asked.

"Thanks, Neville. I'm sure Harry will appreciate it and I'm sorry if I insulted you by asking. It's just that things are a little contentious at the moment and if certain people found out it could lead to a spot of trouble," Bill hurriedly apologized.

"Sorry," Neville replied, looking rather sheepish.

They shook hands and Neville Apparated away, leaving Bill standing there with Professor McGonagall.

She was eyeing him critically, obviously wanting some answers.

"Please Professor, come in," Bill said, motioning toward the Cottage.

The Professor proceeded him into the Cottage and sat down at the table when Bill motioned for her to do so. She watched him silently as he hurriedly prepared the tea and pulled out a small cake that Fleur had baked that morning.

Once everything was ready, he placed it on the table before he sat down opposite from the formidable woman.

She waited until he had served and she took a sip of her tea. She then turned her intimidating gaze on him. "What in the name of Merlin did you think you were doing in allowing Harry to attend Mr Creevey's funeral in the condition he is in?" she asked unhappily.

Bill gave her a wan smile. "You should know how stubborn he can be, better than just about anyone else," he countered sadly.

He sighed in relief when he saw McGonagall relax and sag slightly in her chair.

"I suppose you're right," she sighed despondently.

She took another sip of her tea and looked back up at Bill. "Can you tell me how he got in the state he is in?" she asked worriedly.

Bill took a long sip of his own tea in an effort to stall so he could try and put his chaotic thoughts in order.

"How much of what went on after Voldemort's defeat are you aware of?" he asked, hoping to get some information of his own.

The Professor gave him an annoyed look. "I understand that there was something of a celebration that involved quite a bit of drinking," she replied irritably.

"Well, it seems that Harry and Ginny were involved in that celebration and used that opportunity to reunite," Bill sighed.

"Yes, I can see that happening," McGonagall admitted. "Why that young man ever broke up with your sister is beyond me. It was so obvious that they were arse over kettle in love with one another," she grumbled.

Bill gave a short snort. "From what Ginny said it was in some twisted, noble gesture to try and keep her safe," he sighed sadly.

"Dear Merlin! Please tell me he didn't," McGonagall cried.

"As sad as I am to say it, I'm pretty sure that's what happened," Bill chuckled ruefully.

"Potter's" McGonagall snapped in disgust.

Bill looked at her in surprise.

When Minerva saw his look she shook her head sadly. "Harry's father, James, tried something similar right before that dreadful night. Of course Lily put him in his place and wouldn't leave with Harry. From what I heard she told him families stick together."

Bill shook his head sadly, thinking how different things might have been. He quickly banished the thought as it didn't pertain to their discussion really.

He looked back into McGonagall's eyes. "Well from what I understand is that after reuniting they decided to get, ah, acquainted in a more, ah . . . intimate manner," he stammered.

The Professor stared at him, one eyebrow arching high. "You mean they . . ."

"Yes," Bill interrupted, not wanting to hear it said out loud at what they had gotten up to.

"The thing is my mother walked in on them the next morning, ah, repeating the act," he whispered embarrassingly.

"Oh Dear," Minerva sighed. She looked Bill in the eyes. "I'm assuming that didn't go over well."

"No. It took a while after Mum came back down stairs before Harry and Ginny came down. They claimed they were talking, but anyway, they and my parents went off to have a talk and when they returned it was without Harry, and Ginny was inconsolable and very, very angry with my mother in particular," Bill explained.

"A short time later Kingsley informed my father that it was safe to return to the Burrow. We all went there and Fleur and I stayed for a while to help straighten up and had dinner. When we returned here later that night we found Harry huddled up against the door, drenched to the bone and suffering from the early stages of hypothermia," Bill continued.

Minerva was staring at him looking horrified.

"Fleur and I began treating him the best we could and we sent for Madam Pomfrey," he added sadly, his thoughts filled with the image of finding Harry.

"At first he responded well but then he developed pneumonia and she came back to treat him for that. He's been doing pretty good but he refused to stay in bed, insisting he had to be at Fred's and then Colin's funerals."

Minerva gave Bill a sympathetic look. "Yes, he can be so stubborn, can't he," she replied.

"He listens to Ginny but even she couldn't convince him not to go, that's if she even tried. I'm sure he wouldn't have listened to her on that anyway," Bill sighed.

Minerva nodded and look thoughtful for a moment. "It seems you've left something out," she stated with a piercing look.

"Oh, yeah. Because Fleur and I don't agree with my mother, the next morning Fleur went to the Burrow and was able to convince her to allow Ginny to come here, sort of a cooling off period of sorts. Ginny had no idea that Harry was here and we certainly don't want our mother to find out," Bill informed Minerva.

"I should think not," Minerva cried indignantly. She shook her head in disgust. "Your mother has a tendency to over react. She's much to emotional and doesn't think rationally," she fumed angrily, glancing at Bill to gauge his reaction.

"You'll get no argument from me," Bill replied with a small smile.

Their conversation was interrupted by Fleur yelling down the stairs. "Beel, you'd better call Madam Pomfrey!"

"Damn," Bill cursed. Then he glanced at McGonagall sheepishly.

She rolled her eyes at him, "A suitable sentiment, I assure you," she quipped.

Bill hurried to the floo and place the call to Pomfrey at Hogwarts and she flooed through moments later.

"What has he done this time?" she asked as soon as she appeared.

Bill could only shrug as he directed her upstairs and she disappeared with a huff.

Upstairs, Harry was laying in his bed fuming. He tried to inform Ginny and Fleur that he was fine, just a little tired but neither witch was listening to him.

All that had gotten him was a threat from Ginny that she was going to use a sticking charm on him to keep him in bed for as long as it took for him to get better.

When he had protested she had threatened him with a silencing charm. The only thing that kept him from exploding was the worried look in Ginny's eyes and that she seemed near tears.

He could tell Fleur wasn't happy with him either, though she seemed angry, he couldn't understand a word she was saying because she had reverted to French, though her gestures were speaking volumes.

He had just insisted again that all he needed was a good meal and some sleep and he'd be fine.

As soon as the word "fine" had passed his lips, Ginny had spun around from where she had been pacing and had levelled her wand at him, causing him to flinch and close his eyes, waiting for whatever spell, hex or curse she was going to use to hit him.

He waited and waited finally cracking open one eye and he breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Poppy gently removing Ginny's wand from her hand.

His relief was short lived when she turned her gaze on him and he thought he'd almost rather be facing the Basilisk from the Chamber again.

"Now what have you managed to do to yourself?" she asked sternly.

Harry gulped and his eyes darted around the room to each of the three witches present and didn't find any sympathy anywhere.

He sighed and slid down in the bed. "I'm just tired, really tired," he repeated when he saw Ginny's glare. "I admit I probably over did it a little but I swear, I'm just feeling tired and okay my chest does hurt a little but not much, I swear," he protested feebly.

"I'll be the judge of that," the formidable matron stated as she drew her wand.

Harry closed his eyes, silently asking every deity he could think of to please bail his arse out of the situation he found himself in.

He found himself waiting just like he had when Ginny had her wand trained on him and he finally cracked and opened one eye.

Poppy had turned and was having a quiet conversation with Ginny and Fleur and he wished more than anything that he could hear what they was saying.

I wasn't till he saw Ginny relax that he began to breath again, or at least that's what it seemed like.

He saw Fleur nod and head out the door, glancing back at him with a long suffering look. He gave her a small smile but she just glared at him and continued going.

He turned his attention back to Ginny and Poppy and he saw Ginny slowly nodding her head, her expression unreadable.

He felt himself getting a little irritated at not knowing what was going on. After all, he was the damn patient, you'd have thought someone would at least tell him what the matter was.

He briefly thought of getting out of bed, no matter how knackered he was but as soon as he shifted his body, Ginny and Poppy turned and stared at him.

He quickly realized that getting out of bed would probably be a bad idea.

He sighed and flopped his head back in frustration and he just wished someone would talk to him.

For once his wish was granted as Poppy and Ginny came over to his bed.

He waited a little impatiently for one of them to speak and was finally rewarded when Poppy sighed and shook her head.

"For once you are mostly correct," she stated, sounding a bit reluctant. "Your biggest issue at the moment is that you have run yourself into the ground."

She frowned when Harry smiled at hearing her.

"However, you've also irritated your lungs rather badly and are risking the return of your pneumonia," she continued sternly. "You must take better care of yourself if you wish to get better."

"Does that mean I can't go to Remus' and Tonks' funeral?" he asked hesitantly, sounding totally heartbroken.

Poppy closed her eyes and sighed deeply. "Not necessarily," she replied sadly.

When she saw him look at her hopefully, she sat down in the chair next to his bed. "But I need to caution you, Harry. You can't continue to stress and push yourself like this. It could kill you," she stressed forcefully.

Harry nodded his head sadly, trying to reconcile what she had said and what he felt he needed to do. Yes he was coming to accept that they didn't die for him, but they died just the same and he felt that the leadership of the Light had fallen to him when Dumbledore died and he felt that he needed to be there to show his respect for the sacrifice each and every one of them had made.

"Harry?" Ginny asked softly.

Harry looked up into her eyes, his full of pain. "They deserve to have me there, paying my respects to them. They all looked to me to lead them. They trusted me with their lives and it's up to me to show them that they didn't die in vain," he cried softly.

Ginny glanced over at Poppy, her eyes reflecting the pain she felt. She knew Harry meant every word and as much as she hated it, she knew what he had said was true.

Poppy nodded in understanding. She sighed as she thought about what to do.

"How about this. What if I check you out after Remus' and Tonks' funeral. If I remember correctly, Miss Brown's funeral is later that afternoon. If I deem you are well enough, I will accompany you and Ginny to her funeral to make sure that you'll be all right," she explained softly.

When Harry smiled, she continued. "However if I find that you are too tired or stressed, you need to agree to abide by my decision and return here, no complaints," she dictated.

Harry closed his eyes, hating to admit it that she was right. He slowly nodded his head however reluctantly.

Ginny sighed in relief, knowing that Harry had given his word and wouldn't dare break that promise.

"Thank you, Harry," she whispered.

Harry nodded his head and gave her a wan smile, realizing that was as good as he could hope for. Ginny meant to much to him for him to risk his life after he had pledged it to her.

Bill and Fleur returned a few moments later, bearing trays with Harry's and Ginny's dinner.

They sat and chatted with Poppy while they ate and once they were done eating, the matron gave Harry his potions including a Dreamless Sleeping one that he took without complaint.

As soon as he was asleep, they left and Ginny changed and laid down with Harry, hoping he felt well enough to get through the funerals the next day.

With that thought, she fell asleep, feeling better about the coming day.

 **Harry and Ginny**

 **A/N: Harry keeps pushing himself and those around him continue to worry.**

 **Hopefully he'll continue to improve and get through what he feels he needs to do.**

 **Your reviews are greatly appreciated.**


	8. Conflicting Emotions

8

 **After the Battle**

 **Chapter 8: Conflicting Emotions**

Harry awoke feeling much better, though he did have a pressing problem. He gently and stealthily tried to slip out of bed without waking Ginny.

He had just slipped his arm from around her and was easing the duvet up when he suddenly found himself staring at the end of a wand, inches from his nose.

"Where the hell do you think you're going," a harsh voice interrupted him.

"Merlin, Ginny! Why not scare the piss out of me," Harry cried in surprise.

"Just answer my question, because you aren't going anywhere," Ginny growled.

"Ginny! Unless you want me to have an embarrassing accident, I really need to get up and use the loo," Harry replied defensively.

"Then why were you trying to sneak out of bed?" Ginny asked, lowering her wand.

"I just didn't want to wake you," he replied softly.

"I appreciate the sentiment, but you should have known that I'd want to keep an eye on you," Ginny sighed.

She did appreciate it that he was trying to be so good to her but he should have realized that she was very concerned about him and wouldn't want him to go out of his way to treat her special. Later that would be fine but at the moment she just wasn't going to put up with it.

"All right, but I expect you back here in five to ten minutes. If you're not back by then, I'm going to be coming to find you and you won't like what I'll do to you. Got it?" Ginny insisted, her eyes narrowing.

"Got it," Harry gulped, not wanting to find out what she'd do. She could be so creative with her spells and hexes.

Harry returned in just under five minutes, feeling much better, his pressing problem taken care of.

He'd hoped that he'd find that Ginny had fallen back to sleep as he knew she had to be almost as tired as he was. The previous day had been just as trying emotionally for her as it had been for him, probably more so as Fred was her brother and she had been much closer to Colin than he had.

Instead he found her sitting up in bed, the sheet barely covering her bare breasts and he felt his groin stir. He contemplated laying down and trying his luck but then thought better of it.

He was pretty sure that Ginny would consider that over exerting himself, as much as he wished she wouldn't. He found her irresistible and wanted nothing more than to make love to her again.

He laid down next to her, cuddling into her side and being unable to stop himself, he cupped her one breast with his hand.

Ginny glared at him, just as he knew she would.

"Just getting comfortable," he replied defensively.

He couldn't help smiling when he saw the corners of her lips curl up slightly as she tried to maintain her stern look.

"I know, I have to conserve my strength but you have to admit that the thought is tempting, now isn't it?" he asked roguishly.

Ginny rolled her eyes and shook her head but a smile did break out on her face.

"Yes it is tempting but we will not give in," she said firmly. "Not until you're feeling much better."

"I know," Harry sighed, sounding like it was going to be the most difficult thing he'd ever done.

Now that Harry was laying back in bed and she was much more awake, she took a good look at him.

"How are you feeling?" she asked bluntly.

"Pretty good overall," Harry replied truthfully. "My chest still feels a little heavy but not as much as yesterday and I didn't cough at all this morning."

Ginny gave him a satisfied nod, glad he told her the truth and didn't try to just say he was fine. Something she wouldn't have stood for.

She grinned when she looked down at him. When he had laid down, he had tucked into her side with his head level with her chest. She saw him eyeing the breast that was closest to him, licking his lips.

"Don't even," she growled playfully.

Harry froze and then slowly looked up into her eyes. "Sorry, but they're just so damn tempting," he murmured apologetically.

Ginny giggled and shook her head. "You're lucky I love you," she whispered, leaning down and kissing him on the top of his head.

"I know," Harry replied, "and I love you too."

They laid there just snuggling together for a while, enjoying the fact that they could do so in peace.

Ginny had remained sitting up with Harry laying his head on her chest, using her warm soft supple breasts for a pillow. As long as he behaved himself, Ginny didn't have any problem with it.

"Harry, can I talk to you without you getting upset or defensive?" she finally asked softly.

"With that lead in I'm sure I probably won't like this conversation, but I'll try to keep my temper and hear you out with a open mind," Harry replied with a soft chuckle.

"True but I didn't want to just spring things on you," Ginny responded warmly.

"So, what's up?" Harry asked curiously.

"I want you to promise not to over do it today and will remember your promise to Poppy," Ginny said hesitantly, hoping he would understand why she was asking even though they had discussed it the previous afternoon.

Harry considered what she had said carefully and knew why she was asking. "I know I can be something of a stubborn git at times but I learned an important lesson yesterday and realized that it's not just about me any more. I need to take you into consideration now. It's not just me, it's us now and I need to remember that and respect that fact," Harry replied seriously, "So I promise I'll listen to you and Poppy today."

Ginny felt her eyes tear up and she smiled happily. She really hadn't expected such a deep thoughtful response. "Thank you, Love," she whispered emotionally.

Harry shifted and as he leaned up, he drew Ginny's head down to his and he kissed her tenderly.

Ginny closed her eyes as Harry kissed her, feeling the love he had for her fill her completely.

After what seemed an eternity to both of them, they broke the kiss,

Harry smiled at Ginny. "Come on, lets go down and make breakfast and surprise Bill and Fleur," he said with a grin.

When Ginny hesitated he gave her a pleading look. "Please, fixing breakfast won't tax me and afterwards we can go sit out back until it's time to get ready," he implored.

"Okay, I know it will be a good thing for you to be up and moving and fixing breakfast won't tire you," she agreed. "And it's so sweet of you to think of doing something nice for Bill and Fleur."

They got up and both threw on shorts and t-shirts before heading down to the kitchen. They smiled when they found it empty and immediately set to work making breakfast.

A short time after they began frying the bacon they heard footsteps on the stairs and Bill and Fleur appeared, smiling at the couple as they finished plating up the food they had prepared.

"This is a pleasant surprise," Bill remarked with a smile.

"Oui, it iz," Fleur agreed, coming over and kissing Ginny and then Harry on both cheeks.

As Harry and Ginny joined the other couple at the table, Fleur gave Harry the once over and was pleased with what she saw. "You are looking much better," she observed with a satisfied smile.

"I'm feeling better with just a little heaviness in my chest. Don't worry I promised Ginny that I'd take it easy and listen to her and Poppy today. I really don't want to over do it and risk myself. Ginny means to much to me for me to put her through another serious situation," Harry explained sheepishly.

"A wise choice," Bill interjected with a smirk.

"I realized I just can't think about me any more. I have to take Ginny into consideration," Harry explained.

"I'm happy to 'ear you say say that," Fleur beamed, marvelling at his maturity.

Harry glanced at Ginny before turning his attention to Bill. "Bill, is there any way we can do that thing we talked about after Remus' and Tonks' funeral?" he asked, keeping things vague so as not to say too much in front of Ginny.

Bill looked at him in surprise, not having expected him to bring the subject up. "I suppose so but what about Lavender's funeral?"

"While I'd still like to make it if possible, I feel this other thing is more important and I'm willing to miss it if necessary," Harry replied earnestly.

"What are you up to?" Ginny asked lowly, eyeing him closely.

"I, um, can't tell you," Harry winced, hoping Ginny wouldn't press him on the issue.

He watched as Ginny stared at him, thinking hard. He also noticed Fleur studying him and after a moment a sly smile formed on her face. She made eye contact with him and gave him a small nod. He shook his head, wondering if she had really figured out what he was planning.

Shifting his gaze back to Ginny, he saw her sigh. "Alright Harry, but if you over extend yourself, Merlin help you because I won't take it easy on you," she informed him and he knew by her look that she meant every word.

As they finished eating, Ginny rose and began reaching for the dirty dishes with Harry joining her.

"I'll take care of things," Bill said with a smile. "Since you two cooked, it's the least I can do."

"Oui, and I'll 'elp 'im," Fleur stated with a smile. "You two go off and relax," she added, shooing them out of the kitchen.

Harry and Ginny went out the door and headed for the bench that sat overlooking the ocean. Once they were sitting, Harry wrapped his arm around Ginny's shoulders and drew her into his side.

"I hope you know I'm trusting you to take care of yourself and not over do it," Ginny stated seriously.

"I know it and I appreciate it. I promise I won't over do it and I'll change my mind if you or Poppy think I shouldn't," Harry replied softly.

"Okay, as long as we have that straight," Ginny said as she snuggled into his side.

Harry sighed contentedly and closed his eyes, breathing in the clean sea air, feeling it ease the tightness in his chest.

He contemplated what he hoped to do, figuring he could talk to Bill once they finished up at Gringotts. Hopefully Bill would agree and help him pull everything off and he wouldn't have to worry about Molly any more.

"Hey you two," he heard a while later and he realized he must have dozed off while sitting in the warm sun.

He grinned when he noticed Ginny sitting up, yawning and stretching, realizing she had fallen asleep too.

"You should head inside and get ready," Bill smirked, his eyes gleaming.

"It's that time already?" Ginny asked groggily.

"Yes, so you'd better hurry," Bill replied with a smile.

Ginny rose and extended her hand, helping Harry stand. Hand in hand they headed inside and up the stairs. Once in their room, Ginny grabbed their things and turned to Harry.

"If you behave yourself we can shower together," she stated, eyeing him closely.

"I promise to behave myself," Harry replied with a chuckle.

As promised, Harry behaved himself, though he found himself tempted. Showering with Ginny tested him to his limits but he satisfied himself with just admiring her nude body, hoping that soon he wouldn't be so restricted.

After their shower they quickly got dressed just like the previous day. Harry didn't even protest when Ginny put on his socks and finally his boots.

Once they were ready, Ginny wrapped her arms around him, gazing lovingly into his eyes. "I want to tell you how proud I am of you," she whispered, caressing his cheek. "I know it has to be difficult for you to limit yourself."

"Not as hard as you think," Harry replied, his eyes filled with warmth and his love for the beautiful witch he was holding.

Ginny was taken by surprise by his answer but as she thought about it, she realized she shouldn't have been. Ever since his defeat of Tom, he'd been acting more mature.

Sure he'd pushed himself a little too much the other day but even with that, how he had reacted once he realized how much he had risked, he'd shown a much higher level of maturity.

She understood that having to kill someone, even someone as evil as Tom, had changed him and it was for the better. She could see how deeply it had affected him and the pain it had caused. She didn't know of anyone else who could have gone through what he had and handled it so well.

She smiled at him and gave him a deep tender kiss.

"What was that for?" Harry asked, not that he really minded but there just seemed to be something different about the way she had kissed him.

"Just for you being you," she replied, smiling warmly, her eyes full of love.

He wasn't quite sure what she had meant but he accepted it, knowing it seemed important to her.

"Ready?" he asked.

Ginny nodded and took his hand, leading the love of her life down for another trying day.

Ginny was surprised but pleased when Harry let Bill Apparate him while Fleur Apparated her and she let him know it by giving him a kiss when they arrived at their destination.

It was after they had kissed and Harry looked around that Ginny saw his shocked look. "What is it?" she asked in concern.

"My parents are buried here," Harry replied lowly.

Ginny was struck speechless and she took a quick look around, not recognizing where they were.

Before she could ask, Bill came over to them. "We should head inside, the service will be starting soon," he informed them.

Harry nodded absent-mindedly as his eyes darted around and Ginny had to take his arm, leading him toward the small church. She thought it looked very picturesque, with its wrought iron fence and kissing gate.

As they approached the front Ginny saw a small sign, St Jerome's Church, Godric's Hollow, finally finding out where they were. She glanced at Harry worriedly but he gave her a small smile.

"I'll tell you after the service," he whispered as they entered.

Once inside, Harry paused, staring at the front where two coffins were situated and Ginny heard him take a deep breath and let it out slowly. She could see his shoulders sag as a sad look enveloped him.

As her gaze followed his she felt her throat closing as a huge lump formed. While she had liked and respected Remus, she hadn't known him as well as she had Tonks.

Ginny tightened her grip on Harry's arm as they slowly made their way forward. Her mind swam with images of the klutzy, sweet, lovable metamorph, changing her nose to such outrageous forms while sitting at the table in Grimmauld Place, making her laugh so hard till her sides hurt and tears were running down her cheeks.

Of sitting late in the evenings a few times, each of them commiserating about their pig headed wizards. How Tonks gave her hope and told her not to give up, that she had to believe that Harry would eventually come around, just as she still had hopes that Remus would do the same.

She felt the tears trickling down her cheeks, thinking about how both of them had. She glanced quickly at Harry with a wan smile, wishing that Tonks were here so she could tell her all about how she and Harry had gotten back together, her cheeks burning as she gave her the intimate details even as she smiled widely because Tonks would understand.

She was slightly surprised when she noticed that while Harry's eyes were bright with unshed tears, they weren't falling. His lips were curled up at the corners and she realized that he had to be reliving his own memories of times spent with Remus and Tonks.

They made their way up front to pay their respects, going first to Tonks' coffin. Ginny was surprised to see Harry reach out, his hand shaking, as he lightly touched her cheek.

She could see his lips moving as if he was talking to her but it was so soft she couldn't hear a word of it. Ignoring him, she turned her attention to the witch who had become like an older sister to her.

" _Damn it Tonks! Do you have any idea how much I'm gong to miss you and the confidences we've shared. I have so much to tell you but now you're gone, leaving a hole in my heart. Yes, Fleur, and don't get me started about that, of all people is helping to fill that hole, if you can believe it. She and Bill have been so supportive and helpful to me and Harry,"_ she thought silently.

She fought her tears and hastily brushed them from her cheeks, not really caring if anyone saw. " _Let them see, Ginny Weasley really can cry,_ " she thought. Something she had almost never done up till now and here in the space of a couple of days it seemed that she couldn't stop.

" _And don't get me started on Him, the prat. Not only did he give himself over to Tom, willing to sacrifice himself so that Evil Git could finally be defeated, he almost died again the next night because he didn't have anywhere to go to get out of the rain when my so called mother sent him away all alone. It almost killed me Tonks, and I swear to all that is Holy that I'll never see her the same again. She has driven a wedge between us that can never be bridged. She still doesn't want us together and I really can't understand why. Yes, okay, she caught us right after we made love, but still, I'm almost of age physically and have been mentally ever since, well you know. It's one of those things we talked about and I never did get to thank you properly and now I never will."_

Ginny sniffled and turned with Harry as she felt him move, going over to Remus' coffin.

" _Goodbye Tonks. I'll miss you and Ihope you knew I loved you, even if I didn't say it."_

She sniffled again, a small hint of a smile forming on her lips. She couldn't believe how much younger the man looked. Gone were many of the lines that had creased his face, making him seem so much older than he really was. She felt Harry move and looking over at him, she saw him leaning against the side of Remus' coffin, his eyes blazing with emerald fire.

"I'm so sorry Remus," he whispered intensely. "I promise to be the best damn Godfather a kid ever had. No way will I let him grow up the way I did, be treated like I was, unloved and feeling abandoned by those who should have cared."

To Ginny the words were like a red hot knife being plunged into her heart. Sure she and Hermione had speculated about just how bad his childhood had been but it seemed it far surpassed everything they had thought. It made her see him in a new light and explained so much that she hadn't understood before. She vowed then and there to talk to him and be there for him, no matter what.

"I'll make sure he knows just what fabulous people his parents were, how strong and brave they were and why they were willing to sacrifice themselves so that he could grow up in a world without the likes of Riddle. I owe that to him, you and Nymphadora," he whispered, a small sad smile growing at the end.

"I know she'd be threatening to hex me right now but I'll make sure Teddy knows just what a beautiful name his mother had, one that showed just how beautiful she really was under her sometimes gruff exterior," he added wistfully.

Ginny shook her head slightly, once more surprised by her fiancé and the depth of emotion he was displaying. She'd never suspected how much he loved and admired Tonks as he had never displayed it, at least when he was around her in Tonks' presence.

She felt her pride in him grow, her feelings of his maturity being reinforced by his display.

Whatever else he had to say Ginny didn't hear as Harry fell silent, still staring down a Remus. He finally gave a curt nod of his head, closed his eyes for a moment and give a small shudder as he fought to control his emotions. A brief moment later, he straightened up, glanced at her, offering his arm and led her away.

Ginny gasped and tensed as a woman approached them and it took a moment to realize it wasn't Bellatrix. Though there was a strong resemblance, the woman had light brown hair and wide set compassionate eyes, completely different than the deranged psychopath.

"Harry, I'd like to talk to you after the service, if you have the time," she said softly.

"I'd like that very much," Harry replied with a small smile.

He had heard Ginny's reaction, so similar to his own when he had first met her on the night he had left Little Whinging for the last time.

"Ginny, this is Andromeda Tonks, Dora's mother," he said in introduction.

He then turned back to Andromeda, "And this is Ginny Weasley, my fiancée."

Ginny was surprised when Andromeda hugged her with a warm smile. She could see the strain the woman was under and marvelled at her strength of character. She was also surprised by Harry's use of Dora and she wondered at the story there.

"I hope you'll join us," she whispered into Ginny's ear.

"I'd be honoured to," Ginny replied quietly.

Andromeda smiled at her before Harry led her to be seated, letting Bill and Fleur greet the woman before the service started.

He led her over to a seat by Poppy who looked at him closely before giving him a small smile. He was surprised to see several Hogwarts Professors along with Minerva McGonagall sitting beyond her.

When Ginny was talking to Fleur who had sat down next to her, Harry looked at McGonagall and became thoughtful. He quickly came to a decision and he hoped things would work out because it would make his plans all that much better. Now all he had to do was manage to talk to the formidable witch without Ginny knowing. No easy task at all.

To Harry the service seemed surprisingly short and he was rather glad that they didn't ask anyone to speak. While he would have done so, he wasn't sure what he'd have said.

What happened next shocked him even more, Remus and Tonks were buried in the plot next to his parents. Somehow to him it seemed fitting that two of the true Marauders were buried side-by-side.

He noticed that there was a space on the other side of his parent's graves and he thought it would be a perfect place for a memorial stone for Sirius so he could be there with the other two even if only in spirit and he vowed to speak to the pastor about having it placed.

As the burial came to an end, he kept Ginny there as the others drifted off. Andromeda came up to them, a sad smile on her face as she realized why he was lingering.

"Come find me when you're ready. I'll be out front of the church and please take your time, I'm in no hurry," she said with a warm sad smile.

Once Harry and Ginny were left alone, Harry stared at his parent's graves and told Ginny about his and Hermione's visit at Christmas the year before.

Ginny listened intently, snuggled into Harry's side and gently rubbing his back, offering what comfort she could while she silently cursed his relatives for never bringing him here and telling him such lies about James and Lily.

She smiled warmly when he introduced her to his parents as his fiancée and she found herself blushing even though she knew they weren't really there. Though she did feel a spiritual connection to the Potters and especially Lily, something she found amazing.

Harry eventually fell silent and Ginny saw him staring wistfully at his parent's graves and she could only imagine what he was thinking.

Harry reached out and tenderly ran his fingers across the top of their headstone, a beautiful red granite in the shape of two intertwined hearts.

"We'll be back Mum and Dad," he whispered softly.

"It was a pleasure to meet you and we'll definitely visit often," Ginny added, earning her a warm smile from Harry.

Hand in hand they slowly made their way to the front of the church, neither speaking, both satisfied with being with the other.

As they came out of the cemetery they saw Bill, Fleur, Poppy, Minerva and Andromeda standing in front of the church. They were half way to them when Harry suddenly halted, his eyes wide when he saw Andromeda was holding a small bundle in her arms, a tuft of turquoise hair sticking up.

"Teddy," he breathed lowly.

Ginny glanced at him and she saw him staring at the little bundle, half in awe and half in fright.

She saw Andromeda spot them and with a smile, she urged them over, galvanizing Harry to begin walking again, albeit a bit slowly.

"Harry, I'd like to introduce you to your Godson, Edward Remus Lupin, but we call him Teddy," Andromeda stated with a thin smile. Her eyes shining with her unshed tears.

Up close, Harry stared at the little boy, his eyes shining brightly with his own unshed tears.

"Hey Teddy. I'm Harry and I'm your Godfather. I'm sure we'll get along famously," Harry choked out in a whisper, reaching out and brushing the little boy's cheek with one finger.

Teddy cooed and grabbed Harry's finger, holding on tight. Harry smiled at the little boy. "He has a strong grip," he quipped, eliciting chuckles from those around him.

"Would you like to hold him?" Andromeda smirked.

Ginny, Minerva, Poppy, Bill and Fleur laughed at the horrified look on Harry's face but with a little coaching from Andromeda, Harry took the baby into his arms, holding him stiffly as if he was afraid he'd break him but he had an awed look on his face as he held the little metamorph for the first time.

Ginny wished she had a camera because the look on Harry's face was priceless and she instinctively knew that he was going to be a fantastic father when they had children of their own.

Fleur noticed the look on Ginny's face and she giggled, elbowing the red haired young woman gently in the side. When Ginny looked at her, she leaned in and whispered, "I agree, 'e will make a fine father when the time comes. 'E will 'ave 'ad plenty of practice on top of it so it should be much easier when 'e 'as one of 'is own."

Ginny blushed but smiled. "It's a little early to be thinking about children, I mean, Merlin, we're not even married yet," she replied softly, not wanting Harry to overhear.

The quarter Veela just smirked at her, her eyes dancing mischievously.

" _Please God, no children yet, we have enough on our plate for the moment,"_ Ginny prayed silently.

Harry did eventually relax a little but the others could see how grateful he was when Andromeda took Teddy back.

"Harry, while I know you're Teddy's Godfather, I know you're not in any position to raise him but I do want you to be part of his life. He'll need a father figure and I couldn't have picked a better one than you. You'll be able to tell him about Remus, along with introduce him to Quidditch and other things a young Wizard will want and need to know," Andromeda explained warmly.

"I'd like that very much," Harry replied, sighing in relief and taking a quick glance at Ginny. As much as he loved the little boy, he knew Andromeda was right, he wasn't ready to take care of a child, Teddy or one of his own.

Ginny smiled and nodded her head, knowing it was very important for him to be involved with raising his Godson, something she found herself looking forward to also.

They talked a little longer before Andromeda told them she should be going as someone needed his bottle and his nap.

While Ginny was talking to Fleur, Harry edged over and had a brief conversation with McGonagall, something that Ginny noticed and wondered about. Whatever he said to the woman must have pleased him because he smiled and shook her hand.

Harry then talked to Poppy and Ginny watched as the Matron looked around before deftly drawing her wand and cast a couple of quick spells on Harry. Satisfied with what she found, she gave him a nod of her head and the two of them headed directly for her.

"Ginny, Poppy has checked me over and says I'm well enough to do what I talked about at breakfast. I hope that's good enough for you and I promise I won't be too long," he pleaded, his eyes entreating her to agree.

Ginny took a deep calming breath, realizing whatever Harry wanted to do was extremely important to him and since Poppy had cleared him, she really had no objections as long as he kept his promise.

"Okay Harry, I'll see you back at Shell Cottage," she replied, hoping that things would be alright.

Harry gave her a brilliant smile before he hugged and kissed her. He then hurried over to Bill and spoke to him briefly. Once Bill had agreed to whatever he had said, Ginny saw him nod at Minerva who nodded back at him before Apparating away.

Ginny sighed and wondered just what her fiancé was up to once again. Knowing that he'd let her know when he was ready, she went over to Fleur and after Bill Apparated away with Harry, she and Fleur returned to Shell Cottage.

Once they had entered the kitchen, and once Ginny shucked off her dress robes, Fleur had her sit down and began to make some tea.

"Do you have any idea what Harry is up to?" she asked in frustration.

Fleur waited until she had prepared the tea and sat down with Ginny before she answered.

"I 'ave an idea but please don't press me for an answer. I wouldn't want to spoil 'Arry's surprise," the quarter Veela replied with a knowing smile.

Ginny growled softly in frustration but relaxed a little, knowing she wouldn't want her surprise spoiled if she had planned one.

She sat and fidgeted, glancing at the clock frequently, wishing that Harry would return.

Fleur did as good job as she could trying to distract Ginny but was only partially successful. Not that she could fault the red head, she'd be worried too if Bill had been as sick as Harry had been.

It was close to an hour before the wards signalled that two people had arrived and Fleur smiled as Ginny sprang up and looked out the window, sighing in relief when she saw it was Bill and Harry.

 **Harry and Ginny**

Harry and Bill appeared out back of the Leaky Cauldron and found Minerva waiting patiently for them.

"Professor McGonagall, I'm so glad you agreed to meet me. I'm planning to surprise Ginny and I'm hoping to include you, if you're agreeable," Harry spewed in a rush.

The older woman laughed at Harry's enthusiasm. "First off, it's Minerva. If anyone deserves to call me that, it's you," she replied smiling. "and I'd be happy to be part of your surprise, that is if I know what I'm getting myself into."

"I'd be happy to explain but I need to finalize one last thing and I'd appreciate it if I could presume on your patience just a little longer," Harry sighed in relief.

"Do you mind if I ask you what you're up to?" Minerva asked, looking intrigued.

"Well, I need to see if I can find something in my family's vault but before I can do that I need to talk to the Goblins," Harry winced.

Minerva looked thoughtful for a moment. "Would my presence be of any assistance?" she asked, glancing between Harry and Bill.

Harry turned and looked at Bill, silently asking for his input.

Bill shrugged. "I can't see how it would hurt and who knows, your being there just might help," he replied.

"The I suggest we get to it," Minerva said with a smile.

They entered Diagon Alley and quickly made their way to the Wizarding Bank. Bill was able to take them directly to an important looking Goblin.

"Mr Potter has a pressing need to speak to one of the Senior Goblins," Bill informed the Goblin.

The formidable looking Goblin eyed Harry suspiciously for several moments before he gave a curt nod and padded down a nearby hallway.

They waited patiently, Harry a bit less so than Bill and Minerva. It was about five minutes later when the Goblin returned.

"Someone will see you now," he said soberly.

He indicated with a gesture to follow him so Harry, Bill and McGonagall, in line, were led deep within the Bank with Bill whispering that he'd never seen this part before.

The finally ended up before a large ornate door but it was without any name or other indication of who's office it was.

The Goblin opened the door and said "The Director will be with you in a moment," and left.

Bill whistled lowly. "The Director. I've only heard about him. He's supposed to be one of the most ruthless of the Goblins."

Harry figured that would be true with what he knew about the Goblins, not that he knew all that much. He did have a vague recollection of the numerous wars that they'd fought with Wizards and Humans in general over the centuries, but other than that, he knew they prized gold, jewels and wealth in general and someone who'd be the director of the large financial institution like Gringotts would probably one of the most ruthless Goblins among a species of ruthless beings.

A minute or so later the door opened and a Goblin entered. Harry scrambled to his feet when he noticed Bill and McGonagall rising.

Harry was rather surprised because while the Goblin was fairly well dressed, he wasn't overly so and on top of it he wasn't particularly large or impressive. In fact Harry doubted he'd even have bothered to glance at him if he was up above in the main part of the bank.

Once the Goblin sat down he motioned for them to do likewise.

It was when he turned his sharp gaze on him, that Harry could finally see a difference. The gaze was piercing and had a hardness to it that made the small hairs on the back of Harry's head stand up and he felt a shiver run down his spine.

The Goblin held Harry under scrutiny for quite some time, though in reality it was maybe thirty seconds, to Harry it seemed an eternity.

Harry felt beads of sweat forming on his brow and he wished he had the nerve to wipe them off but he felt that he shouldn't make a move, drawing even more attention to himself, though for the life of him he couldn't figure how that would even be possible.

Then suddenly the Goblin took a quick glance at Harry's companions before turning his attention back to Harry.

"I am the Director and you Harry James Potter have done the Goblin Nation and Gringotts a severe disservice and caused significant damages not only to the actual physical structure of Gringotts but also a severe financial loss. Guard Dragons can't be found on just any street corner, you know," the Director snarled menacingly, his sharp teeth and eyes flashing.

"Before you are granted access to your Vaults, restitution must be had," he added, slamming his hand down on his desk.

If he expected his display to intimidate Harry or the others he must have found himself disappointed. Neither Harry, Bill nor McGonagall flinched, not so much as a batted eyelid met the Director's theatrics.

Harry stared back at the Director and while his heart was racing fairly quickly, he didn't give any outward sign.

"Yes sir, I'm well aware that restitution will have to be made and I'm willing to pay whatever the Goblins deem is sufficient to satisfy the debt I have incurred. As far as I'm concerned you may empty my Vault if required," he said evenly.

Harry heard Bill shift uncomfortably next to him, but he never took his eyes off the Director.

To most onlookers it would have seemed the Director didn't react at all but Harry saw the Goblin's eyes widen almost imperceptibly in surprise.

"Are you saying that you will allow us free access to your Vaults and take whatever we deem suitable in payment for the losses we have sustained?" the Director asked harshly as if he expected to be contradicted.

"Yes Sir, that's exactly what I'm saying," Harry replied stoically, once more his eyes never leaving the Director's face. In fact Bill was wondering if Harry had even blinked since he had started speaking to the Goblin.

The Director stared at Harry for several long moments before he nodded. "The Goblins accept your offer Mr Potter. Let us proceed directly to your Family Vault and determine what we will require to fulfil our agreement," he declared.

The Director arose and headed for the door, pausing to let Bill proceed him to open the door before he stood aside and let the Goblin exit first.

Bill, Harry and McGonagall followed the Director, with Minerva leaning over to Harry. "Harry, are you sure you did the right thing in not asking for a list of the damages and their monetary worth? What you did may very well leave you destitute," she whispered worriedly.

"I did what I thought was right and as far as being without money, well I've never had hardly any up to now so I'll manage," he replied. His only concern was finding a ring for Ginny and hoped he'd be able to convince the Director to allow him that one small boon.

The small group walked back the way the Wizards had come in but quickly turned off down another corridor. After a couple of quick turns they found themselves at the tracks that led down into the bowels of the Bank.

The Director whistled and a cart appeared. Once they were all on board, it took off at a breathtaking speed.

Harry couldn't help himself, even though it was a stressful situation, he found himself smiling as the cart swooped, circled and flew deeper and deeper into the dark confines of the Bank.

He did grimace as they passed under where he, Hermione and Ron had cast their spells to enlarge the tunnel to allow the Dragon to escape but fortunately the Director made no comment and Harry was soon smiling again, enjoying what may be his last ride in the carts.

Harry was surprised when they approached the area where Bellatrix's vault was located, though they stopped a little short of where her Vault was.

Since the guard Dragon was long gone, there was no need of the clankers and the Director led them to the nearest Vault.

He ran his fingernail down across the door and it vanished from sight. He then motioned for Harry to proceed him inside.

Harry entered and immediately came to a halt, his eyes widening in all that he saw.

There were piles of Galleons, Sickles and Knuts along with chests full of jewels and a myriad of other precious items. His mind boggled at the wealth he saw around him.

He was startled out of his thoughts by the others joining him. Bill and McGonagall equally impressed with the contents of the vault.

"I ask you again, Harry James Potter, is it your intention to allow me to choose whatever I deem suitable to fulfil your debt to the Goblins?" the Director asked quite formally.

"Yes, though if I could I'd like to ask a small favour. I'm looking for something suitable for something I have planned," Harry replied nervously.

The Director stared at him with a frown. "What are you looking for?" he snapped.

"I'm hoping to find a suitable engagement ring," Harry replied hesitantly.

The Director stared at him uncompromisingly for several moments before he nodded. "I find that acceptable," he stated firmly.

The Director looked around and it appeared to Harry that he was assessing the contents of the vault with a knowledgeable eye.

He glanced at Harry with an inscrutable look before he walked over to the nearest pile of Galleons and picked one up.

"This is what I choose as full payment," he smirked before he turned and left the stunned Harry, Bill and McGonagall standing there in shock.

Bill shook his head, blinking his eyes as if he didn't believe what he had just witnessed. He glanced at Minerva who just arched one eyebrow high into her forehead. He then turned his attention to Harry who was just staring at the place where the Director had disappeared, appearing too stunned to move.

"Harry, why don't we look for what you came to get," he said quietly, startling Harry out of his stupor.

"Right," Harry replied and the three of them began to spread out and search the vault.

A short time later Bill called out, "Over here Harry. I think I found what you're looking for."

Harry and Minerva made their way over to Bill who was standing in front of a small set of shelves. On it was a selection of jewellery, including several ring boxes.

Harry opened each one, studying its contents closely. Most were much to ornate for what he was looking for, knowing that they wouldn't suit Ginny at all. Finally he opened one box and smiled.

Next to the other rings, the one he was looking at seemed almost plain in comparison.

The central stone was a large step cut, slightly rectangular Emerald. While not as flashy as the modern brilliant cut stones, it allowed the beauty of the Emerald to show its clear blazing colour. On either side were three small diamonds set in a small triangle with the point farthest from the central stone. They flashed brilliantly in the glow of the torchlight.

To Harry, its simplicity only added to how beautiful it look.

"I've found it," he sighed happily.

Bill and Minerva nodded in agreement, it was the perfect ring for Harry to give to Ginny.

Harry pocketed the ring and they headed for the exit.

"Harry, you should grab some Galleons," Bill smiled.

"Oh, right," Harry replied sheepishly. He grabbed a money pouch that he found by the door and stuffed it full with several handfuls of Galleons.

They continued for the exit, wondering how they were going to return to the surface as the Director had taken the cart they had rode down in.

They were pleasantly surprised to find a Goblin sitting in a cart waiting for them.

Harry smiled, "Hello Griphook, it's nice to see you again," he said in greeting.

Griphook gave him a toothy grin. "It's a pleasure to see you too," the Goblin replied, thinking _"He is a rare Wizard indeed."_

In no time at all they were back at the surface and after Harry said goodbye to Griphook they left Gringotts and headed back to the Leaky Cauldron.

Once they had passed through the wall, Harry led them inside, asking Tom if he could have the use of a private parlour for a short time.

Tom was more than willing to help Harry, after all he had just defeated the evillest, most vile Dark Wizard in centuries.

Bill smiled when Harry politely refused Tom's offer of a free Firewhisky and chose to have a butterbeer instead.

Bill and Minerva also chose to have butterbeers and after suitably outfitted, they proceeded to the private parlour.

Harry quickly outlined what he wanted to do and thought his companions were surprised, they readily agreed to help him, mostly Bill as all Minerva needed to do was show up at the appropriate time and place.

With Harry's plans taken care of, they chatted for a bit while they drank their butterbeers, mainly discussing how the repairs at Hogwarts were going.

"Things are really just in the planning stages as even with magic it will be a huge undertaking to restore the castle. Though I'm confident that Hogwarts will be ready for school to resume in the fall," Minerva explained.

She also told them that she had been reinstated as Headmistress, something both Harry and Bill highly approved.

Once they had finished their drinks, Harry surprised Minerva by hugging her tightly. "Thank you for everything," he whispered emotionally.

Minerva felt tears coming to her eyes, her usually stern exterior crumbling. "You're welcome and I'll see you soon," she replied, equally choked up.

They exited the Leaky Cauldron, going their separate ways, Bill and Harry heading back to Shell Cottage and Minerva back to Hogwarts.

 **Harry and Ginny**

Ginny hurriedly retook her seat, not wanting to seem too worried and needy when Harry came through the door, something that Fleur found quite amusing.

Ginny looked at Harry worriedly as he came bounding through the door, appearing flushed but then when she saw the look in his eyes and the smile on his face she figured out it probably had nothing to do with his illness.

Bill was right behind him, grinning like a maniac and he shared a quick glance with his wife.

Harry came right over in front of Ginny, his smile growing. "You have ten minutes to pack a bag," he informed her.

"What? Why? What's going on?" she stammered bewilderedly.

"The sooner you get packed the sooner you'll find out," Harry quipped before he ran off up the stairs to pack his own bag.

Ginny stared after him until he disappeared from sight. She turned to Bill and Fleur, still appearing totally confused.

"I suggest you do what he said," Bill replied to her unasked question. "And don't think you can wheedle anything out of me," he laughed.

Ginny huffed in annoyance as Bill hauled Fleur to her feet.

"Come on love, we need to pack too," he grinned, flashing Ginny a mischievous look.

As they headed off, Ginny suddenly realized she needed to get moving, she didn't want to be the only one not ready for whatever Harry had planned.

 **Harry and Ginny**

 **A/N: So Remus' and Tonks' funeral has been dealt with. I tried to make it not so emotional, keeping it more solemn than anything else.**

 **Then there's what Harry's up to, any guesses? I think it should be fairly obvious, but then again I know what he's planning. Lol**

 **Please review, it makes me happy and a happy author is a prolific writer. (hint, hint)**


	9. Harry's Surprise

9

 **After the Battle**

 **Chapter 9: Harry's Surprise**

Ginny growled playfully when she joined Harry in their bedroom. She was amazed at how quickly he was packing and she hurried to catch up.

She was smugly pleased when she finished at almost the exact same time as he did, though she did notice him glancing at her frequently with a smile on his face.

Seven minutes later they were back down in the kitchen where they were joined by Fleur a couple of minutes later.

The quarter Veela rolled her eyes, mumbling something about husbands and their insistence on doing certain things themselves.

She smiled at Harry and Ginny when she spotted them, eyeing Ginny mischievously. Because Harry had told Bill to inform Fleur where they were going so they could partner to Apparate like they had to Remus' and Tonks' funeral, she knew where they were going and what Harry had arranged.

Ginny had the distinct feeling that everyone but her knew what was going on and it was only the fact that they were going to be leaving soon that kept her from hexing Harry.

She felt her annoyance disappear when she looked at her fiancé. He was literally bouncing on the balls of his feet and she was sure he'd hurt himself if he smiled any wider.

She suddenly had a notion of what he was planning but she found it hard to believe. She hoped it was true but decided to just wait and see and she found herself almost as excited as he was, though she tried hard not to show it.

Bill joined them a few moments later, grumbling as he came down the stairs but apologizing sheepishly when he saw everyone waiting for him.

They headed out to the Apparation point and as soon as Fleur took a hold of Ginny, the red head looked at her expectantly.

"Fleur?" she asked questioningly.

"Just close your eyes and think 'appy thoughts," Fleur replied with a wide smile.

Ginny did so, praying what she thought was about to happen was true.

She barely felt it as they Apparated away and she looked around in wonder when they arrived at their destination.

She had hardly looked around when she found Harry at her side.

"Welcome to Gretna Green," he said with a brilliant smile.

Ginny threw her arms around her intended and proceeded to kiss him with all the love she was feeling.

Bill and Fleur relieved them of their rucksacks. "We'll go check in while you do what you want to," Bill said to Harry with a wink.

Ginny was a little confused but let Harry lead her off, heading up the street, seemingly looking for something but she had no idea what.

Harry sighed, not really finding what he was looking for. Glancing up the street he noticed that there was a small stand of trees in front of a large field and decided it was as good as place as any that was nearby.

He led Ginny there and under the trees with the pastoral view in the background, he pulled the small box from his pocket and got down on one knee.

"Ginny, I know I've already asked you to marry me but I want to do it right. You are my world, the keeper of my heart. I can not conceive of a life without you in it. Will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" he heartfeltly asked, his voice conveying all his love and desire for her as he held out the ring.

Ginny's eyes began to tear, Harry's words filling her heart with an all encompassing warmth as the love he had for her wrapped itself around her.

"Yes Harry, I'll marry you," she replied emotionally. Though she knew that he knew what her answer was going to be, there seemed to be something special surrounding them.

Harry rose and placed the ring on her finger and she smiled as she gazed upon it for the first time. She marvelled at is simplistic beauty and fell in love with it immediately. Not that she wouldn't have loved any ring that Harry would have given her. She wouldn't have cared if it was a pebble from the side of the road. What really mattered was Harry had given it to her. That was really the only thing that mattered to her.

Ginny felt positively giddy and she found herself giggle, crying and practically jumping for joy.

"It's really going to happen, isn't it," she breathed as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his lips to hers, giving him a spine tingling kiss.

"Yes it is," Harry replied, kissing her once more.

Ginny sighed and rested her head on his shoulder, feeling unbelievably happy. She briefly considered that she shouldn't be, after all they had just buried Remus and Tonks that morning and Fred and Colin the day before and while she did feel their loss, it couldn't drown out the pure exhilaration she was experiencing at the moment.

" _We're getting married!"_ she shouted in her mind.

She knew she had to be grinning like an idiot but she didn't care. All that mattered at the moment was that they were getting married and she was standing in a peaceful place with Harry's arms wrapped around her, holding her close and she knew she'd never been this happy before in her life.

Harry gave a soft somewhat reluctant sigh. "We really should be going," he whispered.

"So soon?" Ginny asked, sounding rather reluctant herself.

"Unfortunately yes," Harry sighed once again.

"Why?" Ginny asked, giving him a small frown.

"My, you certainly are an inquisitive witch, aren't you," Harry teased, his eyes sparkling brightly.

"Watch it Potter," Ginny growled playfully.

"Most certainly, soon to be Mrs Potter," Harry replied with a grin.

Ginny melted into Harry's body. "Mrs Potter," she sighed happily. "I can't wait."

"Hence the need for us to get going. Unfortunately there is some paperwork to be filled out," Harry explained as he began to lead Ginny back the way they had come.

"Paperwork. I'd like to tell them what they can do with their paperwork," Ginny growled playfully.

Harry leaned over and gave her a quick kiss. "While I agree with you, it's a necessary evil we have to put up with if we wish to get married," he complained softly.

"Do you expect and problems?" Ginny inquired after a moment.

Harry winced. "I hope not. While there isn't a residency requirement any more, you're supposed to give fourteen days written notice before your wedding date," he explained hesitantly.

Ginny gazed at him worriedly.

"Don't worry, we'll figure something out. Maybe a few Galleons will work and if not I'm not opposed to using a _Confundus Charm,"_ Harry said casually.

"Then again, maybe for once my name will be worth something good," he added with a shrug.

"Would you really use a _Confundus Charm?_ " Ginny giggled.

"I'll do whatever it takes to get us married," Harry stated seriously. "I've just got this feeling that we need to get married as soon as possible."

Ginny nodded in agreement. She was also worried about things and knew that her mother's leniency, however limited, wouldn't last forever. She was just as adamant that they needed to get married as soon as possible.

They met Bill, Fleur and Professor McGonagall at the Sculpture Garden of the Gretna Green Famous Blacksmith Shop complex.

Fleur immediately asked to see Ginny's ring which she showed off proudly. The quarter Veela made all the right sounds and complimented Harry on his good taste and McGonagall also admired her ring, though not as enthusiastically as Fleur and she also complimented Harry on his taste.

Bill led them around back to a little office that the Muggles seemed to ignore and ushered them inside.

There was a little wizened wizard sitting at a desk who smiled at them as they entered.

"How do you do?" he asked pleasantly.

"We're fine," Harry replied, garnering him chuckles form his companions.

Harry gave them an annoyed look but ended up smiling just the same.

"I assume you're here to be married," the little wizard stated. "Name please?" he added, grabbing a file from his desk.

"Potter," Harry replied.

"Potter . . . Potter," the man repeated, glancing through his file. "I'm sorry, there doesn't seem to be a letter of intent on file for any Potter," he frowned apologetically.

"Isn't there anything you can do?" Harry implored.

"No, I'm sorry but the rules are quite clear. A letter of intent must be on file fourteen days before the wedding date," the little wizard informed them.

Harry sighed, contemplating his options. He was fairly certain that offering the little wizard Galleons would only insult the man and he really hated to use a _Confundus Charm._ It just didn't seem right.

He sighed again and did the only thing he could think of. He reached up and lifted his fringe, showing the little wizard his famous scar. While it had faded some since Riddle's defeat, it was still there to be seen.

"Does this help any?" he asked regretfully.

The little wizard stared at him wide-eyed for several moments. "Dear me, are you really The Harry Potter?" he asked incredulously.

Harry sadly nodded his head, wishing he was anywhere else.

The little wizard looked thoughtful for a moment. "Well, as they say Rules are made to be broken, wouldn't you agree, Mr Potter," he said with a mischievous smile.

"So I've heard," Harry replied, glancing at McGonagall who was trying hard not to laugh.

The little wizard produced a piece of parchment that appeared to be some sort of form letter and busily began to fill it out.

"Let's see, we need to predate it," he mumbled as his quill scratched across the surface of the parchment. "Yes, that will do it," he remarked with a smile.

"If you and your intended would just sign here," he said, pushing the parchment across his desk at Harry, holding out his quill.

Harry glanced through the document quickly and then signed his name. He turned to Ginny who had already moved to his side and she added her name to the document.

"There we go, all nice and semi-legal," the little wizard smiled happily as he withdrew another piece of parchment which he handed to Harry.

Harry smiled as he glanced at the document as it allowed him and Ginny to get married immediately.

"Thank you so much," Harry and Ginny said happily.

"It was my pleasure," the little wizard beamed.

Harry glanced at Fleur and Minerva who were having a hushed conversation and chuckling softly. Somehow he knew he didn't want to know what they were saying.

"All right, lets go get changed and get you two married," Bill smirked.

It was a short walk to where Bill had got them rooms in a nice bed and breakfast. He took Harry into his and Fleur's room while Fleur and Minerva accompanied Ginny to Harry's and her room.

In no time at all Harry and Bill were dressed and ready. Bill escorted Harry out of the room and steered him toward the exit.

"Aren't we waiting for the girls?" Harry asked in confusion.

"Nope, it's bad luck to see the bride in her wedding dress before the ceremony," Bill informed him.

"Well, we certainly don't want any bad luck," Harry replied with a grin.

With that settled, Bill led Harry back to the Blacksmith complex and headed to the back where the original Smithy stood.

Once there, a very nice elderly lady helped them put on their boutonnières and showed them in to where the ceremony would take place.

Harry began to pace nervously, something Bill found highly amusing.

"Relax Harry, she'll be here before you know it," he chuckled.

"Sorry, I just can't wait to marry you sister," Harry replied with a nervous grin. "Sometimes it hardly seems real, like it's all some sort of dream and I'm afraid I'll wake up back in the tent and there are still Horcruxes to be found and it seems like it will never end and I'll never get to see Ginny and I'll die facing Riddle and . . ." Harry rambled, unable to help himself.

Bill felt his eyes begin to tear up and he grabbed Harry as he paced by again, hugging him hard.

"I understand, Harry. It's not a dream, its really taking place and you and Ginny will have your life together," he reassured him.

Harry breathed out hard a couple of times and Bill felt his sway slightly.

"Maybe you should sit down," he urged.

"Maybe I'd better," Harry replied shakily.

Bill led him to a chair and helped him sit down. "Are you alright?" he asked worriedly.

"I'm fine," Harry replied.

When he heard Bill snort, he glanced up. "No, I really am," he insisted.

Bill gave him a sceptical look.

"Yes, my breathing is a little strained but I'm doing okay. It's just nerves," Harry explained, hoping Bill knew he was telling the truth.

"Okay Harry, I believe you," Bill replied after taking a good look at Harry and hearing the sincerity in his voice.

"Just take it easy or Ginny will hex the both of us," he added with a grin.

Harry smiled at the older man. "We don't want that to happen," he joked.

Sitting there and talking to Bill calmed Harry down, mostly, and he did feel a lot better. He just wished Ginny would get there so they could get married.

 **Harry and Ginny**

Ginny couldn't believe it as she stared at herself in the floor length mirror. Fleur had produced a wedding dress and with Minerva's help they set about turning her into a beautiful bride.

Ginny suspected that the dress had been Fleur's but it had been so altered that she wasn't quite sure.

She had also produced a set of the most risqué and sexy lingerie that she had ever laid eyes on. A matching set of bra, knickers and garter belt of a shimmering, silky material that felt sinful.

Then she had been totally gobsmacked when Minerva did something magical with her hair, leaving it shiny and silky, falling down her back in magnificent waves, with some twists and curls on top. She knew Harry was just going to love it.

Fleur had applied just a touch of make-up, enhancing her own natural beauty and Ginny found it almost impossible to believe that the beautiful young woman staring back at her was herself.

"You make a beautiful Bride, Ginny," Minerva said proudly, her eyes shining brightly as she looked Ginny over.

"Oui, you look tres magnifique, so beautiful. 'Arry will never know what 'it 'im," Fleur gushed emotionally.

Ginny blushed but smiled shyly, knowing what she said was true.

Fleur added the last touch, placing the veil on Ginny's head. "Lets go get you married," she smiled softly.

Ginny nodded, never wanting anything more in her life.

She felt her heart begin to race and she smiled widely, never having felt so happy.

She turned around, looking at the two women who had done so much for her. Not only in preparing her for her wedding but for being there for her and supporting her.

McGonagall for all the help she had given her during her second year, meeting with her every Sunday afternoon for tea and talks. Something she could never thank her for enough.

And Fleur for all her love and support in helping her to be with Harry when her own mother was so dead set against it. She truly had been a Godsend.

"Thank you both so much, not only for helping me get ready for my wedding bur for all you've both done to turn me into the strong young woman I am today," she sobbed emotionally.

"Non, no crying, you'll spoil your make-up," Fleur chided her playfully.

Ginny smiled, blinking back her tears. "We can't have that, now can we," she giggled.

"Ginny, there's no reason to thank me. I'm just happy to be here to share in yours and Harry's wedding," Minerva sniffled with a huge smile.

Ginny hugged the usually stoic Professor and then her sister-in-law.

"Come on, lets go get me married," she exclaimed ecstatically.

 **Harry and Ginny**

Harry and Bill were sitting and chatting quietly when they noticed motion at the door.

A man and a young woman had entered and Bill recognized him as the officiant who would preform the ceremony. He nodded and smiled at the pair while the young woman moved off to the side, it was then he noticed she was carrying a camera. She moved into a position about halfway from the front and the door.

The man quickly moved off to the side and up to the front of the room, standing behind the massive anvil that stood front and centre.

It slowly filtered through Harry nervousness what it meant and at the same time Fleur and Minerva came into the room, smiling widely.

Each stepped to the side, flanking the door and they looked back the way they had come.

Harry sprang to his feet, understanding what their presence signified.

Then a figure filled the doorway and Bill heard Harry gasp. He heard the click of the camera and he smiled, knowing Harry's stunned look was now preserved forever.

The woman quickly turned around and snapped another photograph, recording the image that had caused Harry's reaction.

Ginny was standing in the doorway, looking more beautiful than he had ever seen his sister.

Harry stared at the vision of beauty that stood before him, framed by the door. He recognized immediately it was Ginny, but it was a Ginny he'd never seen before.

To him she appeared as some ethereal beauty or Goddess. She was dressed in a dress of shimmering white, accented by crystals that sparkled in the light. The dress left her arms and shoulders bare along with a wide expanse of her creamy, freckle speckled cleavage.

The dress fit her slender frame like a glove down to her waist where it flared out slightly that allowed it to flow out gently.

Her red hair stood out brilliantly like a red flame, crowning her along with framing her face as it spilled down onto her shoulders and back.

Harry could see her smiling behind the thin gauze of her veil and he knew he'd never seen anything so beautiful in his life.

Though it only took a few moments for her to start forward, to Harry it seemed an eternity.

With every step she took, Harry's eyes traced her movement, the bottom of her dress rippling and shimmering every time she moved.

Harry vaguely heard Bill admonishing him to breath but his mind barely registered, refusing to consider such mundane tasks.

Ginny almost lost it as she watched the look on Harry's face and she was glad they had hired the photographer.

Her smile grew as she took in the rest of him, looking so handsome in his dress robes of dark navy, his crisp white shirt and dark green tie that made his eyes pop.

She had to take several deep breaths and keep her pace slow even though she wanted to run to him.

Her smile grew when she saw the stunned look morph into a brilliant smile and he finally appeared to be breathing again.

Her eyes never left his as she made her way to him and when she finally stopped she heard him whisper, "My God, you are so beautiful."

She blushed and dropped her chin, raising her eyes demurely, the smile becoming smaller, more coy.

Harry thought his heart was going to beat out of his breast as he stared at Ginny. To him, it seemed that nothing else existed in the world except the vision of beauty before him.

He could hardly believe that she had chosen him and he felt so unworthy. He knew that'd he'd spend the rest of his life doing everything in his power to keep her happy.

The thing that struck him the most was the look and feeling of Love she was giving him. It boggled his mind that such a creature would love him at all and had agreed to become his wife.

Ginny could see how happy Harry was but she could sense his underlying feelings of inadequacy, that he somehow thought he was unworthy of her love.

She couldn't understand it but then again, she was having similar thoughts. Why would a Wizard of his stature ever consider marrying her, the plain, poor witch from the country? How could he love her?

They were both pulled from their thoughts by the officiant speaking.

"We are gathered here to bind in matrimony Harry James Potter and Ginevra Molly Weasley. As it the tradition of this place, they will declare their intentions before these witnesses. Harry."

"Ginny, I love you more than life itself. You are my world. It was the thought of you and the life we could share that sustained me through the dark times this past year. You were the light that kept me going, calling me home, back to you."

"In some ways I've come to realize that ever since that day I found you deep below the Castle that you were the one for me. You can not begin to realize how happy I was when you woke up and clung to me, so afraid of what would happen."

"You touched my heart then and it's been yours ever since, even if it took me a while to realize it."

"There are so many reasons I've come to love you. You have a zest for life. You're without a doubt the strongest person I know. I love that you love Quidditch as much as I do and that you aren't afraid to put me in my place when I need it."

"You complete me, make me want to do better, to be a better man and I'm honoured that you granted me the privilege of being your husband, lover and confidant. So before these witnesses, I declare that I am taking you as my wife, my partner in the life we will share, in good times and bad, in sickness and health and for all time. I love you that much."

Ginny stood there in awe for a moment as Harry's words filled her, she knew she was going to ruin her make-up as a couple of tears trickled out of the corner of her eyes.

The officiant glanced at her, "Ginevra, if you will."

Ginny took a deep breath and started to speak:

"Harry, ever since I was a little girl I've been in love with you, or so I thought. Before I met you I was in love with the idea of you and not you for real. It was only after I met you that things began to change."

I know I embarrassed you when we first met because of my crush on you. I couldn't even manage to speak in your presence, not a good way to start a relationship."

"But then in my moment of need, in a situation so dire, you willing risked your life to save mine. In that moment, I realized you weren't the hero of the bedtime stories that had been read to me or the stories that were told of your exploits but you were a hero none the less."

"More importantly, you were my hero. You saved me when it wasn't your responsibility to do so. You did it because it was the right thing to do, something you have an uncanny knack of knowing and the annoying habit of doing."

"As I've come to know you, I've come to respect you and yes, Love you. You have proven to me and the world time and again just what a noble, selfless and compassionate person you are."

I love that you love Quidditch as much as I do. That you're willing to put up with my temper and aren't afraid to tell me off when I need it."

"You are my other half, the one that completes my soul. It was my thoughts of you that sustained me when I felt I couldn't go on, that the burden was to heavy. I drew upon your strength of character to bolster my own when I needed it most."

I can think of nothing that will make me happier that to become your wife, your lover and your confidant. I declare before these witnesses that I am taking you as my husband, in good times and bad, in sickness and health, forever more. I love you."

"Join hands," the official stated.

Once they had he looked at them, smiling. "With the exchanging of rings you will show to the world your intentions, they'll be an outward sign of the love in your hearts."

Harry had a panicked look as he began to check his pockets, only stopping when Bill tapped him on his arm and handed him the plain gold band he had been looking for.

He took a deep calming breath before continuing. "Ginny receive this ring as a symbol of my everlasting love for you. May it be an outward sign to everyone that I love you before all others, that you are the one that gives my life meaning."

Ginny giggled when she saw Harry panic, it was just so him.

Fleur handed her her ring.

"Harry, accept this ring as an outward symbol of the love I have for you, let it show to the world that I love you before all others, that you give my life its meaning, that we will face the world together for all time"

After they had placed their rings on each others hands the official picked up a massive hammer and brought it down hard on the anvil, ringing out a clear sharp tone.

"As the smithy forges metal together creating something new out of nothing, so be it with you two, now forged into one. May you love ever grow," the official sang out.

"You may kiss your partner," he added to each of them.

Harry gently lifted Ginny's veil, eager to kiss his new bride.

Ginny waited somewhat impatiently for Harry to lift her veil and after he did so they wrapped their arms around one another, kissing each other passionately.

It wasn't until they heard soft laughs and giggles that they broke their kiss, both blushing heavily.

Bill, Fleur and Minerva immediately surrounded them, exchanging hug, kisses and hand shakes.

They could see how happy Bill and Fleur were for them but it was McGonagall's look and reaction that surprised them. She had tears running down her cheeks while smiling widely.

"I'm so happy for you two and appreciate that you included me in you celebration. I can't think of two other people who deserve so much happiness," Minerva rejoiced.

"And I hope you'll allow an old woman to give you a few words of advice," she added with a smile.

Harry and Ginny nodded, smiling back at her.

"Never go to bed angry, always talk to each other, let the other know what you are thinking and above all love one another with all your hearts. If you do these few simple things there is nothing that will be able to come between you," she explained warmly.

"Thank you Minerva," Ginny replied for both of them, with Harry nodding in agreement. Both hugged her tightly, appreciating her words of advice.

Harry noticed the officiant smile at him and clear his throat, glancing pointedly at the door.

"I think we need to leave, it appears there's another wedding to take place," he informed the others.

As they passed the photographer, she handed Harry a card. "Your photos will be ready tomorrow morning," she politely informed him.

"Thank you," Harry replied, not even realizing she'd been there taking pictures.

As they exited the Smithy, Bill came up to them. "This way, the Inn has arranged a special dinner for us," he explained.

Minerva smiled at them. "I really should be going," she sighed.

"Please join us," Harry entreated.

"Yes, it won't be the same without you," Ginny pleaded.

Looking into their faces she could see how much it would mean to them. "Alright, there's nothing that needs doing at Hogwarts that can't wait till the morning," she replied, acquiescing to their request.

The walked down the street with a number of couples and groups of people smiling and sighing as they passed, staring and commenting on what a beautiful couple they were and how happy they looked.

Dinner was an extremely pleasant affair with their meal far exceeding anything Harry and Ginny had ever experienced before. They had a bottle of very fine Champagne which to toast with, and several different wines with the different courses.

The conversation was light and happy with some gentle teasing, mainly from Minerva of all people.

She also observed how much in love Harry and Ginny and Bill and Fleur were, commenting that it was a wonderful counterpoint to the tragedy that they had just faced and how happy she was for the new couple.

All in all Harry and Ginny were pleased that they'd convinced her to stay and join them. It really meant the world to them.

All too soon it seemed dinner was over, their afters eaten, a luscious chocolate cake with chocolate ganache and chocolate curls, something enjoyed by all.

As they exited the Inn, Minerva said her goodbyes, wishing the happy couple many years of happiness and to enjoy themselves but not too much that evening. Something that had Bill and Fleur chuckling and Harry and Ginny blushing.

After her departure, the two couples made their way back to their rooms and they said their good nights in the hall between their rooms.

While Bill shook Harry's hand, Fleur whispered something to Ginny that had her blushing even deeper while the quarter Veela giggled.

Ginny quickly grabbed Harry's hand and all but dragged him into their room.

Once alone they both sighed and stared at one another for a moment.

Harry slowly approached Ginny, lightly caressing her cheek. "You are so beautiful, Mrs Potter," he grinned softly, his eyes alight with his love for his new bride.

Ginny felt herself melting at his touch and closed her eyes as she leaned into his hand.

"I can hardly believe it that we're actually married," she whispered happily.

"Me neither," Harry replied as he leaned in and softly kissed her.

The kiss soon became much more heated and Harry groaned when Ginny suddenly broke it off, stepping away from him.

Harry was momentarily confused but his eyes widened when Ginny began to remove her clothing.

He watch entranced as she shed her outer layers.

"Sweet Mother of Morgana, " he breathed out huskily, his eyes burning with desire when he saw what she was wearing underneath. "If I knew you were wearing that, I think I'd have skipped dinner."

Ginny blushed but smiled, pleased at his reaction as she stood there in nought but her bra, knickers, garter belt and stockings.

She stood there several moments while Harry's eyes feasted on her body. Finally deciding he'd looked enough and she wanted to feel his hands and body against hers, she moved and sat on the edge of the bed.

"I think you're over dressed," she purred, her own eyes blazing with her desire.

Harry slowly began to undress, never taking his eyes off the vision of beauty before him, his eyes burning with emerald fire, showing just how much he desired her.

When the last piece of his clothing hit the floor, he made his way to her side and he tenderly kissed her, his hands beginning to roam across her soft silky skin.

Both moaned lowly, enjoying getting reacquainted with each others bodies.

Ginny deepened the kiss, wanting more, much more.

They rolled over and into the bed, hands now roaming further, inflaming their desire for one another.

Ginny gasped but smiled as Harry removed her bra, exposing her breasts to his hungry mouth and hands.

She purred as he took her nipple into his mouth, loving the exquisite sensations he was giving her.

She was momentarily concerned when she heard his heavy breathing but she realized it had nothing to do with his recent illness and she drove the thought from her mind, enjoying what they were sharing.

After lavishing attention on her other breast, Harry began to kiss his way down her body, setting her skin on fire wherever he kissed her.

By the time he reached her nether region, her eyes were closed and she was moaning continuously, loving what he was doing to her.

She groaned loudly when he slipped her knickers down and off, the air momentarily chilling her wet slit.

Then his mouth covered her, and she moaned as she felt his hot mouth and tongue pay homage to the centre of her womanhood.

She ran one hand through his unruly raven locks while the other played with her breasts and nipples, further inflaming her desire for her husband.

"Harry, I need you in me now," she demanded, wanting to feel him fill her once again.

Harry ignored her for a moment, continuing to enjoy himself, orally pleasing her but when he felt her insistent tug on his hair, he began his journey back up her body.

He settled between her open, welcoming legs and without any difficulty lined his manhood up with her entrance and slowly worked himself in until he was fully seated.

Ginny shivered as she felt Harry enter her, loving the unbelievable erotic sensations he was causing. She knew she'd never tire of sharing this with him. It felt so right and so wonderful and she knew she couldn't live without it.

Harry groaned as he felt Ginny's hot wetness surround him, loving the feeling as every inch of his manhood was surrounded by her hot, wet flesh and he realized he wanted to share this wonderful experience with her over and over again.

They made love, slowly, reverently. It was somehow different from the first time, somehow better and more complete. It bonded them even deeper than before.

Harry could feel the changes in the way Ginny was reacting and he knew she was approaching her crisis and he picked up his pace, giving her even more pleasure.

Ginny couldn't believe how wonderful it felt, even surpassing what they had shared before. She was practically delirious with the exquisite sensations she was experiencing.

The pressure deep inside of her just kept on rising and she thought she'd go mad but then her orgasm exploded through her, sending her to heretofore unequalled heights.

Harry felt Ginny stiffen as her centre clamped down around his manhood, triggering his own release. He groaned out her name as he felt her sheath pulsing and throbbing around him, heightening his pleasure.

He felt her shudder as wave after wave of pleasure rippled through her body, causing him to shudder in reply.

Slowly their ardour died back and he heard and felt her sigh and relax, both of them totally spent.

Ginny wrapped her arms around him and gave him a deep, tender kiss.

"I love you," she whispered, pouring all the love she felt for him in those three simple words.

"I love you too," Harry breathed out softly, trying to convey just how much it meant to him that she loved him unconditionally. Something his relatives had adamantly told him he would never have.

As he softened and slipped out of her, he rolled off to her side, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her tightly into his side.

Ginny whimpered softly as she felt Harry slip out of her, already feeling the loss of their deeper physical connection. She smiled when she felt him wrap his arms around her and pull her close.

" _This is where I belong,"_ she thought sleepily.

The tired couple drifted off to sleep, each content with where they were and firm in the knowledge that no one could ever separate them again.

 **Harry and Ginny**

 **A/N: So the wedding has taken place and Harry and Ginny couldn't be happier. I hope I did justice to the happy event. I guess from all of the reviews from the last chapter that I gave away too much as everyone seemed to know what was coming. LOL  
**

 **Please review.**


	10. The Good, the Bad and the Ugly

0

 **After the Battle**

 **Chapter 10: The Good, the Bad and the Ugly**

Ginny awoke slowly and realized she had a huge grin on her face. She gave a little shudder, " _I'm Ginny Potter!"_ she screamed in her mind. She gave a little giggle and turned to look at her husband.

" _My husband,"_ she sighed.

She let her gaze sweep all him that she could see, the sheet bunched down around his waist. She tenderly ran her fingers over the new scars on his chest. First the oval where Slytherin's locket had embedded itself and then the new lightening bolt centred over his heart.

She had to clamp down tightly on her emotions or she knew she'd start crying. She found it incomprehensible that he'd sacrificed himself and let her think he was dead.

She was still a little angry at him for that, even though she knew why he'd done it. It had still hurt beyond belief and she thanked all that was holy that he had survived once again. She was sure that it would have broken her if he hadn't.

She pushed those melancholy thoughts from her mind, choosing to concentrate on the sexy wizard that lay next to her.

Smiling mischievously, she lightly trailed her fingers down his body, slipping her hand under the sheet.

She felt him stir but he didn't awaken so she let her hand drift even further down, gently touching his manhood with one finger, grazing it with the barest of butterfly touches.

She felt his manhood start to react to her, slowly growing and hardening.

"Merlin's Balls," Harry gasped softly as his eyes snapped open.

Then he smiled at her. "What a wonderful way to be woken up," he grinned.

"You'll have to return the favour sometime," she replied impishly.

"Umm, I can't wait," he said huskily, reaching over and pulling her head to his so he could thank her properly.

Ginny moaned as he kissed her and she felt her own desire rising.

"You really are an insatiable little minx, aren't you," Harry breathed, his eyes dancing.

"When it comes to you, yes. I think I'm addicted to you," Ginny giggled softly.

Harry captured one of her breasts with his hand while the other began to stray over her taunt belly.

Ginny groaned and suddenly pushed away from him. "Stop," she cried quietly.

Harry looked at her in confusion.

"Sorry, I need to use the loo," she explained, blushing deeply as she rolled away from him and jumped out of bed as she ran to the loo. Crying over her shoulder, "Don't forget where we were and I'll be right back."

Harry watched her beautiful bum as it retreated from his view and chuckled as he lightly stroked himself so that he'd be ready once she returned.

A few minutes later he heard the door to the loo open and he turned his gaze upon her again.

She took several steps toward him.

"Stop!" Harry cried.

Ginny froze, her turn to look confused. "What?" she asked bewilderedly.

"Godric, you're so beautiful," he murmured breathlessly as his eyes raked over her body.

What really caught his eye was she was still wearing the garter belt and stockings and he loved the way it framed her centre as it had her delectable bum.

"I can't believe you're still wearing them," he said, gesturing toward her.

Ginny looked down and giggled. "We got so involved I never got to take them off and then we fell asleep," she grinned.

"Well whatever the reason, I love seeing you like that. You look so damn sexy," he marvelled.

"So, are you saying you'd like me to wear them more often?" she asked coyly.

"I think you should dress like that all the time," Harry replied roguishly, his eyes gleaming.

"I'll consider it," Ginny replied, smiling widely as she got back in bed.

Harry pulled her to him, replacing his one hand on her breast and the other on her stomach. "If I remember correctly, this is where we were," he muttered as he began to explore her body once again.

"Umm, you certainly seem to have a good memory," Ginny cooed, loving what he was doing to her.

Harry's hand continued down, pausing to play with her fine, silky soft nether hair.

Ginny squirmed as Harry played with her hair and while she was enjoying it, she wished he'd let his hand continue down and get to where she really wanted it to be.

Soon, Harry's hand left the small triangle of Ginny's fiery coloured, silky nether hair behind and his fingers slid across the smooth, soft skin of her nether region. Ever since her fifth year she had been removing most of it, just leaving the small patch that Harry had been playing with.

As she matured into puberty, her hair had always been sparse and she found she liked it smooth so when she ended up masturbating after her heavy snogging session with Harry, it was easier to get to her slit and pleasure nub.

If he only knew what he had done to her, she'd probably lost her virginity long before she actually did, though it wouldn't have changed who she gave that gift to.

She moaned as Harry teased her nub out of its hood and she felt herself becoming wet with her desire.

Ginny broke her kiss with Harry and started to kiss along his jaw and down onto his neck, something that he heartily approved of judging from the appreciative sounds he was making.

Feeling mischievous, she gently nipped his shoulder over his collar bone, eliciting a hiss from her lover.

"Witch, is that how you want it?" Harry hissed rhetorically as he rolled over on her and nipped at her neck, right below her ear.

Ginny growled as the pain/pleasure shot through her and she briefly thought " _That's going to leave a mark. Hopefully no one will notice."_

Then Harry's lips traced a path down to her breasts where he nipped her nipples though she was thankful not nearly as hard.

It still sent sensations rocketing through her and she felt the fire inside her growing larger and larger.

Not to be out done, Ginny pinched Harry's nipples, hard.

He snarled and positioned himself between her legs, his rock hard manhood coming to rest at her sopping opening.

With a forceful thrust he seated himself more than halfway inside of her, causing her to groan as his massive member stretched her to her limit.

"Oh Fuck, Harry, that's it," she groaned out deeply, loving the way he was taking her.

Harry growled deeply in his chest as he began to work himself deeper into her until he was completely sheathed inside her tight velvety tunnel.

As soon as he was, he began to piston in and out unrelentingly.

Ginny moaned out in ecstasy as she felt him driving into her very core, filling her body with the most wonderful, exquisite sensations.

She knew at the pace Harry was going at that she wouldn't last long and she didn't think he'd last much longer either.

Ginny felt the fire in her grow to a roaring inferno and she couldn't believe how much higher her pleasure seemed than the night before. Her world shrunk to Harry's body pressed on top of her and the red hot hard shaft that was inside of her, giving her the most intense pleasure she'd ever experienced.

OH Fuck Ginny!" Harry cried out as his release hit him and he plunged in as far as he could, holding himself there as he poured his essence into her.

Ginny felt Harry's fiery fluids explode into her, setting off her own release and she felt herself tumbling off the pinnacle. It seemed to go on and on until she thought it would never end and she found herself crying at the intensity of it all.

After what seemed like an eternity, Ginny slowly became aware of her surroundings again. She smiled contentedly but then it quickly turned into concern as she felt and heard Harry coughing hoarsely.

"Are you all right?" she asked worriedly, sitting up to find Harry breathing heavily and looking rather pale.

"Could you get my bag, please. My potions are in it," Harry said breathlessly instead of answering her question.

Ginny jumped up and hurriedly brought him his rucksack. She found herself half angry and half concerned. She was really irritated that he had dodged her question.

As he downed his potions he could see the look on her face and he smiled sadly at her. "I'm sorry for not answering your question but I figured I needed my potions worse that you needed my immediate answer," he murmured apologetically.

Ginny sighed, her irritation evaporating. "I'm sorry for getting angry," she whispered, feeling guilty. "I was just so worried and it seemed you were ignoring my question."

"I didn't mean for it to seem that way, I just wanted to stop coughing and help my chest feel better," Harry sighed sadly. "I never meant to ignore your question."

Ginny wrapped her arms around him, holding him close and she could feel him still breathing a bit heavily, though not nearly as bad as before.

"We need to take it easier," she said, trembling.

"We did get kind of carried away," Harry joked lightly, a small smile spreading across his face.

"Just a little," Ginny giggled.

She suddenly saw Harry's eyes widen as he stared at her neck and he groaned softly.

Ginny closed her eyes and sighed deeply, just as she feared, she knew she had a large love bite on her neck.

Cracking her eyes open she asked," How bad is it?" dreading his answer.

Harry winced painfully. "Isn't there some sort of concealment charm?" he asked in reply.

"Yes but I never learned it as I never needed it before," Ginny groaned.

"Shite, Bill will probably kill me," Harry groaned.

"No he wont. Your my husband and allowed to do these kind of things," she giggled.

Harry looked at her dubiously, not quite believing her.

"Come on Tiger, lets get dressed. I'm sure Bill and Fleur will be here soon to take us to breakfast," Ginny laughed.

Harry flopped back onto the bed. "I'm doomed, doomed I tell you," he moaned out theatrically.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you," Ginny giggled.

"Promise?" Harry asked, sounding like a ten year old.

"Promise," Ginny replied with a grin as she shook her head.

Harry could face Death Eaters and Voldemort himself but the thought of her brother being upset at him for leaving a mark on her neck had him quaking like a school boy. Something she found highly amusing.

They were just about ready with Harry sitting on the bed, putting on his Dragon-hide boots and Ginny in the loo, applying a touch of make-up when Harry heard a soft knocking on their door.

"Come in," Harry called out.

Bill poked his head in the door and smiled. "At least I didn't find you and my sister still in bed," he joked with a grin.

When Harry blushed he laughed. "We'll meet you downstairs for breakfast in a few minutes," Bill added.

Harry just nodded his head, wondering if he'd get to eat a last meal before Bill killed him.

Right after Bill left, Ginny came out of the loo, still putting in one earring. "Was that Bill's voice I heard?" she asked with a smile.

Harry slowly nodded his head, feeling like a condemned man. Then he looked up and stared at Ginny with his mouth hanging open.

Ginny gave him a worried look as she got the earring in. "What's wrong? She asked with a frown, looking down at herself to see if anything was amiss.

"Godric, you look fantastic," Harry marvelled, his eyes once more raking her body from top to bottom.

Ginny was wearing a simple skirt, blouse combination but it was new, something Fleur had given her as an engagement/wedding present. The thing was, it fit her to a T and hugged her body in all the right places, showing off her curves while still being rather modest.

"Why thank you," she beamed, pleased at his compliment.

Harry stood up, still looking at her and then he gulped.

Ginny looked at him worriedly. "It shows, doesn't it?" she asked ruefully.

Harry could only nod his head, sure he was doomed.

"Damn, I thought I had remembered that concealment spell," she cursed lightly.

She gave a shrug, "Oh well, maybe Fleur can teach it to me," she added offhandedly.

Harry sighed, thinking it would probably be too late to save him.

"Come on, Oh Brave One," Ginny teased, her eyes dancing merrily.

Harry took her hand and led her out the door, hoping he did get that last meal because he was starving.

When they entered the small dining area of the Bed and Breakfast, they found Fleur sitting alone.

Harry perked up at little, hoping she could teach Ginny that spell before Bill returned but his hopes were dashed because as they sat down, Bill came back into the room.

He saw Fleur glancing at Ginny's neck with a big grin on her face.

Groaning softly, he saw Bill sit down, his gaze following his wife's.

The Curse Breaker stared at his sister's neck for a moment before shifting his eyes to Harry.

"I noticed you don't have any, um, war trophies," he grinned.

"At least not where they show," Ginny chirped mischievously.

Harry saw Bill's eyes widen slightly and then he and Fleur broke out laughing.

Fleur's eyes darted to her husband before she looked back at Harry. "Don't worry 'Arry, you should 'ave seen the size of the one 'e left on my neck on our wedding night. It was twice as big as Ginny's," she giggled.

"What can I say, my love," Bill remarked with a shrug, though he did have a grin on his face.

Harry sat there feeling awkward or at least he did until Ginny leaned over and gave him a soft kiss, wagging her eyebrows at him as she smiled.

Fortunately for Harry, no one teased him again and he relaxed and enjoyed breakfast chatting with his brother and sister-in-law and his beloved wife.

As they were finishing up, Fleur suggested that they wander around and sightsee a little before they had an early lunch so they could get to Hogwarts on time for the ceremony there.

Ginny answered enthusiastically but Bill could sense a little reluctance in Harry's reply and so while Ginny and Fleur went to freshen up (and Fleur teach Ginny the Concealment Charm), Bill asked Harry what was the matter.

Glancing around to make sure no one could over hear, Harry explained what had happened that morning.

"Merlin Harry, I know it was the morning after your wedding, but don't you think you could have shown a little restraint?" Bill asked worriedly, though his eyes were sparkling merrily.

"Have you taken a good look at your sister?" Harry countered. "I'm lucky I didn't kill myself."

Bill guffawed loudly, clapping Harry on his back. "I know she's beautiful, but I don't look at her like that," he joked.

He then looked at Harry more seriously. "Are you okay?" he asked with genuine concern.

"I took my potions, so yeah, I'm feeling a lot better," Harry replied truthfully, choking up a little at Bill's show of concern.

Bill draped his arm across Harry's shoulders. "Don't worry, Fleur and I will keep an eye on you so you don't over do it," he said warmly.

Harry just gave him a smile, too choked up to speak at all.

Ginny and Fleur arrived and Harry saw Bill and Fleur have one of those silent conversations and Fleur nodded, eyeing him closely, a small concerned smile on her face.

Ginny noticed what was going on but decided not to comment, Harry was already feeling badly enough.

The four set out at a leisurely pace, window shopping and chatting amiably as they strolled through the small village.

They visited many of the other historic places that weddings took place, Gretna Hall, the Old Parish Church, Bonshaw Tower and the Toll Bar (the first building in Gretna Green when coming from England) and ended up back at the Historic Blacksmith shop complex.

The wandered through the expansive gift shop and Harry and Ginny ended up buying "I Got Married at Gretna Green" t-shirts along with several other souvenirs.

Bill, Fleur and Ginny kept a close eye on Harry but he seemed to be doing well and enjoying himself.

Bill and Fleur thought they were so cute, holding hands and sharing soft sweet kisses and exchanging glances. They could see how much they loved one another and wished Molly could see them and realize just how much and deeply they loved one another too.

On the way back they stopped in at the photographer's shop and picked up their wedding pictures.

They did stop and have an early lunch, just as they planned, giving them plenty of time to get changed so they could head off to Hogwarts for the planned ceremony.

Over lunch they looked through the album, enjoying reliving the memories. Everyone laughed when Harry saw the picture of him staring stunned as Ginny appeared, even Harry once he stopped blushing.

Bill had made arrangements with McGonagall and she had given them a portkey so that they could appear on the grounds and not have to walk all the way from the gate.

Harry and Ginny stumbled and would have fallen over if Bill and Fleur hadn't had a good grip on them.

"I hate portkeys," Harry grumbled, with Ginny agreeing with him.

Bill and Fleur chuckled and gave them indulgent smiles.

"They do take some getting use too," Bill grinned.

They had arrived early and saw Hagrid still setting up the chairs for the ceremony. The half giant gave them a wave and continued with his task.

They wandered toward the Castle and found Minerva waiting on the steps. She smiled at them before she hugged Harry and Ginny.

Then her looked changed, slipping into her usual stoic persona of Headmistress. "Mr and Mrs Potter, may have a moment of your time?" she asked seriously.

Bill and Fleur took the hint and wandered off.

McGonagall led them into the side room where the First Years waited to be sorted.

"I was wondering if you two were coming back this fall?" she inquired, sounding somewhat hopeful.

Harry and Ginny exchanged glances, having one of those silent conversations. Both sighed sadly.

"I'm sorry Professor, I can't see either of us returning," Harry replied, giving her an apologetic look.

"Not even if you were Head Boy, Harry, and Ginny was Quidditch Captain?" she asked pleadingly, glancing between them.

"No, I'm sorry. While it's very tempting, there are just too many bad memories," Harry replied with Ginny nodding in agreement.

Minerva sighed, giving them a wan smile. "I understand completely. I think it's going to take quite a few years before the taint of this past year will be removed from the school and in many ways it will probably never be the same," she murmured sadly.

Then she smiled brightly at the couple. "I want to thank you again for including me in your nuptials. I'm honoured that you invited me and allowed me to be a part of your wedding," she beamed happily.

"We were glad you could be there, it meant a lot to us," Ginny replied warmly.

Minerva turned to Harry, giving him an apologetic look. "Harry, while I know you hate these sort of things, would you be willing to say a few words?" she asked hesitantly.

Harry sighed with a wan smile but nodded his head, realizing that it was important for him as the one who brought about Riddle's downfall to speak.

He knew he'd made the right decision when Ginny beamed at him and gave him an intense kiss.

Minerva chuckled and smiled warmly. "I'll make arrangements for you to sit on the dais," she informed him.

Harry gave her a slightly panicked look and she rolled her eyes. "Don't worry, I'll have Ginny sit next to you. I wouldn't want to separate you newly-weds," she chuckled.

Harry sighed in relief, not only did he not wanted to be separated from Ginny, he didn't want her sitting in the audience where Molly could find her.

With that minor crisis averted, she smiled at the couple. "Since we have a little time yet, would you care to join me for a cup of tea?" she asked hopefully.

When Harry and Ginny agreed, she led them to her office.

Harry and Ginny were pleased to see the gargoyle guarding the spiral staircase had been restored to its former glory.

They were surprised when it spun out of the way as they approached.

Minerva rolled her eyes. "I'm the legitimate Headmistress," she informed them with a chuckle.

Harry and Ginny chuckled too, remembering when a certain toad was denied access by the castle during her brief tenure as Headmistress.

Ginny was very happy to see Harry relax as they sat and chatted with Minerva, mostly reminiscing about their time at Hogwarts, even McGonagall shared stories from her time as a student.

Neither Harry nor Ginny were really surprised to hear she had been a Chaser for Gryffindor, something a bit more unusual as far fewer women played Quidditch back then.

Hearing her talk so passionately about her playing days, they could well understand her obsession with the game.

They told their old professor that they'd have to get together soon so she could see their wedding album, something that she readily agreed to and that led to them reminiscing about the wedding.

They were just finishing their tea when Minerva glanced at the clock and gave a melancholy sigh. "We should be heading down for the ceremony," she said sadly.

As they stood, she hugged them tightly. "I appreciate you spending time with an old woman and helping her have a wonderful time reminiscing instead of brooding about what is to come," she murmured warmly.

Harry and Ginny smiled, knowing that their time together had done the same for them.

The three of them made their way down and out onto the grounds. With only fifteen minutes to go before the start of the ceremony, they weren't surprised to see how crowded it was.

Harry and Ginny smiled when they spotted Bill and Fleur sitting in the front row. The couple smiled at them and motioned at the two empty chairs they had saved next to them.

Excusing themselves and reassuring McGonagall that they'd be right back, they hurried over to Bill and Fleur.

They rose as Harry and Ginny approached with Fleur hugging them both and Bill shaking Harry's hand before hugging his sister.

"We saved you seats," Bill beamed.

""Thank you, but I agreed to speak so Ginny and I are going to be sitting on the dais," Harry explained apologetically.

Harry and Ginny chuckled when they saw the surprised look on Bill's face while Fleur had a look that said she wasn't surprised at all.

"I think that's wonderful," Bill stated, once he was over his surprise.

"Oui, while I know you'd rather not, it is needed and I"m so proud of you," Fleur complimented him.

Harry blushed and looked all embarrassed while Ginny giggled lightly.

"Come on Harry. We'd better get going," Ginny said, taking his hand.

"We'll see you after the service," Harry added as Ginny led him away.

As they joined Minerva on the dais, Harry wasn't really surprised when acting Minister, Kingsley Shacklebolt came over.

"You're a hard man to track down," the large dark man said with a smile.

"I've been preoccupied," Harry replied, glancing at his wife.

"No matter. I was hoping that you'd come into the Ministry and discuss what happened and maybe see if you were still interested in becoming an Auror," Kingsley said softly, not wanting to be over heard.

"I'll think about it," Harry replied, once more glancing at Ginny. "It probably won't be for a week or so as I have plans," he added.

Kingsley seemed a little surprised but nodded in acceptance, wondering about Harry's seeming reluctance.

Before he could question Harry further, the clock began to ring out the hour and Kingsley went and took his seat.

While everyone got situated, Ginny leaned over to Harry and whispered "Plans?"

Harry smiled slyly. "We have a honeymoon to go on," he whispered back, his eyes gleaming mischievously.

Ginny broke out in a huge smile, "That sounds wonderful," she breathed out excitedly.

Their attention was drawn back to the proceedings when Kingsley rose and started to speak.

Harry only listened with half an ear, contemplating what he wanted to say when his turn came. He had trouble trying to place some sort of order to his chaotic thoughts. In the end he just made mental notes of the things he wanted to say and figured he'd just speak from his heart and let things come as they may.

Kingsley finished up and introduced the next speaker, some Ministry official that Harry had no idea who the man was.

Harry quickly blocked him out as he droned on and on about the Ministry. He felt Ginny gently squeeze his hand and she smiled at him, letting him know that she felt exactly the same.

The Ministry official was followed by a couple of more people who basically rehashed what had already been said, so Harry paid scant attention to them.

His interest was sparked a little when head of the MLE spoke, telling about the short comings of the Ministry and the Auror Department but it quickly waned as he thought about becoming an Auror.

He realized it was something from his past and no longer held the same fascination it once had. He was tired of fighting dark wizards and his future lay with the warm, wonderful witch by his side.

Minerva was the next to speak and he paid close attention to her. She spoke eloquently and passionately about what had taken place, especially about what had taken place at Hogwarts and how that it could never be allowed to happen again.

Harry found his respect and admiration for her growing, something he found a bit amusing as he hadn't thought it possible.

Then came the moment he had been dreading, as Minerva finished, she introduced him as the next speaker.

He took a deep calming breath and smiled softly at Ginny when she gave his hand a reassuring squeeze.

Steeling himself, he rose and made his way to the podium.

He paused, looking out at the sea of faces staring expectantly at him.

He ignored them for the moment though he did briefly take note of the knot of red heads seated about half way back. He let his gaze move onward, not wanting to think about them at the moment, it would bring up too may painful memories.

His eyes swept passed the audience and fell on the sea of headstones that sat behind them. He felt his eyes tear up and a lump appeared in his throat.

" _So many. Too many,"_ he thought as he stared at their stark whiteness.

He took another deep breath and hoped he'd be able to speak with how choked up he felt.

He turned his attention back to the now growing restless crowd.

"I was honoured to be asked to speak here today, as hard as some of you may find that to believe," he started, earning him a few chuckles from those that really knew him.

"Some call me a hero but the real heroes lay behind you. They willingly fought and died so that Voldemort and his followers could be defeated and we could live in peace once more."

He frowned in disgust when many in the audience and even some of those sitting on the dais gasped and recoiled at hearing Voldemort's name.

"Not only those buried here but also all those who fought and died resisting Voldemort's oppression. People like my parent's James and Lily, my Godfather, Sirius Black," again the gasps that irritated him. "Alastor Moody, Fabian and Gideon Prewett, Dobby, a house elf who showed more bravery and humanity than most people I know and countless others who fought and died, doing what was right and not what was easy. They are the true heroes, not me."

"Yes, I was the one who finally finished off Voldemort, a made up name because he hated his real one because he was a half-blood, but I didn't do it alone. Without the sacrifice of all those who perished and many others who chose to fight, I never would have been able to defeat the darkest man in centuries."

"We need to remember each and every one of them, for it is by their sacrifice that we are able to be here today and we need to make a vow to do whatever is necessary to make sure that someone like Voldemort never has a chance to terrorize us again."

Harry ground to a halt, his mind blank. As he stared at the crowd, he wasn't sure he had gotten through to them.

"Thank you," he finished softly and without waiting turned and went back to Ginny.

He saw her smiling at him through her tears. He hugged her hard, feeling drained and he just wished that they could leave.

He didn't even hear as the little tufted haired Wizard who had officiated at Bill's and Fleur's wedding and at Dumbledore's service gave the benediction.

He just closed his eyes and let Ginny's warmth fill him, driving away the emptiness he felt inside.

If the crowd reacted to his speech, he wasn't aware and it was only when Minerva came over to them did he release his hold on his beloved wife, though he did take her hand, loathed to be physically separated from her.

"I'm so proud of you," she whispered emotionally, hugging him tight.

Harry gave her a small wan smile, her praise meaning more to him than any accolades that the Ministry or the public could give him.

They heard the murmuring of the crowd increasing as people began to get up, some to head inside for the reception that the house elves had prepared, others heading for the gates to leave.

Harry, Ginny and Minerva descended the stairs at the end of the dais and found Bill and Fleur waiting for them. Both were smiling at Harry, filled with pride.

Minerva invited them to join her in the school for some refreshments and they all readily agreed.

As they headed for the doors they heard several reporters shouting out Harry's name but he ignored them and thankfully Hagrid was keeping them at bay.

They had only gone a short distance when they found their way blocked by a small group of red heads along with one bushy haired young woman.

Harry sighed irritably when he saw the one in the front glaring at him, her face hard and unyielding.

"Ginevra, it's time for you to come home," Molly Weasley spat.

 **Harry and Ginny**

 **A/N: Well, Harry's and Ginny's morning really started out pretty good, as long as you discount his brief problem breathing.**

 **Fortunately their time spent with McGonagall helped relax them, especially Harry.**

 **Too bad that things took a turn for the worse at the very end.**

 **Don't you just love a good cliffie? I do.**

 **Please leave a review and hopefully I'll get the next chapter posted soon. LOL**


	11. The Bad With the Good

1

 **After the Battle**

 **Chapter 11: The Bad With the Good**

"Umm, Molly dearest . . . perhaps this isn't the best time or place for this," Arthur said, trying to be the voice of reason.

Molly shot a glare at him, her eyes flashing dangerously.

Harry couldn't help but notice how similar Ginny looked when she was angry, something he usually tried to avoid at all costs, but as he looked at her he saw that her eyes looked virtually the same as her mother's and he hoped that the poor Castle would still be standing in a few minutes.

"Arthur, don't tell me how to handle my daughter," Molly snapped at her husband.

Bill winced, knowing things were going from bad to worse with every heart-beat.

Fleur already had her wand drawn, prepared to do anything necessary to keep things from getting out of hand.

"I'm not telling you anything, only suggesting that there is a time and place for things and maybe this isn't the time nor place for . . ." Arthur tried to continue.

"But she's with . . . Him! I trusted him and he . . . he . . . he broke that trust, he . . . he . . . he despoiled my baby girl," Molly wailed as she pointed an accusing finger at Harry.

Harry couldn't help himself and let out a snort. It wasn't because of what Molly had said, no it was because of the smirk that appeared on Ginny's face when her mother had said he had despoiled her.

Toward the one side of the mass of Weasley's Ron gave Hermione a puzzled look. "What's Mum mean, despoiled?"

Hermione gave him such a unbelieving look, finding it inconceivable that he didn't know what she had meant by that statement. She herself was wondering when this supposed despoilment had taken place but then remembered the night after Voldemort's defeat and what she and Ron had gotten up to. She figured that Harry and Ginny had snuck off and done the same.

"I'll explain it later," she said patronizingly as she patted him on the arm.

Ron frowned in confusion and he just wished for once that he didn't feel like he was the only one who didn't know what everyone was talking about.

Charlie glanced at Bill and met his eyes for a moment, both shared grins before Bill tried to step between his sister and his mother.

He froze when he saw Ginny and Fleur glare at him and he knew he didn't want to anger either or both of them further. Curse Breaker or not, there was no way that would turn out well for him.

Harry pretty much ignored what was happening around him and turned his head to Ginny who met his eyes.

He silently asked if she wanted to do this right now, knowing he'd back her whatever she chose to do.

Ginny thought long and hard about whether she wanted to have the confrontation with her mother now or put it off. On one hand, she really wanted to get it over with and just move on with her life with Harry.

On the other hand, she knew having it here and now, in a very public place, with a gaggle of reporters not twenty feet away, wasn't the best option either.

She felt her hatred for her mother grow even higher, not believing that she'd force the issue here of all places and right after the ceremony to honour those who had sacrificed their lives.

Coming to a decision, she looked Harry deep in his eyes and with a tug on his hand, said "Come on Harry, let's go."

Harry was only slightly surprised and nodded to her as they began to turn to leave.

"I'm sorry Professor, maybe we can visit some other time," he said calmly to Minerva when he spotted her standing nearby.

He saw her eyes shine with pride as she gave him a curt nod.

Fleur whispered to Ginny, "We'll see you back at the Inn."

Ginny nodded, letting her sister-in-law know that she had heard.

As she and Harry took another step she heard her mother behind her yelling "Where do you think you're going? Ginevra Molly Weasley, you come back here right this instant!"

Ginny didn't even blink, but just kept on walking,

"Ginny!" her mother screamed in out rage.

Ginny stopped and briefly closed her eyes, her nostrils flaring as she fought to control her anger. After she took several long, deep breaths, she slowly turned around.

She looked at the scene before her, its image burning into her mind.

Her mother was at the apex of a small triangle pointed in her direction. Bill was on one side and Charlie on the other, both had their hands on her shoulders and arms, preventing her from following her. She could clearly see the way her mother was leaning forward, struggling to get passed them, her face contorted in rage.

Slightly behind and over her one shoulder was her father, looking so sad and heart-broken, his hands also reaching to restrain her mother. Over the other shoulder she could see George, a small half smile on his face, like he'd just figured something important out and she thought that maybe he had.

Off to the left, a bit further behind, she saw Ron glaring at her and Harry, with Hermione hanging onto his arm, looking worried and sad. It was obvious from the set of her body that she had figured out what her mother had meant when she had said Harry had despoiled her. Not that she cared one iota.

The only one missing was Percy and she'd seen him off with some of the other Ministry lackeys.

She met her mother's gaze quite stoically, only the burning in her eyes giving away just how angry she really was and if it wasn't for the fact that she could feel Harry's hand in hers she might have exploded.

"Why didn't you turn when I called your name?" he mother asked hotly.

"I just did," Ginny replied tersely.

"I mean the first time," Molly stated, her eyes narrowing as she glared at her daughter.

"Oh, well that's not my name any more," Ginny replied,sounding a bit stilted.

"What?" Molly screeched.

"My name is Potter now," she replied calmly, belying the inner joy she felt at being able to say it out loud.

Molly yelled something but Ginny and Harry didn't hear, Ginny because she had tuned the woman out and Harry because he was focused solely on Ginny.

Ginny glanced at Harry, a single tear trailing down out of one eye and Harry could see how angry she was, along with her sense of disappointment.

"Get me out of here," she whispered emotionally.

Harry clutched Ginny into his body and without regard to the consequences, Apparated them away, bursting through the recently reinstated wards around Hogwarts, setting off all sorts of alarms and causing general mayhem.

Bill and Fleur exchanged worried glances before he turned to his now stunned mother.

"Mother, when are you ever going to learn?" he chastised her hotly.

Molly recoiled for a moment and then glared at him. "You knew! Didn't you?" she snapped accusingly.

"Damn right I knew," Bill fired back. "If you'd only open your eyes and see how much they love one another, how much they need one another, you'd have known too and could have shared in their special day. But you are so locked up in what you think is grief, having to try and control everyone and everything, you couldn't see the Dragon sitting right in front you. You have no one but yourself to blame for all this."

Molly's eyes flashed angrily, refusing to hear what her son had to say. "You're no son of mine," she spat.

"No, I guess I'm not," Bill replied in disgust, his eyes burning fiercely.

"Bill, Molly," he heard his father plead.

He turned his attention to his Dad. "I'm sorry father," he said sadly.

Fleur gave Arthur a sad, sympathetic smile before she took Bill's arm and they turned and hurried away as quickly as they could.

Molly stood there, swaying slightly, a somewhat confused look on her face.

Minerva had heard enough. "Molly Weasley, I am thoroughly disgusted and appalled by your behaviour. I never thought I'd live to see the day when someone would act so pig-headedly stupid. Right before my eyes you tore your family apart, something that you've always said was the most important thing in the world to you. Well obviously it's not. I don't even know you any more," the venerable woman snapped angrily.

Molly recoiled in horror, and with tears streaming down her face she turned to Arthur and buried her face into his chest, sobbing "What have I done?"

Arthur sagged as he wrapped his arms around his broken wife, not knowing how to fix what she had so carelessly broken.

Minerva shook her head and with one last look at Molly, she turned and entered the Castle, still having a hard time believing what she'd just seen the Weasley matriarch do. She felt so angry that she could've spit nails.

Charlie looked at his father forlornly. "Let's get Mum home," he whispered sadly.

Arthur nodded slowly, knowing that it was the best place for her.

Ron was looking around bewilderedly, his face showing just how confused he really was.

Hermione took hold of his arm. "Come on, we'd best go with them," she said sadly, wondering how things had gone so terribly wrong.

 **Harry and Ginny**

Harry and Ginny appeared in their room at the bed and breakfast with a pop.

Ginny felt her anger and was afraid she was going to explode but it vanished in a second when she felt Harry sag into her, almost tumbling to the floor.

She suddenly realized what he'd done and she shook her head. Partially angry at him for risking himself but partially feeling so guilty for why he had done it.

"Are you all right?" she asked with great concern.

"I think I'd better lay down," Harry whispered in reply, barely able to stand even with Ginny's help.

Ginny was able to get him over to the bed and laying down with only a little difficulty. After she had done so, she chided herself for not just levitating him.

Then again, she was just glad she'd been able to get him there at all as she wasn't thinking very coherently.

The confrontation with her mother, as constrained as it was, flashed into her mind. On one hand she wished she had said and done more, let her temper loose and show her mother just how much it had hurt her, but then she looked at Harry and realized she'd made the right decision, the mature one.

She gave a rueful laugh, almost wishing that she hadn't been so mature and let her temper out, but then she quickly discounted it. She found it astounding that she'd been the mature one.

She knew she'd done the right thing in getting them out of there, though she wished Harry had at least waited until they cleared Hogwarts' wards before Apparating them away.

She sat down on the edge of the bed by Harry and tenderly ran her fingers through his sweaty fringe. "How are you feeling?" she asked softly, her eyes filled with concern, taking in how pale and wan he appeared.

"Not so good," Harry replied weakly.

Ginny's eyes darted around franticly as she tried to think of some way to get a hold of Poppy. She was just giving way to despair when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," she cried desperately.

Bill and Fleur came into the room, looking relieved to see them there. Then they spotted Harry laying on the bed.

"Beel, go get Poppy," Fleur instructed her husband.

Bill nodded and disappeared with a crack.

Fleur was immediately by Harry's and Ginny's side, shaking her head sadly.

"'Arry, if I didn't love you so much I'd be hexing your arse off," she sobbed.

"I love you too," Harry replied weakly, his eyes shining as he gave her a thin smile.

Further conversation was interrupted by the arrival of Bill and Poppy.

The matron took one look at Harry and she shook her head sadly as she drew her wand and began casting diagnostic spells.

Ginny, Bill and Fleur watched anxiously, waiting to hear what she found out.

They sighed in relief when they saw Poppy relax as she took out her medical bag and resized it, taking out a number of potions.

"You Mr Potter, can certainly try a woman's patience," she sighed with a small smile.

"It's a gift," Harry smirked tiredly.

Everyone chuckled softly and smiled at him, letting out their nervous energy.

Poppy turned to the others as soon as she helped Harry take his potions, giving him a wry look when he grimaced as he swallowed the bitter concoctions.

"He'll be fine. He's just magical and physically exhausted," she explained with a sad smile.

Ginny was immediately by his side, "Harry James Potter," she growled lowly.

"I know, I know," Harry replied with a sad smile. "I reacted without thinking, . . . again," he added ruefully.

"What am I going to do with you?" Ginny sighed with a sad smile.

"At this point anything you want because I'm too tired to resist," Harry joked.

Ginny rolled her eyes while looking at him lovingly.

She glanced at Poppy and began to rise.

"Please stay," Harry implored, his eyes looking at her beseechingly.

Ginny glanced at him before looking back at Poppy.

Poppy smiled and motioned with her head for her to stay with Harry, indicating she'd speak with Bill and Fleur.

Ginny nodded and looked back at Harry and smiled.

She stood, earning her a surprised, pleading look from Harry.

She rolled her eyes, "I'm just taking off my robes," she replied, shaking her head and smiling indulgently.

As soon as they were off she laid down beside him, pulling him into her body, snuggling him in close.

Harry sighed deeply and his eyes began to flutter shut. He tried to fight it, earning him a small exasperated sigh from his wife.

"Sleep Harry, it's what you need right now," she crooned softly.

Harry smiled dreamily "Some way to start our honeymoon," he murmured as he drifted off to sleep.

Only then did Ginny give in to her tears.

Bill, Fleur and Poppy quietly withdrew, leaving Harry with the one who he needed most.

As soon as the door was shut, Poppy looked at Bill and Fleur. "That young man," she sighed in exasperation.

"Yes, 'e can try one's patience, can't 'e," Fleur chuckled.

"Please just try and see if you can't get him to rest more," Poppy pleaded hopefully.

"We'll try," Bill sighed with a small smile, though his eyes clearly said he wasn't sure that was possible.

Poppy gave him an understanding look. "I've left some strengthening potions, please see that he takes them," she sighed.

"I'll make sure Ginny knows what they are. If anyone can get 'im to take them, it's 'er," Fleur stated with a smirk.

Poppy gave her a smile, knowing what the quarter Veela said was true. She sighed once again. "I think I'd better come back and check on him tomorrow morning," she remarked thoughtfully. "If worse comes to worse I may just have to use a sticking charm on him to keep him in bed," she added ruefully.

Bill grinned, earning him a sharp elbow in the ribs from his wife who rolled her eyes at him.

Really, William," Poppy huffed, though she gave Fleur a knowing look.

Fleur blushed, something that a Veela, even a quarter one, rarely did.

"I don't want to know," Poppy chuckled.

Bill glanced at his wife but he couldn't wipe the grin off his face, earning him a glare from her.

"It was your idea," he said defensively.

"William!" Fleur exclaimed, her eye wide in shock.

Poppy chuckled and shook her head. "On that note, I think I'd better leave," she smirked.

"I'll see you out," Bill replied sheepishly.

"That's okay, I think you'd better try and calm Fleur down before she hexes your bits off," Poppy laughed.

"Nah, she's too fond of them to do that," Bill countered. "Though I may not get to use them for a while," he said as he glanced at an irate Fleur.

"Serves you right," Fleur snapped, though she was blushing again.

Poppy rolled her eyes, shaking her head. "Please try not to do anything that I'll have to put to rights in the morning," she giggled before she left them standing in the hallway.

Fleur grabbed Bill by the arm and hauled him into their room, slamming the door shut behind them, deciding to get a little use from his bits before she cut him off for a while.

 **Harry and Ginny**

Ginny awoke with a start and she sat up in an instant, looking around wildly, her eyes searching frantically because the bed next to her was empty.

She had just started to get up and put on her dressing gown when the door to the loo opened and Harry came out. He smiled at her, "Oh, I hope I didn't wake you," he said softly, a smile on his face.

He immediately knew he was in trouble by the look on Ginny's face and the smile slid from his lips. "I did it again, didn't I?" he asked sadly with a frown.

"Yes you did,"Ginny snapped but already half her anger had disappeared. She shook her head, giving him an irritated and frustrated look.

She sat down heavily on the bed, bouncing several times. She felt sick to her stomach, her head was spinning and she felt a chill run through her.

Harry saw Ginny flop down on the bed and turn quite pale. He was instantly by her side. "Are you all right?" he asked looking worriedly at her.

Ginny didn't answer immediately, she closed her eyes and waited for the room to stop spinning. She took several deep breaths to calm her racing heart as she waited for the excess adrenalin to work its way out of her system.

Once she was feeling better, she opened her eyes and stared at Harry, she took a couple more deep breaths to curb her anger that was rising once again. _"Yes, he's sorry and looking contrite but he just keeps doing the same thing over and over,"_ she growled to herself.

" _ **But he's learning. He realized what he did wrong,"**_ the little voice in the back of her head argued.

" _So you think there's hope?"_ she thought, looking for reassurance.

" _ **Yes, he may be a trial at times and he is a pig-headed bloke but it appears he capable of learning from his mistakes,"**_ the voice whispered softly.

Ginny sighed in annoyance and pondered how to best address the situation. She realized that unleashing her anger on him wouldn't accomplish what she desired. He'd just get defensive and his temper would flare and then he wouldn't really hear a thing she was trying to say, getting them nowhere.

She studied him again for a moment, taking in how worried he looked and how concerned he was about her physical condition and she knew that was what she needed to impress upon him.

"Harry, do you have any idea how much you scared me?" she asked, letting her displeasure colour her voice.

She saw him wince and manage to look even more guilty.

"Godric, Harry, didn't we just go through this?" she pressed, her tone of annoyance growing.

Harry dropped his head and nodded slowly. "Yes, and I'm sorry," he said quietly.

Ginny sighed deeply, trying to make some sense of the conflicting, swirling, incomprehensible mish-mash of emotions that were filling her.

"You keep saying that and I hope to God you mean it because I can't being to tell you how much it hurts me when you continue to do the same thing over and over. We're supposed to be a team now and being on a team means taking me into consideration," she scolded, trying once more to impress on him the magnitude of his transgression.

She watched as his shoulders sagged even further and he looked so forlorn it tugged at her heart.

She wrapped her arms around him, pulling him close into her body. "I'm not saying these things to make you feel bad but to make you realize just how important it is, especially to me," she murmured sadly.

Harry slowly nodded his head, keeping his eyes downcast, refusing to look at Ginny. "I'm . . ."

"Sorry," Ginny finished for him with a small snort.

Harry chanced a glance at Ginny and he saw her lips quivering and twitching as she fought a smile.

His own lips formed a small, hopeful smile. "I am sorry, really, but I'm a bloke and we're a thick-headed bunch, me more than most," he whispered, his eyes pleading with her for understanding.

"I already took that into consideration," she giggled softly.

"That's because you're the smart one," he grinned.

"I'm glad you've realized that," she giggled lightly.

Further conversation was halted by the sound of a soft knock on the door.

"That would be breakfast," Harry explained at Ginny's surprised look. "I figured we'd have breakfast in bed."

Ginny sighed, a small smile on her face as she admitted defeat. He could be so caring and loving.

While Ginny sat pondering the situation, Harry rose and answered the door. The lady who helped run the bed and breakfast pushed a small cart into the room, smiling at the newly-weds.

"Thank you," Harry said.

"It was my pleasure, dear," the woman replied before she withdrew.

Harry pushed the cart that was loaded to overflowing over to the side of the bed. He went to serve but Ginny shook her head, motioning him to get back into bed.

Realizing it was in his best interest, he did what she indicated.

Ginny loaded up two plates and poured the tea. Once she made sure Harry had situated himself in bed, she handed him his breakfast and then joined him in bed. Before Harry could tuck in, she handed him several potions, raising an eyebrow when Harry frowned.

Seeing the look she was giving him, Harry downed the potions without complaint.

They had been enjoying their repast for several minutes when they heard a soft knock.

"Come in Fleur," Ginny called out.

Harry gave her a surprised look as Fleur entered the room.

"How'd you know it was Fleur and not Bill?" he asked softly.

"I know Bill's knock," Ginny replied with a shrug.

"'Ow are things going this morning?" Fleur inquired.

Ginny huffed in annoyance.

"Ah," Fleur said knowingly.

"We'll talk later," Ginny sighed.

"I was something of a prat this morning," Harry admitted sadly.

"You're a man and can't 'elp yourself," the quarter Veela snickered.

"So I was informed," Harry replied contritely while Ginny giggled.

"Learn from your mistakes," Fleur smirked.

Harry nodded; Ginny had told him the exact same thing.

"I just stopped by to tell you Poppy will be stopping by soon," Fleur informed them.

Harry sighed, giving a small thin smile while Ginny looked relieved.

Fleur smiled warmly. "Beel and I will stop by later after we've 'ad our own breakfast," she informed them.

"We'll see you later," Ginny replied with Harry nodding his head in agreement, having just taken a mouth full of eggs.

They finished their meals in relative silence as they relaxed, each just enjoying being with the other.

Ginny cleared away their plates and they were sitting up in bed, sipping their second cups of tea, holding hands and sharing glances when they were interrupted by a knock on the door.

Ginny called out "Come in," and Poppy, Bill and Fleur entered.

Poppy smiled in satisfaction when she saw how much had been eaten and the empty potion vials. "Well, at least you're eating well," she commented.

Harry blushed and smiled embarrassingly.

"How are you feeling," she asked pointedly, staring at him sternly.

"Pretty good, actually," Harry replied. When he heard Ginny growl lowly, he quickly added, "I'll admit I feel a bit tired, but not unduly so and I also ached a bit when I first got up but I can hardly feel it now that I took my potions."

Ginny was pleasantly surprised at how open and truthful he was being. She smiled at him and leaned over, giving him a quick kiss. "I'm so proud of you," she whispered into his ear.

When Poppy eyed him critically, he gave her a pleading look. "Poppy, please, we're on our honeymoon and since I'm not supposed to . . .ah . . . over stress myself, being cooped up here in the room is something I'd rather avoid. If I promise to behave myself and let Ginny and the others know if I'm tired or not feeling well, isn't there some way for me to enjoy myself," he pleaded softly.

Poppy gave a deep drawn out huff as she shook her head. "I swear by all that's Holy that if I have to come here one more time this week, I'm going to haul your arse back to Hogwarts and use a sticking charm on you to keep you in bed, . . . Alone!" she railed, her eyes flashing.

She stared at him her eyes narrowing as she frowned. "It's a good thing for you that I'm so adamantly opposed to drugging patients, though I just might make an exceptionin your case," she fumed irritably.

"I promise to behave myself and if you do have to come back here it won't be because of something I've done on purpose," Harry stated earnestly.

When Poppy raised an eyebrow, Harry sighed, "You know how things just seem to happen when I'm around."

"That they do," Poppy admitted in defeat, while the others chuckled lowly.

She turned her attention to Ginny. "Are you agreeable to my terms?" she asked with a wry grin.

"Certainly, Poppy. If you have to haul his arse back to Hogwarts, rest assured that I'll help," Ginny replied, trying hard not to grin.

Giving the redhead a nod, she turned to Bill and Fleur. "While I know you can't keep your eye on him all the time, if you see him doing something he shouldn't, you have my permission to use a use a mild Stunner. It shouldn't do any permanent damage," she informed them, giving them a wink that she knew Harry couldn't see.

"You can count on us," Fleur replied while Bill covered his laugh by turning it into a cough.

Poppy glanced from Bill to Fleur, a small smile creeping onto her face. "Do I need to take care of any injuries, reverse any hexes, set anything to rights?" she smirked.

Fleur blushed deeply, something she found herself doing quite a bit as of late. "Non, Beel and I . . . ah . . . worked out our differences," she replied embarrassingly, while Bill sighed, looking smug, something his wife noticed and she glared at him.

"That's a relief," Poppy replied.

She turned as if she was leaving but then glanced back at the couple. "Were any Sticking Charms used?" she asked mischievously.

Both Bill and Fleur blushed heavily and gave the matron shocked looks. Fleur opened her mouth as if she was going to say something but Poppy waved her off.

"Never mind, it's really none of my business," she declared airily.

Harry and Ginny exchanged shocked glances. "I really don't want to know," Harry whispered, with Ginny nodding in agreement.

"Tah!" Poppy cried, her eyes dancing as she left.

Bill and Fleur quickly pulled themselves back together, pretending nothing had happened.

Bill turned to Harry and Ginny. "While I know Harry has to take things easy, I suggest we head out and sight-see some more," he suggested with a smile.

When he saw Ginny glaring at him, he quickly added, "I found out that there are carriages to let and I figured if we got one of those, Harry wouldn't have to walk everywhere and we could range farther afield and see some of the countryside too."

Harry looked pleadingly at Ginny, who finally sighed and nodded her head. They were on their honeymoon after all and like Harry, she didn't want to be stuck in the room if they weren't going to be able to mess around.

"Great," Bill cried happily and he hurried off to rent the carriage.

Harry and Ginny quickly changed and were ready by the time Bill returned. All four of them studied the carriage, a splendid barouche drawn by a beautiful pair of grey Shire horses.

Ginny instantly fell in love with them and had to go up and pet each of them even thought they were both much taller than her, being a little over 17 hands (70 inches or 177 centimetres) tall.

Both horses where a dappled gray, turning white on their nicely feather legs with their hooves being the size of dinner plates.

They're so beautiful and gentle," Ginny cooed, a huge smile on her face.

"Aye, Lass. Shire's are known to be extremely gentle and these two are geldings to boot," the driver informed her.

"What are their names," Ginny asked, rubbing her hands along their necks.

"The lad on the left is Percy and the other is Ronald," he introduced them.

Ginny glanced at Harry, Bill and Fleur and they all broke out laughing.

As Ginny turned back to the carriage, she was happy to see Harry was already sitting down. Bill helped her into the carriage and she sat down next to her husband. They were sitting in the back, facing forward.

Bill helped Fleur in and climbed in behind her, they took the seats in the front, facing backwards at Harry and Ginny.

As the driver climbed aboard he glanced back. "May I be askin why you all laughed at me horse's names?"

Ginny glanced at Bill, grinning madly. "Well, the thing is we have two brothers with those names," she replied, smiling widely.

The driver gave her a smile before roaring in laughter. Shaking his head, he flicked his whip and set the horses in motion, chuckling the whole time.

After a short time driving around the village, they headed out into the countryside.

The whole time they were riding in the carriage, their driver gave a running monologue of the sites and local history. He introduced himself as Angus Macintyre, born and raised on a little farm outside of Gretna Green.

He kept the four of them entertained with stories and when he found out Harry and Ginny were newly-weds, he embarrassed them many times but it was good naturedly.

By the time lunch time rolled around, he had brought them to a small bluff overlooking the River Esk and produced a fine luncheon out of the huge wicker hamper that was mounted on the back of the carriage.

Fleur and Ginny kept a close eye on Harry and they were pleased with how he was doing. He looked a lot better and healthier, the good food and good company doing him a world of good.

Angus ended up eating with them, something he wasn't supposed to do, but after he'd taken care of the horses he succumbed to the entreaties of Ginny and Fleur to come and enjoy some of luncheon as there was more than enough for five.

They were surprised when he had removed his top hat and long tailed coat before he joined them.

Even during lunch he kept them in stitches, telling more stories about growing up in the area.

Ginny had tears in her eyes, watching Harry hang on his every word and she could tell Harry would have loved to grow up out there in the country and away from the cookie cutter suburban area that he had,

After lunch, Angus had re-donned his top hat and coat, explaining he was now back on the clock.

The continued their ride, taking a huge loop up and around, ending back in Gretna Green late in the afternoon.

The timing was perfect because by that time Harry was beginning to tire and Ginny was pleased because he didn't resist when she made him go up and lay down for a while before they'd join Bill and Fleur for dinner.

Secretly Ginny was just as glad to take a kip before dinner as it had been a long ride and she benefited from the rest just as much as Harry did.

She didn't even complain, too much, when they ended up snogging after they woke up and she was happy when he didn't try to take things too far, though she wondered if she'd be able to keep him calm that night.

Not that she was adverse to the idea, she was a newly-wed after all and as long as they didn't over do it, she was more than willing to indulge in a little marital bliss.

She and Harry were surprised when the carriage ride was over, finding out Bill hand already paid for everything with him telling them it was his and Fleur's wedding present.

What surprised Ginny the most was when they were laying down to rest, Harry had said that he wondered what it would take to learn to drive a team of horses and that wouldn't it be nice to live somewhere in the country where they could own a team and their own carriage.

They were still discussing it when Harry had fallen asleep, and Ginny had lain there a little just watching him sleep, looking so peaceful, many of the worry lines he had worn during his last year at school and she had seen when she had met him right after Tom's demise.

She gently ran her fingers through his hair, loving the smile that formed on his lips while he was asleep and she snuggled into his side and joined him in slumber, knowing that Bill and Fleur would wake them for dinner.

 **Harry and Ginny**

 **A/N: Well, Ginny surprised herself by taking the high road, in their confrontation with her mother. Though in all likelihood, things aren't settled by a long shot. I doubt Molly will take kindly to it when Ginny doesn't forgive her after she apologizes now that she's starting to realize just what's she's done.**

 **And of course Harry just has to almost kill himself, taking care of Ginny, not thinking about the consequences when he Apparated through Hogwarts' wards. He'd better be careful of Ginny will kill him if he doesn't manage to do it himself. Good thing Poppy was available.**

 **At least he had a wonderful next day, spending it with Ginny, Bill and Fleur, though I wonder how long till he does something foolish again, he just can't seem to help himself. lol**

 **As always, I appreciate your reviews.**


	12. Honeymoon Bliss

2

 **After the Battle**

 **Chapter 12: Honeymoon Bliss**

Harry awoke slowly and he smiled as he recalled the previous evening. After dinner and a short stroll through the town on their way back to the bed and breakfast, he and Ginny had retired to their room early.

Since he was feeling all right and it was their honeymoon, he had tried to entice Ginny into making love. He had started out by kissing her tenderly and after a short time tried to deepen the kiss.

Unfortunately he was soundly rebuffed by a slightly irate but also somewhat frustrated Ginny. Much to his chagrin, he soon realized she was right as he found himself falling asleep.

As his eyes had fluttered shut, the last thing he remembered seeing was the smug "I told you so" look on his wife's face.

As he became more awake, he took stock of how he was feeling. He was really pleased when he noticed that for the first time since he'd fallen sick, his chest felt perfectly fine, with no sign of any tightness or discomfort at all.

The other thing that impressed itself on him was that he felt refreshed from a good night's sleep. Yeah, he could tell he wasn't one hundred percent better but he didn't feel the need to fall back asleep, something he took as a real positive.

He slowly turned his head and looked at Ginny who was still asleep. He let his eyes sweep slowly over her face, taking in each and every feature that he loved so much. From her cute nose with its dusting of freckles to her delicate coppery lashes that framed her eyes so perfectly, along with her fiery eyebrows that she could use so expressively.

Then there were her high cheekbones that made her face look so beautiful, followed by her strong chin that might have looked out of place on a lesser beauty and finally her soft red lips that were partially open, just begging to be kissed.

Unable to resist, he leaned over and gently covered them with his own.

Keeping them there, he began to work them softly and he smiled when he felt her begin to respond.

Pressing his advantage, he deepened the kiss, eliciting a soft moan from his wife.

His smile increased when he felt her roll over into him as she snaked a hand up into his hair, pulling him a little tighter into their kiss.

When he felt her lips part, he gently pushed his tongue into her mouth, eliciting another, deeper moan from her.

He rolled onto his side, facing Ginny and he let his one hand slip down and cup her breast. He felt her jerk slightly and then arch her back, increasing the pressure on his hand.

Taking that as permission to continue, he began to massage her breast, lightly rolling her nipple between his thumb and forefinger.

Ginny arched her back even further, throwing her head back, breaking their kiss. "Oh Harry," she moaned softly. "That feels so good."

Harry continued his manipulation of her breast and nipple, leaning in and capturing her mouth once again, this time kissing her passionately.

Ginny let the kiss go on for several moments before she broke off the kiss once again and pushed her hand on his chest gently.

Harry was surprised and a little disappointed but he watched as Ginny stared into his eyes and he could see her assessing his condition.

Whatever she was looking for, she must have found because she pressed her breast into his hand, wiggling it slightly.

"As long as we take things slow and easy, it's okay with me," she whispered huskily, her eyes telling him that was the way it was going to be or she'd stop, as much as she really didn't want to.

Harry smiled, giving her a nod, letting her know that was fine with him as he began to massage her breast once more.

Ginny moaned and captured Harry's mouth with her own, kissing him just as passionately as he had been doing to her just a moment ago.

Though it was difficult, Harry forced himself to temper his response and he kept things slow and gentle.

Feeling his manhood harden, he ground his hips into hers, rubbing her between her legs, making her moan deeply.

Ginny responded by first grinding her hips and centre against him and when she found it insufficient she threw her leg over his, allowing her to grind herself against him even better.

Harry wormed the hand that was underneath his side between their bodies and began massaging Ginny's other breast as he slid his other hand down along her side, caressing her arse cheek as he hunted for the bottom edge to her nightgown.

Finally finding it, he began to tug it upward, wanting to get to her soft, sensual skin.

Not to be out done, Ginny grabbed two fistfuls of his t-shirt and started to tug it up over his head.

It took a little doing but soon both offending garments were tossed aside, leave Harry wearing just his boxers.

As one, they both reached down and forced them down with Harry finally kicking them off, leaving them both naked and free to the exploring hands of the other.

Harry returned his lower hand to Ginny's breasts while the other he slid down between them, running his fingers over her lower lips. Finding them already wet, he began to delve his fingers ever deeper, seeking the entrance to her womanhood.

Ginny flattened her hips and removed her leg from over Harry's giving him freer access to her centre.

"Oh fuck, that's it," she moaned when Harry's fingers found what he was seeking and he pushed a finger deep inside her.

As he felt her loosen and become even wetter, he inserted another finger while he cupped his palm over her nub, increasing her pleasure.

Wanting him inside her but cognizant of not wanting to have him over exert himself, Ginny gently forced Harry onto his back and rolled on top of him.

She smiled at his surprised look and reached down and took hold of his manhood. She lined it up with her opening and slowly lowered herself onto him.

Harry groaned as he felt Ginny's hot wet flesh envelop him, loving the way it felt, giving him such intense pleasure.

Ginny groaned just as loudly as she felt Harry's massive manhood fill her completely. She wiggled her hips, driving him even deeper and then she began to slowly rock her hips, giving them both exquisite pleasure.

Harry grasped her hips, helping to steady her as she began to increase the speed of her rocking.

Harry feasted his eyes on Ginny's breasts, enjoying the way they bounced as she rode him. He shifted his gaze to her face and was totally entranced by the look of pure ecstasy he found there.

Her head was titled back slightly and her mouth was partially open as she moaned as she bounced up and down on his rampant member. He didn't think he'd ever seen anything so beautiful and erotic.

Unable to help himself, he began to thrust up to meet her descending body, adding to the pleasure they both were experiencing.

"You are so fucking beautiful," he breathed out huskily.

He was rewarded by Ginny lowering her head and smiling at him, loving his compliment.

Ginny's eyes fluttered shut as she felt her orgasm approaching and she sped up her bouncing, adding a roll to her hips when she found out it increased hers and Harry's pleasure when she briefly lost her balance.

Harry found her couldn't keep pace with Ginny so he ceased thrusting his hips and let her take over completely. He did reach up with one hand and grasp her one breast, pinching her nipple.

Ginny groaned when Harry pinched her nipple, getting her right to the edge of her release.

Harry could feel Ginny's hot velvety tunnel begin to spasm as she began to orgasm.

"Look at me," he whispered hoarsely as he felt his own release approaching.

Ginny forced her eyes open and she locked them on Harry's. Seeing his loving gaze on her triggered her orgasm and she cried out, her eyes slamming shut as she gave herself over to the exquisite pleasure that swept through her body.

As Ginny's orgasm hit her, her hot, wet sheath clamped around Harry's manhood, setting off his own orgasm and he thrust his hips up, driving himself deep into Ginny's welcoming opening, adding to what she was experiencing, triggering a second orgasm.

Ginny moaned and shuddered as her second orgasm slammed into her and she collapsed down onto Harry's chest, breathing hard with her eyes closed as she recovered.

Harry wrapped his arms around her, snuggling her into his body, enjoying not only the afterglow of his own release but having her lay on him, feeling her shudder and quiver as the aftershocks of her orgasm worked themselves through her body.

As Ginny's breathing returned to normal, Harry tenderly kissed her and caressed her, letting her know just how much he loved her.

Ginny sighed, feeling totally wrung out from the intense pleasure she had experienced. She gave a soft "Ummm," enjoying the feeling of Harry still inside of her, filling her, adding the the sense of connectivity that they were sharing and she snuggled into him.

Harry rubbed her back, totally enjoying having Ginny lay on top of him and he marvelled at the way her centre continued to pulse and massage his manhood that was still buried deep inside of her.

She smiled very Kneazle-like as she slowly began to minutely rock her hips once again. Her movements barely perceptible at first.

"Ginny," Harry moaned out with a whisper.

"Hummm?" she responded smugly.

"Do you have any idea what you're doing to me?" he gasped as a shudder ran through him.

"Umm Hummm," she replied, her smile growing.

Harry felt his heart rate increasing along with his desire to ravish his wife. She was driving him crazy with what she was doing.

He began to hump his hips up, wanting to increase the sensations he was experiencing.

Ginny giggled lightly. "Harry," she breathed in warning.

"What?" he moaned in reply.

"Behave or I'll have to use that trick that Fleur told me about," she whispered smugly.

It took Harry a moment to remember the conversation that Poppy, Bill and Fleur had had the previous morning involving Sticking Charms.

He gasped. "You wouldn't, would you?" he asked hesitantly.

"What do you think," Ginny replied, wagging her eyebrows at him.

"Ginny!" Harry complained lowly.

"I mean it, behave or else," she replied challengingly.

"Ginny," he moaned dejectedly.

"It's only for a little while, so just relax and let me take care of things," she replied warmly as she began to increase her movements.

Harry moaned, knowing he didn't have any choice, not that he wasn't enjoying what she was doing, his only complaint was how slowly she was proceeding.

Ginny chuckled, kissing her way down along his jaw and onto his neck and then ran her tongue around the outside of his ear before nibbling on it gently, making Harry moan lowly.

Her hands began to roam, adding to what he was feeling, causing more soft moans and groans as he enjoyed what she was doing to him.

Ginny felt Harry squirming and shuddering underneath her so she increased her tempo slightly. She grinned smugly when it had the desired effect with Harry beginning to make small thrusts up into her as he moaned deeply.

Harry thought he'd go mad from what he was feeling so throwing caution to the wind, he wrapped his arms tightly around her and rolled them over.

Taken by surprise, Ginny gave him a piercing look. "Harry," she growled lowly.

Harry quieted her by crushing his mouth on hers, kissing her passionately. He knew he was pushing his luck so he kept his thrusts slow but he increased the force, making Ginny moan into his throat.

She tightened her grip on him with both her arms around his back and her legs pulled up around his buttocks.

Harry felt his groin and bollocks tightening and he knew he wouldn't last much longer and by the way Ginny's hot tunnel was pulsing, spasming and clutching at his manhood, he knew she wouldn't either.

He picked up his speed, driving them both closer to release.

Ginny broke off their kiss, moaning, "Oh Harry . . . Oh Harry . . ." as she tumbled off the pinnacle and she lost herself in the wonderful, overwhelming sensations of her orgasm rocketing through her.

Harry felt Ginny shudder as she came, digging her fingernails into his back, prompting his own release. He buried himself in her as deeply as possible as his hot fluids exploded out of him.

Both were breathing hard as they slowly recovered.

Harry just lay there on top of Ginny, a smile slowly forming on his face. The thing that he found most amazing was that while he'd just experienced some of the best sex of his life, that wasn't what was making him smile.

No, it was the way they were laying afterwards, the feeling of her warm soft body next to his and the way he could feel her heart beating and hear the soft sound of her breathing, filling him with such a sense of love and contentment.

" _This is what I was fighting for. So I could be with the woman I love, to share all we have to offer one another, to just lay here after making love to her and not have to worry. This makes everything I went through worth it,"_ he thought languidly.

He sighed happily, far from feeling tired, he felt energized, not that he felt like moving from where he lay. In fact the thought of laying where he was for the rest of the day sounded very tempting.

With his eyes closed and the way Ginny was softly running her hand through his hair and the other up and down his back, he thought he'd found the most perfect place in the whole world.

He jumped a little when there was a soft knock on the door and his eyes snapped open when he heard the door open without either he or Ginny acknowledging.

He was surprised when he didn't feel Ginny react and partially closing his eyes, he glanced over to see who had entered.

Seeing who was standing there, inside the door with a smug look on their face, he closed his eyes and buried his face in the crook of Ginny's neck and he couldn't help but think about how he and his wife were in almost the same position that Molly had found them a few short days ago.

"So, I see 'Arry is feeling much better," Fleur smirked lowly.

"Ummm, yes, much better," Ginny replied, not seeming the least bit bothered that her sister-in-law had just found them snuggled together, nude, after making love and still joined together.

"What is it with you Weasley's?" Harry groaned, keeping his head tucked into Ginny's neck.

Fleur ignored his question. "You're right Jinnee, 'e does 'ave a cute arse," she stated sounding very amused, "and I must admit it is cuter than Beels."

Harry felt his face heating and he wondered if using a sticking charm on the sheets or blankets would get in the way when he and Ginny were making love.

Ginny didn't help matters at all, giggling softly, "I told you so," she sang, sounding quite smug with herself.

"I guess that means I own you a Galleon," the French woman sighed.

"What?" Harry cried in shock. He pushed himself up on his arms and stared down at his wife. "You bet a Galleon my arse was cuter than your brother's?"

He could see Ginny desperately trying not to laugh, her eyes dancing merrily as her lips twitched and quivered.

He took a quick glance at Fleur and then back at Ginny. "Did you arrange for her to come in here this morning and check me out?" he asked wide-eyed.

"Non, 'Arry. She would never do such a thing. It was just a 'appy circumstance that I walked in and found your cute arse sticking up in the air," Fleur explained humorously.

Harry eyed her dubiously. "Sure, then how were you going to determine if my arse was so damn cute?" he asked with a frown.

"To tell you the truth, I never really expected to 'ave to pay off on the bet. I never expected to actually see your cute naked arse," Fleur replied with a shrug.

"Then what are you doing here?" Harry asked, sounding a bit annoyed.

"Truthfully, I came to see 'ow you were feeling this morning and see if you were coming down to breakfast," Fleur replied, ignoring Harry's irritation.

Harry could feel Ginny's body shaking with her laughter, so with a sigh he rolled off Ginny and headed for the bathroom to take his shower. As he was closing the door her heard Fleur.

"Mon Dieu! 'Ow can you take zomting that beeg?"

Harry couldn't help himself and he paused inside the door, leaving it open a crack.

"Well, I have to admit it did hurt a little when he took my virginity and it was a little uncomfortable as he stretched me out, but oh Fleur, once he was inside of me and we began making love, I was in heaven. I'd heard some of the other girls talk about it in the dorms but it wasn't close to what I experience when we make love," Ginny explained animatedly.

"Ah, Jinnee, you are such a lucky woman," Fleur sighed.

Harry quietly shut the door and looked down at his manhood. He'd never given thought to his size. It wasn't like he'd looked at anyone else's. In the dorms everyone seemed to change at least into their underwear in the loo and one just didn't check out anyone else if they were taking a shower.

He shrugged, putting it from his mind, as long as he and Ginny enjoyed themselves, it didn't really matter to him.

Though he felt a little guilty hearing that he had caused Ginny any pain even though she didn't seem to mind. In fact she seemed to enjoy what they had done quite a lot.

He had just stepped into the shower when he heard the door open and Ginny joined him.

He gave her an apologetic look. "I'm sorry I hurt you," he mumbled hesitantly.

Ginny rolled her eyes and shook her head lightly. "Harry, a woman's first time is almost always a little painful but it passes quickly and what I felt afterwards more than made up for the momentary discomfort I felt," she replied lovingly.

Harry eyed her sheepishly, a small smile forming on his face. "I'm just glad I can make you feel so good," he murmured.

"So am I," Ginny giggled before giving him a tender kiss.

Ginny glanced down at Harry's hardening manhood. "Sorry big boy, you'll just have to wait," she laughed, her eyes sparkling with delight. "As much as I'd like to have another go, we really need to get dressed and meet Bill and Fleur for breakfast."

Harry pouted playfully in mock disappointment, earning him another kiss from Ginny.

Though they knew they should be hurrying, they took their time washing and lightly groping one another. While it did excite and inflame them, it was more of a promise of what would come later.

They did end up a few minutes past the half hour Fleur had set for them and Harry blushed at the quarter Veela's knowing smirk, while Bill seemed totally oblivious to what had taken place that morning.

After Harry got over his discomfort and embarrassment, the four had a wonderful breakfast, discussing what they wanted to do and more importantly where Harry and Ginny planned on living.

It was decided that for now, Harry and Ginny would continue to stay at Shell Cottage while they figured out what they wanted to do on a more permanent basis.

Harry had quickly discounted moving into Grimmauld Place, it just held too many bad memories and it was much too dark of a place anyway.

Ginny heartily agreed, she couldn't see either of them enjoying living there. They did discuss a few alternatives but didn't come to any conclusions, figuring they had time to explore their options.

Since Harry was feeling much better, they decided to do some sight-seeing around Scotland, though it was decided that in order to keep from over taxing Harry, they'd have Bill and Fleur Apparate them around.

The first place they went was Edinburgh and visited the Castle and walked the Royal Mile.

Bill and Fleur couldn't help but smile as they watched Harry and Ginny. They were just so cute and obviously so in love. They held hands constantly, sharing smiles and soft whispers at what they were seeing.

They did a little shopping, picking up a few souvenirs and just thoroughly enjoying themselves.

After a quick lunch they moved on, visiting a number of other historical sites. Their first stop was Stirling Battlefield and Castle but they didn't linger long, wanting to see other places.

The visited the Ring of Brodgar, Skara Brae, the National Wallace Monument, Roslyn Chapel and ended their day at Loch Ness.

They watched in awe when they spotted Nessie frolicking in the shallows, unseen by the Muggles nearby. It was Fleur who explained that Nessie was a subspecies of Dragon and as a magical creature could hide itself from Muggles when it wanted to.

With the Sun starting to go down behind the encircling mountains, it was a somewhat tired but happy group that headed back to Gretna Green.

They enjoyed a leisurely dinner, talking about all they had seen that day. Ginny smiled as she watched Harry. The glow and wide smile on his face thrilling her, it was so obvious that he was loving the feeling of family and acceptance, something she was sure that he had never experienced to such a level before.

Sure he had gotten a taste of it when he became a part of the Weasleys but she knew he had always felt a little bit of an outsider.

She quickly squelched the thoughts about what her mother had done and chose to concentrate on how happy he was now with her, Bill and Fleur.

The only downside was when Bill announced that he'd have to go in to Gringotts the next day but he reassured them that he'd be back sometime in the afternoon.

Fleur reassured them that she would be remaining at Gretna Green, as long as Harry and Ginny didn't mind.

They both hastily reassured her that they would welcome her company and they discussed what they might do in Bill's absence.

Harry wasn't sure how it happened but somehow the topic of his limited wardrobe was brought up and he shuddered at the gleeful looks on Fleur's and Ginny's faces.

It was quickly decided that while Bill was at Gringotts, they would take Harry on a shopping trip. As much as he hated to admit it, he knew it was necessary, though he couldn't help but notice the predatory looks on Ginny's and Fleur's faces.

He sighed, giving a resigned look, earning him giggles from Ginny and Fleur while Bill snorted and gave him a sympathetic look.

"Don't worry, Harry. I'm sure we'll have lots of fun," Ginny teased, smiling widely.

Harry gave her a dubious look, earning him more giggles.

"Look on the bright side, Harry. You'll be spending time with two beautiful witches who will be doting on you. It could be a lot worse," Bill joked, though Harry could tell he was happy that he wouldn't be forced to come along.

But he acknowledged Bill did have a point. He would be spending time with two beautiful witches and that wasn't a bad thing as far as he was concerned.

It got even better when Ginny leaned over and whispered seductively, "Besides, if you're good, I'll reward you when we get back." as she placed her hand on his groin under the table, letting him know exactly what she meant as a reward.

Harry had to stifle a moan and he gave her a lop-sided grin as he felt her hand begin to massage him softly.

Suddenly he didn't feel tired at all and he couldn't wait to get back to their room and from the look Ginny was giving him, neither could she.

They quickly finished their afters, trying not to appear so eager. As soon as they could, Harry and Ginny said their goodbyes and hurried from the table.

They had just stood and taken a couple of steps when they heard Fleur behind them. "Ah, newly-weds and so in love. They sure are eager to get back to their room."

They heard Bill laugh and they both blushed but that didn't dissuade them in the slightest and they couldn't wait to get back to their room.

As soon as the door closed behind them, clothes began to be removed in a hurry while they tried to kiss and grope one another at the same time.

If they could have seen themselves, they probably would have laughed. Clothing was flying everywhere, some getting tangled in their limbs as they tried to get naked as quickly as possible without taking their hands and mouths off of one another.

It took a little doing but they were soon striped naked and they tumbled into bed, never letting go of one another.

They landed in a jumble, arms and legs intertwined with their mouths locked together, kissing passionately, not caring about anything else at the moment.

Ginny gasped as Harry kissed his way down onto her neck, concentrating on the spot in the hollow below her ear, a place that he had discovered that drove her crazy.

Denied his mouth for the moment, Ginny just lay there, enjoying what Harry was doing to her. She had her head turned to the side to give him better access to her neck, with her eyes closed, running her hands over his body wherever she could reach. Her mouth was open and she was panting, gasping and moaning, giving herself over to the exquisite sensations she was receiving.

Harry figured he'd spent enough time for the moment on Ginny's neck and kissed his way down, nipping her collar bone before he proceeded on to her breasts.

Using both his hands and his mouth, he lavished attention on her pert mounds of flesh, making both nipples rock hard and aching.

Ginny loved it when Harry paid attention to her breasts, they were so sensitive, giving her such pleasure. She leaned down and kissed him on top of his head and ran her fingers through his hair, letting him know that she approved of what he was doing.

As Harry worked his way down his wife's body, he breathed in heavily, smelling her arousal. The intoxicating fragrance filled him and he sighed deeply, loving the smell of her.

He kissed his way across her mons, briefly nuzzling the small patch of fiery nether hair before he drifted further down.

Ginny groaned as he licked and kissed her pleasure nub, just peeking out of its hood.

Harry felt her quiver as he found her nub and he couldn't help but smile at her reaction. He loved giving her so much pleasure.

He brought his one hand up under his chin and began to run his fingers along side of her nether lips, making her shudder again.

Harry pursed his lips, sucking her nub into his mouth where he flicked his tongue over it rapidly, making her squeal and garb the back of his head by his hair.

He dropped his head lower, flattening his tongue as he slid it down between her outer lips that were now engorged and laying open.

He leaned up and stared down at her centre and he thought that it looked like some delicate flower with its petals opening as it bloomed. He thought it looked so beautiful, with its sweet nectar filling the folds.

His tongue snaked down, gathering the nectar and he swallowed it greedily, loving the flavour and the way it coated his tongue and mouth with a unique sweetness that he knew he'd never tire of it.

He let his tongue probe for the entrance to the temple of her womanhood. Finding it, he delved inside, offering homage at the alter of her centre.

Ginny was writhing and shuddering as she felt Harry's hot tongue snake its way into her core, driving her wild with desire.

"Ahhh . . . yesssss, that'ssssss . . . it," she moaned. "Feels . . . so . . . gooooood!"

Spurred on by her moans, Harry added two fingers, curling them up, seeking that special spot that gave her so much more pleasure. It took a few moments and then he found it and he paid extra special attention to it, tapping it lightly and rubbing it firmly, sending her over the edge.

Ginny shuddered as her first orgasm raced through her, sending her spiralling to the pinnacle and then tumbling off.

As she came down, she expected him to crawl up and enter her but he kept up his oral ministrations, quickly sending her to the heights once again.

Her second orgasm slammed into her, twice as hard as the first, brilliant lights flashed behind her tightly closed eyes as wave after wave of pleasure thundered through her and she screamed out his name as the ecstasy took her to a place she had never dreamed of.

And still Harry didn't stop, his tongue and fingers continued their assault and Ginny knew that she couldn't take another such intense orgasm without having some time to recover.

She weakly tugged on his hair, trying desperately to get him to crawl up on her so she could recover and then have him mount her.

She shuddered in relief when she felt him begin to kiss his way back up her body, keeping her on the razor's edge of another orgasm.

"Please," she begged softly as his head came up to hers and she felt his lips capture hers.

She moaned, loving the taste of herself on his lips and it turned into a groan as she felt the tip of his manhood brush at the entrance to her velvety sheath that now lay open and dripping furiously, her nectar soaking her centre and flowing down over her arse and onto the bed.

Her groan deepened as she felt him slide into her, filling her with his hot, hard flesh.

She managed to wrap her legs around him, pulling him even deeper inside.

Harry began to make slow small thrusts, just teasing her as he slowly worked his way in until he was fully seated.

He kept his movements slow and unhurried, watching his wife's face the whole time.

As Ginny felt herself move back from the edge and her breathing slowed down some, she opened her eyes and found Harry's inches from hers.

The burned with an emerald fire and she could see the desire in their depths, but along with the desire she could see his love for her shining out.

She felt a smile form on her lips, one that was mirrored by Harry. Then he lowered his face to hers and kissed her softly.

Somehow that soft kiss struck her more deeply than a hard passionate one would have.

"I love you," she whispered, her eyes shining with her love for him.

Harry dipped his head, capturing her lips once more. "I love you," he replied, his eyes holding just as much love as hers did.

He began to move his hips a bit faster, adding to what they were feeling.

Ginny's eyes briefly shut as she shuddered and moaned, feeling herself begin the climb back up.

Harry watched her face, fascinated and loving the way it showed her feelings and emotions. The way her lips parted and the muscles quivered slightly as a wave of pleasure washed through her was so wonderful to see.

Ginny's eyes fluttered open and she found his eyes still staring into hers. She could see how intensely he was looking at her.

"Fuck, the things you do to me," she whispered huskily as another small shudder ran through her.

Harry's only answer was to kiss her again and pick up the pace of his thrusting a little more.

Ginny felt the pressure in her gut growing larger and she knew it wouldn't be long before it burst.

Smiling slyly she began to clench the muscles deep in her sheath, gripping and clutching at his manhood.

It was Harry's turn to let his eyes snap shut as the exquisite sensation of what she was doing hit him.

She felt him tremble and falter for a moment before he recovered and began to fuck her harder, a wide grin on his face. "I love when you do that," he breathed lowly.

Ginny grinned up at him and repeated the manoeuvre causing him to groan deep in his throat.

"Minx," he whispered lovingly.

She barely heard as she approached her release, feeling the hot ball inside of her begin to quake as it strained for release.

Harry could feel Ginny begin to quiver and shake as her orgasm approached and he found himself grunting out her name as his own release slammed into his groin, squeezing his bollocks and send his spunk rocketing out of his manhood, filling her with his hot, fiery essence.

Ginny felt her orgasm begin to break loose and then there was the added fire of Harry's hot juices filling her, boosting the speed of her orgasm as it exploded inside, filling her completely with some go the most intense pleasure she had ever felt.

Harry made a couple of more weak thrusts, helping drive Ginny's orgasm higher before he sagged down onto her. He felt spent but happier than he ever had. He couldn't believe how much better and better the sex with his beloved wife kept getting.

Ginny grabbed Harry tightly as her orgasm ricocheted around inside of her, leaving her breathless, quivering and quaking.

She took a couple of deep breaths to refill her lungs and attempt to slow her rapidly beating heart.

"Sweet fucking Merlin," she gasped, once she felt she could speak again.

Harry was also breathing hard and it took him a moment to realize his chest wasn't bothering him at all, other than he needed to replenish the oxygen he had burned while making love to his wife.

They both held, caressed and gave each other soft tender kisses as they recovered. Both sighing contentedly as the basked in the afterglow of their love making.

"I'll never tire of doing that," Harry whispered softly, still feeling too weak to move from where he lay on Ginny's body.

"Me neither," agreed Ginny. "Though I'm a little upset," she pouted playfully.

"Why?" Harry asked in confusion. Wondering what could have upset her. He thought that they'd just had some of the best sex they'd ever shared.

"Because you've gone down on me twice now and I haven't been able to return the favour," Ginny giggled.

"Umm, I guess next time we'll just have to do something about that, now won't we," Harry smiled in reply.

"Yes we will," Ginny smirked, quivering in anticipation.

She turned her head and glanced at the clock. "We'd better get up, shower and get dressed," she sighed. "We wouldn't want Fleur coming in and seeing us again," she added with a giggle.

Harry rolled his eyes and as loathed as he was to move right at that moment, he thought it would be best to get up. He really didn't want his sister-in-law ogling his arse again.

 **Harry and Ginny**

 **A/N: Harry and Ginny finally had something of a normal honeymoon day and it appears Harry is finally recovering from his illness.**

 **Fleur and Ginny seem really excited about taking Harry shopping, he seems a bit less so. Lol**

 **Please leave a review.**


	13. Shopping Misadventures

3

 **After the Battle**

 **Chapter 13: Shopping Misadventures**

A short time later, Harry was joined by Ginny in the shower. He blushed when she gave him a cocky smile.

"Godric, that was almost as bad as when your mum walked in on us and in fact I felt way more embarrassed than when she did," he sighed.

Ginny just giggled and gave him a quick kiss. "Come on, lets get our shower over so we can go shopping," she grinned.

Harry frowned, letting her know just how much he was looking forward to their planned shopping trip.

"It won't be that bad," she chided him with a smile.

Harry's return look let her know he didn't agree but when she raised an eyebrow and gave him that look, he knew he wasn't going to get out of it and he sighed in resignation.

Their shower did a lot to brighten his mood even though nothing really happened other than them groping each other as they washed the other's body and shared a few quick kisses.

A short time later they joined Fleur downstairs for breakfast, with the part Veela explaining that Bill had gone into Gringotts early so that he could meet them later that afternoon.

Harry missed the company of the man as Ginny and Fleur began to talk about fashions and what they thought would look best on Harry and he began to suspect they were doing it on purpose just to rile him up.

He took their teasing as stoically as he could, not wanting to let them know just how much they were getting to him. He wasn't sure how successful he was because as breakfast progressed they did tone down their teasing.

After breakfast Harry had to run back up to their room because he'd forgotten to bring his money pouch with him but that didn't take long and he quickly rejoined Ginny and Fleur.

As they were getting ready to Apparate away, Fleur got a thoughtful look on her face. "You know, we should stop at the Ministry and get Ginny's Apparation License," she suggested.

Harry and Ginny exchanged surprised looks, both of them having never considered that now that Ginny was married that she'd be able to get her license early.

The only downside they could think of was that they'd have to show their marriage certificate proving they were married and Ginny was eligible to obtain her license. Not that it really mattered, that fact was now part of the public record and would be found out soon anyway.

Even though he wasn't going to object, Ginny gave him her best sad puppy dog eyes and he chuckled knowing he'd never be able to deny her anything when she gave him that look.

Their plans set, Fleur insisted on Apparating Ginny with Harry following close behind.

They appeared in the Atrium and after having their wands checked they made their way to the lifts and to the sixth floor where the Apparation Test Centre of the Department of Magical Transportation was located.

It was while filling out the paperwork for Ginny that Harry realized he'd never actually obtained his own license and they filled out a copy for him too.

For some reason Harry couldn't help but worry about what would happen if he failed but Ginny passed. When Ginny saw his worried look she asked him what was the matter.

She giggled and rolled her eyes when he whispered to her his concern. She reassured him saying, "Harry, you've been Apparating for close to a year without any problems. You have nothing to worry about."

That did go a long way to assuaging his fears but it wasn't until she gave him a small kiss that the thought was driven from his mind.

The test centre was virtually empty due to there hadn't been an Apparation Class at Hogwarts that year so it wasn't long before they were called up.

The young witch at the desk looked rather bored until she saw the copy of the marriage certificate attached to Ginny's paperwork.

She glanced up, eyes wide but fortunately didn't say anything.

Since G becomes before H, Ginny was taken in first and Fleur smiled at Harry when she saw how nervous he became.

Harry was pretty sure Ginny must have told her his fear when he wasn't aware by the look she was giving him, doing nothing to lessen his anxiety.

A short time later Ginny reappeared, smiling widely, clutching a scroll of parchment, letting him and Fleur know she had passed.

Harry immediately congratulated her with a hug and a kiss and Ginny couldn't help but smile at his enthusiasm.

Then Harry gave a sigh, looking a bit apprehensive as his name was called.

Her smile soften and she gave him a kiss for good luck and then it was his turn.

When he reappeared clutching his own license, he looked more relieved than anything else.

His smile grew when Ginny gave him another kiss in congratulations and a hug from Fleur.

The only thing that dampened their happiness was when they returned to the Atrium and ran into Percy.

He stammered a hello, looking quite flustered, before he disappeared as if he didn't want to be seen with them.

After watching him disappear, Fleur looked at Ginny with a sad smile. "Do you wish to stop in and see your father?" she asked softly.

Ginny sighed sadly, considering her sister-in-law's suggestion. On one hand it would be nice to see him without her mother around but on the other hand the Office for the Detection and Confiscation of Counterfeit Defensive Spells and Protective Objects was part of the MLE and on the second floor in that department.

She worried that if Harry was seen there Kingsley would find out and think he was still interested in becoming an Auror. He might even show up and try to convince Harry while he was there, something she didn't want to put him through.

"No, I think it's better of we just go shopping like we've planned," she replied sadly.

Fleur looked at her in surprise but Harry smiled at her in understanding. He hugged her tightly to his body and gave her a soft kiss.

Ginny squeezed him tightly before letting go, their eyes meeting, no words necessary as they let the other know that they understood and appreciated the other's thoughts.

Ginny's smile warmed and she whispered "I love you."

Harry's smile grew a little and he was glad that he'd help her feel better. He moved his arm to up around her shoulders. "Come on, let's go shopping," he announced brightly, hoping he sounded more enthusiastic than he really felt, though the more he thought about it, maybe going shopping with two beautiful witches wouldn't be so bad after all.

When they arrived at the Apparation point, Ginny beamed at him and slipped out from under his arm. "I'll meet you there," she said proudly, right before she Apparated away.

Harry gave a soft wistful sigh, causing Fleur to give him a questioning look.

"I'll never know where she is now," Harry complained softly.

Fleur started laughing and just shook her head before she followed Ginny.

Harry sighed once more before he too Apparated from the Ministry.

He appeared out back of the Leaky Cauldron and found Ginny already tapping the bricks to grant them access to Diagon Alley,

She turned and glanced back over her shoulder just as she tapped the last brick, giving him a smile as if to say "I didn't splinch myself" or maybe it was "What took you so long". He really wasn't quite sure because he'd been thinking.

"Hey Love, since we're shopping for me, I figure you might as well get some new things too," he offered brightly, hoping and praying she wouldn't explode like Ron would have done.

He saw her look at him in surprise and he wasn't quit sure what her reaction was going to be, but then she broke out in a brilliant smile. "That sounds like a wonderful idea," she cried gleefully, glancing from him to Fleur.

Fleur smiled and nodded in approval, letting Harry know he'd done a good thing. Though she wasn't quite sure if he'd done it to take some of the focus off of himself or not.

Figuring it didn't really matter, Bill had let her know that Harry wouldn't have to worry about where the Galleons would come from, not that he was really all that forthcoming about just how many Galleons Harry, and by extension Ginny, had.

She was just happy that they wouldn't need to worry about parting with a few, or maybe a little more than a few Galleons, getting themselves some new clothes.

Wrapping his arm around Ginny again, Harry glanced at the two witches. "So where should we head first?" he asked, sounding more like he'd just be glad to get things over with.

Fleur and Ginny glanced back and forth between themselves and then took a look at Harry. "Madam Malkin's" they both said at the same time.

Harry glanced back and forth between then, appearing a tad worried. That wasn't the first time they'd said the same thing at the same time and he wondered if women had some special way of communicating. Something he didn't think would bode well for men in general.

They strolled casually down the Alley, doing some window shopping as they went. Ginny was glad that the Alley wasn't very crowded and that so far no one had noticed Harry.

Things were going swimmingly until Ginny heard Harry give a soft wistful sigh.

She followed his glance and she saw he was looking across and up the Alley a short ways, his eyes resting on Eeylops Owl Emporium and she felt her heart go out to him, knowing he was thinking about and missing his beloved Hedwig.

Harry sighed and seemed to realize that Ginny was watching him closely. He gave her a wan little smile, saying "Soon."

Ginny nodded, recognizing that he wasn't quite ready to replace someone who had meant more to him than anyone while he was growing up, even her.

Hedwig had been the only one who was there for Harry during the toughest times he had, being forced to return to his horrid Muggle relatives every summer, even if it was only for a short time.

She gave his hand a squeeze and accompanied it with a reassuring smile, letting him know that she knew and understood completely.

Harry hugged her hard and whispered "Thank you," which was accompanied by a wan smile. He knew he'd need to get a new owl and probably soon, but he just wasn't ready at the moment and he was so happy that Ginny understood. To him it showed just how much she knew and understood him and he loved her all the more because of it.

Fleur was giving Harry a worried look and it wasn't until they arrived at Madam Malkin's and Harry drifted away to begin to look at the selection of every day robes that she asked Ginny what was the matter?

Glancing to make sure Harry was far enough away so he wouldn't overhear, she quickly explained about Hedwig.

"Ahhh," the French witch sighed in understanding. "I've never 'ad a familiar so I don't know exactly what 'e is feeling, but I do know that the bond between a wizard and 'is familiar is a deep and strong one, probably more so for 'Arry."

Ginny sighed and blinked her eyes that had suddenly and inexplicably clouded over, or so she tried to believe. Finally getting them clear she smiled at Fleur. "We'd better go find Harry before he tries to sneak out on us," she joked in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"'E better not," Fleur laughed, "Not is 'e knows what's good for 'im."

"That's never been one of his strong suites," Ginny laughed in return.

"No, I guess not," Fleur replied, thinking about all that had happened to Harry.

Fortunately for Harry, they found him back a couple of aisles, glancing at robes and the two witches immediately began to grab some off the racks, holding them up before him, putting some back and keeping others before sending him off to the changing rooms so they could see how they looked with him wearing them.

To Harry it seemed to go on forever and it made his head ache because he couldn't see any difference between some of the robes they selected and some of those they returned to the rack.

Ginny saw and sensed what Harry was thinking and rewarded his patience with a number of small kisses. Something that improved Harry's attitude greatly, thinking " _If getting to kiss Ginny is what I'll get, maybe shopping isn't such a bad thing."_

Unfortunately to Harry's thinking, robes weren't the only thing they got. The spent a lot of time getting him dress shirts, trousers and dress shoes, along with mundane things like boxers, socks, pyjamas and a load of accessories.

When he took the latest arm load of things up to Madam Malkin at the register and saw the huge pile and the gleeful look on her face, he decided it was time to concentrate on finding things for Ginny.

He was pleased when he told her and Fleur because of the happy look that formed on his wife's face and he sighed in relief when he was allowed to go sit down while she and Fleur went off looking for things for Ginny to try on.

His reprieve was short lived because Fleur insisted he come and see the majority of what Ginny tried on. At first he was less than thrilled but his attitude quickly changed when he saw how wonderful Ginny looked in what she was wearing.

Plus there was the smile on her face as she admired herself in the mirror and he knew she'd never had much in the way of new or finer things to wear.

He found himself getting emotional and he knew he'd do whatever it took to keep her so happy.

Harry and Ginny were gobsmacked at the total, neither having spent nearly what they did before. Though they were grateful that Madam Malkin didn't make a fuss over Harry and they figured it was because of the huge sale she had just made. She seemed much more interested in the pile of Galleons than who was paying.

Fleur smiled at them indulgently. "Be glad we are 'ere in Diagon Alley and not in Paris. You'd 'ave spent ten times as much and only gotten 'alf of what you did," she explained with a smirk.

Once everything was bagged, they shrunk it all down to make carrying it easier.

If Harry thought they were done, he was rudely mistaken, as Fleur and Ginny dragged him up the Alley, stopping in several more stores to continue shopping.

They were just leaving Murphy's Muggle Mantles, after spending an hour and a half purchasing Harry and Ginny a ton of new muggle casual clothes, when Harry's stomach growled loudly.

Ginny and Fleur laughed while Harry looked embarrassed, though he couldn't deny he was exceedingly hungry, it looked like the women could have continued shopping without stopping.

Ginny took pity on her husband. "I guess we should feed you," she laughed, her eyes sparkling.

"Yes, you've been such a good sport about everything, we should reward you for your good behaviour," Fleur added with a smile.

"Thank Godric," Harry sighed softly.

Since they were rather far from the Leaky Cauldron, they decided to stop in at the Diagon Alley branch of Brews and Stews. Here they specialized in fish dishes so Harry and Ginny got fish and chips, while Fleur decided to have Bouillabaisse _._

Harry chuckled, remembering when she had come over to the Gryffindor table and asked if she could have the dish sitting untouched there. It was Ron's reaction that had him laughing.

When Ginny asked what was so funny, he explained to her and Fleur about his memory.

Ginny giggled while Fleur rolled her eyes. "'E still drools when 'e first sees me," she sighed in exasperation.

"Beel thinks it's funny," she growled lowly. Then she smiled, looking at Harry. "I'm zo glad you don't react that way," she smirked.

"While I think you're a very beautiful woman, I think Ginny is more beautiful," Harry replied with a smile as he gazed at his wife.

Ginny blushed but couldn't help but smile, she found it hard to believe that Harry thought she was more beautiful that Fleur who was a quarter Veela.

"Never doubt it Jinnee. To 'Arry you are the most beautiful woman in the world, as it should be. It proves just 'ow much 'e loves you," the quarter Veela giggled.

Ginny glanced at Harry and saw him looking at her, his eyes shining brightly, conveying to her just how true Fleur's words were. She could see the love he had for her in his glowing emerald eyes and it took her breath away.

She still found it hard to believe sometimes just how much he loved her and had chosen her. She was almost afraid that she'd wake up and found it was all a dream.

Harry leaned over and gave her a tender kiss, his eyes burning with emerald fire.

"She's right, you know. I do love you more than anyone else, more than life itself really. I don't know what I'd do without you. You've given me more happiness in the last couple of days than I experienced my whole life before I met you," Harry murmured emotionally.

Ginny felt tears pooling in the corner of her eyes, marvelling at the depth of emotions that he was telling her. She couldn't help but think back on a conversation she'd had with Hermione one late night in the dorms, when the bushy-haired girl had told her that Harry didn't know how to express his emotions.

While that may have been true back then, it certainly wasn't true now and she loved him all the more because of it.

"I feel so privileged to have witness that," Fleur sighed dreamily.

Harry and Ginny smiled at her, neither feeling embarrassed at her having seen their display of their emotions. If anything they felt closer to her than before.

They finished their meal mainly in companionable silence, each one of them feeling the closeness that was growing between them.

After they paid their bill and had exited the restaurant, heading back up the Alley to continue shopping, Harry noticed a spell flying that them out of the corner of his eyes.

With speed that surprised Ginny and Fleur, Harry had his wand drawn and cast a shield charm, blocking the spell.

Unfortunately while doing so they didn't see another spell coming from the opposite direction and it slammed into Harry's unprotected side.

Ginny and Fleur sprang into action, both having their wands out and firing off their own spells so quickly that their attackers never knew what hit them.

Both looked around, eyes blazing, as they assessed everything in their vicinity, looking so formidable that those nearby shied away, not wanting to become a target for their ire.

While Fleur continued to sweep the area with her eyes, Ginny turned to Harry who was laying on the ground, a small trickle of blood coming out of the corner his mouth.

"Oh Harry," she cried, fighting her tears.

Harry's eyes met hers and though clouded with pain, he gave her a wry smile. "Poppy's going to kill me," he whisper hoarsely.

Unable to help herself, Ginny chuckled ruefully, the tears still running down her cheeks.

She jerked and spun, wand at the ready when she felt someone come up close behind her.

Her eyes widened in surprise and she dropped her wand hand when she saw it was Minerva.

The venerable witch frowned as she took in Harry's condition, ignoring the fact that Ginny had pointed her wand at her.

"We need to get Harry treatment," she directed, wasting no time.

She pulled a quill from her pocket and tapped it with her wand, saying "Portus," as she cast the spell.

The quill briefly glowed blue and then Minerva placed it gently on Harry's chest.

"You go with Harry and I'll stay here with Fleur to help sort things out," she informed the distraught redhead.

"Thank you," Ginny choked out.

With that she placed a finger on the quill and Minerva said "Activate."

Ginny glanced down and sobbed when she saw Harry's eyes had closed, only the soft rise and fall of his chest let her know he was still alive.

Then she felt the disorienting spin as the portkey whisked her and Harry away.

She felt them bump onto the ground, her eyes having closed as she fought the effects of the portkey. She snapped her eyes open and with a quick glance around, she saw they were in the hospital wing at Hogwarts.

"Poppy!" she screamed.

In an instant the matron was by her side, clucking softly as she took in Harry's condition.

"I swear," she mumbled as she levitated the unconscious Harry onto the closest bed.

Back in Diagon Alley, Minerva and Fleur went and checked out the attackers, both unconscious and it looked like they'd remain that way for some time.

Minerva took their wands and bound them up so they couldn't escape if they did regain consciousness.

Both attackers were heavily cloaked and Minerva pulled back their hoods.

"Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bulstrode," she spat in disgust.

Fleur looked down on them sadly. "Will it never end?" she asked softly.

Minerva had no answer as she was thinking the same thing.

Their musing was interrupted by the arrival of the Aurors. Two headed their way while the others spread out and began to urge the crowd that had gathered to be on their way.

"Auror Proudfoot, Auror Savage," Minerva greeted the pair that came over to them.

"Professor McGonagall and . . . " Proudfoot replied, looking at Fleur and though he recognizing her, he couldn't remember her name and he hesitated.

"Fleur Weasley," Fleur introduced herself.

The Auror nodded at her and looked down at their captives. "Can one of you please explain what happened?" he asked politely.

Fleur calmly explained what she had seen, how she, Harry and Ginny had just left Brews and Stews and were resuming shopping when she had seen Harry draw his wand, casting his shield. How another spell came flying at them from a different direction and what had happened after that.

All through her explanation, Minerva could tell, that while calm, she was very worried about Harry's condition.

Minerva confirmed what Fleur had said, explaining she had been coming up the Alley and witnessed what had taken place and how everything was over by the time she got close enough to help.

Hearing the the Harry they were talking about was The Harry Potter, Proudfoot shook his head sadly. "Godric, that kid just can't catch a break," he muttered.

He was taken by surprise when Minerva bristled at him calling Harry a kid and she let him know in no uncertain terms.

The Auror looked at her feeling guilty. "You're right, if anyone deserves to be considered a man, it's Mr Potter," he replied respectfully.

Minerva gave him a nod of her head and a small tight smile, letting him know that she approved.

By then the other Aurors had dispersed the crowd and came over. Proudfoot sent them back to the Ministry with the captives in tow.

"We should go and check on Mr Potter's condition," he stated once the others had departed.

Minerva saw Fleur sigh in relief and she helped the French witch gather up their packages before she created another p _ortkey._

Ginny stood at the end of Harry's bed, watching closely as Poppy cast her diagnostic spells, tears still falling freely.

Though beyond worried, she didn't interrupt Poppy while she worked feverishly on Harry, knowing that she'd only slow down his treatment.

It seemed an eternity to Ginny before Poppy stopped treating Harry and sighed.

The Matron turned to her and gave her a reassuring smile. "He'll be just fine though I'll have to keep him here over night," she informed the distraught young witch.

Ginny would have fallen if Poppy hadn't been ready to catch her. She helped the young redhead into the chair by Harry's bed and looked at her closely.

Seeing that Ginny was just overwrought, she hugged her into her body and let her cry till she got it out of her system.

Once she had stopped crying, Ginny hugged Poppy hard before she leaned back.

Poppy released her and looked her in the eyes. "Do you feel you to telling me what happened?" she asked compassionately.

Ginny took a couple of deep calming breaths and explained what had happened.

Just as she finished they heard the sounds of people appearing and they looked toward the doors and saw Fleur, Minerva and Auror Proudfoot appear.

As Fleur rushed over to Ginny, Poppy stood and got out of the way, allowing the part Veela to hug the redhead.

"'Ow is 'e?" Fleur asked worriedly.

"Poppy says he'll be fine but he has to stay over night," Ginny replied, almost in tears again.

Minerva and Proudfoot Fleur slowly over to Harry's bed.

"What were his injuries this time?" Minerva asked sadly.

"He took a Bludgeoning Spell to his right side, breaking three ribs, one bad enough that it punctured his lung and causing some internal bleeding," Poppy explained.

"Will he be okay?" Proudfoot asked.

"As long as he doesn't have any complications with his lung," Poppy replied, giving Ginny a glance. She didn't want to inform the man about Harry's recent bout with pneumonia as it really didn't have any bearing on his new injuries.

"Did anyone see the start of the fight?" he asked, glancing at the four women.

"Not really, I didn't notice anything wrong till Harry cast a shield charm," Ginny replied with Fleur and Minerva saying the same thing.

Proudfoot made a notation on his parchment and nodded at the women, each in turn. "Professor, Madam Pomfrey, Mrs Weasley, Miss Weasley."

"It's Mrs Potter," Ginny corrected him.

He looked at her in surprise and gave he a thin smile. "Congratulations, I just wish I'd found out in more pleasant circumstances."

"Thank you, Auror Proudfoot," Ginny replied, giving him a small smile in return.

He gave her a nod of his head and turned and left.

Fleur looked at Ginny and Minerva sadly. "I'd better go tell Beel what happened," she said softly.

Ginny nodded, still fighting her emotions.

Minerva and Poppy sat down next to Ginny _._

"How are you holding up?" Minerva asked worriedly.

Ginny sighed deeply. "Okay, I guess. I'm just so upset about what happened. I mean why did this have to happen? I thought it was over and we could just live our lives without having to worry any more," she said sadly.

"I wish I could tell you that this was the last time and that you'll never have to worry again, but I guess that just isn't how the world works," Minerva sighed sadly.

"It's my hope that things will calm down and things like this will be a thing of the past," Poppy contributed, glancing sadly at Harry's still form.

"Do you know who did it?" Ginny asked, staring at Minerva.

"It was Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bulstrode," the venerable witch replied irritably with a sigh.

She saw Ginny starting to get angry and cut her off. "They've been arrested and will be dealt with. Nothing can be gained by you flying off the handle and trying to get back at them," she chastised the redhead softly, hoping to curb her anger.

Ginny sighed, letting the most of her anger bleed out of her, knowing what the older woman said was true. In the past she might have not been so agreeable but with Shacklebolt as Minister and the removal of almost all the pure-blood suprematists from the Wizengamot, she was fairly certain that the bloody Slytherins would be taken care of. Then she thought of the unfairness of it all and her anger began to rise once again. She felt like screaming or blowing something to smithereens.

Minerva could see Ginny struggling to control her anger. "Would it help if you went somewhere and let off some steam," she asked, giving her a concerned look.

Ginny briefly considered Minerva's offer but then her eyes fell on Harry's still form. "Thank you but no. I think it's best if I stay here with my husband," she replied, letting out a large exhale that further calmed her.

Minerva and Poppy exchanged glances and soft smiles. "I must say that I am really impressed, Mrs. Potter," Minerva stated, purposely using Ginny's married name.

Ginny gave her a bewildered look and wondered why she had called her Mrs Potter.

"That's twice now in as many days that I've seen you rein in your anger and do the mature thing, the right and proper thing to do. I can't tell you how proud that makes me," the venerable woman said emotionally.

Ginny felt at one both pleased and saddened by Minerva's praise. Pleased because it was wonderful to be recognized for her actions but saddened because it should have been her mother that was one of the ones saying such things.

Minerva leaned over and took Ginny into a warm embrace. "While I may not be your mother, I'm hoping that you see me as a Grandmother or favoured Aunt," she whispered.

Ginny gave her a teary chuckle. "I already have a barmy aunt so I guess you'll be a Grandmother since both of mine are gone."

"Um, yes, well, I'd rather not be grouped with Muriel," Minerva replied rather dryly.

Poppy cleared her throat, desperately trying not to laugh, though her lips were curled up at the corners showing just what she thought go the situation.

Ginny on the other hand, was smiling widely. "That's perfectly fine with me," she told Minerva quietly.

They were interrupted by the arrival of a house elf bearing a tray with tea and a selection of pastries, tarts and biscuits.

As the diminutive elf passed the tray around, Minerva saw Ginny stare at the elf for a moment before becoming quite thoughtful.

"What is it?" she asked the young redhead.

Ginny jumped at little as she was startled out of her thinking. "Oh, um, I was just wondering what happened to Kreacher," she replied softly.

Minerva looked at Ginny in surprise. "Last I saw him he was helping with the elves working on restoring the Castle," she informed the younger witch.

Ginny nodded her head absent-mindedly, thinking about the implications of that piece of information.

Kreacher had belonged to Sirius and with his death that meant the elf was now Harry's and with her marrying Harry, that meant he now belonged to her too.

The thought left her feeling a little bewildered. She'd never had a house elf before and didn't really know what to do with one. She found she didn't want to think about it at the moment, wanting to wait until Harry was better before discussing it.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Harry groaning softly and she quickly turned her attention to him.

His eyes fluttered open and she saw him look around. Even without his glasses on, he instantly realized where he was. "Oh fucking shite," he cursed softly. "Really? Really? The hospital wing," he groaned, shaking his head in disgust.

 **Harry and Ginny**

 **A/N: Poor Harry, he never can catch a break. Thank Godric, Merlin and whoever else that Ginny and Fleur were there to protect him.**

 **Wonder if Poppy will follow through on her threat? LOL**

 **Happy First Day of Summer, I hope no one over does it at their Solstice Party.**

 **As always, I'd love to get a review from you readers.**


	14. Back to the Honeymoon

4

 **After the Battle**

 **Chapter 14: Back to the Honeymoon**

Harry groaned as he attempted to sit up. Before he even lifted his head more than an inch, Madam Pomfrey snapped, "Lay right where you are, Mr Potter."

Harry flopped back, his eyes burning with anger as he stared at the matron who was glaring right back at him. "I told you before I'd use a sticking sticking charm if need be!" she said forcefully, daring him to try and get up again.

"But it's my freaking honeymoon," Harry yelled back. "I don't want to spend it in the freaking hospital!" he added, glaring right back at Poppy.

"Harry James Potter, don't even," another voice rang out angrily.

Harry turned his head and took in his wife who was standing up and leaning over him, glaring at him just as fiercely as he had Pomfrey.

"Don't look at me like that. I"m just as unhappy about missing a night of our honeymoon as you are but I won't let you endanger yourself for a night of pleasure," Ginny yelled, her face inches from Harry's.

Ginny watched as Harry's eyes suddenly began to crinkle and she heard him begin to chuckle lowly.

She looked at him puzzled for a moment and then it sunk in what she had just yelled at him. She felt her face begin to heat and keeping her eyes locked on Harry's, she whispered "Poppy and Minerva heard that, didn't they?"

"Um Huh," Harry replied, trying hard not to burst out laughing.

Ginny closed her eyes, sighing "Oh Godric, how do I get myself into these things?"

"Do you want me to answer that question?" Harry whispered humorously.

Ginny's eyes snapped open and then narrowed, "If you know what's good for you, you won't." she whispered back.

Her look softened. "You're not going to make a fuss about staying, are you?" she asked imploringly.

Harry sighed in frustration. He knew what he wanted to say but knew in the long run it was better to listen to Poppy and stay over night, as much as he'd really rather not.

"Will you stay?" he asked hopefully.

"If you promise to behave," she whispered back, sounding like she didn't believe he'd be able to restrain himself.

"If I have to," Harry sighed, sounding quite reticent.

"You have too, but I promise I'll make it up to you," Ginny replied quietly.

Harry sighed again but nodded his head.

Ginny smiled at him and leaned in and gave him a tender kiss. "Thank you," she breathed in relief.

She straightened up and sat back down, glancing furtively at Poppy and Minerva.

She blushed, closed her eyes and sighed when she saw them looking at her with knowing smug smiles on their faces.

" _Please, just let the floor open up and swallow me,"_ she thought, feeling embarrassed about what she had said.

"Thank you, Mrs Potter for making your husband see the wisdom of remaining here, even if you, um, have to sacrifice your own, um, pleasure for one night," Poppy teased with a smile.

"Glad I could help," Ginny squeaked out, blushing furiously once more.

Poppy and Minerva laughed outright while Harry just gave a small chuckle.

She glared at him but when he just kept looking at her with a smile on his face, she couldn't help but chuckle too.

"Right, glad we got that sorted," Poppy said rather smugly.

Drawing her wand, she summoned a pair of hospital pyjamas and conjured a set of screens around Harry's bed.

She handed the pyjamas to Ginny, her eyes gleaming mischievously. "You know the drill and since you've been rather more cooperative than usual, I'll let your wife stay and assist you, that is as long as you both promise to behave yourselves," she remarked rather dryly.

Ginny closed her eyes and tried to pretend she hadn't heard the matron but when she became aware that no one had moved, she slowly nodded her head. "I promise," she replied softly.

Poppy turned her attention to Harry and gazed at him expectantly.

Harry sighed. "I promise too," he replied rather quickly. He knew there was no way he was going to try anything. There was no way he'd attempt anything with Poppy and Minerva nearby. Just the thought sent a shiver up and down his spine.

"I'll be back to check on you later," Poppy stated with a smug smile. She turned to Minerva. "Come and have some tea," she said sweetly.

As soon as the two witches left, Ginny helped Harry change, both sighing wistfully, wishing that they were back in their room at the bed and breakfast instead of there in the hospital wing.

Once Ginny had Harry changed and and he was back laying down, she looked around, her eyes flashing mischievously. She pulled her wand, expanded the bed and then she stripped down to just her knickers, put on Harry's t-shirt and climbed into bed with him.

She gave him a pointed look that clearly said "Behave or I'll leave".

Once she received his nod of understanding, she cuddled into his side and sighed contentedly. It wasn't what either of them really wanted but it was as good as it was going to get.

Harry wrapped his arm around his wife and they both drifted off to sleep.

A short time later Poppy and Minerva returned to check on their patient. As they stepped behind the screen, they quickly came to a halt. Minerva smiled softly at the young couple who were snuggled together, sleeping peacefully.

She glanced at Poppy, who while smiling had a slightly devious look on her face.

"You aren't going to separate them!" she hissed lowly, not wanting to wake the sleeping couple.

"Of course not," Poppy defended herself indignantly.

Minerva eyed her dubiously and she really wondered what Poppy would have done were she not present. That thought was reinforced when the matron grabbed her by the arm and led her away from where Harry and Ginny lay.

 **Harry and Ginny**

Bill sighed and headed back out into the kitchen, leaving a tired and emotionally exhausted Fleur resting on the couch in the parlour.

He had brought her back to Shell Cottage instead of returning to the bed and breakfast because of how overwrought she had become.

She had blamed herself as being the oldest and the one taking them around Diagon Alley, for Harry's injuries.

It had taken Bill more than an hour to calm her down, though he wasn't quite sure if she believed him when he tried to convince her it wasn't her fault.

The young Curse Breaker had briefly thought about lacing his wife's tea with a calming draught but quickly decided not to. She had an uncanny ability to know when her tea had been doctored and he wasn't willing to risk her wrath. He did however dose it liberally with Firewhisky.

He had held his breath when she took the first sip and sighed in relief when all she had done was look at him intensely, raising one eyebrow high into her hair line and finally whispered a soft "Thank you."

He was just contemplating whether he could slip away from Fleur for a short while to go to Hogwarts and check on Harry when the wards sounded, letting him know someone had arrived.

He drew his wand and stealthily glanced out the window to see who had arrived. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw it was Minerva McGonagall.

He hurried to the door and took the shopping bags she was carrying from her hands.

"Thank you William," the venerable witch said with a small smile.

""No problem," Bill replied as he set everything down by the stairs. "Not that I'm complaining or anything but how did you know we were here?"

Minerva gave him a patronizing look, one that clearly said "I though you were a reasonably intelligent person, do I have to re-evaluate that?"

"It was a simple matter of logical," she replied plainly. "I went to Gretna Green and when you weren't there and hadn't been back since the morning, I deduced you went elsewhere, with your home being the only logical place," she added somewhat condescendingly.

"I'm sorry," Bill sighed tiredly, rubbing his hand over his face.

Minerva opened her mouth to say something but was cut off.

"Beel, who iz eet?" Fleur called from the parlour.

"Perhaps it would be best to go in there with her," Bill sighed tiredly.

Minerva nodded and followed Bill into the parlour.

Fleur's eyes widened in fear as soon as she saw Minerva. "Iz everything all right? Iz there zometing wrong with 'Arry?" she asked in a panic.

"No, Fleur, Harry is just fine. I left him just a few moments ago, sleeping peacefully with Ginny," Minerva explained calmly, setting the quarter Veela's mind at ease.

Bill sat down next to his wife and pulled her into his side while Minerva took a seat in the chair across from them.

Minerva conjured a tea cup and poured some from the tea pot in front of Fleur. Bill opened his mouth to warn her but she took a sip before he could do so.

Minerva gave a little choking sound and looked at Bill with a raised eyebrow, clearly surprised by how strong the tea was, or what it had been laced with.

Bill gave her a sheepish look and shot a quick glance at Fleur.

Minerva smiled in understanding as she took another sip of her tea, better prepared for its contents.

Fleur sighed sadly once again as she stared morosely into the fireplace. "Eet's all my fault," she said, repeating what she had voiced earlier.

Bill huffed in frustration. He had thought he'd convinced her otherwise but he guessed not.

Minerva set her cup of tea down and glared at the part Veela. "Fleur Isabelle, that's the stupidest thing I've ever heard you say," she snapped irritably.

Fleur's head snapped up and she looked at Minerva in surprise but then her shoulders sagged and she shook her head sadly. "I was the oldest, I should 'ave paid better attention," she complained.

"Dragon Dung," Minerva shot back. "There was no way you could have known that those two miscreants would be there and attack Harry."

Fleur stared at Minerva and the older witch could see her struggling to believe what she had said.

"Before I left Hogwarts I heard from Auror Proudfoot and he told me Miss Parkinson confessed under Veritaserum that she just happened to see Harry coming out of Brews and Stews and decided to get revenge for young Mr Malfoy ending up in Azkaban. It was totally spur of the moment and Miss Bulstrode went along with her decision because according to her "Slytherins had to stick together"," Minerva explained.

"You aren't to blame because two imbeciles made a bad choice," she added forcefully.

Fleur gave her a weak smile and nodded her head, finally coming to the conclusion that Minerva was right.

Bill gave the older witch a look of gratitude and sighed happily.

Minerva saw Bill's look and she chuckled softly. "She just needed to hear it from someone else and in a manner that you couldn't get away with," she told him, looking amused.

Bill glanced at Fleur and blushed when he looked back at Minerva, silently agreeing that he couldn't have gotten away with speaking to his wife like the older witch had.

Minerva drained the last of her tea and rose to leave. "I think I'll have to have you make my tea from now on," she teased lightly.

Bill looked embarrassed but Fleur giggled and smiled for the first time since Harry had been injured.

"Good night you two," Minerva said as she headed for the door.

Bill started to get up but Minerva waved him off. "I know my way," she said with a smile.

Bill settled back down and Fleur leaned into his side and sighed. Bill could tell that it was just because Harry had been injured and not that she blamed herself any more.

"Let's go to bed. A good night's rest will do you a world of good," he said softly.

Fleur nodded, knowing he was right. Harry was okay and things would look better in the morning.

 **Harry and Ginny**

Ginny awoke slowly and groaned softly. She'd been having such a wonderful dream. She and Harry had been starting to fool around. The thing was it seemed so real and then she noticed that she was still feeling the wonderful sensations he had been causing.

She moaned again, realizing the Harry's hand was massaging her breast. Snapping her eyes open she growled lowly, "Harry James Potter."

She felt Harry jerk and saw his eyes snap open, a bewildered look on his face. "Wha?" he asked sleepily.

Ginny stared at him for a moment and she realized she'd woken him up. He'd been playing with her breast while sound asleep.

"Godric, Harry. Even in your sleep?" she teased him as she giggled.

Harry blinked his eyes several times, trying to wake up and process what she was saying. Suddenly he jerked and looked at her in a near panic, realizing where his hand was and what it was doing.

"I . . . I . . .," he stuttered.

"Oh Harry," she sighed with a grin. "I knew you had a hard time keeping your hands off me, but this really takes the cake," she laughed.

Harry gave her a sheepish smile, giving her breast one last light squeeze before he slipped his hand down onto her abdomen.

"What can I say, I find you irresistible," he ginned.

"Umm, normally I wouldn't mind being woken like that but considering where we are, I think we'll have to wait till later," Ginny sighed, wishing they weren't in bed in the hospital wing at Hogwarts.

Before Harry could reply, the screen at the end of the bed was pulled aside and Poppy came in.

She took one look at the couple and smiled. "Feeling better, I see," she said mischievously.

Harry glanced at Ginny and groaned. "How does she know?" he whispered.

Ginny giggled as she gave him a shrug. "I have no idea," she whispered in reply.

She dropped her head back down onto his shoulder and her eyes widened at what she saw. "Maybe because of that," she whispered.

Harry raised his head just enough to glance where she was looking. He blushed deeply when he noticed that the sheet was tented because of his body's reaction to what he had been doing.

Poppy pulled her wand and began casting her diagnostic spells. "I see we're not having any issues with blood flow," she smirked.

Harry closed his eyes, blushing furiously, knowing if he said anything it would only make things worse. Of course it didn't help when Ginny giggled.

"Does that mean we can get out of here?" he asked hopefully.

"Well, I really should make you stay for another day," Poppy said with a smirk.

Harry groaned and sagged down into the bed.

"But as long as you promise to take things easy, I'll allow you to continue your honeymoon," Poppy added with a smile.

"Really?" Harry asked in disbelief.

"Yes, really," Poppy replied warmly. She really did have a soft spot in her heart for the young wizard, not that she'd admit it.

Seeing the happy look on Harry's face she said "Well, I'll just leave you two to get dressed but I expect you to see me before you leave."

As Poppy left, Harry looked at Ginny, his eyes sparkling.

Ginny raised an eyebrow at him and when he pouted, she giggled "Come on lover-boy, lets get dressed and out of here."

Harry could detect a certain something, an eagerness in Ginny's voice and he gave her a sly grin.

He was taken by surprise when she blushed lightly, though she was smiling back at him.

Wasting no time, they quickly got dressed and headed hand in hand to Poppy's office, hoping whatever she wanted didn't take long.

The matron was sitting at her desk and she had a small rack with a number of potions in it. She smiled when she heard Harry's soft groan.

"I'm trusting that you'll take your potions, the alternative is for you to remain here so I can administer them at the proper times," she said pointedly, eyeing Harry sternly.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure he takes them," Ginny replied with a smirk.

"I was sure I could count on you, Mrs Potter," Poppy stated, enjoying the happy look on Ginny's face when she referred to her as Mrs Potter.

"One more thing before you go. While I want to caution you from over doing it, I'm not saying you can't enjoy some mildly stimulating activities. All I'm asking is that you show some restraint," she added, grinning mischievously.

Harry found himself blushing once again and he was shocked by Ginny's reply.

"Don't worry, Poppy, I'll make sure he doesn't over do it even if I have to use some restraints of my own," she replied brazenly.

Poppy burst out in laughter, her eyes sparkling merrily as she shared a knowing look with Ginny.

Harry just knew they were remembering the conversation where Fleur had let slip about the sticking charms and he felt his face heat even more.

They hadn't gone far from the hospital wing when they ran into Minerva, who surprised them when she hugged Harry.

"I'm so glad to see you're all right," she breathed warmly.

"Thank you," Harry murmured softly, Ginny could see just how much it meant to him.

"And before I forget, I took all of your packages over to Shell Cottage," she informed them.

"Thank you," Ginny sighed in relief. She had been worried that they'd been lost in the chaos following the attack.

By then they had reached the entrance hall. They stopped for a moment, Minerva hugging Harry and then Ginny.

"Where are you off to?" Minerva asked.

Harry and Ginny shared a slightly embarrassed glance.

"Um, we are planning on heading back to the bed and breakfast," Harry replied sheepishly.

Minerva gave them a knowing smirk and pulled an old quill from inside her robes. _"Portus"_ she said softly, tapping the quill.

"Here, this will save you the walk to the gates," she said warmly. "I'll see you two later and Harry, do try to stay out of trouble," she teased lightly.

Harry blushed and stammered, mumbling "It's not my fault."

Minerva and Ginny laughed much to Harry's chagrin.

"Thank you, Minerva," Ginny remarked as she wrapped her arms around Harry.

Harry nodded in agreement and tapped the quill, activating the portkey.

Harry stumbled and would have fallen except that Ginny had a good hold of him as they appeared in their room at the bed and breakfast.

Ginny noticed the small smile on Harry's face. "What are you thinking?" she asked out of curiosity.

"About Minerva," Harry replied softly. "It's just that all my time at Hogwarts she was this stern and reserved Professor, kind of intimidating actually, but now she's so warm and open. She's just so different now," he explained.

"I know what you mean. I'm sure she acts that way with all the students but we're no longer students and she's treating us as adults and friends," Ginny agreed.

Ginny's look changed, becoming more sultry. "I though we were going to continue what we started this morning," she whispered seductively.

"So were were," Harry replied, his eyes darkening with desire.

"Just remember you aren't supposed to over exert yourself," Ginny chided playfully.

Harry sighed dramatically and pouted playfully, "If you insist," he replied.

"That doesn't mean we can't enjoy ourselves," Ginny whispered as she took him in a tender embrace, running her one hand through his hair, cupping the back of his head as she drew his lips to hers.

"Ummm," Harry moaned as he felt Ginny's mouth cover his.

Harry frowned when Ginny broke off the kiss but it quickly changed into a smile when she began to remove his robes.

Ginny slowly undressed Harry until he was standing in front of her nude. She gently pushed him backwards until his legs hit the edge of the bed, making him sit down abruptly.

Harry sat there, staring at Ginny as she slowly began to remove her own clothing.

His eyes traced her movements, feasting them on each beautiful section of skin as it was exposed to his view. He felt himself getting hard and he couldn't wait till she would join him in bed.

His world shrunk down until all he could see was the beautiful young woman standing before him, totally nude.

His breath caught in his throat. "You are so beautiful," he breathed out in awe. He still found it hard to believe that she wanted to be with him and he felt so blessed that she did.

He rolled back onto the bed as she approached him and he sighed contentedly as she joined him.

Ginny crawled into bed, snuggling in close, laying half on top of him as she kissed him tenderly.

Soon, she deepened the kiss and let her hands begin to roam, loving the feeling of Harry's skin on her hands. She growled playfully when she heard him moaning as she touched different spots, the one's she learned were the places he liked being touched the most.

She felt his hardness against the thigh of the leg she had intertwined with his. Smiling devilishly, she began to rub her thigh into his groin.

Harry groaned deeply as he felt Ginny's thigh rubbing against his hard manhood. _"Godric, the things she does to me,"_ he thought briefly. Then she straddled his hips and all he could think about was how hot and wet she was as she rubbed herself against him.

Harry reached up and began to play with her breasts and nipples, making her moan deeply.

Ginny shifted her body, trapping Harry's manhood between her centre, her slit separating, capturing it in her wet, slick folds and she began to rock back and forth over it.

"Oh Fuck, Ginny," Harry cursed softly, loving what what she was doing. The feeling of her hot, wet, smooth flesh rubbing over his manhood was driving him crazy. Only being inside her surpassed the feeling but this was definitely a close second.

Harry dropped his one hand, letting his thumb come to rest on her engorged pleasure nub.

Ginny moaned deeply, throwing her head back, crying "Oh Harry, that feels so wonderful."

She felt a growing need to have him inside of her so she shifted her hips and grabbing his hard member, she lined him up with her opening and sat down heavily, taking him deep inside.

They both moaned heavily, each loving the feeling of him being buried in her hot, pulsing centre.

Ginny began rocking her hips with increasing fervour, giving them both intense pleasure.

Harry growled in frustration, as much as he loved what Ginny was doing, he felt she was going to slow.

Taking her by surprise, Harry grabbed her arms and pulled her down against his chest and quickly rolled over, trapping her beneath him. He started to piston in and out much faster, giving him the feelings he so desperately wanted.

Ginny's eyes snapped open in irritation and she opened her mouth to scold him but Harry crashed his mouth on hers, kissing her passionately, effectively silencing her.

Her irritation evaporated in an instant as what Harry was doing to her overrode everything but the wonderful things she was feeling.

She moaned deeply into his mouth as she felt the pressure inside of her begin to rise. She wrapped her legs around his waist, driving him even deeper inside of her aching body.

When her lungs screamed for more air, she broke of the kiss, pulling his head down next to hers. "Oh Harry . . . that's it . . . almost there," she panted heavily.

Feeling her pulse and throb around him, Harry picked up his speed and he felt his bollocks tightening as his own release rapidly approached.

"Oh Fuck . . . yesssssss," Ginny screamed as she felt her release explode and rocket through her body.

Feeling Ginny's hot, wet sheath clamp down on his manhood, his own release exploded out of him and he grunted "Ginny . . . oh Godric . . . Ginny."

As their orgasms tore through them, they both collapsed, feeling totally spent.

Harry watched as Ginny's eyes fluttered open and met his. He tenderly brushed a few stray strands of her fiery hair off her face, tucking it behind her ear. "I love you," he breathed softly, his eyes alight with his love.

"I love you too," Ginny murmured, loving the way Harry was looking at her. She could see in his eyes just how much he loved her and it made her feel all warm inside.

She had never dreamed that they would love each other so much or that the sex would be so wonderful. It far surpassed what she had heard the other girls at Hogwarts had talked about.

Staring up into his startling emerald eyes, she found she couldn't help herself. "I ought to be angry with you," she muttered, but her grin took the sting out of her words.

Harry looked at her in surprise but then grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, I just couldn't help myself," he said softly.

Ginny sighed, giving him an indulgent look. "What am I going to do with you?" she whispered humorously.

Harry shrugged with a small grin, causing Ginny to giggle.

He felt her shift her body and he started to roll off of her. She tightened her grip around his back. "No, stay where you are," she quickly said. "I love having you lay on top of me after we make love."

Harry smiled at her in surprise.

"I love feeling your warm body on mine. I feel so safe and secure. Plus I feel more connected to you and I can feel your love," she replied to his unspoken question.

Harry leaned down and kissed her tenderly, feeling a lump in his throat as his emotions overwhelmed him.

They lay there, snuggled together, sharing soft kisses and gentle caresses until much later, Ginny's stomach gave a low growl.

"I guess I should feed you," Harry chuckled with a smile.

"As much as I'd like to remain here, I am a little hungry," Ginny giggled. "But first we need to shower."

Harry gave Ginny one last kiss before he rolled off her and helped her up. Together they headed off to take their shower before they headed out to get something to eat.

While they paid attention to one another while showering, they didn't tarry, as by then both their stomachs were grumbling loudly, sounding like two Dragons calling out to one another.

After a nice lunch at a small pub down the road they decided to Apparate to Shell Cottage and collect the things they had purchased and see Fleur as they assumed Bill would be a work.

They found a small secluded nook and making sure that no one noticed, they disappeared with a couple of small pops.

They both stopped and took in a deep breath of the sea air, sighing as they let it out, with Ginny surreptitiously checking out Harry to see if his breathing bothered him.

She was happy to see him breath deeply and let his breath out slowly without any sign of difficulty.

She smiled when she saw him, his eyes closed and he was smiling widely, enjoying the sea air. Slowly his eyes opened but the smile remained in place. He glanced at her, extending his hand and once she took it they began to short walk to the cottage.

As they walked, Ginny noticed Harry become contemplative, his smile more wistful than happy.

He noticed her glance and he gave a small sigh. "It was here that was the last time Hermione, Ron and I spent any real time together just as friends. After we left here we went to Gringotts and then to Hogwarts and everything that happened. We were so busy trying to not get caught or fighting for our lives there wasn't any . . . ." he said with his voice trailing off as he stared down at the ground, no longer looking happy.

Ginny felt her heart go out to him. She didn't know what to say as she had no real explanation as to why this two best friends had seemed to abandon him so completely.

Sure she could see Hermione's wanting to support Ron but that didn't mean she had to distance herself from Harry. It just didn't make any sense to her so she had no idea what to do other than be there for him, let him know that in no uncertain terms that she loved him and would do anything to help him feel better. While she wasn't filling the same role as Hermione and Ron, she thought she had other things to offer, things that would show and tell him that he was worthy of being loved.

She gave his hand a squeeze and a soft smile and she was rewarded with a smile from her husband that was filled with warmth and love.

Neither was surprised when Fleur opened the door and stood there, tears in her eyes as she watched them approach.

As soon as they were at the threshold, Fleur wrapped her arms around Harry in a typical Weasley hug, squeezing him so hard he oofed softly and started to turn blue a few moments later as she held him tightly.

"Fleur, he's turning blue," Ginny chided gently, a smile on her face.

Fleur's eyes widened as she let go and stepped back, a worried look on her face. "Oh, 'Arry, I'm zo sorry," she said hastily.

"It's fine Fleur, it's getting to the point where if I'm not hugged that hard I think something is wrong," Harry chuckled, his eyes shining brightly and a small grin on his lips.

"I'm just zo 'appy to see you looking zo well," Fleur gushed, looking slightly embarrassed.

To set the French Veela at ease, Ginny moved forward and hugged her sister-in-law. "We're happy to see you too," she said with a smile.

"Who is it, Fleur?" they heard from behind her.

Glancing past her they could see Bill coming down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Eet's 'Arry and Jinnee," Fleur called out.

Bill stepped forward quickly and hugged his sister before shaking Harry's hand.

"So Pomfrey let you loose?" he asked Harry with a grin.

"Yeah but I had to promise to behave myself," Harry replied with a chuckle.

"And she believed you?" Bill teased.

Ginny and Fleur chuckled when Harry gave him a shy shrug.

Fleur ushered them into the kitchen and set the kettle on the hob and began to prepare the teapot.

As Harry and Ginny sat down, Bill went and got the tea cups while Fleur produced a plate of pastries. Once the tea was ready she joined the others sitting at the table.

"So what have you two been up to this morning?" Bill asked innocently.

"Beel!" Fleur cried as Harry and Ginny blushed, glancing at one another. "They are newly-weds," she chided with a grin.

Bill blushed deeply, trying not to look at the young couple, looking quite embarrassed.

Ginny giggled, while Harry looked just as embarrassed as his brother-in-law.

Things calmed down appreciatively once they all sipped their tea and nibbled on their pastries.

"So what are you two up to this afternoon?" Bill asked.

Harry and Ginny exchanged glances and shrugged.

"Well, we're still on our honeymoon and would like to sight-see some more," Ginny finally replied, looking at Bill and Fleur hopefully.

"That sounds like a good idea," Bill replied with a smile.

"Why don't you take your packages and we'll meet you at the bed and breakfast," Fleur suggested.

"Okay, that sounds good," Ginny replied with Harry nodding in agreement.

Everyone finished their tea and pastry and while Harry and Ginny gathered their packages, Bill and Fleur went to get ready, promising to see them soon.

 **Harry and Ginny**

 **A/N: So the honeymoon is back on. Hopefully there won't be any more incidences and they'll be able to enjoy themselves.**

 **Please leave a review.**


	15. Blissful Days

5

 **After the Battle**

 **Chapter 15: Blissful Days**

The two couples met back at the Bed and Breakfast a little while later with Bill and Fleur grinning at how eager Harry and Ginny appeared to be to get back to doing "honeymoon things". Well the other things besides what newly married couples usually get up to.

Fleur had a bunch of brochures and Bill had his nose stuck in a tourist map of Scotland. They had made a quick stop at one of the gift shops near the Bed and Breakfast before they showed up at Harry's and Ginny's room.

"So do you have any idea where you'd like to go next or what to do?" Bill asked, taking a quick glance up from the map.

Harry got a wistful look on his face and looked a bit hesitantly as he glanced at his wife. "I'd always fancied going to the beach, you know a typical English seaside holiday at Brighton or somewhere similar."

Ginny and Fleur smiled at him while Bill started to laugh.

"While I think that would be something wonderful to do, you'd be better off waiting for a couple of months. It's still a bit early in the season and the air temperature is still pretty cool to spend the day at the beach and that's nothing to say about the water temperature," he explained patiently.

Harry looked unhappy for a moment but then a smile crept onto his face as he came up with a brilliant idea, at least he thought so.

Fortunately for him, Ginny and Fleur had turned their attention to one of the brochures and only Bill saw his look. He looked at Harry questioningly and Harry mouthed back "I'll talk to you later."

Bill nodded, wondering what the raven haired young man was thinking. After a moment he smiled, thinking he'd figured out what Harry was thinking and if he was right, Harry had come up with a great idea.

In the end they decided to visit a couple more of the historic battlefields and maybe take in a museum or two. They headed off to grab an early lunch as it was getting near that time as the morning had been taken up mainly with Harry being in the hospital wing at Hogwarts and then going to Shell Cottage after their stop back at their room for a little extracurricular activities.

The first place they visited was Bannockburn battlefield, where Robert the Bruce defeated the English troops of Edward II. They even saw a number of ghosts who waved and nodded at them.

From there they went on to Culloden, a very sombre place out in the moors. Here too they saw a number of ghosts but they were a fell lot, and the four of them didn't wave or interact with them. With dark clouds gathering on the horizon, they decided to leave, heading for some place more cheerful.

They decided on the Highland Folk Museum in Newtonmore and spent the rest of the day there, wandering around and having a great time.

Ginny shared a smile with Fleur as they watched Harry, he seemed quite fascinated with everything and spent quite a bit of time talking to the staff. So much so that they were a bit disappointed when 5:30 rolled around and they found out the place was closing. They were among the last to leave.

Harry had his nose buried in his copy of the guide book, talking excitedly about what they had seen. He was particularly taken with the 1700's Highland township and the guides there.

When stomachs began to growl, they decided to head into Newtonmore proper and find some place to eat. Bill and Harry let the ladies pick and their choice was the Glen Hotel Restaurant.

They chose to eat in the Pub area and Harry and Ginny were pleased to find that even though they were under eighteen, they could drink alcohol as long as it was ordered with dinner.

Ginny had the Lamb Shank, braised in red wine and rosemary, served on a bed of mashed potatoes while Harry chose the Venison Haunch Steak in a red berry and wine jus, with chips and a salad. Surprisingly Fleur ordered the same thing and Bill having the Homemade Steak in Ale Pie.

Ginny and Harry choosing Cider, Fleur a glass of wine and Bill having a traditional Scottish Ale.

They had a wonderful relaxed meal, discussing where they had been that day with Harry enthusiastically talking about the Highland Folk Museum most of the time.

Harry and Ginny shared a piece of the Mega Chocolate Fudge Cake while Fleur had the Cherry Bakewell Sponge and Bill a Strawberry and Vanilla Ice Cream Sundae and they all had tea to go with it.

It was a full and satisfied group that left the Pub a couple of hours later as they headed back to Gretna Green and their rooms.

As soon as the door had shut after they said goodnight to Bill and Fleur, Ginny kissed Harry passionately. "Why don't you take your shower first, I want to wear one of the things Fleur and I bought the other day and surprise you," she whispered seductively.

Harry groaned and quickly shed his clothing, hurrying in to take his shower. He took a little longer than Ginny would have guessed due to what she had told him. He had seemed so eager that she thought he'd be done in five minutes.

She was pleased with results, not only was he scrubbed clean, his hair was just as messy as ever and she found that so sexy, she couldn't wait till she could run her hands through it.

Ginny groaned lightly as she stepped under the hot water, it felt so good on her aching muscles. They had done a lot of walking and standing that afternoon, really only sitting down when the ate dinner and that was a little later than normal.

She did miss having Harry there to wash her hair but she considered it a small sacrifice so she could wear one of the risqué ensembles she had picked out.

She blushed at little as she remembered Fleur's comments, not that she wasn't going to be doing the things the part Veela had described. In fact she planned to try as many of them as she could.

Once she had dried her hair, she ended up taking a little extra time, wanting it just so, to add to the effect. Then at the last moment she decided to apply just a touch of make up, wanting to make herself look as desirable as possible.

Taking one last look in the mirror, she smiled at herself, thinking Harry wouldn't know what hit him.

Turning off the light, she slowly opened the door and made a very exotic entrance, dancing seductively.

It wasn't until she got to the bed, in the dim light of just a couple of candles, she found Harry fast asleep.

It was obvious by the way he was positioned that he had been waiting for her to join him but with her taking the extra time, he had succumbed to his weariness.

Ginny stood there for a moment, at first feeling a little irritated but then as she got a good look at her husband, she could see how worn and tired he really was.

She chuckled softly at herself. She had rather been looking forward to making love with Harry again, trying out some of those things Fleur had mentioned but she couldn't find it in her heart to wake him as he obviously need his rest.

She chided herself for not keeping a better watch on him. He had just gotten out of the hospital wing, again. She knew he'd never had said anything, so in effect it was really her own fault.

She quietly changed into a more suitable nightgown and gently crawled into bed beside him. He stirred slightly but then settled back down into a deep sleep. This close she could see the lines in his face from his time on the run. Though they weren't as bad as they had been.

She was struck by how much younger he appeared so still in sleep. She tenderly leaned over and gently kissed him and ran her one hand softly through his hair.

There would be other nights of passion she knew, so she settled down and snuggled up against him. She smiled when his arm came up around her waist, pulling her in a little tighter even though he hadn't woken.

"Good night, my love," she whispered so softly it was barely audible. With a sigh, she closed her eyes and followed him into dreamland.

 **Harry and Ginny**

Ginny was surprised and a little worried when she woke up before Harry did but after looking him over and checking to see if he was running a fever, she relaxed when she couldn't find anything wrong. He was obviously just exhausted from tramping around the previous day.

She let him sleep, staying cuddled into his side and resting her head on his shoulder and chest. She closed her eyes and just lay there listening to his heart beat, something she found very comforting.

At first it gave her a sense of peace as the sound reassured her he was alive, but then slowly, she found herself fighting tears as she thought about how close she had actually come to losing him and she thanked God once again for his survival. She didn't even want to contemplate what her life would have been like if he hadn't.

She didn't think she could have lived if he had died. Her life would have been empty and meaningless without him to share it with.

Finding those thoughts way too melancholy, she forced herself to think about their wedding and how happy they were and she calmed down and smiled, loving just being there with him.

It was close to an hour before Harry stirred and Ginny laughed when he looked at her sheepishly as he apologized profusely for falling asleep.

She hushed him with a kiss. "Harry, love, you obviously needed the rest. There will be other nights and we'll enjoy many of them. I'm just glad you got the rest you needed," she tenderly explained.

Though Harry still looked slightly embarrassed, he smiled and wagged his eyebrows as he took her into a deep embrace, kissing her passionately.

Ginny groaned at the intensity of his kiss and she felt really bad when she gently pushed on his chest, ending the kiss. "While I'd love nothing more than make love to you right now, Bill and Fleur will be knocking on the door soon," she giggled lightly.

Ginny felt her heart squeeze when he gave her a look like she'd just killed his puppy but then he smiled and gave her a slightly less intense kiss. "Till later," he breathed before he rolled over and got out of bed.

She was so grateful that he was so willing to be accommodating and postpone their making love again, something that only endeared him all that much more to her.

They were just finishing getting dressed when there was a knock on the door. They shared a quick glance, smiling at one another as the door slowly opened and Fleur stuck her head inside.

She smiled and came all the way into the room when she saw they were just about ready.

"Beel was zo afraid to look in, worried what 'e'd find," Fleur laughed.

"Well, it wasn't for lack of trying," Harry quipped with a grin.

Of course this made Ginny and Fleur chuckle but it died off when he added "I was so tired last night, I fell asleep waiting for my beautiful wife to come to bed," he admitted reluctantly.

"In a way I'm glad you did; you needed your rest," Ginny stated, giving him a loving look.

Harry gave her a sheepish grin, knowing she was right even if he did hate the fact he fell asleep before they had a chance to make love. As far as he was concerned it was his favourite thing in the world to do.

"So what do you want to do today?" Fleur asked as they made their way down to join Bill for breakfast.

Harry and Ginny glanced at one another. "I guess do some more sight-seeing," Ginny replied with Harry nodding his head in agreement.

"Did you 'ave any ideas on what to see?" the beautiful French part Veela asked.

"I was thinking about seeing the Royal Yacht Britannia and the nearby Royal Botanic Garden. Plus nearby is Dean Village, St Bernard's Well and the Water of Leith Walkway," Ginny replied with a smile.

She snorted when she saw Harry's reaction to Dean Village. He frowned slightly and rolled his eyes. She couldn't understand his reaction really. After all they were married and Dean was a distant unpleasant memory now, at least to her.

She shot him a look and he instantly gave her a sheepish glance, silently telling her he was sorry for over reacting like some jealous prat.

Ginny rolled her eyes as she gave a small shake of her head. In one sense, she understood his insecurity. He'd never had a long term relationship and he definitely didn't have a good role model from his aunt and uncle.

While he was a powerful, brilliant Wizard, he was totally lacking in experience in matters of the heart. The few weeks they'd been together before Dumbledore's death not withstanding.

Still, he was sweet, loving and attentive, plus he was wonderful in bed, so he did have **some** redeeming qualities. Ginny giggled lowly and when Harry looked at her questioningly, she gave him a smouldering look that surprised him, if his reaction was any indication. She smiled smugly and gave him a wink.

By that time they had arrived at the dinning room and joined Bill at the table. Harry and Ginny glanced at one another and chuckled when they saw his relieved look. Their quick appearance letting him know that they hadn't been involved intimately that morning.

Why that seemed important to him, neither Harry nor Ginny could understand. They figured maybe it just embarrassed him to know his young sister was engaged in having sex, even though she was married.

Not that it mattered to Harry and Ginny what he thought, it certainly wasn't going to change anything. In fact Ginny though it was something she could use to have some fun teasing her brother, it was so much fun to see him blush, stammer and act all embarrassed.

They filled Bill in on what they had planned with Ginny and Fleur doing most of the talking. Harry seemed content to sit back and listen while he ate his breakfast, only throwing in a comment every now and then.

From the brochure that Ginny had picked up at the souvenir shop they found out that the Yacht tours started at 9:30 at that time of the year so they didn't tarry over breakfast and headed off to Edinburgh.

They Apparated into a small secluded area of the docks, each Apparating themselves with Bill guiding them. When Harry asked him how he knew where to Apparate, the older man showed him a Wizarding Guide Book that had illustrations of safe Apparation points.

Harry shook his head, totally gobsmacked. He'd never heard of such a thing and added it to the list of things he hadn't known about the Wizarding world.

They made their way to the visitor's centre and after looking at all the exhibits there, made their way onto the yacht. Ginny was a little intimidated by the electronic audio device that was used for the self-guided tour but after Harry showed her how simple it was to use, she didn't have any problems.

The tour took a little over two hours as they lingered in some of the areas, enjoying looking at all the exhibits on the ship. Fleur and Ginny were especially drawn to the display of Royal Jewellery while Harry and Bill loved the lower decks that housed the crew and engine room. They were all impressed by the opulence and grandeur of the Royal areas.

Since it was approaching noon, they decided to eat at the Royal Deck Tea Room rather than head somewhere else. Though a little pricey, the food and service were excellent and they thoroughly enjoyed the experience.

After lunch they headed to the Royal Botanic Garden and since it was only two miles away, they decided to walk.

The walk through Leith was pleasant enough with the most of their walk taking place up Ferry Rd, a mostly residential street and then a turn down Inverleith Row for a short distance till the got to the East entrance of the Botanic Gardens.

Harry and Ginny were a little disappointed when the discovered they'd miss the guided walking tour at 11 and the next one wouldn't be until 2 pm. Undeterred, they decided to just walk around the grounds, some 70 acres of manicured gardens with a number of glasshouses with many tropical plants.

While the entrance to the Garden itself was free, there was a fee to gain entrance to the glasshouses. All it took was for Ginny to give Harry some puppy dog eyes with Fleur doing to same thing to Bill and they paid the extra fee.

Harry was happy he did because of the look on Ginny's face. She really loved the orchids and the giant water lilies, some with pads so large she could have lain down inside of them.

Once back out side they wandered the many paths. Only Harry seemed interested in the Peat Garden but they all liked the Scottish Heath Garden and the Rock Garden and Stream they had to pass through to get there from the Peat Garden.

From there they circled back around through the Woodland Garden and meandered from there. While they spent around two and a half hours they didn't see everything by a long shot.

The exited the West Gate as they were closer to it and turned down Arboretum Place to get to the Water of Leith Walkway. A public footpath that ran from from the docks all the way to the Balerno section of Edinburgh, a distance of twelve and a half miles in total.

They didn't plan on going the full distance but stop in Dean Village. They strolled at a leisurely pace, enjoying the peaceful setting along the river. The only small detour they took was to stop at St Bernard's Well that was situated along the walkway.

Though it was closed, they followed in the tradition of other mischief makers and Apparated beyond the closed gates. The Well only being officially open on a few special days during the year.

Since it was during the day and any passers-by could have seen them, they cast Disillusionment Charms on themselves. The central point of interest was an open pillared dome in which stood a marble statue of Hygieia, the Goddess of Health, it had been inspired by the Temple of Vesta at Tivoli in Italy.

The well water had a distinct rotten eggs odour and none of them felt compelled to try the water even though it was supposed to have healing qualities.

After wandering around for a short time, enjoying the view of the Dean Gardens and the Water of Leith river far below, they returned to the Walkway to continue their journey to Dean Village.

The village was quite interesting architecturally but the mills were long gone, with some of the remaining mill buildings having been converted into upscale housing.

After a short time they decided to move on, Apparating away to Fortingall, in Perthshire to visit the Fortingall Yew, one of the oldest trees in all of Europe, said to be at least 5000 years old. While there they also visited the stone circles outside of town.

Though the circles were situated in a large field, there was a wooded area close by and they were astonished to see a small herd of unicorns grazing along its edge. With the unicorn being the national animal of Scotland, they were pleased to witness them in such a pastoral natural setting.

The four watched as the stallion looked them over and decided they weren't a threat, though he did place himself between the mares and foals and them. He returned to grazing but kept a watchful eye on the group to make sure they didn't come too close.

With the sun beginning to wan, the already cool temperature began to drop. Bill guessed it was now in the low forties (about 7C) and they decided to call it a day.

Ginny waved goodbye to the unicorn stallion, who nodded his head in response, before they Apparated back to Gretna Green.

With it being only half past three, they decided to rest before they'd go to dinner. Though he didn't say anything, the others could see the relief in Harry's face. Yes, he was feeling a lot better but the full day with them walking for the greater part had tired him out.

Not that he was the only one feeling the effects of their day, Ginny and Fleur appeared to be almost as fatigued as Harry. Only Bill seemed unaffected by their day's outing.

As soon as they were alone, Ginny began to strip down. "I'm going to take a shower," she stated with a smile. "Why don't you join me."

Harry eyes lit up and he began to take off his clothes. Ginny finished well before him so she said "I'll go and get started."

"Okay, I'll be right there," Harry replied as he continued to disrobe.

Ginny went and started her shower, expecting Harry to join her shortly. She had finished washing her body and was just starting to wash her hair when she realized how long it had been and Harry still hadn't joined her.

She gave a sad smile, realizing that he probably wasn't going to join her. Sure enough when she was done and returned to the bedroom, she found Harry half undressed, sprawled back on the bed, fast asleep.

She grabbed her wand and finished removing his remaining clothing before she gently repositioned him on the bed. She climbed in next to him and cuddled into his side, resting her head on his shoulder and draping her arm across his chest.

She heard him sigh contentedly in his sleep, a small smile forming on his lips. She smiled lovingly at him before she snuggled in a little tighter and drifted off to sleep.

 **Harry and Ginny**

Molly Weasley sat at the kitchen table, nursing her third cup of tea that she had liberally laced with Firewhisky, something she had been doing a lot of as of late.

She found it calmed her some, though her anger still boiled underneath. She couldn't believe that her daughter had run off and gotten married while still under age.

At first she hadn't believed it was legal but when Percy had informed her that in Scotland that anyone sixteen and older could marry without parental permission, she had to finally admit it was true.

That had only added to her anger as did the fact that Bill and that French tart, Fleur, had not only known but assisted in Ginny running off and getting married. She was certain that it was Fleur's influence and she wished that Bill had never met the woman.

Ignoring how devastated and angry Ginny had been, she had convinced herself that Harry had somehow slipped her daughter a Love Potion, probably with Fleur's help. She was sure there wasn't any other explanation for her running off and getting married in such a short time.

She figured all she needed to do was get Ginny away from their bad influence, give her the antidote to prove it had been a Love Potion and then she'd be able to get the marriage annulled. Once she'd done that Ginny would be back to her normal self and return home to the Burrow where she belonged.

Her major problem at the moment was she didn't have any idea where Ginny was so that she could carry out her plans. She knew Arthur wouldn't be any help as he seemed resigned to the fact that Ginny was married and there was nothing to be done about it.

That was just one more thing she refused to see rationally. Arthur was actually very happy for his daughter, something he didn't show around her, knowing her thoughts on the situation.

She sat there contemplating who she could trust in helping her, since she couldn't count on her husband.

George was out, not only was he back living about Weasley's Wizard Wheezes and working hard on getting the shop reopened, he seemed fine with Ginny being married to Harry.

She also quickly discounted Charlie as he'd been perfectly happy to spend time with the others at Fred's funeral, ignoring her for the most part until Harry and Ginny had left to go to that other funeral. Even then he hadn't spent that much time in her company, preferring to spend his time with George, Bill, Fleur and 'those' people from Diagon Alley.

Ron was a possibility, if she could pry him away from Hermione. They seemed inseparable, wandering off at all sorts of different times getting up to who knew what. She was sure that they weren't doing anything she wouldn't approve of, not her little Ronnie-kins. She'd raised him better than that, though she had to admit that they seemed rather smug with themselves and their clothing often appeared rumpled.

That left Percy and as she thought about it, she smiled. Percy never was a fan of The-Boy-Who-Lived, never buying into all the hoopla around the boy, going as far as writing Ron during their fifth year to warn him from spending time with the boy.

Not that it seemed to do any good, but maybe by Ron's actions since the end of the war, he'd had a change of heart about his friendship with Harry. She'd keep him in mind to see if he wouldn't help rescue his sister when things came to a head.

Yes, she was sure that Percy was the one to help, especially once he heard that Harry had to be using a Love Potion on Ginny. That was illegal and if Percy was anything, it was that he believed in the rule of law.

With his help and perhaps Ron's as well, she was sure that she could get Ginny back and stop this nonsense once and for all.

She'd show Minerva that her family was the most important thing to her, even if she had caused some discord. It would all be set to rights once she got Ginny back home where she belonged.

At the moment all she could do was bide her time until she found out where Ginny was, then would be the time to act.

With a smug, satisfied smile, she sat back, added a little more Firewhisky to her tea and took a healthy swallow.

 **Harry and Ginny**

Ginny had been awake for a short time when she heard a soft knock at the door. She smiled as she called out "Come in Fleur," having gotten to the point where she recognized her sister-in-law's knock.

As Fleur entered, Ginny glanced at the clock and saw it was just after six.

Fleur smiled softly as she gazed on Harry's sleeping form. "'ow is 'e doing?" she asked softly so she wouldn't wake him.

"He's fine, just tired from all he's been doing," Ginny replied, giving her husband a loving look. "Not that I blame him or anything, I've been pretty knackered myself."

"Oui, I 'ave been a leetle tired myself from all the walking we've been doing," the quarter Veela stated. "As long as 'e rests 'e shouldn't 'ave any problems," she added with a warm smile.

Harry stirred and his eyes fluttered open. He smiled when he spotted Fleur standing inside the door. "Hey Fleur, I take it it's time for dinner," he stated more than asked.

"Yes, Bill and I were just getting ready to 'ead downstairs," she replied with a nod of her head.

"We'll join you in a little bit," Ginny retorted, giving her a smile.

"Don't worry, we'll make it an early night so you two can come back and enjoy yourselves," Fleur replied with a smirk.

Harry and Ginny blushed but gave one another smouldering looks, each letting the other know they were looking forward to spending some alone time together.

Fleur giggled and with a shake of her head and giving them a knowing look, she said "We'll see you soon," as she turned and left.

Ginny leaned over and gave Harry a short but intense kiss that left them both wanting more. They both sighed, knowing that they'd have to wait till after dinner to indulge themselves once more.

Rising, they quickly dressed and headed down to meet Bill and Fleur for dinner, knowing the sooner they left, the sooner they could return and enjoy themselves once again.

The foursome strolled down through the village, stopping at one of the small pubs for dinner which was a pleasant time discussing what they had done so far and what they would like to still do while on their honeymoon.

It was decided that in the morning that they'd return to Shell Cottage and sight-see in Britain, Harry wanting to see Buckingham Place and the Changing of the Guard and both wanted to go to Stone Henge, a place of mystical and magical power.

They also discussed going to the Avebury Stone Circle, the Roman Baths, Hadrian's Wall, the Creswell Caves, the Glastonbury Tor, St Nectan's Glen and the West Kennet Longbarrow as other places that they'd like to visit.

Bill, Fleur and to a certain extent Ginny, were amazed at the sites that Harry wanted to visit. He explained, a bit bashfully, that he's always had a keen interest in the ancient history of the British Isles but had never been able to pursue it while growing up.

There was a moment of awkward silence with Bill and Fleur looking uncomfortable while Ginny appeared rather angry, muttering something about what she'd like to do to Harry's relatives.

It wasn't until Harry took her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze while looking at her lovingly, whispering "It's in the past and I never have to see them again," that Ginny calmed down, realizing what he had said was true and her going off and pursuing revenge wouldn't gain them anything.

While he was doing that, Bill and Fleur shared a glance, each vowing that Harry would always be part of their family and they'd do everything they could to let him know he was loved and appreciated.

With that settled, Harry and Ginny shared another outrageous chocolate concoction for afters with Bill and Fleur doing the same as they sipped their tea, enjoying being together.

As soon as they were done, Bill and Fleur laughed at how quickly Harry and Ginny departed, heading back to the bed and breakfast to spend some alone time together.

As Bill settled the bill, he glanced at his wife. "So what do you want to do our last night here in Gretna Green?" he asked innocently.

Fleur wagged her eyebrows at him, giving him a smouldering look of her own, leaving no doubt in Bill's mind what she wanted to do. With a grin, he grabbed her by the hand and led her back to their room, moving just as quickly as Harry and Ginny had.

 ** **Harry and Ginny****

 ** **A/N: An update at last. RL has been a real bear of late and writing time has been at a premium. Hopefully things will calm down and I'll be able to update more frequently but who knows, RL can be a real pain in the arse.****

 ** **So the honeymoon looks like it will soon be coming to an end and Harry and Ginny will have to return to their own real lives. It looks like Molly is still in denial and planning something.****

 ** **I will admit this is the worst I've ever portrayed the Weasley matriarch but it's fun to play with some of the characters now and again.****

 ** **As always, reviews are always appreciated.****


	16. Returning to Shell Cottage

**6**

 **After the Battle**

 **Chapter 16: Returning to Shell Cottage**

Ginny awoke with a smile on her face, remembering what she and Harry had gotten up to when they returned to their room the previous night. With both of them having taken a nap during the afternoon, neither was tired and they had fallen in bed, their limbs tangled as they kissed one another passionately.

They had ended up making love, twice, the first time it was hot, wild and frenetic, leaving both of them panting heavily after they came. It had been some of the best sex they had shared.

The second time was much slower, more loving and while it hadn't been as wild and abandoned, it was somehow more fulfilling, a joining of pure love and she shivered as she remembered how wonderful it had felt.

She glanced at the sleeping form of her husband and giggled softly when she saw he had a smile on his face.

She smiled mischievously as she remembered her vow to return the favour of when he had gone down on her and pleasured her orally.

She slowly slid the sheet down, exposing his manhood, flaccid now as he slept. Moving slowly and carefully so she wouldn't wake him, she positioned herself over him.

Licking her lips, she lowered her head, first just running the tip of her tongue over his member, swirling it around the head before running her tongue down over his shaft.

She smiled when she felt it begin to get hard even though Harry had yet to awaken. As it became turgid, she gently sucked the head into her mouth, swirling her tongue around it once more.

She almost lost it when Harry began to squirm in his sleep but she was able to refrain from giggling as she continued to lavish attention on his hardening manhood.

As he became harder, she took more of his shaft deeper into her mouth, loving the feel of his hot manhood as it filled her oral cavity. She could feel the pulse of his heart as it began to beat faster.

She slowly began to bob her head up and down, taking a little more of his hardening manhood into her mouth each time she bobbed downward.

"Sweet Merlin," Harry groaned out as he woke up and found his beautiful wife sucking on his manhood.

Ginny giggled softly, never removing him from her mouth, causing Harry to groan again as the vibrations from her giggling added to the wonderful sensations he was experiencing.

With Harry now awake and his manhood rock hard, Ginny began to suck and lick him more vigorously, something that Harry was obviously enjoying very much.

He reached down and began to run his fingers through her hair as she continued to pleasure him.

Ginny continued to bob her head up and down, getting a little more of him inside of her mouth until she had about half of its length inside. At that point she had to fight gagging as his member was entering her throat.

Undeterred, she withdrew part way, massaging his shaft with her tongue before she drove her mouth down once again, taking a little more of his manhood deeper into her throat, repeating the action until she was able to get about three quarters of his shaft into her mouth and throat.

While satisfied for the moment, she vowed to continue to practice until she could accommodate his whole length.

With that decision made, she returned to the matter at hand, well mouth and began to attack Harry's manhood with renewed vigour.

"Oh Fuck, Ginny, that feels so good," Harry moaned as he began to make small thrusts with his hips every time he felt Ginny's head descending.

Ginny smiled smugly, well as much as she could with Harry's massive shaft in her mouth. She continued to bob her head up and down, picking up the pace and running her tongue around his shaft, trying to give Harry as much pleasure as possible, wanting to return the favour he had bestowed on her.

She reached down with one hand and started to massage his bollocks, adding to the pleasure Harry was feeling.

She felt the fleshy sack begin to tighten as Harry groaned out, "Fuck, I'm . . . going . . to . . .", then before he could finish his sentence, he thrust his hips up hard and exploded deep in her mouth.

Ginny sucked up his offering greedily, relishing the taste and feel of his hot, slippery fluids as they coated the inside of her mouth and throat.

Swallowing it down, she slowly withdrew her mouth, sucking on his shaft the whole way out.

Harry shuddered as he felt Ginny's mouth travelled up until just the head remained inside. She swirled her tongue one last time around it before she removed it from her mouth.

"Umm, I definitely need to do that more often," she murmured with a Kneazle ate the Pixie grin.

"You won't find me objecting," Harry panted out.

He tugged gently on her hair, urging her up to him. He kissed her deeply, enjoying the added taste of himself in her mouth.

Keeping his mouth firmly attached to hers, he rolled her over and settled between her legs. He rubbed his manhood over her wet, sopping centre before he thrust forward, driving half of his rock hard length into her.

Ginny moaned deeply as she felt Harry enter her, marvelling once again at how wonderful it felt. She wrapped her legs around his thighs, drawing him in further until he was seated fully.

Harry took one of her breasts in one hand while the other fisted into her hair, crushing her mouth to his.

Ginny moaned deeply as she felt the wonderful things Harry was doing to her began to dive her wild. Their tongues swirled and danced back and forth from one mouth to the other. Adding to that was the exquisite sensations that rocketed between her breast and nipple Harry was toying with, down to her centre.

She could feel the pressure building deep inside of her and she knew she wouldn't last long.

Harry could feel that even though he'd just cum, he wasn't going to be able to last long. The sensation of Ginny's hot, wet, clinging sheath on his manhood was driving him to the edge once more.

Ginny gave a long "Oh yessssss Harry," as she shuddered with her climax.

Feeling his wife clutch him and clamp down on his manhood had him following a heartbeat behind her. His body trembled as his bollocks convulsed, pouring his seed deep into her hot, wet centre.

He collapsed down on her, breathing hard and lay spent on her chest, which was expanding and contracting just as rapidly as his was.

"Sweet Merlin," Ginny whispered with a long drawn out sigh, her beaming face flushed from their activities.

"Godric, I love you and being able to make love to you again," Harry replied breathlessly.

With one hand slowly caressing his back, she ran the other through his unruly hair, taking great comfort laying under him.

She gave a small sad sigh. "As much as I hate to move, we should be getting up so we can shower and pack," she stated softly, giving him a wan smile.

Harry sighed and nodded his head, feeling just like Ginny. He leaned down and gave her a quick kiss before rolling off her and flopping down beside her.

Though he agreed in principle with her and wished that they could stay on their honeymoon forever, he knew that they needed to get back to real life so they could begin to build their life together.

There was somewhere to live that needed to be addressed and all that would go with that. Finding furniture, outfitting a kitchen and the like.

A small smile blossomed on his face as he imagined the fun they'd have going shopping and he found himself looking forward to it.

"What?" Ginny asked, seeing the look on his face.

"I was just thinking about all the fun we'll have going shopping for all the stuff we'll need to start our household," he grinned.

Ginny's brow crinkled as she thought about what he had said. At first she was a little put off thinking about it but then the smile on Harry's face made her consider it from his point of view.

He was obviously excited about the prospect of going shopping for things for their flat and she began to smile too. If it made him happy and excited it probably would be fun.

She turned on her side and snuggled into his body. "So what should we do first?" she asked, her grin matching his.

Harry gave a little facial shrug, "I suppose we'd better look for a flat or small house to let, though we could start buying the things we'll need to furnish whichever we decide upon if we don't find something right away and just store the stuff until we can move in," he replied thoughtfully, though the smile never left his face.

"Shouldn't we wait until we find a place?" she asked. She was surprised when his smile dimmed.

"I don't know, . . . I guess if you think that's best," he replied, sounding disappointed.

Internally Ginny cringed. "Why be in such a hurry?" she wondered.

"For one thing I just want to get started on building our life together and guess I'd rather not put that off," he replied somewhat sheepishly.

Ginny could tell that it seemed very important to him but there was more to it that that. "Harry?" she questioned softly, her voice entreating him to say more.

She saw him withdraw into himself, giving her an apologetic look.

"All growing up my aunt and uncle never gave me any money to spend on myself like they did my cousin," he explained softly, sounding quite embarrassed.

"Every once and a while I'd find a coin or two and I'd hide them so no one could take them away from me. Sooner or later I'd finally have enough to head down to the local store and buy myself some kind of treat. I knew I couldn't buy anything to keep or I'd get punished and have it taken away from me so I'd buy a drink or ice pop or something I could eat," he continued.

Ginny felt her heart breaking for her husband and tears pooled in the corners of her eyes. She couldn't conceive of how horrible it had been for him. Even though she and her family had been poor, there always seemed enough so that her mum or dad always had a few coins to give them so they could treat themselves on the rare occasions they ventured into Ottery St Catchpole.

While they were younger it was usually with their mum but as they got older sometimes it was her and several of her brothers.

She remembered back to when she had been able to pick something out, a sweet or drink and how wonderful it felt to actually be able to pay for it herself.

She couldn't imagine how long it would have taken him to find and save enough to buy something when he was finding a pence or two at a time and how lucky he must have felt if her found a 5p or 10p coin. It might have taken him a year or more before he had enough to buy himself some kind of treat.

The thing was there wasn't a time that she couldn't remember that she didn't have some Knuts and Sickles or even a Galleon (usually received on her birthday) or two stashed away, especially as she got older.

She felt her anger at his relatives rising and she found herself having to squelch it down least Harry think it was directed at him and she knew she couldn't deny him going out and shopping for what they needed, even if they didn't have a place to live yet.

She smiled warmly as she leaned up and gave him a tender kiss. "If you want to go shopping right away, I have no problem with it," she murmured reassuringly.

She felt her heart soar when she saw the smile on Harry's face and she knew she'd made the right decision.

Grinning mischievously, she threw off the covers and rolled over his body, much to his surprise.

"Come on, let's take our shower," she squealed over her shoulder as she raced for the bathroom.

She laughed as she glanced back as she reached the door, Harry was right on her heels.

Slowed because of glancing back, Harry caught her just as she stepped into the loo and he lifted her off her feet, spinning her around.

"Harry!" she squealed with laughter.

Harry spun her in his arms and as he brought her body back down, he drew her into him, kissing her soundly.

Ginny's laughter morphed into a moan as his lips met hers and she melted into his body. She sighed happily and snuggled into his embrace, burying her face in his chest after they broke the kiss.

She felt him kiss her on the top of her head. "Thank you," he murmured breathlessly.

Ginny wrapped her arms around him and hugged him hard, feeling so happy, not only for how wonderful she felt but also because she'd been able to give him some happiness too.

Her happiness carried over through their shower and while they didn't make love again, there was plenty of groping, caressing and kissing. Because of that, they tarried a little taking their shower and were just finishing getting dressed when Fleur knocked on the door.

After Ginny had bid her sister-in-law to enter, the partial Veela smiled at them because of how happy they were.

"Beel and I wish to take one last walk around the village before we leave and were 'oping that you'd join us," Fleur said warmly.

Harry and Ginny shared a quick glance, both of them smiling widely. "That sounds wonderful," Ginny replied happily.

Harry had just finished stomping into his boots and he stood up, taking Ginny by the hand. They followed Fleur from the room, heading down to breakfast. They'd return once more to gather their luggage and packages before they left Gretna Green.

Harry and Ginny were both so grateful to Fleur for suggesting that they come to the little Scottish village and get married, something they would remember for the rest of their lives.

They knew they needed to do something nice for her and Bill as they both had gone out of their way to make sure things went off wonderfully, which they had. Everything from providing Ginny with her wedding dress, to the carriage ride and accompanying them as they traipsed all over Scotland sight-seeing.

Both Harry and Ginny prized loyalty and steadfastness and Bill and Fleur had demonstrated both qualities in spades and in doing so had cemented their relationship with the newly weds. They would move heaven and earth if need be to return the favour.

The Weasleys found the Potters quite amusing during breakfast, Harry and Ginny were just bubbling with happiness and eager to get started on their new life, even if they did tarry a bit over their meals.

The two couples leisurely wandered through the small village, stopping at almost every shop that was open. Not only did they pick up some bits and bobs, Harry and Ginny bought a number of things that they'd need in setting up their new home.

Harry even talked Ginny into letting him buy a cradle, explaining that they could use it as a magazine rack until it was needed for its designed purpose, something that had Bill and Fleur turning red as they held in their laughter.

Just the looks on their faces was enough to have Ginny blushing at first but after a while she really liked Harry's suggestion. When she imagined what "home" looked like, it was with a cradle sitting near the fireplace on a braided wool rug. Something else they ended up buying.

Even with shrinking everything down Harry and Ginny needed Bill's and Fleur's help in carrying all their packages and shopping bags.

Ginny didn't want to think about what it had cost. She did worry a little but Harry had continually reassured her that they could well afford it.

Unknown to Fleur, they had bought her a beautiful shawl/poncho made from the finest Sottish wool. It was a wonderful rose colour that would go well with her light blonde hair and cool coloured fair shin. They planned on giving it to her at dinner that night once they were back at Shell Cottage.

For Bill they purchased a very well made and handsome Sgain Dubh, Dirk and Belt knife. Made from the finest Lanarkshire steel, etched and inlaid with gold Runes to keep the blades sharp and unbreakable. They also had finely worked Black Dragon Hide grips.

Harry and Ginny knew both their in-laws would love the gifts.

After a quick lunch, they strolled and shopped for a while longer and at about two o'clock they Apparated back to Shell Cottage. While Harry and Ginny went to stow their treasures in their room, Bill and Fleur prepared some tea and light snacks so they could relax in the parlour until it was time for dinner.

Once Harry and Ginny had rejoined Bill and Fleur, the four of them sat in the parlour, reminiscing about what they had done and seen, along with going through the Wedding Album again. It was a time of happiness and wonderful camaraderie, four people thoroughly enjoying one another's company.

Later when Fleur rose to head into the kitchen, Bill started to rise too but Ginny told him to stay and visit with Harry as she'd go and help Fleur prepared dinner.

Bill couldn't help smirk as he watched Harry's eyes follow her as she went into the kitchen, a sappy look on his face. Not that he didn't blame him in the slightest. He knew his sister was a beautiful young woman and Harry was totally besotted with her.

Since it still hadn't been a week from when they had gotten married, Bill let it slide and didn't call Harry on his actions. He'd been a newly wed not that long ago and knew what he was feeling.

He did end up snorting when after Ginny had disappeared and Harry had blushed and looked at him sheepishly. He only teased him a little over that and Harry seemed to take it in stride.

While they waited, Bill turned on the wireless so that they could get caught up on what had been happening while they were away and Harry was pleased when they heard that Pansy Parkinson had received ten years in Azkaban and Millicent Bulstrode had received five for their attack on him.

During the trial it had come out that Bulstrode had only cast a few weak Stunners while Parkinson had been the one who had hit Harry with the Bludgeoning Spell.

Harry didn't really care, he was just happy they both had ended up in Azkaban and he hoped that would be the end of it. Though he knew with his luck, it wouldn't be and he'd have to face others that wished him ill at some point.

He sighed softly, hoping that no one had noticed, but that too was dashed when he saw Ginny eyeing him worriedly.

He gave her a reassuring smile and that seemed to placate her a little though he was sure that he'd be hearing about it from her once they were alone.

Not that he minded. He was more than happy that Ginny worried about him. It was such a strange concept to him. After all, while growing up at his relatives, they not only didn't worry about him, he was sure that they'd actually wished him harm, even if not directly. He had no doubt that they wished he'd just fall off the face of the earth and never bother them again. They had all but told him that outright on more than one occasion.

His smile grew when she came over and plopped into his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck and snogged him senseless.

It was only when they heard Bill and Fleur laughing that they broke off the kiss, both giving the other a look that let each know that they'd resume that particular activity later.

"Sooooooo," Bill drawled out with a humorous lilt. "What are your plans for tomorrow?"

Harry glanced at Ginny for a quick moment before turning his attention back to the redheaded man. "Ginny and I decided that first thing we'll check the Prophet to see if there are any places to let and if there is and any sound interesting, we'll go take a look," he explained with a small smile.

"We plan to return here for lunch and then we're hoping to do some sight-seeing here in Britain. You know, see the changing of the guard at Buckingham Palace, then maybe head some place else. We'd both like to visit Stone Henge and the Avebury Circle," Harry replied with a smile.

"And even though I'm not as interested as Harry is, we'd like to visit Hadrian's Wall and the Roman Baths as he's more interested in that type of history than I am but I still think it would be interesting to visit. I'm not going to insist that everything we do is something that both of us are dying to try or do," Ginny added, smiling mischievously at her husband.

"The thing is that so far Ginny hasn't been able to suggest something that I wouldn't like seeing too," Harry added sheepishly.

Bill and Fleur began to chuckle until they saw the momentary flash of pain that flitted across Ginny's face. They shared a quick glance, thinking about some of the rumours that they'd heard concerning Harry's upbringing and wondered just how true they were.

They fervently hoped that they weren't true but from Ginny's reaction they guessed his childhood hadn't been a good one.

Bill saw Fleur's eyes meet Ginny's and he shuddered, not wanting to know what they might be planning, figuring what he didn't know couldn't hurt him . . . much. He just hoped they were discrete and didn't get caught. As it was he had no sympathy for Harry's relatives. From what he had heard they were right horrible excuses for humans and deserved whatever happened to them.

Whatever his wife and sister communicated to one another passed quickly and he knew that if he hadn't known his wife so well, he might have been able to convince himself nothing really took place. Unfortunately he knew that wasn't the case and it only reinforced the idea that he really didn't want to know.

With that settled, Fleur informed him and Harry that dinner was ready and she turned in the doorway and headed back into the kitchen. As Bill rose, Ginny stood and offered her hand to Harry, helping him rise and the three of them joined Fleur in the kitchen.

Dinner was a very pleasant, relaxed affair, so much so that they stayed seated and continued talking even after they had finished eating.

They had been enjoying themselves for about an hour when Harry stood up saying, "Since you two beautiful women cooked dinner, I think Bill and I should do the dishes."

Ginny beaned at him while Fleur looked at him in surprise. Bill chuckled a tad ruefully as he rose to assist Harry.

Not only did Harry wash while Bill dried but he also put the kettle back on so that Ginny and Fleur didn't run out of tea.

They all chatted amicably while the boys worked and the women sat and enjoyed themselves.

It wasn't until they were done that Fleur asked, "Why didn't you just set the dishes to washing themselves?"

Harry just shrugged and mumbled something that only Ginny really heard. Saying "It's because that's the way I've always done them."

Once Harry and Bill were done they sat back down at the table and they continued talking. It was then that Ginny gave a small startled cry and hurried from the room, returning quickly with the gifts they had gotten for the couple.

Fleur loved her shawl, fussing over the material and said "This colour, eet is so wonderful. It weel go with my colouring so well."

Bill also fussed over his gift, awed by the workmanship of the three blades. He promised to wear them always and mentioned how they'd always remind him of the time they spent together in Scotland.

It took a little time but they eventually settled down and quit fussing over the gifts. It was then that Bill got a thoughtful look on his face.

"Harry, are you looking for a flat or a house?" he asked somewhat hesitantly, not wanting to seem too pushy.

"Either really, though I'd prefer getting a house," Harry replied, glancing at Ginny as he did so, trying to gauge her reaction.

Though Harry's answer had taken her a little by surprise, she tried not to let it show. Truthfully she'd prefer to get a house but wouldn't make a fuss if they took a flat for a while. She was so used to having so much property to bang around in she'd much prefer having that than being in a flat with your neighbours right on top of you.

"I know someone at Gringotts that specializes in finding houses for people who are looking for one. Would you like me to speak to him? Bill asked.

Ginny fought her smirk when Harry glanced at her again before answering. "Yeah, that sounds like a good idea," he replied after Ginny's subtle nod.

Fleur summoned a piece of parchment, a quill and bottle of ink. "What are you two looking for?" she asked, poising the quill over the parchment.

"A big kitchen," both Harry and Ginny said together, causing everyone to laugh.

"Room for a Quidditch pitch," they both said simultaneously, garnering more laughter.

"A good sized parlour with a fireplace," Ginny added with a dreamy smile.

"At least three bedrooms," Harry stated next.

When Ginny looked at him questioningly, he gave her a sheepish smile. "Well one is obviously for us and I'd like to have one that Teddy could use when he's old enough to stay over night," he said softly. "And one for an office or den," he added when Fleur looked at him, slightly puzzled.

Ginny reached out and laid her hand on Harry's, giving him a warm smile. "I think that's wonderful," she whispered in approval.

"What about when you 'ave children of your own?" Fleur asked with a grin.

She and Bill chuckled softly when Harry and Ginny looked at one another, blushing as they did so.

"We're not planning on having any for a while," Ginny replied, bashfully, with Harry nodding his head in agreement.

"So you wouldn't object if there was at least one more bedroom?" Bill smirked.

"No, we could always set it up as a guest room to begin with," Harry acknowledged after he glanced at Ginny.

"Anyzing else?" Fleur inquired, staring at the parchment.

"A stream or pond would be nice," Ginny replied thoughtfully.

"Yeah, that would be nice," Harry agreed with a smile.

"Umm, okay," Fleur stated as she wrote down the last things they named.

Suddenly Harry smiled and blushed heavily. "Oh, and a small barn or similar structure," he added.

Bill's and Fleur's eyes widened in surprise but Ginny smiled at him indulgently as she chuckled.

"Planning on getting those horses," she teased with a smirk.

Harry dropped his head but peeked up at her with a sheepish look. "Yeah, maybe," he muttered softly.

Ginny smiled widely as she leaned over and gave him a kiss. "I think you're barmy but if you want to get some horses and a carriage, I'll gladly let you take me for rides," she whispered with a grin.

"So a small farmstead or something like it. I suspect that you'll be raising chickens and goats and what have you," Bill chuckled looking quite amused.

Ginny just smiled and gave him a shrug. "And why not. I mean that's the way we grew up and I can't see anything wrong with it. We all turned out pretty good, well except for the twins, I think mum or dad must have dropped them on their heads," she chuckled.

She saw Harry give her a slightly worried look and she realized that she had mentioned her mum. It saddened her because of the current state of their relationship. Growing up she had thought that she'd been just about the best mum in the world.

Bill and Fleur shared a sad glance, both thinking about how Molly had changed and how that had divided the family.

Ginny shook off her feeling of melancholy. She'd be damned if she was going to let her mother spoil the good time they were having discussing the plans for hers and Harry's life.

"So, Mr Potter, do you think we can afford all of that?" she asked brightly.

Harry smiled at his wife, loving the fact that she refused to let the mention of her mum ruin their happiness.

"Don't worry, we can afford it," he reassured her.

"I'll speak to Jack tomorrow morning," Bill stated happily.

"So you'll be going in to Gringotts?" Ginny asked, looking slightly disappointed. She had hoped that he'd be able to continue to accompany them on their sight-seeing trips.

"Only till lunch," Bill informed her. "The Goblins want to take a full inventory now that Riddle is gone and Wizards aren't allowed to help with that," he added, rolling his eyes.

"I'm glad," Ginny beamed, happy that Bill would still be able to spend time with them.

Fleur cast a quick Drying Charm on the parchment before she rolled it up and handed it to her husband.

As soon as Ginny noticed what she was doing, she glanced at Harry, her eyes blazing.

Harry saw the look in his wife's eyes and his immediately matched hers and with hastily said "Good night," they joined hands and all but sprinted for the stairs, leaving a laughing Bill and Fleur sitting at the table, watching them go.

They sat there until they heard the door to Harry's and Ginny's room slam shut. Then Bill looked at his wife, wagging his eyebrows. "I don't know about you but I think they have a really good idea," he murmured huskily.

"I agree," Fleur replied as she rose and began to saunter toward the stairs.

Bill smiled widely, watching his wife's alluring derrière for a couple of moments before he rose and hurried after her.

Fleur had been watching and as soon as Bill had risen, she sped up, giggling as she hurried up the stairs, staying just out of his reach until they made it to their bedroom where Bill miraculously was able to catch her, right after he shut the door.

 **Harry and Ginny**

 **A/N: So Harry and Ginny have returned from Scotland but the honeymoon isn't over yet. Plans are being made and it seems love abounds. Wonder what will happen next?**


	17. An Unexpected Meeting

7

 **After the Battle**

 **Chapter 17: An Unexpected Meeting**

Molly Weasley sat at the kitchen table pondering her most pressing problem, the disappearance of her daughter Ginny.

She had convinced herself that the poor girl was being held against her will by being under a Love Potion. It's the only reason that she could come up with why her loving daughter would have run off and married Harry Potter.

She sighed sadly, remembering just how much she used to adore the boy but that was before he had absconded with her daughter, proving he was nothing more than a scoundrel of the worst sort.

She knew it had to be because of the influence of his Godfather, Sirius Black. After all, he had been nothing but a playboy during his time at Hogwarts if all the stories were to be believed and Harry had certainly worshipped the man.

Plus she was sure that her daughter-in-law, Fleur, that French Tart had to have been involved. She was a partial Veela and everyone knew what kind of creature they were.

She was sure her son, William, would never have gone along with helping to abduct Ginny if he wasn't under the spell of that woman. He adored his sister and never would have knowingly helped someone take her away from her family.

The thing that was bothering her the most at the moment was she had no idea where her darling little girl was at the moment. She'd been making discrete enquiries in Diagon Alley, The Leakey Cauldron and Hogsmeade but to no avail. No one had seen any of them at all.

Frustrated by the fact that avenue hadn't produced any results, she knew she needed to change her tactics if she was to find and rescue Ginny.

With that decided all she needed to do was come up with was a concrete lead.

Her eyes brightened as a thought popped into her head. The only people who she knew were in contact with her daughter were those residing at Shell Cottage and if that were the case, that's where she needed to be to find her precious little girl.

She knew that if she just appeared there and demanded Ginny's return, it wouldn't get her what she wanted. No, she needed to be much more sneaky than that.

Her only recourse was to stake out Shell Cottage and hope that Ginny would wander outside of the wards, preferably alone and then she'd be able to rescue her and take her some place secret where she'd have the time to brew the proper antidote to the Love Potion and then everything would be set to rights.

And she knew just where to take Ginny that fit the bill. Her brothers, Fabian and Gideon, had built a small shack that was their refuge when they were young and over the years turned it into more of cabin where they went to discuss Order business so that none of the family could overhear. It was also a place they went to relax and drink Firewhisky, knowing that their mother wouldn't approve.

Yes, that was the perfect place as she was sure none of the other Prewetts ever went there any more. She'd have to go there first and clean it up and make sure she had everything she needed before she brought Ginny there but once it was ready there would be nothing to stop her and she'd get her daughter back.

Glancing at the clock, she saw she had a couple of hours before Arthur would be returning from the Ministry.

Well, there was nothing to be gained by waiting, so with a smug smile she rose, grabbed her cloak and walked out to the Apparation point.

She couldn't believe how good it felt to finally be able to do something and with a little luck, she'd have her Ginny back real soon.

With a self-satisfied smile, she disappeared with a pop.

 **Harry and Ginny**

Harry and Ginny were sitting out back of Shell Cottage on the bench that overlooked the sea. They were ostensibly going over the list they had made of everything that they needed to set up their household but in reality were spending more time snogging than actually going over the list.

That's not to say they hadn't done anything at all on the list, it was just that since they didn't think they'd be moving any time in the immediate future, they allowed themselves to get a little side tracked.

Ginny sighed contentedly as Harry kissed her deeply and the fact that somehow his one hand had made its way under her jumper and was currently massaging her one breast, only added to the wonderful sensations she was experiencing.

Only the fact that Bill was due home soon and they'd be heading out sight-seeing once again kept her from dragging her husband up to their room where she could have her way with him.

They jumped apart when they heard someone chuckle and glancing up they saw a very amused Bill looking at them.

"I though Fleur said you were working on your list," he grinned humorously.

"We are," Ginny protested, glancing around and finally locating the list, held it up for her brother to see.

"Sure you are," Bill laughed, eyeing them dubiously.

Ginny glared at her brother until Harry whispered to her "Busted," causing her to break out in laughter too.

"Come on, Love Birds, Fleur has lunch ready," the older redhead remarked as he turned and headed back into the cottage.

As the three entered the kitchen they found Fleur just placing the platters of food on the table. As Harry and Bill sat down, Ginny grabbed the tea pot and poured some into each of their mugs.

"Thank you, Jinnee," Fleur smiled at the redhead as she sat down.

The four tucked in to the fabulous meal that Fleur had prepared. Silence reigned for a few moments as they took the edge off their hunger but once they had Bill looked at Harry and Ginny.

"I talked to my friend Jack, this morning and he'll be more than happy to put together a list of properties for you to look at," he said happily.

"Thanks, Bill / That's wonderful," Harry and Ginny replied at the same time.

"He said if you're available he could start showing some to you tomorrow morning," Bill added with a grin.

"So soon?" Ginny asked in surprise, her eyes glowing and a huge smile on her face.

"Time is Galleons," Bill and Harry parroted and then with matching grins, they laughed at one another.

Ginny shared a warm smile with Fleur, both loving at how well their boys got along.

"Will you be able to join us?" Ginny asked hopefully.

"We'll have to wait and see," her bother replied with a shrug, unsure if he'd be able to manage it. He knew he'd have to get pretty creative to explain why a Senior Curse-Breaker needed to accompany a young couple going to look at houses.

"But I'm sure Fleur would love to accompany you two," he added, trying to take some of the sting out of it if he couldn't arrange to be there with them.

"Oh, Oui," Fleur gushed, looking quite eager.

"I thought that was a given," Harry remarked, smiling at his sister-in-law.

"I'll let him know when I go into work tomorrow morning, say about nine-ish?" Bill asked tentatively.

Harry and Ginny shared a quick glance and nodded at one another. "That sounds fine," Harry replied for the both of them.

"I'm sure we'll have a great time," Fleur stated with a wistful sigh, glancing around the kitchen.

When Harry and Ginny looked at her questioningly, she gave them a smile. "We didn't get to go looking at places to live when we got married," Fleur added, giving Bill a soft smile.

"Yes, with Shell Cottage being a wedding gift, we never had the pleasure of looking at homes," Bill agreed with a smile.

"I use to love coming here," Ginny sighed happily.

Harry gave her a puzzled look.

"Our parents use to bring all us children here when we were young," Bill explained. "We always looked forward to it," he continued, smiling at his sister.

"It was the only way they could afford to take us on holiday to the ocean," Ginny sighed a bit sadly.

"I'd have given just about anything to be able to come to somewhere like this," Harry mused softly.

Ginny felt her heart go out to her husband, knowing that he would have given just about anything to enjoy something as simple as a visit to the seashore.

Once again she and Fleur exchanged hard looks, something that Bill noticed and wisely decided not to comment on. It only reinforced the notion that his wife and sister were planning something and he still didn't want to know what. Whatever it was, he was sure it didn't bode well for Harry's relatives and no matter what it was, he knew they probably deserved it.

"Well, you two are always welcome here any time you want. It doesn't matter if it's for an hour, a day, a week or forever. You'll always find our door open to you," Bill stated fervently, with Fleur nodding her head in agreement.

Ginny felt her eyes tearing up as she saw Harry's eyes misting over with his emotions.

"Thank you," Harry breathed emotionally, finding himself fighting the lump in his throat. "I can't begin to tell you how much that means to me."

Ginny hastily brushed the tears from the corners of her eyes as she smiled at her brother and sister-in-law.

"It means just as much to me," she cried softly, feeling her heart swell from the love she felt from Bill and Fleur.

Bill and Fleur smiled warmly at the Potters but didn't say anything, letting them regain control of their emotions.

It didn't take long before they were all eating again, wanting to finish lunch so they could head out to do some more sight-seeing.

While they were finishing, Bill looked at Harry, wincing slightly. "Harry, I know you said you wanted to see Stone Henge but I learned from Jack that this late in the day the place will be packed with Muggles. After about 10 o'clock is when all the carriage tours start arriving along with school trips and hordes of tourists," he explained somewhat hesitantly.

When Harry glanced at Ginny and then back at Bill, looking disappointed, the older man gave him an encouraging smile. "From what he said, Avebury should be fairly deserted and if you like, I can take us to some other ancient stone circles that I know about and I can almost guarantee they'll be deserted," he informed the raven haired young man.

"Really? Where?" Harry asked, looking quite curious.

"Actually many are located in Dartmoor, not that far from the Burrow. Charlie and I used to hike to them when we were kids," Bill said with a wide smile.

Harry quickly glanced at Ginny, who smiled at him and nodded her head enthusiastically, eager to see where her brothers had spent time as kids.

"That sounds great," Harry replied to Bill.

"I will warn you, they aren't made with massive stones like Stone Henge but they have a magical feeling just the same," the tall redhead explained, hoping that it wouldn't change their minds.

"I don't think that will matter. In fact I think it will be better to visit some place far from the crowds," Harry marvelled happily.

As soon as they were done eating, they all rose and after Fleur sent the dishes to the sink with a flick of her wand, they headed out, the blonde witch only pausing for a moment as she summoned a rucksack.

"I've packed some bottled water and a few snacks, just in case we want something," she explained.

"That sounds like a great idea," Bill smiled, taking the rucksack from his wife.

The two couples proceeded past the wards and when they had all joined hands, Apparating away.

Unseen by the foursome, someone observed them leave.

Molly smiled as she watched Harry, Ginny, Bill and Fleur Apparate away. She now knew where Ginny was and though she knew she wouldn't have stood a chance at getting her daughter away right then, she was confident that if she remained vigilant, an opportunity would present itself.

Feeling quite smug, she Apparated back to the Burrow to finalize everything so that she'd be ready when she was able to rescue Ginny.

 **Harry and Ginny**

Harry, Ginny, Bill and Fleur appeared near the Avebury Stone Circle and Henge.

As they walked toward the Circle, Bill pulled out a small guide book. "Avebury is the largest Stone Circle in Great Britain, with the outer circle being 1,088 feet (331.6 m) in diameter. Inside are two smaller circles, with the northern circle being 322 feet (98 m) in diameter and the souther circle being 354 feet in diameter (108 m), all enclosed by the Henge which is about 3270 feet in diameter (1000 m), it being not quite round. Archaeologic findings show that the cove located in the northern circle was built first around 3000 BC," Bill read to them as they headed in that direction.

"The inner circles were constructed around 2900 BC and the henge and large circle around 2600 BC," he continued.

"Wow, that's really old," Harry commented idly as he took in the large bank and ditch that was the henge.

Ginny glanced at him and snickered as she silently teased him with her eyes for stating the obvious.

Harry blushed sheepishly, but the corners of his mouth were turned up as his eyes were locked on Ginny's.

"Pur'aps that's enough of the 'istory lesson for now," Fleur whispered to Bill as she smirked at Harry and Ginny, who had joined hands and where whispering to one another.

The foursome spent quite a while wandering around the ancient site, marvelling at the size of many of the stones and what it would have taken to move and erect them. They even didn't object when Bill gave them a little more history. How once Christianity had come the Britain, the stone circles had fallen out of favour and how many had been destroyed.

Even Avebury had been subject to some destruction until it seemed that one of the men helping overturn and bury the standing stone had been crushed beneath one as it was toppled the hole that had been dug. From the items found with his skeleton, it appeared he had been a wandering barber/surgeon who just happened to have been visiting and must have decided to help, much to his misfortune.

From that time period on, it seemed the stones were left alone and shortly after that the Black Plague arrived on the shores of the English Isles and the church records for the village showed that approximately half the population had died and the work of eking out a living from the soil occupied there time. They didn't have the time or manpower any longer to worry about the Stone Circle, even if the Priests still considered them the work of the Devil.

Bill found it interesting that of their small group, Harry was the one who could feel the old magic the strongest, with Ginny only a little behind, while he and Fleur could feel, . . . something, an uneasiness or that crawling feeling on the back of your neck, like you were being watched.

He and Fleur had a whispered conversation about it while Harry and Ginny had wandered away a little, spending some time standing in the cove at the centre of the northern circle.

They were tempted to ask what they had been doing but decided not to when they saw how solemn Harry and Ginny were when they finally stepped out of the circle.

They decided to walk the eight-tenths of a mile to the West Kent Avenue, a wide mile and a half ritual walkway leading from Avebury down to the Sanctuary, another large Stone Circle formation.

Off to the west they could see Silbury Hill, the largest man-made prehistoric mound in all of Europe. Since no one was allowed on the mound itself, they decided to by-pass going over to it.

From there they walked the remaining seven tenths of a mile to the Sanctuary. While they found the site interesting, they were disappointed to find that none of the original structure remained. The places that originally had stones or wooden posts now had concrete markers in their places. The site having been destroyed in 1723 by the farmer who owned the land. Fortunately before that was done they site had been mapped allowing for the the restoration as it was now seen.

Harry murmured that he could only feel the barest of traces of the old magic, being the only one who did so.

Satisfied, they headed off the the West Kennet Long Barrow, a walk of about three quarters of a mile to the west.

At 328 feet (100 m) it is second in length to the nearby East Kennet Barrow. It had been used for burials from around 3650 BC to 2000 BC before it was closed, the passageway and chambers being filled with rubble and the entrance blocked with sarsen boulders and a false entrance of twin sarsen uprights constructed.

Once again the party found the barrow interesting but even Harry couldn't detect the slightest trace of magic.

Deciding they'd seen enough at Avebury and they were secluded from view in the barrow, they Apparated away to Brisworthy stone circle at the southern edge of Ringmoor Down in Dartmoor. It was a slightly flattened circle of twenty four standing stones, being from about 78 feet (24 m) to 88 feet (27 m) in diameter.

Harry was surprised when he could feel a soft tingling of old magic when he stood at the centre of the circle. No one was really surprised when Ginny said she could feel it too, though they were the only ones who did.

Bill was somewhat saddened by that fact as he remembered that he and Charlie had definitely felt something when they had visited as young teens.

From their location the group could see about 1000 feet (300 m) off to the west-northwest the small stone cairn that marked the southern end of the Ringmoor stone row.

Since it wasn't that far, they walked over to it, not wanting to risk being seen of anyone was about as they weren't that far from a nearby road.

The cairn circle had an outside diameter of just over 41 feet (12.6 m) and the inner cairn was about 31 feet (9.5 m) and about 1 1/3 foot (.4 m) high.

The stone row stretched out to the north for about 1200 feet (365 m) sometimes as a single row of stones and sometimes they were doubled.

Bill explained that the site had been partially restored in the 1800's and the double sections weren't know to be historically accurate.

With nothing really better to do and just because Harry and Ginny wanted to, they walked the row to its northern end where a 3 plus foot (1 m) standing stone marked the terminus.

While an interesting neolithic site, neither Harry nor Ginny could feel any magic associated with it.

They all took a pause to have some water and some of the snacks that Fleur had brought along.

While taking their break Bill started telling some stories about his and Charlie's adventures. When he brought up about going into Ottery St Catchpole, Ginny happily jumped in, adding her memories of going into the little village.

Fleur noticed Harry's wistful look. "What iz eet, 'Arry?" she asked out of curiosity.

"In all the times I visited the Burrow, I never got to visit the village," he sighed. He looked up at Bill. "Do you think it would be safe to pop in for a little bit? I'd love to see where you and Ginny had such good times," he asked hopefully.

Bill looked thoughtful for a moment. "I think it should be okay, I guess the odds are pretty slim that we'd run into Mum as she usually sends one of the kids into the village if she needs anything and with Ron being there, I'd think she'd send him. Plus she usually sent whoever in on Saturdays," he explained with a small smile.

Ginny beamed at her brother because of the smile that broke out on Harry's face. She thought it was a wonderful idea to show him someplace that held so many happy memories for her.

Their plans set, they all joined hands as Bill guided their Apparation to a small grove of trees just outside of the village. As the neared the village, Ginny pulled Harry by the hand.

"Come on, I want to show you the apothecary. We used to get the best ice cream there," Ginny cried enthusiastically.

Harry chuckled "Don't let the Muggles hear you say apothecary, to them it's a chemist or pharmacy."

Bill and Fleur smiled when Ginny rolled her eyes. "Muggles sure use the strangest terms for things."

It didn't take long for them to arrive at the small shop and Ginny dragged Harry inside. She steered him quickly through the shop, ending up in front of a small display case filled with large tubs of different ice creams.

"Oh, goodie," Ginny cried happily. "They have my favourite, Strawberry/Vanilla."

Harry glanced where Ginny was staring and saw the large tub of Vanilla ice cream that had chunks of strawberries mixed through it.

"Umm, that does look good but I think I'm going to have the Chocolate, Chocolate Chunk," Harry smiled.

"Well, if it isn't young Ginny looking all grown up. It's been a while since I've seen you in here," a kind looking elderly man said, giving Ginny a smile.

"Hello Mr Peterson. Yes it's been a while," Ginny replied with a huge smile of her own. "And I'd like to introduce you to my husband, Harry," she added happily.

"It's nice to meet you, Harry," Mr Peterson said, offering his hand to Harry. "You must be a pretty special young man to have won Ginny's heart." And if he thought that Ginny was a little young to be married, he kept that opinion to himself.

Harry smiled as he shook the man's hand. "I guess, cause I know just how special she is," he replied sheepishly, his face colouring slightly.

As Ginny and Harry placed their orders, Bill and Fleur finally caught up. Mr Peterson greeted Bill and he smiled when Bill introduced Fleur as his wife.

Mr Peterson made just as much fuss over Bill as he had done with Ginny and Harry couldn't help but feel happy about the friendliness displayed, guessing it had to do with the charm of the little village where everyone seemed to know everyone else.

Harry paid for everyone's ice cream as he was the only one who had any muggle money on him, Bill having failed to bring any because he didn't know they'd be stopping in any Muggle places.

Ice cream cones in hand, they all said goodbye and headed out to wander through the small village.

Harry listen to Ginny, totally enthralled by the stories she had. Really just little snippets of different visits over the years. Some kindness by a shop keeper or something exciting that a small young girl noticed in one of the shops, things that Bill and Fleur noticed brought a wistful smile to his face and a look of longing that couldn't be ignored.

Something that they both filed away to discuss later after seeing the look in the other's eyes.

As they finished their walk through the small business district in the village, the last of their ice creams disappeared and since they were going to be heading back to Shell Cottage they decided to head to the greengrocer's and the butcher's shop.

Along the way Harry and Ginny were still window shopping and Ginny drew to a halt in front of an old antique shop, staring through the window. She sighed with a small smile on her face.

"What do you see?" Harry asked out of curiosity, seeing the look of longing on his wife's face.

"Just look at that old table. Don't you think it looks a lot like the one at the Burrow?" she said wistfully.

Bill and Fleur stopped with Bill shading his eyes to cut the glare on the glass. He smiled, "Yeah, it does look very similar."

Turning with a knowing smile he gave his sister an amused look. "Want to go inside and check it out?" he asked, though from the look on his face, he knew what the answer would be.

"Oh can we?" Ginny asked excitedly, her eyes giving Harry that sad puppy dog look that he knew he'd never be able to deny.

Ginny grabbed Harry's hand and almost pulled him off his feet as she pulled him through the door.

Bill and Fleur followed at a much more leisurely pace, both chuckling softly, with Fleur glancing up at the weathered sign above the door, reading "Fawcett's Antique Shoppe".

By the time they caught up to Harry and Ginny, his sister was running her hands lovingly across the table top as she checked it over. While not quite as worn as the one sitting in the Weasley's kitchen, it had obviously been well used and well loved.

"Can I help you?" a middle-aged woman said as she came over.

"Um, my husband and I were interested in this table," Ginny said a little unsurely, taking a quick glance at Harry before looking back at the woman.

The woman looked at Ginny and smiled. "It doesn't surprise me as your parents have the other one," she chuckled.

"Excuse me?" Ginny asked in shock.

"While not really a pair, they are very similar as they were made by the same man for his two daughters, if the story behind them is true," the woman explained.

"My name is Mary and you're Ginny, but I'm figuring you're no longer a Weasley, technically, from what you said," Mary stated with a smile.

"Yes, it's Potter now," Ginny explained as she gripped Harry's hand, "And this is my husband, Harry," she added proudly.

She was surprised when Mary's eyes quickly flitted to Harry's forehead as she extended her hand to shake his.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Harry," Mary said genially.

"Um, it's a pleasure to meet you too," Harry said a little unsurely as he'd seen the quick glance too.

Mary glanced at the price printed on a small card that was attacked to the table. "Tell you what, since you're newly weds, I'll let you have it for 250 pounds," she said with a smile.

Ginny was doing some quick maths in her head, converting it into Galleons.

"That sounds wonderful," Harry replied before Ginny quite got there. She gave him an ecstatic look before it morphed into a small frown.

As Mary went to write up the sale, Ginny leaned into Harry, whispering "How are we going to get it back to Bill's and Fleur's?"

"We'll figure something out, don't worry," Harry whispered in reply.

Ginny was a little worried, knowing how helpful everyone was in he small village, she knew they'd have an exceedingly hard time trying to shrink the table down without any Muggles noticing.

It was then she saw the amused look on Bill's face but before she could ask him what was so amusing, Mary came back and at the same time a girl stepped out from the back of the shop.

"Mum, I have that box all unpacked," she called out.

Mary gave an irritated look but before she could say anything, Ginny gave the girl a startled look. "Sarah?"

"Oh, Hi Ginny," Sarah said in surprise at seeing Ginny.

Harry gave Ginny a bewildered look.

"Sarah is in Ravenclaw," she explained. "I've met her a few times when I've studied with Luna."

Harry just looked at her blankly, not recognizing the girl at all.

"I'm a year ahead of you Harry, so I wouldn't expect you to remember me. In fact we've never even spoken before," Sarah explained to the still bewildered looking Harry.

"Since we've never had any classes together and I don't play on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team, we've never really spent any time together," she added when she saw he felt bad about not recognizing her.

While Harry, Ginny and Sarah were talking, they didn't notice that Mary had shrunk the table down to the size of a shoebox, wrapped it in bubble-wrap to protect it and put it in a sack.

"Now, do you want to pay in Pounds or Galleons?" Mary asked with an impish grin.

Sine he had the option, Harry paid in Galleons, leaving 50 of the shiny gold coins, thankful for the newly wed discount.

They left the Fawcett's Antique Shoppe after saying good by to Mary and Sarah and headed back through the Village.

Ginny and Fleur headed into the greengrocer's while Harry and Bill went next door to the butcher's. Almost as if they planned it, both groups met up outside at the same time.

As they walked back toward where they had Apparated in, Bill laughed and looked at Ginny.

"I was a little surprised when you didn't know that the Fawcett's were magical," Bill observed.

"I guess I never noticed or thought of it. It's not like we went into their shop very often, though sometimes Daddy did let me wander through when he came along on Saturdays," Ginny replied.

She got thoughtful for a moment. "Though now that I think on it, Mum did seem a little friendlier with Mrs Fawcett. I remember her saying hello whenever we passed by when going to the butcher's or the greengrocer's, though I was probably only three or four at the time. After that it was usually, you, Bill that I'd accompany," she added, eyeing her brother speculatively.

Bill stared off for a moment, thinking hard. "Yeah, that sounds about right. Before that Mum wouldn't let you come with me and Charlie, though once and a while Percy did come along, though not that often," Bill chuckled.

Then he gave a soft groan. "Of course it was totally the opposite with the twins. Charlie and I used to try and sneak away without them," he sighed, shaking his head, though he did have a soft smile on his face.

"Even back then they were a handful," he muttered, a bit sadly.

The mood turned sombre for a few moments as they all thought of Fred.

They hadn't gotten very far up the street when they heard a strangled, "Ginny?"

Turing in a flash, they saw Mr Weasley standing just outside the butcher's shop staring in their direction.

"Daddy!" Ginny squealed as she rush her father, almost knocking him off his feet.

"Hey, Spitfire," Arthur cried emotionally as he crushed his daughter to himself.

After what seemed like an eternity and no time at all, he held Ginny out at arms length, taking a good look at her.

"Well, it seems married life certainly agrees with you. I don't remember ever seeing you looking so happy," he sang happily. "Unless I count that birthday when you received that Harry Potter doll," he teased with a huge grin.

"Daddy!" Ginny screamed in protest, her eyes shifting to look at Harry to see his reaction.

She was surprised when instead of his acting like he'd just been given some great material to tease her mercilessly with, his eyes were warm and filled with love.

Keeping one arm around Ginny, Arthur extended his hand toward Harry. "Harry, it's good to see you too," he added genially.

As he shook the raven-haired young man's hand, he gave him a look over too. "I see married life is agreeing with you too," he said with a grin.

"Yes, sir," Harry replied, though Arthur could hear a tenseness to his voice. He glanced around and saw the others we frowning.

"What am I missing?" he asked in trepidation.

Ginny immediately slipped out of her father's grasp and went over to Harry, wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug. Glancing at Bill, she began to lead Harry away.

Arthur looked at Bill, totally bewildered.

Bill sighed as he watched his sister lead Harry away and after a moment he turned back to his father. With Fleur's help he explained what Harry had gone through after he had left Hogwarts after the discussion that they'd all had.

Arthur had tears in his eyes and he felt devastated at hearing about Harry's ordeal.

"I should never have left him go," he moaned, chiding himself.

"You didn't know, Dad," Bill said sympathetically, hugging his father.

"Doesn't matter. I knew he didn't really have a place to go. I should have stood up to your mother more," he whispered hoarsely.

"Dad, if it's one thing I've learned from Harry while he's been staying with us, it's the past is just that, the past and we can't change it. Let it go but make sure it never happens again," Bill stated softly.

Arthur gave his son a wan smile. "He's a pretty smart young man," he murmured.

"That 'e is," Fleur interjected, giving her father-in-law an encouraging smile.

Bill took a quick glance at Harry and Ginny and seeing they hadn't gotten that far as they were walking slowly, he turned back to his father. "How's Mum?" he asked bluntly.

Arthur sighed deeply, his face becoming quite sad once again.

"It's been a trial and while she hasn't been as vocal as of late, she's acting a bit strange and I think she might be up to something, though I have no idea what," he groaned.

Bill and Fleur exchanged glances, neither happy at what they'd just heard.

"We'll try to be extra vigilant but if you find anything out, we'd appreciate it if you'd let us know," Bill implored.

"Of course and please let Harry know how sorry I am . . . about everything," Arthur said sadly.

"He knows, Dad," Bill replied.

"Still," Arthur stated with a sad smile.

Bill and Fleur glanced up the street and saw how far Harry and Ginny were getting. "We should be going," Bill said with a touch of regret.

"Me too. It wouldn't do to have your mother ask too many questions," Arthur replied.

After a round of hugs, Bill and Fleur hurried after the retreating Harry and Ginny. Arthur stood there for a moment, watching them all go before he sighed and entered the butcher's shop, knowing it would have been hard to explain if he forgot to get a roast for that night's dinner.

 **Harry and Ginny**

 **A/N: So Harry and Ginny are making plans and still enjoying the remainder of their honeymoon. At least they got lucky in Ottery St Catchpole and saw Arthur and not Molly.**

 **As always, a review would be greatly appreciated.**


	18. Unexpected Developments

8

 **After the Battle**

 **Chapter 18: Unexpected Developments**

Ginny hurried down the stairs, eager to catch up with Harry who had headed down to the kitchen early to see if he could catch Bill before he left for Gringotts.

She smiled as she reached the bottom of the stairs because she heard Bill's and Harry's voices and sure enough, when she entered the kitchen, Bill was still there, sipping on a cup of tea while he and Harry talked about the places they had stopped at the previous day.

"Good morning, Love," she said, giving Harry a lingering kiss as she sat down.

"Oi, I'm eating here," Bill cried, though his eyes were sparkling wildly.

"Tosh, you're just sipping your tea. You've eaten your breakfast, and besides, tea is good for your stomach," Ginny replied impishly.

"Leave them alone," Fleur chided her husband playfully. "Ze are zo cute."

Bill laughed when he saw Harry blushing, though he did have a smile on his face as he gave Ginny a sappy look.

"All right, I'll leave them be, they are newly weds after all," Bill chuckled as he gazed at his sister and her husband. He had to admit to himself that they did make a cute couple. Plus they were well suited for one another, both were really powerful magically and while he was no slouch, he wouldn't want to have to face either of them for real.

Glancing at the clock, he gulped down the rest of his tea. "I've got to run or I'll be late and that wouldn't sit well with the Goblins," he cried as he jumped up, grabbed his cloak and rushed for the door.

"I'll meet you in the lobby at nine so I can take you to meet Jack. I'm not sure if I'll be able to come with you, we'll just have to wait and see," he said quickly before he left.

Fleur set a plate loaded to the edges in front of Ginny as she sat down with her and Harry.

"You know you should remember to cast a silencing charm," she said with a grin.

Harry and Ginny stared at one another wide-eyed. "I told you to cast the charm," Ginny said hotly.

Harry looked mortified but then a small frown creased his forehead. "Wait a minute, I know I did," he huffed.

"Just teasing," laughed Fleur. "I wazn't sure if you'd made love last night and wanted to check," she said impishly.

Harry buried his face in his hands, blushing furiously. Ginny on the other hand, smiled widely. "Well, if you're keeping track we did it twice last night and it was great," she stated proudly.

"Ginny!" Harry cried, staring at her.

"What's the matter, Love? I certainly didn't hear you complaining last night," Ginny replied innocently, causing Fleur to burst out laughing again.

"Sweet Merlin," Harry muttered as he dropped his head down onto the table, making a soft thumping sound.

"Don't be embarrassed, 'Arry. We women appreciate a man 'oo can keep us 'appy. Even my muther, grandmutherz and all my aunts say the same thing," Fleur smirked.

Harry lifted one eyebrow to glance at Fleur without raising his head. "TMI," he said lowly.

Of course set off Fleur and Ginny who howled with laughter.

"All right, Fleur. I think we've teased Harry enough for the moment," Ginny giggled.

"Godric, I hope Bill can come with us or I see I'm going to be in trouble," Harry lamented.

Ginny and Fleur just glanced at one another and giggled.

Harry sighed, figuring it was going to be a long morning.

Fortunately Ginny and Fleur took pity on Harry and didn't tease him, . . . too much.

As the time ticked closer to when they needed to be at Gringotts, Harry, Ginny and Fleur donned their cloaks and Apparated to the small Alleyway behind the Leaky Cauldron and they made their way to the Wizarding Bank.

They did do a little window shopping along the way but didn't see anything that they felt they just needed to have.

At five of nine they stepped into the lobby and only had to wait a minute or two before Bill arrived, a huge smile on his face.

"Great news, I've gotten permission to come along," he informed the others, looking quite pleased.

"May I ask how you managed that?" Ginny asked, raising and eyebrow questioningly.

Bill looked around carefully. "Maybe it's best if we don't talk of that here," he whispered as he led them off down a nearby corridor.

They had to walk a small maze of corridors before they got to their destination, a small office that had a small name plate reading Jack Witherspoon.

Bill entered without knocking and the others followed him in.

Harry looked around and noticed the room wasn't hardly bigger than his bedroom at the Dursley's. It seemed even smaller because of all the filing cabinets, and the stacks of files that covered virtually every surface, except for a couple of chairs in front of the desk.

As soon as the man behind the desk spotted them he sprang up, extending his hand at Bill. "So did you wrangle it so you could come with us?" he asked eagerly.

"Yup," Bill replied with a smile, pumping the man's hand a couple of times before he turned to the others.

"I'm sure you remember my beautiful wife, Fleur and these two are your clients, my sister, Ginny and her husband, Harry," Bill stated, introducing everyone. "Ginny, Harry, this is my friend Jack who will be showing us around today.

Jack stepped around his desk to greet Harry and Ginny, stepping up to Ginny first and shaking her hand, laughing "I won't hold your being his sister against you," earning him a couple of chuckles.

He then turned to Harry. "It's also a please to meet you Mr . . .?" he drawled out questioningly.

Harry shot Bill a glance, frowning slightly. "Potter," he replied as he shook Jack's hand.

Jack suddenly froze, his eyes going wide when he glanced at Harry's forehead. "Blimey, your Harry Potter!" he cried in surprise.

He immediately spun and faced Bill. "You could have warned me," he accused good naturedly.

Bill was trying hard to keep from bursting out laughing, as it was he had a huge grin on his face. "What fun would that have been," he replied mischievously.

Jack looked at Fleur. "I don't know how you can stand living with him," he sighed, giving her a long suffering glance.

"Eets part of the Weasley charm," Fleur replied, her eyes dancing merrily.

Ginny looked highly amused and while Harry also had a small smile on his face, he was blushing slightly too.

"You have to admit the look on his face was pretty funny," Ginny whispered to her husband.

"Yeah it was. It's one of the only times that I've actually enjoyed being The-Boy-Who-Lived," he chuckled softly so that only Ginny could hear.

At Jack's urging they all sat down.

"Well, let's get started, shall we?" Jack said, opening a folder he had sitting on his desk in anticipation of Harry's and Ginny's visit.

Without waiting for a reply, he dove right in. "Normally when I get a request like this I look up the client's net worth and liquid assets so I know how much they should spend on acquiring a home but unfortunately in your case Harry I was unable to do so. Do you know what price range we should be looking at?" he asked, looking mildly concerned.

Harry got a slightly panicked look on his face before Bill chuckled. "Jack, don't worry about it."

Both Harry and Jack looked at Bill bewilderedly, Harry's being a small frown while Jack looked surprised.

Bill shook his head, laughing. "Jack, I doubt you could come up with a property that Harry and Ginny couldn't afford," he stated genially.

"Just how much are they worth?" Jack muttered softly.

"Sorry, that's classified information," Bill replied with a mischievous grin.

"Really?" Jack asked incredulously.

"Really," Bill replied firmly, though he was still smiling.

"Well, that certainly simplifies things," Jack finally stated with a small shrug. "In that case, why don't we start looking at properties," he added as the stood.

He withdrew a piece rope from his robes and handed one end to Bill while he kept hold of the other. "If everyone will just grab on, we'll get going," he smiled.

Harry sighed as he grabbed onto the rope, muttering "I hate portkeys."

"Don't worry, I'll hang on to you," Ginny giggled softly.

Harry's look brightened but you could tell he still wasn't looking forward to the trip.

Jack tapped the rope with his wand, murmuring "Activate One."

With the familiar jerk behind their navels, they all disappeared from Jack's office.

Harry did stumble on landing but with Ginny hanging on tightly on one side and a steadying hand from Fleur on the other, he managed to remain on his feet.

He grumbled lowly, earning him smiles from Ginny, Bill and Fleur. Fortunately to Harry's thinking, Jack was busy looking around.

He then took a couple of pieces of parchment from his folder and handed one to Bill to share with Fleur and one to Harry for him to share with Ginny.

Harry and Ginny quickly scanned the parchment before they started to glance around.

Trying to hide his grimace, Harry whispered to Ginny, "I hope this isn't the best they have."

"Me neither," Ginny replied quietly.

"As you can see the property consists of ten acres, the house and several out buildings," Jack began as he started to walk toward the house.

While the building wasn't as haphazardly thrown together as the Burrow was, it was in in a state of disrepair, much more so than the Burrow and the out buildings were in even worse shape.

Not wanting to prejudge too much, Harry and Ginny did look around. The house was vacant and obviously had been for a number of years. The barn, on close inspection, seemed to be standing by force of will more than structural integrity.

The chicken coop wasn't in much better shape as was the workshop. As Bill and Fleur were talking to Jack, Harry turned to Ginny. "It would take at least as much as the asking price to make this place liveable," he commented quietly.

When Ginny gave him a surprised look, he shrugged. "The one thing I did learn making the repairs to my aunt's and uncle's house was what a lot of the materials cost," he explained hesitantly.

Ginny had to squelch down her spike of anger. While it was a good thing he was familiar with that information, they reason he knew made her hate his relatives all that much more.

They noticed Jack, Bill and Fleur glancing at them.

"Without knowing how much you could spend, I included a couple of properties at the lower price range," Jack said apologetically. "Shall we move on?" he asked.

"Yeah, I don't think this is what we're looking for," Harry replied with Ginny nodding in agreement.

Jack held out the rope and after everyone grabbed on, he tapped it, saying "Activate Two."

The next half dozen properties were better, though a couple only marginally so. Even the better ones just didn't strike Harry and Ginny as being what they were looking for.

Seeing the looks on their faces, Jack gave them an understanding smile. "Why don't we skip a few and I'll take you to one of the better properties on the list," he said hopefully.

Harry glanced around, making eye contact with Ginny, Bill and Fleur and they all nodded in agreement.

"That sounds good," Harry told Jack.

Once everyone was ready, Jack tapped the portkey, saying "Activate Ten."

When they appeared, Harry heard Ginny gasp and he understood why. The property was laid out at their feet from a small rise and it was spectacular.

The house was a large old stone edifice but looked in great shape, with a large lawn in front and a huge garden in the back.

A short ways off, the barn was a little weather-worn but was also in fine shape, just needing a fresh coat of paint. Nearby was a carriage house with attached horse stalls and paddock.

In the distance a small stream could be seen running through the property along with a large pond or small lake.

Harry glanced at Ginny and saw her smiling widely.

"Oh Harry, can we really afford something like this?" she asked breathlessly.

Harry glanced at the parchment Jack handed him and while the number was rather staggering, he gave a quick glance at Bill, who nodded with a smile.

"Yeah we can," he replied to his wife.

Seeing Ginny's reaction to that information gave Harry a wonderful warm feeling. Seeing her so happy just thrilled him.

They spent the next couple of hours going through the property from top to bottom.

Jack explained the the property had just recently been vacated and was in a move in condition.

They both fell in love with the house. It was perfect, besides the master suite, there were ten additional bedrooms, several having their own attached baths. There was also an office on the first floor along with the huge eat-in kitchen. Plus a formal parlour and dining room. Behind the kitchen was the laundry and a mud room.

There was a more casual parlour on the second floor near the master suite, along with a smaller bedroom that would be perfect for a nursery when the time came for it to be needed.

The rest of the floor was given over to four bedrooms and the third floor had the remaining six bedrooms, above that was a huge attic that spanned the building.

And that was just the house. The barn and out buildings were also in great shape and Ginny couldn't help but smile as she saw the look on Harry's face when they toured the carriage house and horse stalls.

"I guess we'll be getting that carriage and horses," she teased, though it was good naturedly. She could see how much Harry wanted to obtain them.

Harry smiled and gave Ginny a questioning look. She smiled and gave him a nod, both agreeing they had found what they were looking for.

Jack was explaining the property consisted of 150 acres with a large part laying fallow at the moment though a large section was given over to pasture.

"We'll take it," Harry stated firmly, smiling widely, though he did glance at Bill to make sure he could afford the 500,000 Galleon price.

Bill chuckled and nodded, knowing that they'd hardly be putting a dent in what they had.

Jack looked at little surprised but then he smiled widely. "Great, let's head back to Gringotts and start the paperwork," he exclaimed, pulling out the portkey.

The next couple of hours left Harry and Ginny feeling mentally exhausted, along with their hands cramping from signing a multitude of parchments.

Things had been going on so long that Harry and Ginny were taken by surprise when Jack didn't push any more parchments at them to sign.

The man smiled and said "Congratulations, Mr and Mrs Potter."

Harry and Ginny shared a kind of stunned look, the reality of the situation kind of eluding them for the moment.

Harry cracked a smile. "We own a house," he said softly to her.

"A bloody big house," Ginny replied just as softly, her face mirroring his.

"A bloody big house that needs cleaning," Harry chuckled lowly.

"But we own it," Ginny smiled.

"Yes we do," Harry agreed, his smile growing just like hers had.

"We own a house," Ginny whispered warmly, envisioning what it would look like once they had moved in. Picturing the furniture they had bought along with all the curtains and linens, the art work, bits and bobs they had acquitred, seeing it as their home and not just as a big empty house.

Bill and Fleur smiled at one another as they watched Harry and Ginny exchange looks and heard what they said, both feeling so happy for the couple as they remembered what it was like when they found out that they had their own place to live.

"Come on you two," Bill cried happily. "We're taking you out to dinner to celebrate."

He and Fleur took turns hugging each of the Potters, offering their own congratulations.

The foursome left Gringotts and headed down the Alley toward the Leaky Cauldron with Harry and Ginny still feeling that everything was a bit surreal. It hadn't quite sunk in that they just spent a huge chunk of money and owned their own home.

"Zo, what are your plans?"Fleur asked with a grin.

Harry and Ginny stared at one another for a moment. "Cleaning," Ginny finally said with a happy little sigh.

"Godric, I didn't think I'd ever say that and be happy about it," she added with a giggle.

"I know, on one hand I feel the same but then I realize it's our home," Harry chuckled, wrapping an arm around Ginny and drawing her in close so he could give her a kiss.

Ginny giggled and gave a soft moan as Harry kissed her and she couldn't believe how happy she was. The war was over, she and Harry were married and they'd just bought their own home, she didn't think there was anything that could spoil how she felt.

It didn't take long before they were being seated and Bill announced that they should order anything they wanted.

"I don't know, some of these dishes are mighty expensive," Ginny protested, glancing at the menu.

"Don't worry, lil sister, I can afford to splurge once and a while, besides, I'm expecting to get invited to dinner once you two are settled," Bill teased.

Harry and Ginny exchanged glances, both thinking about having Bill and Fleur over for dinner, just like any family would.

"Give us about a week, and we'll have you over," Ginny stated firmly, her heart racing slightly as she hoped that she and Harry could have things ready in time.

Dinner was a very happy affair with Harry and Ginny relaxing as they lost that slightly bewildered look at having purchased their dream home. Yes it needed a little work, mostly a good cleaning because while it had been cleaned up for sale, it needed a bit more before they'd move in.

Bill ended up teasing Harry and Ginny, saying how happy he was that he had to work the next few days so he wouldn't be roped into helping.

Fleur threatened to hex him if he didn't behave and promised that she'd be there every day until they were satisfied and moved in, something that Harry and Ginny were extremely grateful for.

By the time dinner was over, Harry and Ginny were feeling beat. The adrenalin rush was long gone and they were both having a hard time keeping their eyes open.

Bill and Fleur smiled tenderly and they each took one of their young companions and Apparated them back to Shell Cottage. Once there, Harry and Ginny mumbled their good nights and slowly made their way to their bedroom.

They barely managed to undress before they crawled into bed, snuggled together and were asleep within moments.

The next morning was the total opposite. Since they had gone to bed very early, mentally exhausted from their day, they woke up feeling energized and they couldn't wait to get their day going so they could head over to their new house and begin cleaning it.

Bill and Fleur chuckled and smiled when they came down into the kitchen where they found Harry and Ginny already preparing breakfast.

While Harry plated up everything, Ginny served Bill and Fleur their tea and they all sat down as Harry joined them at the table.

Bill and Fleur tried, but failed miserably, to keep from smiling and laughing at Harry and Ginny. They were so animated and exuberant as the chomped at the bit to get going.

Watching his sister and new brother-in-law, Bill shook his head and smiled. "Seeing you two almost makes me wish I could go with you . . . Almost," he laughed.

Harry and Ginny just smiled and shrugged, not letting him get to them.

"You're just jealous," Fleur teased her husband. "We're going to 'ave so much fun while you'll be stuck at the bank. . . Working."

Bill almost retorted 'What do you think you'll be doing?' but held his tongue. He knew there was a huge difference with what he would be doing compared to Harry, Ginny and to some extent, Fleur.

They would be working on getting their house ready to move into, starting the process of turning it into a home, filling it with love. Truth be told, he was a little envious of his wife because she'd be there and part of it.

Harry and Ginny quickly downed their breakfasts and ran off to get dressed so that they could leave as soon as possible.

"Have fun," Bill teased as he gave Fleur a kiss before he left for work.

"You're not fooling me. I know you'd rather be with us," his wife replied with a smirk.

He just gave her a small shrug, not willing to tell her she was right.

By the time Harry and Ginny returned, dressed in some rather ratty and worn clothes, Fleur had assembled a small pile of cleaning supplies to take with them. Besides several buckets and a huge pile of rags she had several bottles of Mrs Skower's All-Purpose Magical Mess Remover.

Ginny and Fleur giggled when Harry wrinkled his nose when he spotter the bottles of the cleaner, remembering the acrid smell from the many times he had been forced to use it during many of his detentions with Filch.

Gathering everything together the three of them made their way outside the wards and Apparated away.

Unseen by them, someone was observing them from afar, hoping for an opportunity to present itself.

They all gasped when they arrived outside the house because Bill was standing there with a couple of other wizards and a number of Goblins.

"What are you doing here?" Ginny asked in surprise.

"We're here to install the wards," Bill replied with a smirk.

"Oh," Ginny stated with a shocked look. She glanced at Harry who shrugged, indicating that he hadn't known anything about it either.

"While the property is too big for a Fidelius Charm, we'll be installing some Notice-Me-Not and Muggle Repelling Charms, among others to insure your privacy," Bill explained.

"Thanks Bill," Harry stated in relief. Truth be told, he hadn't even thought about placing wards around the property.

"While I'd love to stay and help you clean, I'd better help get the wards in place," Bill laughed. He then turned and went over to the group from Gringotts and began discussing what needed to be done.

Harry noticed that a couple of the Goblins had a number of large crystals and he wondered what they were for.

"They're ward stones," Fleur explained when she saw Harry's puzzled look. "They'll be placing one at each corner of the property and tying them into the control crystal that they'll bury somewhere near the house."

Ginny saw Harry looking at the warding team wistfully but then he gave a soft sigh and shook his head and turned back toward the house.

She quirked an eyebrow at him questioningly and she was about to tell him to go with Bill if he wanted to when he smiled at her and shook his head.

"I can always talk to Bill later. It's more important for us to get started on cleaning," he replied to her unasked question.

Ginny gave him a brilliant smile and when he came over to her, a deep kiss, letting him know how proud she was of him for passing up the opportunity to watch the wards being placed and concentrating on their house.

The three of them entered the house and headed right into the kitchen as that was where Harry and Ginny, well mostly Ginny, had decided to start.

It took them most of the morning using a combination of Mrs Skower's, magic and good old muggle muscle power to have the room spotless and gleaming.

Seeing they had some time before they'd break for lunch, they headed up to the master suite.

Fleur was surprised when Harry volunteered to clean the master bath while she and Ginny tackled the bedroom itself.

By the time they were ready to break for lunch, the bedroom and bath were sparkling clean, just like the kitchen.

Ginny was ecstatic and Fleur smiled as she threw herself into Harry, hugging him hard as she told him that she wanted to start bringing the furniture over that afternoon, starting with the kitchen table and the bedroom set they had purchased.

Fleur nodded, saying that she'd make sure they also brought along the curtains and linens so that at least those two rooms would be ready for them to move in.

When they went back outside to head back to Shell Cottage for lunch they found the team from Gringotts just getting ready to leave too.

Bill came over and after receiving a kiss from Fleur, he told them that he was going to come back with them to have lunch before he'd have to go back to work.

Ginny could see how excited Harry became and she was sure that he'd be questioning her brother about the wards. It made her feel so warm inside because her husband and brother got along so well.

Since it was so nice out, they decided to eat outside, and while Fleur and Ginny went inside to make lunch, Harry and Bill set up a table, with Harry questioning his brother-in-law about the wards and how they were placed.

They were soon joined by the women and they had a wonderful time eating lunch and just spending time together. Harry and Ginny loved how Bill and Fleur treated them as equals, as adults.

Fortunately for them, their watcher wasn't present as she had returned to the Burrow to make lunch for Ron and Hermione.

"Hey Mum, where have you been?" Ron asked as he came into the kitchen.

"Oh, out running a few errands," Molly replied off-handedly.

Ron gave a small frown, it seemed that his mother had been out running a lot of errands lately, much more so than he could ever remember. He was just about to ask her about it when his girlfriend came down the stairs and into the kitchen.

He gave her a goofy smile, remembering what they had gotten up to after everyone had gone to bed the previous night. Ever since they had discovered the joys of having sex, they found they could hardly contain themselves.

So much so that Ron reconsidered questioning his Mum as they'd been using the time she was missing during the day to indulge themselves.

"Hi, Mrs Weasley, can I give you a hand," the bushy-haired girl asked.

Molly smiled at the muggle-born girl, thinking at how good an influence she'd been on Ronald. "Why don't you get the pumpkin juice out and pour everyone a glass," she said brightly.

"Okay," Hermione replied as she headed to the cold box.

"Hey, Ron, could you grab glasses for all of us?" she asked as she grabbed the pumpkin juice.

Ron was just starting to sit down but hadn't even touch his arse to the chair yet. He scowled at his girlfriend, looking like he'd really rather not but then he sighed and went over to the cabinet to get the glasses.

His scowl didn't go unnoticed by neither his girlfriend not his mother. "Ronald Bilius Weasley, don't give me that look. You need to help around here more. You've had it pretty easy up till now and it shouldn't be a big deal to get a couple of glasses when the rest of us are working to make lunch. If you expect to eat, the least you can do is help out a little. You're not a little boy any more to be catered to," Molly fumed, getting tired of his attitude.

"Yes, Mum," Ron grumbled unhappily.

Molly had to grit her teeth to keep from exploding at her youngest son. "Ronald, if you can't help and be civil maybe you should just head up to your room and think about the situation," she growled unhappily.

Ron looked at his mother in shock. The though of being sent to his room without lunch horrified him. "Sorry, Mum," he mumbled contritely.

Molly nodded her head in satisfaction. She'd been much too lax in raising her youngest son and though he was now of legal age, she wasn't going to let that stop her from correcting the situation.

"Ronald, after lunch I want you to de-gnome the back garden. They are completely out of hand because of the poor job you did last time. If you persist in doing such a poor job there will be consequences," she threatened with a scowl.

"Yes Mum," Ron replied sadly. He'd hoped that he and Hermione would be able to sneak off and have a little fun. He looked imploringly at his girlfriend who rolled her eyes but gave him a small reassuring smile.

"Mrs Weasley, would it be okay if I helped Ron?" she asked pleasantly.

"That's up to you, dear," Molly replied with a warm smile. "You're a guest and not obligated to help if you don't wish to."

"Well, I was hoping to take Ron over to meet my parents this afternoon," she explained. The thing was she knew her parents would be at their office and she wanted to take Ron to her parent's house so they could make love in her bed.

"That's nice and as long as Ron does a good job I see no reason you can't go afterwards," Molly beamed, hoping that Ron would get his head out of his arse and ask the brunette to marry him. He needed a strong, wilful woman to keep him in line.

When Molly turned her back to finish making lunch, Hermione gave Ron a wink and burning look.

Ron's eyes widened in surprise. He'd been rather nervous about meeting her parents but if the look she was giving him was any indication, he didn't think that was going to happen that afternoon.

He dug in, hurriedly eating his lunch, wanting to get out back and start de-gnoming the garden so he could get done as quickly as possible, looking forward to what Hermione was implying.

 **Harry and Ginny**

With lunch over, Bill headed back to Gringotts while Harry and Ginny helped Fleur clean up. After they had that accomplished, they headed up to their bedroom and collected the things they wanted to take with them.

When each of them had as much as they could comfortably carry, they headed back down stairs and to the Apparation point. Then with three soft pops they were gone, reappearing at the Potter's new home.

The first thing they did was get out the kitchen table and Harry resized it.

Ginny beamed as she saw how wonderful it looked in the newly cleaned kitchen, to her it just shouted Home. She could envision having family over for dinner and also sitting around with their own family once they started having children.

Harry removed the set of chairs they had purchased that matched the table wonderfully.

Once that was done they headed up to the master bedroom and began to set that up.

They all began to resize the furniture, placing it where Ginny wanted. It took a little juggling of the furniture but eventually they had everything just where the redhead wanted it to be.

Fleur smiled as she watched Harry and Ginny embrace, their eyes scanning their new bedroom. She could tell from their looks they were thinking about christening the bed.

She gave a soft laugh. "Why don't we go back down and start putting away the things in the kitchen," she stated with a smile.

She almost lost it when Harry and Ginny gave her embarrassed looks, blushing as they smiled at their sister-in-law.

Returning to the kitchen they began to unpack the boxes of utensils, pots, pans and dishes.

Ginny sighed wistfully as she was putting the plates away.

"What is it, love?" Harry asked worriedly.

Ginny gave him a wan smile. "I was just thinking about the set of china that my Grandmother Prewett gave to me. It's packed up at the Burrow," she replied sadly.

"Don't worry, we'll work something out. Maybe we can talk to your father and he can sneak it out of the house," Harry replied as he hugged her to his body.

Ginny smiled, liking his suggestion. She gave him a mischievous look. "Do you think we can spend the night here?" she asked lowly, just loud enough for Harry to hear.

"I think that's a wonderful idea," Harry replied, smiling brilliantly.

"Why don't Fleur and I go get what we'll need while you continue to put things away," Ginny suggested.

"Sounds like a plan," Harry replied happily.

Their plans set, Ginny and Fleur left while Harry continued to work putting things away.

Appearing at Shell Cottage, Ginny and Fleur hurried inside with Ginny going up to hers and Harry's bedroom to get the linens for the bedroom.

While she did that Fleur began to pack up some food for them so they could have something to snack on that evening and breakfast the following morning.

Ginny came back down and seeing what Fleur was doing, she smiled and hugged the quarter Veela. "Thanks for being such a wonderful friend," she whispered emotionally.

Fleur smiled, loving the sentiment. To her, Ginny was like another younger sister, and she loved being able to help her and Harry.

Gathering their burdens, they headed outside. Just as they were approaching the wards, Fleur remembered she wanted to include a bottle of champagne.

"Jinnee, wait a moment, I forgot something," she stated as she hurried back toward the cottage.

Ginny barely heard and continued forward, exiting the wards. Just as she cleared them, one of the boxes she was carrying slipped off the top of the stack she was carrying.

Huffing in frustration, she bent down to pick it up, never seeing the person sneaking toward her and she didn't see the spell flying her way.

Molly couldn't believe her luck, she saw Ginny step outside the wards as Fleur disappeared back into Shell Cottage. Sneaking forward she raised her wand. " _Stupefy"_ she whispered with glee.

She hurried forward, keeping an eye on the door to the cottage and she grabbed Ginny and Apparated away.

 **Harry and Ginny**

 **A/N: Harry and Ginny have acquired their dream home, too bad Molly has spoiled their plans for the evening.**

 **As always, I truly appreciate your reviews.**


	19. Consequences

9

 **After the Battle**

 **Chapter 19: Consequences**

Fleur came back out of Shell Cottage, smiling as she thought about Harry and Ginny staying in their new home that evening. She was a little surprised when she didn't see Ginny and at first she thought that the petite redhead had gone on without her.

Her smile disappeared when she neared the edge of the wards and saw the boxes that Ginny had been carrying lying there in a heap.

"Merde!" she cried, realizing that Ginny had been kidnapped. Pulling her wand, she levitated the boxes back toward the Cottage and set them down. Shaking her head in disgust, she Apparated away, she had to tell Harry as soon as possible.

Once she arrived she ran into the house and found Harry working in the kitchen. Initially he smiled but it dropped quickly when he saw the look on Fleur's face.

"What?" he cried desperately.

"Ginny was kidnapped," Fleur exclaimed.

"How?" Harry asked, feeling his chest begin to hurt. It felt like his heart was being squeezed in a vice.

"I don't know really. We were getting ready to come back when I realized I'd left something in the 'ouse. I called out to 'er to wait but she was gone by the time I returned, the boxes she was carrying still laying there just outside the wards," the frantic Fleur explained.

Harry knew there was only one person who would have done such a thing and he felt his anger growing exponentially.

"Damn her," he fumed.

He got a hard determined look on his face and after a moment he said "Go tell Bill what's happened."

"What are you going to do?" she asked, not liking the look on his face.

"I'm going to the Burrow," Harry replied tightly, his anger smouldering just under the surface.

Fleur grimaced, knowing that if Harry didn't find Ginny at the Burrow that there would be hell to pay. "Okay, try not to blow the Burrow up before Beel and I get there," she pleaded slightly. She was almost as angry as Harry was and she didn't want to miss out on anything.

"I'll try not to but I'm not making any promises," Harry snapped in reply. He was going to get his wife back, no matter what and if anyone tried to stop him, well, he wouldn't be responsible for his actions if that happened.

Fleur's eyes widened in shock when Harry Disapparated right from the kitchen, ignoring the powerful wards that Bill and the Goblins had just installed.

Shaking her head, knowing she didn't have any chance of copying him, she ran toward the edge of the wards so she could get to Bill as quickly as possible.

 **Harry and Ginny**

Ginny slowly became aware of her surroundings. Her head was pounding and she found it hard to keep her eyes open as the light hurt wherever she opened her eyes.

She had no idea how long she'd been unconscious and at the moment she had no idea where she even was.

Though she hadn't seen anyone she had a good idea who was responsible for her current predicament and if that was true, she wasn't going to be responsible for her actions.

As the pounding settled down to a dull hammering, she slowly cracked her eyes open just enough to see. Doing so didn't help her with finding out where she was as she didn't recognize her surroundings at all.

Not seeing anything of note, she extended her other senses to see what she could discover. Somewhere nearby she heard something bubbling, a potion she assumed from the acrid odour she smelled.

Shifting in her seat she discovered she was tied to the chair she was sitting in. While not that uncomfortable, she was tied securely enough that she knew she couldn't get free. Since she couldn't escape, she relaxed and bided her time.

 **Harry and Ginny**

Fleur used the employee's Apparation point to enter Gringotts and hurriedly made her way to Bill's office, hoping that he'd be there. Fortune must have been smiling at her because when she burst into his office, she found him sitting at his desk.

Startled, Bill looked up in surprise as his office door slammed open and seeing the look on his wife's face, he knew something was wrong.

Before he could even open his mouth, Fleur blurted out, "Jinee 'as been kidnapped."

"Damn Molly to hell," he exclaimed as he jumped out of his chair.

As the pair hurried back toward the Apparation point, he asked, "Where's Harry?"

"'E's 'eaded to the Burrow," Fleur replied with a worried look.

"Shite! I hope it's still standing," Bill muttered.

As they approached the Apparation Point, Bill stopped at the security desk. "Please inform Sharpaxe I've had to leave for a family crisis," he informed the Goblin sitting there.

The guard Goblin just gave him a nod as Bill hurried to catch up with Fleur and a moment later they disappeared with twin pops.

 **Harry and Ginny**

Harry appeared right outside the back door of the Burrow and without a pause he blasted the door out of the way as he charged forward.

Not seeing anyone he stalked into the parlour but found it equally empty. Turing around he ran up the stairs, checking every room along the way.

Finding nothing he charged back down the stairs, running into Ron and Hermione as the came into the house, staring at the ruined door as they entered.

"Where is she?" Harry growled menacingly, his eyes flashing dangerously.

"Wha . . ." Ron stammered, looking at Harry wide-eyed in shock.

"Harry, what's going on?" Hermione asked in trepidation.

"Where's Molly?" Harry demanded, ignoring Hermione's question.

"S-she's o-off r-running some er-rands," Ron stammered.

Harry's eye bore into Ron, his face contorted in anger.

"What's going on?" his former best mate asked hesitantly.

"Your fucking mother has abducted my wife," Harry growled.

"Wife?" the redheaded boy asked in confusion.

"Yeah, you know, Ginny, your sister," Harry replied angrily.

Ron and Hermione stared at him bewilderedly.

"Where's your fucking mother?" Harry demanded again.

Before either could answer, they heard twin pops outside and Harry brushed past Ron and Hermione, heading outside.

Bill and Fleur appeared at the Apparation Point and taking one look at the destroyed door, Bill turned to Fleur. "Maybe you'd better go get Dad," he stated worriedly.

Fleur nodded and disappeared immediately.

Bill hurried forward, concerned about what he might find. He drew his wand just in case he needed it. He was about half way to the Burrow when Harry came storming out, followed closely by the still bewildered Ron and Hermione.

He winced when he saw the look on Harry's face and he hoped he could get him to calm down even if it was just a little. Right at the moment he was scared that Harry would lose control and destroy the Burrow and a large portion of the surrounding countryside.

Harry was literally shaking with rage and he felt like blowing something up just to release some of his pent up anger.

He saw Bill and headed for him, not knowing what the older wizard could do, but just wanting to be with someone who cared.

"Harry, please calm down," Bill pleaded.

Harry's eyes widened as he felt his anger grow, how dare Bill ask him to calm down. Ginny was missing and he needed to find her as fast as possible, didn't the man realize that?

"I know, I know, but losing it totally won't help Ginny at all," Bill added imploringly when he saw Harry's reaction.

Harry took a deep breath trying to rein in his runaway anger, knowing Bill was right. He needed to have a calm head if they were to find Ginny quickly.

Bill arched an eyebrow and gave Harry a small smirk as he glanced at the destroyed back door.

Harry gave him a small apologetic shrug as he grinned back at his brother-in-law.

Bill gave a small jerk of his head in Ron's and Hermione's direction. "Were they any help at all?" he asked softly so they couldn't overhear.

"No," Harry replied in disgust. "All Ron said was that Molly was out running errands."

"Well, truthfully, them knowing anything was a long shot to begin with," Bill remarked sympathetically.

"I know, it's just I feel so helpless and I can't help but worry about what Ginny is going through," Harry fumed, torn between anger and despair.

 **Harry and Ginny**

Fleur appeared at the Ministry of Magic and fumed as she waited to clear the security check. Once she had, she hurried to the lifts so she could get to Arthur and explain what was going on.

Of course with her near frantic, everything seemed to be taking much longer than it really was. She almost knocked down some poor witch who was exiting the lift as she hurried on.

She barely muttered an apology as she pressed the button for Arthur's floor, fuming when it seemed to take forever for the door to close and the lift to begin moving.

The whole trip on the lift, Fleur was tapping her foot irritably, trying to make the damn thing move faster by force of thought.

Finally the lift drifted to a halt and Fleur squeezed through the doors as soon as she was able, almost knocking over a small older wizard in the process.

"My word," the little man exclaimed, glaring at the quarter Veela.

Fleur just rolled her eyes, mumbling a quick "Sorry," even though she didn't really sound like she was.

Hurrying down the corridor, she finally made her way to Arthur's office and she yanked the door open as she burst into the room.

Arthur looked up in surprise but then he sighed sadly. "What's she done now," he asked in resignation.

"Ginny was kidnapped," Fleur blurted, knowing that there was no way to soften the blow.

Arthur sagged for a moment, a look of such heartbreaking sadness enveloping his face but it quickly morphed into on of pure anger.

"Come on, we'd better hurry," he stated as he rose and headed for the lifts.

Fleur gave his arm a sympathetic squeeze, knowing how difficult a position her father-in-law found himself in.

She knew he loved Molly with all his heart but the problem at the moment, Molly wasn't herself and she was tearing the family apart.

Just like on her trip to Arthur's office, the return trip to the Atrium seemed to drag out interminably. Once they finally made it to the Atrium, Arthur led Fleur to the fireplaces and they disappeared with a woosh as they flooed to the Burrow.

 **Harry and Ginny**

Ginny awoke with a jerk and she realized she had dozed off while waiting. She heard someone somewhere behind her and she realized that must have been what woke her up.

"Good, the potion is finally ready," she heard softly behind her and she recognized her mother's voice in an instant.

Ginny quickly squashed down her anger, realizing if she played things right she might be able to effect her escape and antagonizing her mother would not help at all.

"Mum, is that you?" she called softly, making herself sound weak.

"Yes Ginny," Molly said looking at her daughter hopefully.

"What's going on? Why am I tied to this chair?" Ginny asked plaintively.

"Don't worry, everything's going to be okay," Molly stated reassuringly. "I had to tie you to the chair for your protection," she added softly, her eyes begging for understanding.

" _Yeah, more like for your protection,"_ Ginny thought to herself.

"What do you mean everything is going to be okay? Is something wrong?" she asked, sounding very worried.

"Oh sweetheart, I really don't want to get into it as it's not something I want to discuss," Molly replied sadly.

"Please Mum, I need to know," Ginny begged softly.

"I'm sure that you're under the influence of a Love Potion," Molly replied reluctantly.

Ginny looked at her mother in shock. "What? Are you sure? Who'd do such a thing?" she asked rapid-fire.

"I positive, there's no other explanation for the way you've been acting," Molly stated conciliatorily.

" _Yeah right, it couldn't be that I'm madly in love with Harry,"_ she thought sarcastically.

"While I think that Harry was the one who slipped you the potion, I'm sure that French tart, Fleur is behind it all," Molly explained with a scowl.

" _Where does she come up with that? Why would Fleur want me to take a love potion to be with Harry? That doesn't make any sense at all,"_ Ginny wondered.

"Don't worry, I've brewed the antidote and you'll be right as rain soon," Molly crooned, hoping to put Ginny at ease.

Ginny sighed, she was glad she remembered from potions class that taking the antidote wouldn't have any effects if the person wasn't really under the influence of a love potion, something that couldn't be said for several other antidotes for various potions.

Molly disappeared for a moment before returning with a goblet filled with the antidote. She placed the goblet at Ginny's lips and tilted it up slowly until Ginny had drank the whole thing.

Ginny shuddered as she swallowed the bitter concoction and slowly closed her eyes. She took several deep breaths, and then slowly opened her eyes, looking around bewilderedly.

"Mum, what's going on?" she asked, acting surprised.

Molly looked at her hopefully. "How are you feeling?" she asked hesitantly.

"Like I just woke up from a bad dream," Ginny replied softly.

" _I'm sorry Harry, I promise to make it up to you later,"_ she vowed to herself, hating that she had to act like she was recovering from the effects of a love potion.

"Oh Baby, I just knew I was right," Molly cried as she smiled at Ginny.

"Mum, do I really need to be tied up?" Ginny asked with a pleading look.

"Of course not," Molly gushed as she began to untie her daughter.

 **Harry and Ginny**

Arthur and Fleur arrived at the Burrow and the Weasley patriarch raised an eyebrow when he spotted the blasted apart door.

"At least the rest of the house is still standing," he quipped to Fleur as they hurried outside.

"Dad, what's going on?" Ron shouted when he spotted his father.

"Ronald, do you know where your mother is?" Arthur asked, ignoring his son's question.

"No, I'm sorry, Dad. All she said was she was going to run some errands," Ron replied sounding somewhat disgruntled.

Arthur frowned at his son, not liking his attitude. "I know you have questions but they'll have to wait," he explained unhappily.

"Yes, sir," Ron replied with a frown, not liking the situation but he knew there was nothing he could do about it.

Seeing Ron's reaction, Hermione stepped forward. "Mr Weasley, Ron and I were going to head over to my parents, would it be okay if we still did so?" she asked hesitantly.

Arthur thought might be a good way to keep Ron busy and not worry about what was going on. "Okay, but please be back by dinner time," he told the pair.

As they hurried off, the Weasley patriarch wondered why Ron seemed so eager to meet Hermione's parents and he thought there might be something more going on but he just didn't have time to deal with that at the moment, he had bigger things to take care of, like where Molly would have taken Ginny.

He turned his attention back to Harry, Bill and Fleur. Harry was pacing frantically, his anger simmering just below the surface. His heart went out to the young man, knowing what he must be going through.

"Dad, please, do you know of any place that Mum could've taken Ginny to?" Bill pleaded desperately.

Arthur ran his hand through his already thinning hair, his mind working furiously, trying to come up with anything. Then a faint memory surfaced and though it was a lead, it wasn't really the complete answer they needed.

"I remember Molly once saying something about a small cabin that her brothers used, the problem is I don't have the foggiest where it might be," he replied in despair.

"Is there anyone who might know where it is?" Bill asked hopefully.

Arthur looked thoughtful for a moment, "Maybe Uncle Ignatius might know," he finally stated unsurely.

Bill sighed and shook his head, not looking happy at all.

"What iz eet?" Fleur asked with concern.

"Uncle Ignatius is pretty old and his memory can be pretty spotty at best," Bill replied sadly.

"Well, it's the best lead we have so I'll go and check with him," Arthur stated, also not looking that hopeful.

He glanced at Harry who was unaware of their conversation. "Please try to keep Harry from tearing down the rest of the Burrow," he asked softly.

"I think it's safe but we'll keep an eye on him just in case," Bill replied. "Just hurry."

Arthur nodded as he sprinted toward the edge of the wards.

 **Harry and Ginny**

"Mum, do I really need to be tied up?" Ginny asked with a pleading look.

Molly gave her daughter a smile. "No, I suppose not now that you're no longer under the influence of the potion," she said happily as she drew her wand.

Ginny smiled when the ropes holding her vanished and she opened her arms, inviting her mother in for a hug.

Molly beamed at Ginny and began to lean in for the hug.

Ginny waited until her mother was leaning in before she launched herself from her seat, striking her mother right between the eyes with her forehead, sending the Weasley matriarch staggering back.

Molly blinked, trying to clear her vision and she swayed back and forth, not believing what had just happened.

Ginny was instantly on her feet, closing the distance between her and her mother. She had hoped that she'd be able to knock her mother out but knew that because of how close her mother had been that was more wishful thinking than reality.

Molly tried to bring her wand up to stun Ginny, but the feisty redhead knocked her arm aside, sending her wand flying from her hand.

Not taking any chances Ginny balled her fist and struck her mother in the solar plexus.

Molly gave a huge 'woof' and collapsed down onto the floor, looking at her daughter bewilderedly.

Ginny hurried over and picked up her mother's wand and without hesitating fired off a string of Stinging Hexes, driving her mother back.

"Do you . . . really think . . . I . . . was under . . . a love . . . potion,"Ginny yelled, firing off a stinging hex between each time she spoke, hitting Molly on her arms, legs and torso.

Molly cried out each time the hex hit her, scrabbling backwards as best she could until she was trapped in the corner.

She curled up and began crying, mumbling something about her poor Freddie.

Ginny felt her anger drain away and she stared at her broken mother, huddled tightly in a ball, babbling incoherently.

"Oh Mum," she sighed despondently.

Knowing that her mother was beyond cooperating, Ginny raised the wand once more and softly said, " _Stupefy."_

A quick search of the small cabin allowed her to find her own wand and after tucking her mother's away, she grabbed onto her mother and Apparated away.

 **Harry and Ginny**

Hermione and Ron appeared outside her parent's home and Hermione grabbed Ron's hand, pulling him toward the front door. Once inside, she didn't slow, heading up to her bedroom.

As soon as they were inside, she kissed Ron passionately before she began to pull off his shirt. Getting the idea, Ron unbuckled his belt, unbuttoned his pants, lowered his zipper and pushed his pants down, taking his boxers with them.

With Hermione having removed his shirt, he began to attack her clothing until she was as naked as he was. Wrapping his arms around her he pushed her backwards until they tumbled onto the bed.

Hermione rolled as they fell onto the bed, forcing Ron onto his back with her sitting astride his hips ending up in her favourite position with her on top. She loved being in control of their love making.

She smiled seductively and reached down and grasped his rock hard manhood. Lifting her hips, she lined him up with her centre and lowered herself down, moaning as she felt him enter her.

Ron groaned as he felt Hermione envelop him and he reached up and began to play with her breasts.

Hermione began to rock up and down on Ron, loving the feeling of having him inside of her once again. She began moaning continuously as she felt the pressure growing inside her and she knew she'd reach her release real soon.

She smiled as she sped up her bouncing because she could tell Ron was also just about ready for his own release by the way he was breathing raggedly.

"Just . . . a little . . . more," she groaned.

"Fuck Hermione . . . me too," Ron gasped.

Hermione closed her eyes, concentrating on the exquisite sensations that were taking over her body and she knew she was moments from her release.

"Hermione Jean Granger!" they heard yelled from the doorway.

Hermione's eyes snapped open and she turned her head and found her mother standing there looking outraged.

"Mum," she cried out in shock.

 **Harry and Ginny**

Fleur watched as Bill tried to calm Harry down and it appeared he was having at least some effect. She fervently hoped that Arthur was able to find out something before anything drastic happened to Ginny and Harry lost it.

Only a few minutes had gone by from when Arthur left and they heard the sound of someone Apparating. They all looked and saw Arthur but one look at his face told them that he didn't have good news.

Arthur approached Harry, Bill and Fleur, giving them a wan look.

"Did Uncle Ignatius have anything to help?" Bill asked hopefully.

"Not really. All he could remember was that it was in the woods somewhere and then he said to ask your mother as he was sure she knew where it was," Arthur replied sadly.

"Mon dieu, zat doesn't 'elp us at all," Fleur exclaimed, throwing her hands into the air. "Molly iz za one we are trying to find."

Bill grabbed Harry's arm, seeing the young man shaking with rage and he hoped he'd be able to forestall a blow up.

Arthur looked at Harry and he felt his heart breaking, he knew how much the young man loved his daughter and the fact he was helpless at the moment just tore him apart.

Bill glanced at his father. "Dad, I hate to bring it up but do you think it's time to call in the Aurors?" he asked reluctantly.

Arthur contemplated the situation and as much as he hated the idea he knew they had no other choice. He looked up at Bill, his eyes filled with pain and he slowly nodded his head.

Bill could see how much it was tearing his father up to agree to call in the Aurors. He went over to his father and hugged him tightly, wishing he knew what to say to ease his pain.

With a heavy sigh he let go of his father and turned to head into the Burrow to use the floo to call the MLE.

He had just taken a step when there was the sound of someone Apparating in.

They all stared in stunned disbelief as they saw Ginny holding onto Molly, who appeared to be unconscious.

Harry ran to Ginny, practically knocking her over as he swept her into his arms, crushing her body to his.

Ginny grunted softly as Harry slammed into her, hugging her so tightly that she swore she heard her ribs creak in protest, but she didn't care, she was back safe in his arms and that's all that mattered.

 **Harry and Ginny**

Hermione knew there was no way she was going to be able to talk her way out of her present situation. She'd been caught in the act and she could see how unhappy her mother was. In fact she wished her mother was only unhappy but it was patently obvious that she was way past unhappy.

"I expect you down stairs in two minutes, have I made myself clear?" Mrs Granger snapped. Her eyes flashing dangerously.

"Yes Mum," Hermione replied contritely.

Underneath her Ron was whimpering and his manhood slipped out of Hermione as it deflated quickly due to the circumstances.

Hermione glanced down at him and saw he was actually blushing well down onto his chest.

While he was quite red, she on the other hand had turned while as the blood drained from her head.

She shakily got off Ron and the bed and started to get dressed. Seeing Ron still laying there, his eyes screwed shut and still whimpering, she hissed, "Come on, get up and get dressed."

Ron's eyes snapped open and he looked at her horrified. "What? You want me to come down there with you?"

Hermione stared at him unbelievingly. "Yes, you berk. We're in this together. We were both involved so get your arse up and get dressed," she snapped angrily.

Ron hesitantly roll over and got up and began to throw on his clothes, glancing at Hermione with trepidation.

Hermione just shook her head and rolled her eyes, wishing for once that her boyfriend had more of a backbone.

She saw him begin to panic when he could only find one shoe and with a disgusted sigh she drew her wand, "Accio Ron's Shoe" she called out and it came flying out from under the bed.

When he sat down to tie his shoes, Hermione glared at him. "You can tie them later. It's best we not keep my mum waiting," she chided him.

Ron paled and gulped as he rose and joined Hermione, heading down stairs for the confrontation with Hermione's mother.

 **Harry and Ginny**

Harry loosened his grip enough to push Ginny back slightly so he could get a good look at her. "Are you okay?" he asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine, well except for a headache," she reassured him.

Harry gave her a puzzled look, "Headache?" he asked with a frown.

"Yeah, I, ah, kind of head butted my mother," Ginny giggled softly.

Harry looked closely at her forehead and noticed a small red mark right in the centre. "You really head butted her?" he asked with a small grin.

"Mumm hummm," Ginny replied impishly.

"I guess it'd be in my best interest not to mention how hard-headed you are," Harry chuckled.

"Yes, I agree," Ginny growled, though the corners of her mouth twitched upward.

While Harry was checking Ginny over, Arthur and Bill slowly made their way over to where Molly lay.

Arthur looked at his wife sadly, wondering how things had gotten so out of control.

"Dad, do you still want me to go summon the Aurors?" Bill asked hesitantly.

Arthur sighed, his mind in turmoil but before he could answer, Ginny came over and said, "That's not necessary. She doesn't need to be arrested, she needs to get the help she needs."

Bill and Fleur, who had followed her over, looked at her in shock.

Harry joined Ginny, wrapping his arm around her waist. "Are you sure?" he asked, giving her a piercing look.

"Yes, I'm sure. The woman who abducted me wasn't my mother, at least not the one I grew up with and I want her back. My Mum is someone who loves her family and gives the greatest hugs and makes the best food in the world, not someone who goes crazy and does all these insane things," Ginny sighed forlornly.

Ginny hugged her father hard. "Please take her to St Mungo's so she can be my Mum again," she cried softly into his ear.

Bill glanced at Harry who gave him a wan smile, blinking the tears from his eyes and he nodded at his brother-in-law.

As angry as he'd been, he knew Ginny was right, the woman who drove him away and abducted Ginny wasn't the Molly he knew either. If Ginny wanted to have her get the help she obviously needed, he wouldn't try to stop her.

He knew how much he missed his own mum and he knew he'd probably have done the same thing if he'd had the chance.

"Beel, why don't you go with your father while I take 'Arry and Jinee back to Shell Cottage," Fleur said softly.

Bill nodded with a sad smile and he stepped over to Ginny, hugging her hard. "You're a better person than I am," he whispered to her.

"No I'm not," she whispered in denial. "You know it's the right thing to do."

Bill nodded, squeezing her hard. "I'm just glad you're okay," he sighed.

"She was never going to hurt me, she just wanted me to still be her little girl and wanted to protect me, however misguided her thoughts were," Ginny stated with a wan smile.

She gave a deep sigh. "As angry as I was, I still missed her, she's my Mum and I forgot that for a while. She's not herself, after I disarmed her she curled up and began crying for Fred. She lost a son, almost lost me and Harry too. It was just too much for her. I know she's really not to blame, she just had too much thrown at her and she couldn't take it," she sobbed, tears starting to leak from her eyes.

Harry instantly took her into his arms, holding her tightly against his chest as she cried.

Arthur bent down and picked Molly up, cradling her to his chest. "She's lost so much weight," he sighed sadly as he headed inside to use the floo.

Bill hugged Harry and Ginny as they clung together before he followed his father into the house. A short time later they heard the floo whoosh twice as they took Molly to St Mungo's.

Ginny buried her face into Harry's chest, trying to fight her tears but they began to flow once more.

Harry buried his face into the top of her head, breathing in her sweet fragrance. Like Ginny, his anger melted away as he realize Molly was just one more victim of the war.

Fleur came over and hugged them both much like Bill had. "Let's 'ead back to Shell Cottage," she suggested softly.

Harry nodded as he held Ginny who had finally stopped crying.

"I want to finish what we started this morning," she whispered to Harry.

"I think that's a wonderful idea," he replied, kissing her on the top of her head.

Ginny straightened up, giving him a smile and even though her eyes were puffy and red, he could see how happy she was that they were going to continue with their plans to stay in their own home that evening.

Following Fleur they Apparated back to Shell Cottage and collected the things that Ginny and Fleur had planned on bringing with them earlier.

Fleur looked at them sadly as she showed them the basket of food she had prepared, including the bottle of champagne that she had forgotten and gone back for that led to Ginny's being abducted.

"I'm zo zorry," she said as she fought her tears. "Eef I 'adn't forgotten eet you wouldn't 'ave been taken," she sobbed.

Ginny immediately wrapped her arms around the distraught young woman. "Fleur, it isn't your fault. If she hadn't succeeded then she just would have kept trying until she did. In one sense it's better that it's all over and Mum can get the help she needs," she whispered reassuringly.

Fleur smiled at Ginny through her tears, caressing her cheek. "You know the true meaning of Love. You 'ave so much in your 'eart, for 'Arry, for Beel, me and your mother and father, all of your family. It is zo awe inspiring to zee."

"It's what my parents taught me," Ginny replied, blushing lightly.

Fleur smiled at the young redhead. "Come, let us go and finish making you 'ome ready for you and 'Arry to stay tonight," she said happily.

"Thank you Fleur, for everything you've done to help Harry and me. It means so much to both of us," Ginny remarked, fighting her happy tears.

The three of them gathered everything they were taking and Apparated away.

 **Harry and Ginny**

Hermione and Ron made their way down stairs where they found Mrs Granger waiting in the kitchen with a pot of tea sitting on the table.

Hermione gave her mother a weak smile and she received a scowl in return.

"Sit," Mrs Granger commanded uncompromisingly.

Ron immediately dropped into a seat, dropping his eyes to the floor at the same time.

Hermione sat down slowly, looking at her mother fearfully. She opened her mouth to speak but her mother silenced her with a blazing look.

The bushy-haired girl gulped and sagged in her seat, knowing that they were in for a tough time.

"I have to say how disappointed I am in you Hermione," Mrs Granger hissed lowly.

Hermione cringed, she knew when her mother was quiet like she was she was actually angrier than if she had yelled.

"I . . ." she began.

"I didn't give you permission to speak yet," her mother snapped.

Hermione quickly closed her mouth, astounded by the way her mother was acting.

"And you, young man, I'm assuming you're this Ronald that my daughter has been going on about?" she asked, eyeing Ron sharply.

"Y-yes M-ma'am," Ron stammered, his eyes wide in fright at having been singled out.

"So what are your intentions with my daughter or is she just some jolly roll in the hay?" Mrs Granger interrogated Ron with a dark look.

"I, ah, I" Ron stuttered in horror, not believing what was happening as he blushed deeply.

"Humm, from your reaction I'm left to assume she's just some roll in the hay for you to get your jollies from," Hermione's mother remarked disdainfully.

"Mother, Ron and I are in a committed relationship," Hermione barked irritably.

"Is that so?" she asked, staring at Hermione's hands. "Strange, I don't see a ring on your finger so just how committed is this relationship?" she asked pointedly, staring at Ron.

Ron blanched and stared back wide-eyed, his mind a blank. He quickly glanced at Hermione who was glaring at him for not immediately backing her up.

Ron's mind was in turmoil as he thought about his and Hermione's relationship. Truth be told, it was the sex he found he liked the most, that's not to say he didn't like spending time with her either.

"Well, I know I like Hermione very much," he replied hesitantly, earning him a glare from Hermione's mother.

"Like? That doesn't sound like you're very committed to me," Mrs Granger retorted disapprovingly.

"What I mean is I like her very much," he added softly. He realized he was having trouble saying he loved her and he pondered if he really knew what that really meant.

Mrs Granger shook her head and snorted. "Oh yes, that sounds like a really committed relationship to me," she snapped disparagingly.

Ron saw Hermione staring at him with a mixture of anger and hurt.

"What do you want me to say? Godric, I'm only seventeen effing years old," he cried in frustration. "I do like being with Hermione even when were not . . ." he stated, his voice trailing off, unable to finish his sentence.

"Having sex . . . or do you prefer fucking each other's brains out," Mrs Granger sneered.

"Mum!" Hermione cried out in shock.

Ron had gone white as a sheet, looking like he'd pass out at any moment.

"Well, that's what you two have been doing, isn't it?" she asked angrily.

Ron started gaping like a fish while Hermione blushed deeply, looking ashamed.

"Look, I know that according to the Wizarding world you're supposedly adults but I will not have that type of behaviour happening in my house and I'm fairly certain the Ron's parents are of the same mind," Hermione's mother snapped. "I want you both to know that I'll be writing to Ron's parents and letting them know what's be going on," she added angrily.

Ron turned even paler, something that Hermione hadn't thought possible and even she knew that nothing good was going to come of her mother contacting the Weasleys.

Mrs Granger shook her head in disgust. "I just hope you've been taking the proper precautions," she stated giving Hermione a pointed look.

Hermione blanched, knowing that while she had remembered to cast the contraceptive charm most of the time, there had been a few occasions where they got carried away and she had forgotten to.

Her mother saw the look on her face and she closed her eyes, sighing deeply. "We'll deal with that if we need to," she said sadly.

Ron looked at Hermione in confusion but then it hit him what her look meant and he felt sick to his stomach. He'd always relied on her to take care of birth control, never once considering that he should have done so too.

"Thank God I was the one to come home as I think this would kill your father," Mrs Granger said to Hermione.

She looked at Ron. "I think you need to go home now while Hermione and I take a trip to the chemist," she said irritably.

Ron nodded and rose to leave. He wanted desperately to hug and kiss Hermione but the look he was receiving from Mrs Granger told him that wouldn't be received well. He gave her a sympathetic look, his eyes conveying how sorry he was for the situation.

"I'll see you later," he said hopefully and with nothing left to say, he left to Apparate back to the Burrow.

 **Harry and Ginny**

 **A/N: So Ginny was able to free herself without the need of any help. Do you agree with her about what to do with Molly? Then there's Ron and Hermione's situation. What do you think? Is the smartest witch of her age pregnant or not? I guess we'll have to wait and see.  
**

 **As always, your reviews are greatly appreciated.**


	20. Some Interesting Developments

0

 **After the Battle**

 **Chapter 20: Some Interesting Developments**

Harry, Ginny and Fleur appeared outside the wards of their new home and they all smiled as they made their way inside. Fleur went into the kitchen to unpack the food she had put together while Harry and Ginny went upstairs to put the finishing touches on their bedroom.

Ginny took their toiletries and went into the bath to put them away while Harry began to unpack the remainder of the items they had brought with them.

When Ginny returned they made up the bed, hung the curtains and placed some of their personal bits and bobs around the room, personalizing the space, making it their own.

It didn't take all that long before they were done and they stood in the centre of the room, admiring what they had accomplished.

"I can't wait till later," Ginny whispered seductively into Harry's ear, wanting him to know just how eager she was to be alone with him in their new home.

"Neither can I," Harry replied happily, hugging her tightly.

They shared a quick but intense kiss before they headed down to see what Fleur was up to.

They found her just finishing up putting the food away. She smiled at them warmly. "Ezz everything ready upstairs?" she asked with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Yes it is," Ginny replied unabashedly.

"Well, I'll get out of your 'air," the quarter Veela said with a smirk.

"Actually Fleur, would you please go to St Mungo's and check on Molly's condition?" Harry asked with a painful look. "Then we'd like to invite you, Bill and Arthur, if he'll come, to diner," he added hopefully.

Fleur looked at him in surprise. "Are you sure you wouldn't rather have dinner alone your first night?" she inquired hesitantly.

"Yes, we're sure. Nothing would please us more than sharing dinner with those that mean the most to us," Ginny replied warmly. "There will be plenty of other nights to eat alone," she added with a smile.

Fleur rushed over taking them into a huge hug. "You two will never cease to amaze me," she cried softly. "With all that's 'appened you still 'ave so much love in your 'earts."

With her eyes clouding with her tears of happiness, she kissed them both on their cheeks before she left to do as they had asked.

As soon as Fleur had disappeared, Harry and Ginny set right to work preparing dinner. Once they had most everything started, Ginny continued working on setting the table while Harry went into the parlour and quickly cleaned it up, making it presentable.

He knew that they'd have to clean it completely later but at least it was usable and he unpacked and resized the basic furniture needed, specifically the couch, several squishy arm chairs and a couple of end tables, figuring that was enough for the time being and they'd decorate it completely later.

With dinner well underway, Ginny quickly threw together some pastry dough so she could make a fruit tart for afters and as she put it in the oven to bake the dough, Harry joined her to finish the preparations.

Everything was just about ready when Fleur arrived with Bill in tow. He gave them a sad smile. "Dad said he might join us a little later but he wanted to stay with Mum for a little bit as they got her settled," he explained sadly.

Ginny nodded in understanding but Harry could see the pain in her eyes so he went over to her and gave her a hug, holding her as she fought with her emotions.

Fortunately it didn't take her long to pull herself together and after squeezing Harry, she went over and welcomed Bill and Fleur.

As she hugged him, Bill gave her a wry smile. "You know, this isn't how I envisioned how you'd spend the first night in your new home," he teased lightly.

Ginny shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Really Bill?" she asked with a disappointed sigh. "Just what did you think Harry and I would get up to?" she countered with a small grin.

Bill blushed as he stammered, "Ah, well . . . the thing is . . . you know . . . well . . . those kind of things newly-weds get up to."

"Oh, don't worry, we'll have plenty of time for those sort of things after you and Fleur leave," Ginny replied unabashedly.

Fleur broke out with laughter at the look on her husband's face as he blushed even deeper. "Beel, I'd quit while your behind just a little," she teased.

Bill muttered something about how he should have gone with his first instinct and said nothing while Harry hugged Fleur.

He then turned to Bill and shook his hand, welcoming him to the house and thanking him for all his help in arranging for in setting up the meeting with Jack.

While that was happening, Ginny took the opportunity to hug Fleur, welcoming her officially as a guest.

Once that was done, Harry and Ginny led Bill and Fleur into the kitchen where they'd be eating. Bill halted right inside the door and smiled as he took in the room. While slightly larger and on the opposite side of the building, it looked and felt much like the kitchen at the Burrow.

The table had a lot to do with that as did the sideboard that took up part of the one wall. Yes, the cooker was different but it was also placed similarly as to where the one in the Burrow was.

He smiled at his sister who was beaming as she motioned everyone to sit down while she brought the food to the table.

He jumped a little as he sat down, taken by surprise as Harry popped open the bottle of champagne and began to pour it into their goblets.

Fleur was about to chastise Harry for opening the champagne because she had meant it for him and Ginny to christen their new home but stopped herself, knowing that the young couple wanted to share it, along with their happiness of celebrating their new house and having them over for dinner.

Once everyone was seated, Harry lifted his goblet, "To Family," he said proudly.

"To Family," the others echoed, all smiling at the sentiment and if they noticed how Harry's eyes glistened with unshed tears, no one mentioned it as they knew what he was feeling.

"To your new home," Bill toasted next, giving Ginny and Harry warm smiles.

Fleur followed with "To the newly-weds," as she eyed Harry and Ginny knowingly.

Harry and Ginny shared a glance, both blushing lightly.

Ginny finished off the toasts with "To Bill and Fleur, the best bother and sister anyone could ever wish for," causing the pair to blush lightly too.

After that, they all tucked in to the fabulous meal that Harry and Ginny had made, with everyone commenting on how wonderful it was.

They had been eating for a little while when the wards sounded that someone had arrived. Harry and Bill rose and headed for the door, where they found Arthur just about to knock.

They were just welcoming him into the house when Ginny squealed "Daddy!" as she came pelting at them at a dead run, throwing herself at her father and hugging him tightly.

"Hey Spitfire," he murmured into her hair as he hugged her back.

Ginny sighed contentedly as she snuggled into his chest, so happy that he had made it.

"Come on, we're still eating and we've saved plenty for you," she said as she took his hand, dragging him into the kitchen and forcing him down in the chair next to hers.

"Thank you, I'm famished," he said as he eyed the food with pride, before smiling at his daughter.

"Harry helped," Ginny stated, not wanting to take all the credit.

"Having a man who can cook is a blessing," Arthur remarked with a chuckle.

Of course this made Harry blush, much to the amusement of everyone else.

As they finished their meal, they chatted, mainly about the house and grounds as Arthur was keenly interested in finding all about the property.

By silent agreement they avoided talking about Molly for the moment, leaving that topic till later.

Soon everyone was done with their main meal and Ginny served the fruit tart, still warm from the oven and accompanied by a huge scoop of vanilla ice cream.

When everyone was finished eating, Ginny told the others to wait in the parlour while she and Harry cleaned up the kitchen. Of course with magic it went quickly as they levitated the dirty dishes into the sink and had them start cleaning themselves.

Ginny paused just long enough to make another pot of tea before she and Harry joined the rest of the family in the parlour.

Once she had refreshed everyone's tea, she sat down on the couch with Harry and looked at her father. "How's Mum doing?" she asked a bit apprehensively.

Arthur gave a sad sigh as he stared back at his daughter. "She's still pretty out of it and they gave her a Dreamless Sleeping potion right before I left," he informed them.

"I won't sugar coat it, she has a long way to go before she'll be back to herself but the Healers assured me that she should eventually be fine," he added with a sad smile.

"I'm glad to hear that," Ginny said with tears in her eyes.

Arthur looked back and forth between Ginny and Harry. "I need to apologize to you two. I knew Molly was acting strangely and should have stepped in and done something," he sighed, his pain showing so clearly in his eyes.

"Mr Weas . . . Arthur, as they say hind sight is 20/20. Please don't beat yourself up over what you might have or think you should have done," Harry stated compassionately. "You were dealing with the loss of a son and all that had happened. I can't fault you for not acting quicker or at all."

"Thank you Harry, I suppose you're right but I still feel I should have done something," Arthur replied with a wan smile.

"Trust me, I know all about feeling guilty about what someone thinks they should have done differently," Harry informed him ruefully, earning him a sad smile from his wife.

He took a deep breath and let it out slowly as he glanced at Ginny before turning his attention back to Arthur. "When can we visit her?" he asked softly.

Ginny beamed at him as she blinked back her tears. While he had taken her by surprise at his asking, she realized she shouldn't have been. Harry had the biggest heart of anyone she knew.

"As much as I hate to say it, you're better off waiting until she's stabilized and acting more like herself. From what the Healers said, figure about a week. Right now she is so out of it and confused she may not even recognize you," Arthur replied, as surprised as Ginny had been by his asking.

Harry nodded sadly. "Please let us know when you think it will be okay for us to visit," he replied with a sigh.

Ginny wrapped her arm around his waist, snuggling into his side. Though she didn't say anything, she smiled at him, letting him know how proud and pleased she was with him.

Arthur drained his tea and then stood up and stretched as he yawned. "I really should be going. I'm totally knackered and will be spending a lot of time at St Mungo's in the coming days as they decide Molly's course of treatment and then there's Ron to be looked after," he stated tiredly.

"If you like, Fleur and I can help watch Ron. If you need our help, all you need do is ask," Bill stated as he rose and hugged his father.

"Yes, Beel and I will be glad to 'elp," Fleur agreed with a thin smile. While she didn't mind helping, she was still a bit embarrassed by Ron's continued reaction to her presence.

"We'll see, he is eighteen and should be able to look after himself," Arthur replied ruefully, knowing of all his sons, Ron was the least mature of them and had always relied on Molly and others to take care of things.

Harry and Ginny also rose and hugged Arthur goodbye, with Harry apologizing that they hadn't had a chance to get the floo hooked up yet.

Arthur just smiled, "It's okay, it's you first night here and I know what a chore it is to get a new household up and running. I'll be fine Apparating."

Bill and Fleur decided they'd leave too. Even though it was still fairly early, they wanted to let Harry and Ginny have some alone time.

As they said their goodbyes, neither could keep themselves from taking the mickey out on the pair.

Though they blushed, Harry and Ginny smiled, knowing it was all done good naturedly and with love.

As the three departed, they turned back and looked at Harry and Ginny standing in the lit doorway, waving goodbye, with smiles on their faces.

Arthur sighed as he smiled and waved. "They've both been through so much but I'm sure they're going to do well and be just fine. They're both so strong and they have their love for one another to help them through this rough time," he mused.

"Yes, zay are two remarkable young people," Fleur agreed, knowing that what Arthur said was true. She didn't know of two stronger people. They had proved that by weathering the storm of both the war and the fallout afterwards.

Bill just smiled, figuring that his father and wife had said enough so that he didn't need to toss in his two Knuts.

Arthur gave Fleur a kiss on the cheek and clapped Bill on the shoulder. "I'll see you soon," he stated tiredly but with a smile. Bill was probably without a doubt his most trustworthy and stalwart son and he knew he could rely on him and Fleur to help in the coming days.

With a last wave, he Apparated away with Bill and Fleur leaving moments afterwards, heading home to Shell Cottage and since it was still early, they might just get up to some of the things they suspected Harry and Ginny were going to indulge themselves with.

 **Harry and Ginny**

Hermione sat in the bathroom, staring at the little stick in disbelief, her mind horribly blank.

"Hermione?" her mother called out through the door.

Hermione just sat there, her mind barely registering that she had heard, her eyes wide as she took in the pregnancy test.

Mrs Granger opened the door, scowling that Hermione hadn't answered but then she saw the look on her daughter's face and she felt her irritation melt away.

With a sigh, she went over and took her daughter into her arms, glancing at the indicator as she pulled the stunned young woman into her body.

"It will be all right," she whispered softly.

"I'm . . . I'm go-going to be a mother," Hermione sobbed as she buried her face into her mother's shoulder.

"So it seems but it's not the end of the world and while it isn't what I'd wish for you right now, we'll deal with it," her mother reassured her warmly.

"Dad is going to kill me," Hermione cried heartbreakingly.

"No he won't," her mother stated with a small smirk, "Though I know he's going to be disappointed," she added ruefully.

"I almost wish he'd kill me. I hate how he looks at me when he's disappointed," Hermione hiccuped, her lower lip quivering.

"I know but it's to be expected but it will pass and no matter what, he'll still keep loving you," her mother said sadly.

She then looked Hermione in the eyes. "You've got some decisions to make," she stated firmly. "And while I'm here for you, it's really up to you to decide what to do. Just remember that your father and I love you and want what's best for you."

"Thanks Mum," Hermione sighed.

After a moment of contemplation she sighed deeply. "I guess I really need to talk to Ron," she groaned.

"While I agree, I, ah, the thing is, are you sure he's the one for you?" her mother asked hesitantly.

Hermione sagged as she sighed with a soft smile. "As illogical as it seems, yeah I am. I love him and though he has a hard time putting his feelings into words, I know deep down he loves me too."

She then gave her mother a wry grin. "I know he's a work in progress but he has a lot of potential and while he isn't the most ambitious person, he'll be a great father," she added with a small smile.

Hermione's mother gave her a warm smile, impressed by the depth of emotions she heard. While Ron wasn't the man she would have chosen for her daughter, as long as she was happy, that's all that mattered to her.

"Why don't you let Ron know that we'll come over for dinner tomorrow evening so we can discuss the situation with him and his parents," she said warmly.

Hermione felt her anxiety rise but she knew there was nothing to be gained by putting it off. "Okay Mum, I'll let him know tomorrow morning," she replied a bit apprehensively.

The two women shared a warm hug. "Get some rest as I'm sure tomorrow is going to be a bit trying," her mother said quietly.

"Okay Mum, and thanks for your understanding," Hermione replied, suddenly feeling totally knackered.

"You're welcome, love," Mrs Granger replied, kissing her daughter on the forehead before she rose and left.

 **Harry and Ginny**

Arthur sighed when he appeared at the Burrow seeing the lights on in the kitchen and parlour. He'd forgotten that he'd told Ron to be home in time for dinner and he hoped that his son managed to find something to eat.

He stopped and stared around as he entered the kitchen. It was in a word, a disaster. Every available surface was covered with debris from Ron making himself something to eat.

Nothing had been put away with meat, cheese, bread and the flagon of pumpkin juice scattered everywhere. Basically it looked like a cyclone had hit the room.

Arthur huffed in irritation, while pleased that his son had managed to feed himself, he certainly didn't take time to clean up. He rubbed his face tiredly and headed off to find his son.

Since the light hadn't been on in Ron's room, he headed into the parlour where he found his son slouched on the couch, staring morosely into the fireplace.

"Ron," he began sternly, "I'm appalled at the condition you left the kitchen in. You're eighteen now and need to start to act it. I want you to go out there and clean up the mess you've made."

"Yes Dad," Ron sighed, not meeting his father's eyes. As he rose he gathered his dirty dishes and began to head into the kitchen. He paused at the doorway, glancing back at his father with a disturbed look on his face. He opened and closed his mouth several times but couldn't force himself to speak.

"Is something the matter?" Arthur asked. He could sense something was bothering his youngest son but he didn't know what.

"After I clean up the kitchen, can we talk?" Ron asked morosely.

"Of course, Ron. You know you can always come to me," Arthur replied reassuringly.

Ron nodded his head, dropping his gaze before he continued into the kitchen. He knew he needed to talk to his father, though he wasn't really looking forward to it.

Arthur settled into his chair and just tried to relax. The day had been horrendous already and he didn't think whatever Ron wanted to talk about was going to make it any better.

While waiting on Ron he tried to think of what his son could possibly want to discuss. At first his mind was blank but then he remembered the way his son and Hermione had acted when they had left and he realized that they probably weren't really going to meet the bushy-haired girls parents.

He sighed tiredly, realizing that whatever happened, he probably wasn't going to like it one bit, not with the way his son was acting.

It was about a half hour later when Ron returned to the parlour and Arthur could see the reluctance in his face.

He watched as Ron came into the parlour, his whole demeanour screaming that he'd rather be just about anywhere else.

Ron sat down on the couch close to where his father was sitting, at first refusing to meet his eyes.

Ron finally took a quick glance at his father and in an effort to stall he asked hesitantly, "Where's Mum?"

Arthur immediately knew what his son was doing but figured he did need to know what was going on. "She's in St Mungo's," he replied tiredly.

Ron's eyes widened in shock. "Why?" he asked incredulously.

Arthur sighed heavily. "Your mother has suffered a mental break down," he explained patiently. "Certainly you remember what Harry said and did this afternoon," he added painfully.

The memories of Harry's anger and actions came flooding back and he paled. "You mean Mum really kidnapped Ginny?" he asked worriedly.

"Yes she did. Fortunately Ginny was able to get the upper hand and she brought your mother back to the Burrow and I thank God that she realized your mother needed help and not be arrested," Arthur sighed sadly.

"Will Mum be okay?" Ron inquired bewilderedly, shocked that his father had said that she could have been arrested.

"The Healers have ever confidence with the proper treatment that she'll eventually be fine," Arthur replied reassuringly.

Ron nodded and dropped his gaze once more. "I suspect you're wondering what I want to talk about?" he asked lowly.

"Yes, though I do think I know at least part of what you want to talk about," Arthur replied sadly.

Ron looked at him in surprise, the blood draining from his face, his mouth opening and closing several times.

"I'm assuming from yours and Hermione's actions when you left you weren't really going to see her parents," Arthur stated, his voice filled with disappointment.

Ron hung his head, nodding slightly. "Yes Dad," he replied softly.

"Why don't you just tell me what happened?" his father stated tiredly.

Ron took several deep breaths in an effort to calm his racing heart. He knew his father wasn't going to like hearing what he had to say.

Taking one last deep breath, he launched into the story. "Ah, well, you see, with all that was happening here, Hermione and I wanted to be alone. She knew her parents would be at work so we went to her house so we could, um, you know," he stammered.

"Why don't you just tell me so there's no doubt about what happened," Arthur stated, wanting to know the real story without any assumptions.

Ron winced as he blushed deeply. "Um, the thing is Hermione wanted to, um, make love in her own bed," he stated softly.

"Go on," Arthur prompted, not liking the way things looked like they were heading.

"Well, we were, you know, doing it when Mrs Granger showed up," Ron muttered, refusing to look at his father.

Arthur sighed, closing his eyes and shaking his head lightly. "I'm assuming that wasn't the first time you two have indulged in such activities?" he asked sadly.

"No, it wasn't," Ron admitted, cringing.

"I certainly hope you're taking precautions," his father sighed.

Ron felt the blood drain from his face and he dropped his gaze in shame. "I, ah, Hermione usually took care of that," he stammered.

"Usually?" Arthur asked, raising his eyebrows.

"We'll I remember her doing so most times but I can't remember if she did every time," Ron replied quietly, knowing his father's reaction wasn't going to be good.

"And it never occurred to you that you are just as responsible for birth control as she is?" Arthur asked disappointedly.

Ron's eyes widened in shock, telling his father all he needed to know.

"While you aren't the one who can get pregnant, you're just as responsible to prevent the woman from getting pregnant as she is," Arthur stated firmly, just keeping his anger under control. "It takes two to make a baby," he added for emphasis.

Ron blanched under the tongue lashing from his father, in all truthfulness he'd never thought about it that way. He had just assumed that it was up to Hermione to take care of such things.

"Ron, you're of age and it's time you start acting like the man you're supposed to be now. That means taking responsibility for your actions, you can't expect others to always handle and take care of things," Arthur continued to lambaste his son.

The young redhead, hung his head in shame, knowing everything that his father was saying was true. He knew he hadn't given any thought to the possibility of Hermione getting pregnant, it just had never crossed his mind. He'd been too tied up in the thrill of having sex with her and not about any possible consequences.

The thought of Hermione being pregnant scared him more than he wanted to admit. He was only eighteen and didn't think he was ready to be a father yet. He'd just barely stopped being a kid himself and wasn't ready for all the responsibilities that went along with being a father.

He had seen how hard his own father had to work to feed the family while everyone grew up, along with clothing and keeping a roof over their heads. He remembered his father passing up opportunities to stop on the way home from work to share a butterbeer with some of his co-workers and coming home to help take care of the family while their mother bathed and got the youngest ones ready for bed.

With those memories came the realization that he didn't know how his father had done it. In hindsight he could see how tired his father had been at times but had pushed through it, never losing his temper when he or one of the others had done something to try his patience.

He found he suddenly had a much deeper appreciation for all his father had done while he and the others grew up. He realized his father had set the bar pretty damn high and he didn't know if he was equal to the task.

He also realized he had some serious thinking to do about his relationship with Hermione and he needed to stop taking her for granted.

Ron suddenly found himself feeling light-headed and somewhat bewildered. He also had a killer headache and felt he might be sick.

His father gave him a sympathetic look. "Why don't you head up to bed and get a good night's sleep and we'll talk some more in the morning."

"Okay Dad," Ron said wearily as he headed up to his room.

 **Harry and Ginny**

Harry and Ginny watched as Arthur, Bill and Fleur walked to the Apparation point and they smiled and waved when the saw them glance back at them.

"That was really nice," Harry sighed contentedly.

"Yes it was and it will be even nicer when we can have the whole family over for a big meal and get together," Ginny stated, leaning her head onto Harry's shoulder. "I can see a huge group out on the Pitch, playing Quidditch while the others are sitting around watching everyone play and maybe a gaggle of kids down at the pond, swimming," she added with a contented sigh of her own.

Harry turned his head and kissed Ginny on the top of her head. "How about we head upstairs and practice making those kids," he whispered with a grin.

"Why Mr Potter, are you propositioning me?" she asked coyly.

"Why yes I am, Mrs Potter," Harry replied roguishly.

"Ummm, I though so," Ginny giggled.

She spun around, snaking her arm through his and began leading him up the stairs to their bedroom, giving him sly, seductive looks every now and then.

Harry couldn't stop himself from smiling, loving her playful nature. "You know, we worked pretty hard today, maybe it would be a good idea for us to take a bath before we go to bed," he suggested lowly, his eyes gleaming with emerald fire.

"Only one bath? How positively scandalous," Ginny replied in mock outrage. Then she smiled impishly, "Though that will save time," she added seductively.

By then they'd arrived in the bedroom and Ginny led them directly into the bath and began to fill the tub.

Harry had never thought the simple act of someone turning on the taps and adjusting the water temperature could be so damn sexy. Of course, the look Ginny was giving him had a lot to do with that.

She kept her eyes locked on his as she slowly opened the bottle of bubble bath, pouring a healthy amount into the tub which soon filled with massive quantities of bubbles.

Ginny slowly began to undress, her eyes never leaving Harry's and she had a coy smile on her face,

"Aren't you going to join me?" she asked softly and seductively as her last garment slipped to the floor and she stepped into the tub.

Harry hadn't even been aware that he had froze, watching her every movement and he quickly divested himself of his clothing before joining her.

He sat down at the back of the tub with Ginny sitting down between his legs. Both sighed contentedly as they settled, with Harry wrapping his arms around her, pulling her back against his chest.

He began to nibble on her neck, garnering a soft moan from his wife. He let his hands begin to roam, cupping her breasts and rolling her nipples between his thumbs and fingers, increasing her moans.

"Oh, Harry," she sighed as she gave herself over to the wonderful sensations he was causing.

Harry loved the way her nipples hardened into stiff little peaks and he tweaked them before he slowly let his one hand drift downward until it reached the juncture between her legs.

Ginny leaned back into his body as she spread her legs, giving him easier access to her treasures.

"That feels so good," she murmured dreamily as a small shudder ran through her body.

Harry ran his hand down onto her inner thigh, caressing it lightly. While it made Ginny moan and squirm, she would rather he had kept his hand and fingers where they had been moments before.

"Harry, please don't tease me so," she groaned softly in protest.

Harry chuckled lightly, bring his hand back up to where she wanted and gently ran his fingers along her slit, making her moan in satisfaction.

He felt her outer lips begin to become engorged and he was surprised with how slick she was even though she was submersed up to her nipples as she laid back against his chest.

While he let his fingers continue to play down below, he somehow managed to grab the flannel, soap it up and begin to wash her neck and chest one handed.

Ginny was betwixt and between from the sensations Harry was causing. His hand that was washing her felt so relaxing as he massaged her shoulders, neck and arms as he washed them but then the hand that was down between her legs was causing the most exquisite, erotic sensations to rocket through her body.

She found herself conflicted, not knowing which sensations to concentrate on but fortunately Harry solved her dilemma for her when he brought the flannel back to her breasts and concentrated on washing her breasts and nipples.

She moaned deeply as the slightly rough flannel added a new depth to the sensations and then he drove a couple of fingers into her centre.

Ginny groaned as she thrust her hips forward, helping to drive his fingers deeper into her. Her groans turned into moans as he began to thrust them in and out, causing the heat and pressure to start building rapidly in her gut and nether region.

With the way she was positioned, all she could do to reciprocate was to wiggle her arse back against his growing manhood, something he obviously appreciated from the sounds he began making.

Ginny's eyes fluttered shut as she felt her release approaching and she gave herself over to the erotic sensations she was experiencing.

Suddenly the pressure broke loose and raced through her body. She thrust her hips forward, burying Harry's fingers as deep inside of her as they could get.

"Oh Harry, Harry . . . fuck," she cried out as she lost herself in the exquisite sensations that enveloped her with every muscle tensing as she rode out her orgasm.

Harry gently continued to pump his fingers in and out of her, prolonging her orgasm until she slammed her legs shut, trapping his hand between them, effective reducing the amount of movement he could produce.

She sighed contentedly as she relaxed back into him, loving the way he held her lovingly as she recovered.

When her body returned to near normal, she opened her eyes and moved until she was kneeling between his legs, facing him.

"Your turn," she smirked as she grabbed the flannel and soap. She leaned in, kissing him deeply before she started to wash his shoulders and down onto his chest.

He relaxed back onto the tub, keeping his eyes fastened on Ginny's as she tenderly washed him. She was smiling impishly as she let her hands drift lower until she took his manhood into her hands.

Harry tensed and moaned as Ginny washed his manhood and his moans deepened when she let the flannel slip away, continuing to massage and stroke his now rock hard member.

"Harry, sit on the edge of the tub," Ginny softly urged as she continued to stroke him.

Harry was only too happy to comply as he was sure what she wanted.

Sure enough, as soon as Harry was sitting on the end of the tub with his back against the wall, Ginny lowered her head and took him into her mouth,

His eyes snapped shut as he felt her begin to bob her head up and down, taking him a little deeper every time her mouth descended.

His one hand gripped the side of the tub while his other found its way into her long silky hair and he started to run his fingers through her long luxurious locks.

Ginny kept her pace rather slow to begin with, swirling her tongue around the head of his manhood every time she got to the top. Then she'd slowly drive forward, taking him once again deep into her throat.

"Oh fuck, Ginny. That feels so amazing," he moaned softly as he thoroughly enjoyed what she was doing.

Ginny wrapped one hand around his shaft, having it follow her mouth in its travels while she began to massage his bollocks with her other one.

Harry felt his bollocks tensing and it felt like they were going to explode as the pressure built inside of them.

Feeling his bollocks tensing, Ginny picked up her speed and drove her mouth even further down his shaft until she felt her nose bumping his body on every descent.

Harry began to quiver and he tightened his grip on Ginny's hair as he felt his crisis arriving. With a grunt he thrust his hips upward just as Ginny took him as deep into her throat as possible and he felt himself explode deep inside of her.

Ginny held her head still as Harry emptied himself into her throat and she smiled happily as she felt him shudder and heard him moan out her name.

When Harry finally relaxed back, Ginny removed him from her mouth, smacking her lips in satisfaction.

"Sweet Merlin," Harry sighed as he grasped Ginny under her chin, gently bringing her head up to his where he captured her lips in a deep, loving kiss.

Ginny smiled rather smugly as she stared into Harry's emerald orbs. "Come on, lets head to bed," she murmured huskily.

 **Harry and Ginny**

 **A/N: Well, things are developing. Hermione got a shock and she'll have to deal with the consequences. Ron doesn't even know yet but he's been made aware of the consequences that might be a reality. Wonder how he's going to handle finding out he's going to be a father.**

 **Molly's finally getting the help she needs and hopefully will return to be the loving mother she was. Time will tell.**

 **As always, your reviews are greatly appreciated.**


	21. Settling In

1

 **After the Battle**

 **Chapter 21: Settling In**

Harry smiled as he stared into Ginny's amazing deep chocolate eyes, seeing a fire there that matched his own. He surprised her by picking her up bridal style and as she shrieked playfully, he carried her into their bedroom.

As Harry approached their bed, she wrapped her arms around his neck and with a burning look, captured his lips in a fiery kiss, one that had them both moaning at its intensity.

Harry casually flicked his hand, turning down the bed before he tenderly deposited her on its soft downy surface, never once removing his lips from hers.

When Ginny felt herself being laid on the bed, she shifted her hands down Harry's body and pulled him into bed with her, like him, never removing her lips from his.

Harry tightened his grip as he tumbled into the bed, rolling so he ended up beside his wife, with her now on her side, their lips still locked together.

Now that they were laying on the bed, hands began to roam, touching all the right places on both of them. Their moans, groans and gasped increased as they both worked the other up once more.

Reluctantly Ginny broke the kiss but her need had grown to the point she could no longer ignore it. "Please Harry, I need you inside me," she moaned throatily.

Harry smiled, loving Ginny's lubricious nature and he was more than happy to comply with her wish.

He rolled her onto her back and settled between her open legs, his manhood finding her entrance easily, like it knew instinctively where to go.

He found her wet and open and he had no problem entering her. With a couple of hard thrusts he embedded himself deep inside of her hot, wet sheath.

Ginny groaned out in ecstasy as she felt Harry enter her, loving the feeling of fullness that she experienced. It was without a doubt on the top of her list of things she enjoyed most in the whole world.

She wrapped her legs around him, driving him in even deeper, loving the wonderful, overwhelming sensations he was giving her.

Harry moaned deeply, loving the way Ginny responded to him. He knew he'd never tire of making love to her, it was without a doubt the best thing in the world to him.

He slowly began to slide in and out of her, loving the feelings it caused. He could tell that she was enjoying it just as much as he was.

Ginny grabbed Harry by the back of his head and crushed his lips to hers, kissing him passionately, adding to what they were experiencing.

Harry slide his hands between their bodies and grasped her breasts, pinching her nipples making her moan into his mouth.

He began to increase his speed, giving each of them even more pleasure.

Needing to breath, Ginny broke their kiss. "Oh Harry, it feels so wonderful," she moaned as she ran her hands down and cupped his arse cheeks, pulling him in even further.

""Oh fuck Ginny, I'm going to cum soon," Harry moaned in reply.

"Me too," Ginny groaned as she felt the heat and pressure building inside of her.

Unable to hold back any more, Harry slammed himself into Ginny as hard and fast as he could. He felt his bollocks tightening and he knew he was moments from his release.

Ginny felt the change in Harry and she knew he was about to cum and she moaned deeply as she felt him unleash his torrent into her, triggering her own crisis.

"Ginnnnnyyy," Harry moaned as he felt his fluids explode out of him, filling Ginny completely.

Ginny felt his hot spunk fill her and she lost herself in the unbelievably wonderful sensations it caused. Once more she pulled his lips to hers and she revelled in the pleasure they were sharing.

Slowly they both relaxed with Harry collapsing onto Ginny. She tenderly caressed his back, loving the feeling of him laying on top of her while he was still inside her. She felt so close to him, not only physically but spiritually as well.

"I love you," she murmured contentedly.

"Love you too," Harry sighed with a small smile on his face. He kissed her tenderly, thanking God for having her in his life. He felt like he was the luckiest man in the world.

When he finally slipped out of her, he rolled onto his back, keeping a hold of her so she ended up snuggled into his side, her head resting on his shoulder and their legs intertwined.

With soft grins on their faces, they drifted off to sleep, happy and content at being together in their new home.

 **Harry and Ginny**

Ron awoke slowly, feeling groggy as he hadn't slept well, tossing and turning all night, that was after he'd fallen asleep. He had laid in bed till quite late, thinking hard about his situation and his feelings for Hermione.

He felt like a complete arse at not having said to her that he loved her. He had seen how much that had hurt her and how angry it had made her.

Rolling out of bed, he slowly got dressed. He knew what he needed to do and as much as he was worried about how things were going to go, he knew he had to do what he had planned.

He headed down stairs, stopping off in the loo to take care of business and wash his face and brush his teeth.

Staring at himself in the mirror, he took in a deep breath. "You can do this," he said softly to himself. He was surprised by the face staring back at him. It didn't look like he remembered, it was as if he'd aged over night. He wasn't sure if it was the lack of sleep or because of what he'd thought about.

In the end he realized it really didn't matter. He needed to do what he needed to do. He knew his relationship with Hermione hung in the balance. With a sigh, he headed down to the kitchen, hoping his father was up.

He found his father sitting at the kitchen table, looking like he hadn't slept well either. He was reading the Prophet and sipping a cup of tea, a couple of pieces of toast before him.

"Hey Dad," he muttered in greeting.

His father looked up from his paper and gave him a small sad smile. "Good morning, Ron," he replied. "Would you like some tea and toast?"

Ron sighed and shook his head. "Maybe later," he replied. "I'm not really hungry right now."

Arthur nodded in understanding.

"Um, I'm going to head over to the Granger's, I need to talk to Hermione," Ron explained, looking hesitant.

Arthur nodded again, a small smile creeping onto his face.

Ron headed for the door but paused before her left. "Thanks Dad," he said softly.

Arthur's smile grew a little. "You're welcome son and I'll be here if you need to talk later," he stated with an encouraging look.

Ron nodded and then with a sigh he headed out to the Apparation point. Hoping that Hermione would even want to see and talk to him.

He appeared in the side yard where he wouldn't be seen by any neighbours or passers by. He hesitated only long enough to take a deep breath, trying to rein in his nervousness.

Knowing that delaying wouldn't help any, he made his way around to the front door and rang the bell.

It took a couple of minutes before the door was opened and Ron stared up nervously at Hermione's father.

"I was wondering if I could talk with Hermione?" he asked a little shakily.

Mr Granger looked at him in surprise. "And just who might you be?" he asked. Though he recognized the redhead, he couldn't quite remember his name.

"I'm Ron Weasley," Ron replied, wincing slightly. He was surprised when the man gave him a smile.

"Come on in, we were just about to sit down for breakfast," Mr Granger said amicably.

Ron nodded, and entered, realizing that it appeared Hermione's father wasn't aware of what had transpired the previous day. Knowing there was no other option, he followed the man into the kitchen.

"Who was it, dear?" Mrs Granger asked, not seeing Ron at first.

"It's Hermione's friend, Ron Weasley," Mr Granger announced as he ushered Ron into the kitchen.

Ron saw as Hermione's eyes widened in shock and the colour drained from her face. Mrs Granger, while looking a little surprised, gave him a speculative look.

"Well, while I didn't expect this, I think it's appropriate that you're here as we were just about to have a family discussion," she stated evenly, keeping her eyes fastened on Ron.

"We are having breakfast, aren't we?" Mr Granger asked looking slightly confused.

"Yes , Dear," Hermione's mother replied, rolling her eyes.

"Have you eaten," Mr Granger asked Ron, eyeing his wife questioningly.

"No sir," Ron replied softly. He wasn't sure that he'd even be able to keep anything down if he did eat anything.

"Well sit down," the man said with a smile, indicating the chair next to Hermione.

Ron sat down a little hesitantly, giving Hermione a apologetic look.

Hermione looked at him strangely, though he could see some apprehension in her eyes.

Mrs Granger rose and finished preparing the food and brought it too the table, offering the platters to Ron first.

Ron gulped and took a small helping before passing the plates on to Mr Granger.

Hermione gave Ron a concerned look. She opened her mouth like she was going to say something to him, but then decided not too. She did wonder why he hadn't taken his usual amount of food but decided she really didn't need to know.

Once everyone had their plates filled, Mr Granger smiled and said "Tuck in."

Ron began picking at his food, wishing he could have some time alone with Hermione so he could talk with her but he was intelligent enough to know that asking to be alone with her probably wouldn't go over well right at that moment.

Mrs Granger had just taken a bite of her eggs and swallowed when she got a strange look on her face, eyeing Ron in an almost gleeful manner, her eyes flitting to her daughter and her smile increased slightly.

"Well, Hermione has an announcement to share," she stated plainly, though Ron could see her eyes gleaming slightly as she glanced his way.

Ron's attention was immediately drawn to Hermione because she had dropped her tea cup, smashing it, her eyes wide once more as she stared at her mother.

Not even aware of what he was doing, Ron pulled out his wand and cast _Reparo_. He noticed Mr Granger smile and give him a nod, obviously pleased that he had repaired Hermione's tea cup.

Hermione didn't even notice because she was staring at her mother, wide-eyed and all the colour having drained from her face.

Ron was totally taken by surprise by Mrs Granger's attitude. Far from seeming angry like she had the previous day when she had discovered him and Hermione in her bedroom, she almost seemed gleeful, like she was taking pleasure from the situation.

When Hermione hesitated, her mother said with a malicious grin, "Well go on Dear, I'm sure your father and Ronald can't wait to hear what you have to share."

Hermione hunched over, staring at her plate. "I'mpregnant," she whispered softly and hurriedly.

"What's that, Dear? I couldn't understand what you said and I'm sure neither did your father nor Ronald," Mrs Granger asked in a sickly sweet voice.

Hermione sighed heavily. "I'm pregnant," she stated a bit louder and clearer.

Ron's jaw dropped open as the blood drained from his face while Mr Granger's face turned deep red as he stared from his daughter to Ron and back.

Hermione's mother was surprised as how well her husband kept control of his anger. While it was obvious he was exceedingly angry, he didn't explode, yell or over react.

Hermione lifted her head just far enough so she could look at her father. "Daddy?" she asked in a very soft child-like voice.

Her father closed his eyes and took several deep calming breaths before he looked at his daughter. He saw how frightened she was and he could tell she was so fearful of his reaction.

He sighed, letting his anger bleed away. His daughter was hurting badly and she didn't need a lecture right at that moment. She needed his love and support.

"Oh baby," he sighed as he rose and made his way around the table to her where he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her in tenderly.

Hermione began to cry, burying her face into his chest like she had done when she was a little girl.

"Shhh," he whispered. "Everything is going to be okay."

Ron glanced across at Hermione's mother who was watching her husband comfort their daughter with a sympathetic look.

Her eyes drifted over to him and she gave him a questioning look.

Ron gathered his courage and stared her in the eyes. "Mrs Granger, I know I wasn't at my best yesterday. I spent a lot of time thinking about things last night and I want you to know that I love Hermione with all my heart," he stated firmly.

She looked back at him, obviously surprised by his declaration. "I'm glad to hear that," she remarked with a warm smile.

Hermione slowly calmed down, taking great comfort from her father's loving embrace. Once she was calm enough, he released his hold on her and made his way back to his seat.

Once there he gave Ron a hard look, making the young redhead gulp as it appeared the man wished him ill will.

Ron wasn't sure what a Muggle could do to harm him but he was glad that Mr Granger wasn't a Basilisk as he was sure he'd be dead if he was.

Taking a deep breath, Ron turned his attention back to Hermione. He really wished he was eloquent and knew what to say but the fact remained that he wasn't good at thinking on his feet, he needed time to think about things, sometimes needing a lot of time and that was something he didn't have right at that moment.

Not knowing what else to do, he reached out and took Hermione's closest hand into his and gave it a soft, reassuring squeeze.

Hermione looked at him in surprise with a small wan smile. His action had shocked her as she hadn't expected it at all.

She stared into his eyes, searching for something. Whatever it was, she must have found what she was looking for because she looked at her mother. "Mum, is it all right if Ron and I go into the parlour to talk?" she asked hopefully.

Mrs Granger gave her a warm smile. "I think that's a really good idea," she replied reassuringly.

"Thanks Mum," Hermione said gratefully. She hadn't been sure that she'd be allowed to be alone with Ron, even though her parents were right there in the kitchen.

As Hermione and Ron rose and headed into the next room, Mrs Granger turned and looked at her husband.

"I'm a bit surprised but very pleased with the way you handled everything," she remarked warmly.

Mr Granger sighed sadly. "I'll admit that at first I was extremely angry but when I saw how hurt and scared Hermione was, well, I just couldn't make things worse. She needed love and support, not an angry lecture," he explained softly, his demeanour showing how much he was hurting for his daughter.

Mrs Granger reached over and gave his hand a tender squeeze. "I'm proud of you," she snorted, her eyes sparkling as she teased him lightly. Though deep down, she really was very proud of the way he had handled the situation so far.

"Though I will admit you've really surprised me. I didn't know you could be so sympathetic and understanding," she stated, once more with a teasing lilt to her voice.

"I know, I know, us blokes aren't supposed to be so understanding, at least at first. We're supposed to blow up, acting all emotional and ogre-ish," he responded with a wry smile.

"Yes, that was more the response I was expecting," his wife acknowledged with a grin.

He smiled at her before his eyes flitted over toward the door into the parlour, giving a worried look.

"Leave them be," his wife said softly. "They need some time to talk things through."

He took a quick glance at his wife before his eyes went back to staring at the doorway. "I know but it's hard to just sit here. Yes she's of age but she looked so vulnerable and though I hate to admit it, at first all I saw was my little girl who I used to comfort when something had scared her. All I wanted to do was protect her like I did back then," he sighed sadly.

"That's because you're a good father," his wife stated warmly, her eyes shining with pride.

Mr Granger nodded his head and sighed, wishing that the solution was as simple as it had been when Hermione had been a little girl.

 **Harry and Ginny**

Ginny awoke slowly and after a moment realized she was alone in bed. She pouted, wondering where her husband had wandered off to. She knew he wasn't in the loo as the door was open, showing it was empty.

She was just about to get up and go searching for her wayward husband when the door to the room swung open and Harry entered, carrying a tray filled with food.

"Good morning, Love," he said with a huge smile. "I figured I'd surprise you with breakfast in bed."

Ginny's return smile out shone his. "You're going to spoil me and I'll expect breakfast in bed all the time," she teased.

"I love spoiling you, and if you want breakfast in bed every day, all you need to do is ask," he responded happily.

Ginny sat up, piling the pillows behind her and doing the same for Harry to join her.

Harry smiled because when Ginny sat up, she didn't bother to cover her chest, leaving her breasts on display.

"Do you know how distracting that is?" he asked as he sat down next to her, placing the tray in her lap.

"Yes," Ginny replied cheekily with a huge grin.

Harry just shook his head as he chuckled. Living with Ginny certainly was different from anything he'd ever experienced before. Not that he was complaining or anything.

"So what do you want to do today?" Ginny asked as she started to eat her breakfast.

Harry's eyes lit up. "How about we head to Diagon Alley and stop in at Quality Quidditch Supplies and find out about getting some Quidditch Hoops?" he asked in reply.

Ginny almost choked on her eggs but smiled as widely as Harry. "Really? That sounds wonderful," she gushed, looking forward to setting up the Pitch on the property.

"Yeah and while there we need to look at getting brooms too. Mine was lost when I left Surrey," Harry stated with a forced smile.

Though he sounded happy, Ginny could detect a little something in his voice when he mentioned where he had been forced to return to every summer.

She almost told him she didn't need a new broom but caught herself. She didn't want to deny him because of his reaction to thinking about where he had lived.

"That sounds wonderful," she told him happily.

Truth be told, she'd love getting a brand new broom. She'd been making due with Charlie's old broom and while it was a good broom, it couldn't hold a candle to any of the newer ones on the market.

Harry smiled back at her and got an impish look on his face. "Do you think we could talk Bill into coming over and help install the hoops?" he asked hopefully.

"I think that can probably be arranged," Ginny giggled. "We'll probably need to throw in dinner again though," she added with a smirk.

"I don't have any problem with that, as long as Fleur is included," he replied.

"That was a given," Ginny stated, rolling her eyes.

"I didn't want to presume and I really like spending time with them. They treat us as adults and equals," Harry explained.

Ginny leaned over and gave him a tender kiss. She knew how much that meant to Harry after all he'd been through.

They quickly finished eating and got ready for the day, even only spending a short time in the shower with one another, such was their desire to get to Diagon Alley quickly.

They were taken by surprise when they got down stairs and entered the parlour. There was a soft green flame in the grate with a note suspended in the flames.

Ginny retrieved the roll of parchment and glanced at it quickly.

" _Dear new home owner, you are now hooked up to the Floo network and we welcome you to the premier manner of Wizarding travel. If you experience any problems, please don't hesitate to contact the Ministry, The Floo Network Authority on level six._

 _Below you'll find instructions on setting your floo address. We advise you to limit it to your close friends and family as you don't want any unknown 'guests' appearing in your home. We highly suggest you set at least some basic wards to keep intruders out._

 _If you need assistance in setting your wards, we suggest you contact Gringotts and hire a competent team of goblins. They are the best at that kind of work._

 _We have left a small complimentary supply of floo powder but it is your responsibility to keep a supply on hand._

 _Sincerely,_

 _The Floo Network Authority_

Ginny showed the letter to Harry and he smiled wanly. "I hate travelling by floo," he muttered, much to her amusement. She knew he usually ended up on his arse whenever he travelled via the floo.

"Don't worry, I'll go with you so you remain standing," she teased with a wicked grin.

Harry just sighed and shook his head, though secretly he was thankful for her help. It didn't look good that the Saviour of the Wizarding World ended up on the floor when appearing in public places.

They grabbed their cloaks and prepared to leave. Ginny took Harry by the arm, "Come on, oh graceful one," she snickered.

 **Harry and Ginny**

Ron followed Hermione into the Granger's parlour and when she sat at the one end of the couch, he almost sat at the other end but he decided to sit a bit closer to the centre. A place where he could reach her from but not so close as to crowd her.

Neither one looked at the other for several moment, then as one, they looked up. "Ron/Hermione," they said at the same time.

They gave each other thin smiles, while they found it a bit amusing, the gravity of the situation put a damper on their reactions.

"You first," Hermione muttered lowly, giving Ron a painful look.

Ron took a deep breath and though he wanted to drop his gaze, he forced himself to keep looking at Hermione.

"I want to apologize for the way I acted yesterday," Ron sighed with a sad look. "You know me, I need to think about things before I can talk about things."

Hermione raised an eyebrow, giving him a pointed look.

"I know, I know, I speak without thinking a lot but that's usually when I'm angry," he cried defensively.

Hermione nodded her head in agreement, knowing that was the truth.

"I don't know if you heard me when I told your Mum that I love you," he said a little hesitantly. It had been one thing to say it to Hermione's Mum but for some reason he had a much harder time saying it to her.

Hermione looked at him in surprise. She hadn't heard him say anything to her mother, though it was understandable as she was being comforted by her father after breaking down when she had made her announcement.

Before she could say anything, Ron ploughed ahead. "I spent a lot of time last night thinking about things. My dad gave me a talking to and pointed out quite a few things and it made me realize just what a prat I've been."

Hermione gave him a small smile, though it didn't reach her eyes.

Ron fell silent, staring at her.

Hermione sighed and opened her mouth but nothing came out. This happened several times before she huffed irritably.

"Sorry, I'm just having a hard time right now," she murmured. "I – I can't believe that I'm pregnant," she added softly as she dropped her gaze.

Ron slid a little closer and took one of her hands in his, giving it a soft, reassuring squeeze.

Hermione looked up at him, giving him a wan smile as her eyes filled with tears.

"I'm sorry, I just feel so overwhelmed," she sobbed.

Ron nodded sympathetically and deciding to throw caution to the wind, he slid over the rest of the way and took Hermione into his arms, hugging her to his body.

She tensed at first but then sagged into his embrace, though she was able to keep her tears from falling.

"What are we going to do?" she muttered despondently.

Ron held her close, resting his head on her shoulder next to hers.

"I thought that what's we're talking about," he replied softly.

"We are, I guess. It's just that I'm so confused and feeling overwhelmed," she sighed again.

She closed her eyes and gathered her courage. "I know what I'd like to happen," she whispered softly and unsurely. Her deepest wish right now was for Ron to man up and do the right thing.

Ron stared at her for several long moments, trying to figure out if what Hermione had said meant what he hoped it did.

The silence dragged out between them and he felt her sigh and sag in his grasp. Ron figured it was now or never and gathering his courage he whispered, "Hermione, I always thought that we'd end up married someday. Now that you're having my baby, maybe we should get married now."

Hermione stiffened in his grasp, not really believing what she was hearing. "Are you sure?" she asked hesitantly.

"As sure as I am of anything," Ron replied with a sigh. "I mean, I don't think either of us is really ready to be married and have a baby but the reality of the situation is you are having our baby and I want to be involved all the way. To do that I'm pretty sure we need to be married."

Hermione stared at him in disbelief. She'd never have thought that she'd hear him being so mature.

Hermione sighed softly and leaned into Ron. "I think that would be a wonderful thing. I agree that things are going to be difficult but I'd rather work on things with you by my side," she stated quietly.

Ron nodded and slowly leaned in and gave her a soft, tender kiss.

They both knew that they were going to face a lot of trials and they had so many questions that they didn't have answers for but they were determined to work through things together.

"Let's go talk to my parents and see how soon we can throw together a wedding," Hermione said with a hopeful look.

"That sounds wonderful," Ron remarked, giving Hermione's hand a squeeze.

 **Harry and Ginny**

Harry stumbled as he exited the floo at the Leaky Cauldron and would have fallen if Ginny wasn't holding on to him tightly.

She gave him a a teasing grin, earning her a small scowl but she could see Harry didn't really mean it as he was fighting to keep from laughing.

"I hate travelling by floo," he repeated, earning him a giggle from his wife.

Deciding that dwelling on his lack of gracefulness when travelling via floo wasn't something he wanted to do, he smiled and led Ginny out back and hurriedly tapped on the brick wall to gain access to Diagon Alley.

Ginny smirked at Harry's impatience as they waited for the bricks to move and form the archway.

She giggled as Harry began to drag her hurriedly toward Quality Quidditch Supplies. She was almost running to keep up but she didn't care, she was just so happy to see how excited and happy that Harry was. It really warmed her heart seeing him like that.

Harry didn't slow until he was at the counter of the Quidditch store. Though there were a few people looking around, the clerk behind the counter was free.

Before the clerk could open her mouth, Harry blurted out, "We want to buy a set of Quidditch Hoops, a set of Balls and oh yeah, two Firebolts."

The clerk's eyes widened in shock, she'd never had anyone come in and place such a huge order before.

"Certainly, sir," she said eagerly. Flicking her wand, she summoned the trunk of Quidditch Balls, and a small box.

When she saw Harry and Ginny looking at the small box, she smiled. "The hoops are shrunk for ease of purchase and transport. The instructions to resize them are included in the box," she explained with a giggle.

"Now, I suppose you'd prefer to choose your own brooms, so if you'll follow me, I'll take you into the broom room," she added, motioning for them to follow her.

Harry and Ginny stopped right inside the door to the broom room, both gasping in awe at the sight of so many brooms.

Seeing their reaction, the clerk smiled. "Take your time and look around and when you're ready, the Firebolts are in the back left-hand corner," she told them with a knowing look.

Harry and Ginny took their time wandering through the multitude of brooms that were on display. There were Cleansweeps, Nimbuses, Shooting Stars and a plethora of other broom makes that they had never heard of.

Seeing their puzzled looks, the clerk smiled. "We carry broomsticks from all around the world and while most people do buy English made brooms, we do sell a fair number of ones made elsewhere," she explained.

Ginny was running her hands down the shaft of a sleek broom. Looking at the tag, she saw it was an Astro Rocket, made in the United States. While she found it nice, she didn't think it held a candle to the Firebolt.

Harry and Ginny had a great time inspecting all the different brooms and finally ended up back where the Firebolts hung on the wall.

Ginny was amazed that though they were all Firebolts, she could see subtle differences in each broom.

She noticed Harry watching her out of the corner of her eye, a wide smile on his face.

"Well, are you just going to stare at them or are you going to pick one?" he teased.

Ginny rolled her eyes as she turned her attention back to the brooms. She studied them carefully for several moments before she took one down and ran her hands along it's shaft.

While it hummed with power, something just didn't feel quite right, not that she could really pinpoint what it was. She replaced the broom before taking down another.

She did this several times until she found one that just seemed right to her. It gave her a feeling very similar to when she had finally gotten her own wand.

"This one," she breathed happily with a satisfied sigh.

Harry nodded to her and then went through the same process, finally choosing one for himself.

As they compared their choices, they were surprised to see the had sequential serial numbers and they appeared almost identical.

Their choices made, they headed back out to the counter where Harry paid what Ginny thought was an exorbitant amount of Galleons but he didn't even blink as he paid.

The clerk placed everything in a small shopping sack that obviously had an extension charm on it as the crate of Quidditch Balls and their brooms disappeared into it without a problem.

Their purchases made, they left Quality Quidditch Supplies and headed for Gringotts to see Bill.

The bank wasn't that busy so that they found themselves speaking to one of the Goblins in no time at all.

"Hello Sharpaxe, we were wondering if we might see Bill Weasley," Harry asked politely, glancing at the name plate before the Goblin.

Sharpaxe looked at Harry in surprise as Wizards never called a Goblin by their name. Then a small smile crept onto his face.

"I'm sure that he's available, Mr Potter," he remarked pleasantly, well pleasantly for a Goblin that is.

"Hooktooth," he called out. When the summoned Goblin appeared, he added, "Please escort Mr and Mrs Potter to see Bill Weasley."

Hooktooth nodded and motioned for Harry and Ginny to follow him. Behind them Sharpaxe gave a small grin. "Yes, he is a most unusual Wizard," he muttered to himself."

"Next," he cried out, once more putting the usual sneer on his face.

Harry and Ginny followed Hooktooth back into the warren of corridors. It didn't take long before they arrived outside a door. Hooktooth knocked once and not waiting for a response, opened the door.

"Mr Weasley, you have visitors," he announced.

Bill looked up in surprise when he spotted Harry and Ginny.

Hooktooth took his leave without another word.

"To what do I owe this honour?" Bill asked curiously.

"We were wondering if we could entice you and Fleur to dinner this evening so that we can get your help in setting up our Quidditch Pitch?" Ginny asked with a bright smile.

"Well, I'm happy to see you have your priorities in order," Bill laughed. "And we'd love to come for dinner and help set up your Pitch," he added with a grin.

He then gave them a sad smile. "Should I see if dad can make it?" he sighed.

Harry and Ginny shared a quick glance. "That would be wonderful," Ginny replied softly with a sad smile of her own.

"I'll take care of it, so don't you worry," Bill said with a mischievous grin, trying to lighten the mood.

"I know what that means," Ginny smirked. "What you really mean is that you'll have Fleur take care of it," she accused him knowingly.

Bill just shrugged, not even bothering to deny her accusation.

"All right, we'll get out of your hair and we'll see you later," Ginny giggled, giving her brother a kiss on the cheek.

Bill made a big production of wiping his cheek, like Ginny had given him a big sloppy kiss.

"Careful or I'll feed you out with the chickens," Ginny teased.

"You have chickens already?" Bill asked in surprise.

Ginny gave a startled look and turned to Harry. "We need to stop on the way home and buy some chickens," she giggled.

Far from being put off, Harry smiled. "Does this mean we can look at horses too?" he asked longingly.

"If we must," Ginny sighed dramatically, though Bill could tell that she wasn't serious and would indulge Harry.

"Goodbye," Ginny chirped merrily as she and Harry finally left Bill who was sitting behind his desk chuckling. He still found it amazing on how well the two of them were handling everything and if anyone deserved some happiness, it was those two.

Shaking his head, he wrote a quick note to his father and sent it off with a Gringotts' owl.

"So there, I did it myself," he huffed playfully, though he doubted his sister would believe him if he told her.

 **Harry and Ginny**

 **A/N: Things are settling down, at least for the Potters. Ron and Hermione have had to come to grips with Hermione's pregnancy. Will her parents be accepting of the situation? We'll have to wait until the next chapter to find out.**

 **As always, your reviews are greatly appreciated.**


	22. There's No Place like Home

2

 **After the Battle**

 **Chapter 22: There's No Place like Home**

Ginny watched with a huge smile on her face as Harry carefully levitated the carriage into the carriage house. He was being so careful and had such a look of concentration on his face, she was only just able to keep from bursting out in laughter.

Her smile softened once he had the carriage settled into its new home and he came toward her, a sheepish smile on his face.

"Well, it's all set and waiting for them to deliver the horses tomorrow," he said happily.

Ginny's mouth kept twitching as she fought her grin. He just looked too cute as his excitement spilled out.

"The agent said that the seller would take as much time as was needed to teach me how to harness the horses and all I'd need to do to take care of them. Plus I'm sure I could ask Hagrid if need be as I can't see it would be all that much different than harnessing the Thestrals for the Hogwarts carriages," Harry said excitedly.

He slipped his arm around Ginny's waist, drawing her in close for a tender kiss. When they broke apart, they both looked out over the area around the barn.

The chickens were out, hunting and pecking for food, along with the rooster who was strutting about like he owned the place. In the distance they could hear the geese honking happily as they settled in at the pond.

Behind the chickens, they could see the small herd of miniature goats that Harry just had to have. Ginny had rolled her eyes but indulged him.

She figured it was only proper as he had indulged her with the herd of sheep that could be seen in the closest pasture.

They were also talking about adding a small herd of cows and cattle, though they weren't exactly sure when they would be added to the growing animal population.

Ginny's eyes widened in surprise before she gave a smile. Peeking out of the door to the hayloft in the barn was a pair of Kneazles who it appeared were going to take up residence there.

She hoped that she'd be able to eventually get herself one or two of their kits to move into the house as they were great at keeping mice and other vermin under control.

She saw Harry notice the Kneazles and he glanced at her in wonder. "What? How?" he asked in shock.

"Kneazles just seem to know where they're needed and welcome," Ginny explained with a warm smile. "In fact if they want to move in, there doesn't seem to be a way to stop them," she added happily.

"Trust me, I'm not complaining, I'm just amazed that they moved in so quickly," Harry replied as he steered Ginny toward the house.

Ginny leaned over and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "Kneazles can sense a home filled with love," she murmured softly, her eyes shining with her love for him.

She saw his look mirroring hers and her smile grew. She wished that they had the time to head up to their bedroom but she knew that would have to wait till later that night. They had spent far longer looking at animals than either had really planned but she also knew that neither of them regretted it.

Once more she saw his eyes mirroring her own and they both chuckled humorously.

"Ah, the price we have to pay to indulge ourselves," Ginny teased with a grin.

Harry grinned right back at her, knowing what she said was true. Not that he cared, he loved indulging her, whether is was chickens and geese or buying her a huge house. He knew he'd do whatever it took to keep her happy. To him nothing made him happier than making her happy.

 **Harry and Ginny**

Ron was starting to relax as he sat there in the kitchen with the Grangers as they discussed what they wanted for the wedding.

Hermione and her mother were talking about using Mrs Granger's veil and before he knew it, they had risen and headed for the Granger's bedroom.

He gulped when he saw Mr Granger looking at him thoughtfully.

"Why don't we take a walk out back," the man said with a thin smile.

Ron felt his anxiety rise but he didn't see anyway out of complying. With his heart in his throat, he followed the older man out into the back yard.

Hermione's father glanced at Ron and smiled. "Relax, I'm not going to hurt you," he stated humorously.

Ron tried to relax and he smiled back at the man, though he was sure it was more of a grimace.

Mr Granger chuckled and placed his hand on Ron's shoulder. He squelched his laughter when he felt Ron tense.

"While we have this moment, I just want to say a few things," he started softly. "I shouldn't have to tell you just how important Hermione is to us and I'd do anything to make her happy."

Ron relaxed and nodded his head. "I understand, and trust me, I feel exactly the same," he replied, staring the older man in the eyes.

"I'm glad to hear that," Mr Granger replied with a warm smile. "I know that this isn't the way any of us wanted things to go, but I want you to know that my wife and I will do everything we can to help make this work,"

Ron let out a deep breath. "I appreciate that sir," he replied earnestly.

"I think we can dispense with the sir, why don't you call me dad," Mr Granger responded warmly.

"I'd like that very much, Dad," Ron replied with a relieved sigh.

Mr Granger patted Ron on the shoulder. "Have you thought about what you're going to do?" he asked quietly.

Ron sighed deeply, truth be told, he really hadn't given it a lot thought. He'd been so overwhelmed by everything it just hadn't come to mind.

Mr Granger gave him a smile. "Don't worry about it, I'm sure you're feeling quite overwhelmed," he said warmly.

Ron nodded in relief, thankful that he wasn't going to have to try and come up with something on the fly. He knew he'd need to talk to Hermione about everything before he could give a coherent answer.

"I know I'll need to find a job and we'll need to find some place to live but I really need to talk to Hermione about that," Ron stated thoughtfully.

"If I can make a suggestion," Mr Granger stated with a small grin.

Ron nodded, at this point he'd take any help he could get.

"Don't rush into anything. I'd like to offer for you two to move in here or maybe in with your parents as Hermione will probably be more comfortable in a magical household," the elder man stated.

Ron looked at him in surprise.

"I know it will probably be awkward but I'd rather you two do that than stretch yourselves thin monetarily. You're going to have enough to deal with without wondering where you're going to get the Galleons," Mr Granger explained warmly.

"Thank you," Ron replied in relief. He had been worried about making ends meet, especially with a baby on the way. He did agree that things would probably be awkward to begin with but it was a logical solution.

"I'll definitely talk to Hermione about your offer and see what she has to say," he added with a smile.

"Just remember, you two aren't alone. We and I'm sure your parents, only want what's best for you," Hermione's father stated with a warm smile.

Ron smiled back, feeling much better than he had when he had first accompanied the man out back.

"We'd better head back inside, Hermione and her mother will be wondering where we got to," Mr Granger chuckled.

 **Harry and Ginny**

Harry and Ginny made their way into the kitchen so that they could start dinner so that it would be ready when Bill and Fleur arrived. That way they could eat quickly and get to setting up the Quidditch Pitch as soon as possible.

Harry had teased that they should do the work first and eat after, earning him a mock glare from Ginny, with her saying "That would just be rude. They'll be hungry after working all day. We certainly don't want any shoddy workmanship due to Bill wanting to get done quickly so he can eat, now do we."

Thoroughly chastised, Harry had to admit she was right, though they both knew neither really meant it and they were just teasing one another.

They swiftly and seamlessly got to work cooking dinner and in no time at all they had things well in hand.

While Ginny handled the last minute details of the food, Harry set the table and prepared the drinks.

Just as everything was coming together, they heard the pop of people Apparating, quickly followed by Bill's voice calling out "Hello in the house, we're here for dinner," followed by the sound of a soft slap and an "Ow."

Bill and Fleur entered the kitchen. Fleur was smiling and Bill had a frown on his face as he rubbed the back of his head.

Harry and Ginny shared a quick glance, both having to stifle their laughter and though they thought that they had done a fairly good job, Fleur's eyes were dancing merrily while Bill gave them a small scowl.

It quickly disappeared when Harry came over and slapped him on the back, "I can't thank you enough for coming on such short notice," he stated to the older man.

Bill took Harry by surprise when he took him in a quick, rough hug. "Well I know just how important it was for us to get the Pitch set up. You and Ginny need something to do to keep yourselves from getting bored," he remarked with a gleam in his eyes.

"Oh Beel, they look like they 'ave plenty to keep themselves occupied. Didn't you see all the animals they acquired this afternoon?" Fleur asked with a roll of her eyes.

Bill just chuckled, giving Harry and his sister a knowing wink.

Ginny, much to her consternation, found herself blushing. She couldn't really understand why as she wasn't the least bit embarrassed by what she and Harry did. They were married after all.

Fleur went over and hugged Ginny, saying "Don't leeson to 'im. 'E's just being a typical big brother and is, 'ow do you say it, making an arse of 'imself."

Ginny relaxed considerably, knowing that Fleur was right. Bill was being a typical big brother and Weasley. In fact, as she considered it, she knew she would have been disappointed if he hadn't said something.

Harry and Ginny had Bill and Fleur sit down at the table while they brought the food over.

Harry surprised them all when he took Bill's and Fleur's one hand in his and motioned for Ginny to do likewise. With his eyes glistening with unshed tears, he bowed his head.

"I give thanks for these people here with me because they have shown me the true meaning of family and of love," he choked out softly.

Ginny smiled across the table at him, her eyes filled with happy tears. Bill and Fleur just squeezed his hands, each overcome with their emotions. Fleur had tears trickling down her cheeks, but like Ginny, she was smiling at Harry.

While Bill didn't have tears leaking out, his eyes were glistening as they filled with moisture. Of all his brothers, he realized he felt closer to Harry than any of the others. Harry may have only been a brother by marriage but that didn't matter to the eldest Weasley child. Harry was and always would be held close in his heart.

When everyone had recovered sufficiently, Bill raised his goblet, "To Family," he stated emotionally.

"To Family," the others echoed as they clinked their goblets.

Ginny looked around the table, smiling widely as a deep warmth filled her. This was how it was supposed to be, and she was so happy that Harry was getting to experience it. To her it was his real reward for defeating the most evil dark wizard in centuries.

As they ate, Harry and Bill began discussing what needed to be done to install the hoops for the Quidditch Pitch while Ginny and Fleur discussed how things were going for the newly weds.

Ginny noticed Fleur smiling at her, her eyes dancing. "What?" she asked the partial Veela.

"I'm just zo 'appy to see 'ow 'appy you are," Fleur replied warmly.

Ginny blushed lightly, smiling widely. "I am happy," she admitted, her eyes darting over to Harry.

"After all we've been through it just feels so wonderful to be settling down and starting to live our lives together without anything causing trouble," she sighed with a smile.

"Yes, you two 'ave 'ad a 'ard road to travel and it is wonderful to see things calming down. It's wonderful to see you and "Arry so 'appy," Fleur agreed.

Just then the wards let them know someone had arrived and since there were only a few people who knew where they were, they weren't surprised when Arthur joined them.

Harry and Ginny quickly set another place so Arthur could sit down with them. Though he looked tired, he was smiling and looked more at ease.

"Your mother is responding well to treatment," he informed them, looking quite relieved.

Ginny looked at her father imploringly. "Does that mean we can see her?" she asked hopefully.

"Not quite yet but I'm sure it will be soon," Arthur replied with a sad smile. "Let's not rush things."

"Okay," Ginny replied dejectedly, though she knew what her father said was true.

As soon as they were done eating, Ginny and Fleur began to clean up, shooing the men out of the kitchen, telling them they'd join them shortly to help with setting up the Quidditch Hoops.

The first thing they had to do was decide where they were going to construct the Pitch. Fortunately Harry and Ginny had discussed it, deciding that the area on the other side of the house from where the barn and carriage house were, would be the ideal spot.

There was a large grove of trees that shielded the view from the road and with a few well placed charms, no one would be able to see them flying.

Harry had retrieved the small box with the shrunken hoops and they pulled out the instructions.

With Bill and Arthur reading over his shoulders they quickly read what they needed to do.

They were just about to begin when Ginny and Fleur joined them. Ginny nodded in satisfaction as she surveyed the area, knowing that it was going to make a fabulous Pitch.

While it was secluded from the edges of the property, it was still close enough to the house to be readily accessible.

After laying out the hoops where they were going to go, they resized them. Then while Harry, Ginny and Fleur waited patiently, Bill and Arthur dug the required holes and once they were done, Harry, Ginny and Fleur levitated the hoops one at a time while Bill and Arthur back filled the holes, firmly setting them in place.

With six hoops to place it took a little time but with the five of them working together, the hoops were soon in place.

"Sure beats the paddock at the Burrow," Arthur stated with a smile.

"Yes it does but that doesn't mean I didn't love flying there," Ginny grinned.

"I know what you mean," Bill agreed. He also had many fond memories of playing Quidditch on their makeshift Pitch.

"So when are we going to christen this?" Bill asked with a smirk.

Harry and Ginny looked at one another and with a couple of smiles, Ginny said, "How about we invited the family over this weekend for dinner and Quidditch," she suggested with a smile.

"That sounds wonderful," Arthur stated happily. It would be so wonderful to gather the whole family together for something fun. They all could use it after what they had all been through and if he smirked at what he thought would happen, no one noticed.

Ginny invited them all back into the house for refreshments and while Bill and Fleur happily accepted, Arthur politely declined, wanting to get home to see if Ron had returned.

With Arthur gone, the four of them went back into the house, settling in the parlour after Ginny prepared a pot of tea while Harry plated up some biscuits for them to munch on.

Ginny couldn't help but notice how happy and relaxed Harry was, much more so than normal. Though as she thought about it she realized that wasn't one hundred percent true any more.

Yes he was more relaxed and happy than he used to be but lately it was becoming more his natural state and she knew that she and the other two in the room had a lot to do with that.

They spent a very enjoyable evening, sitting and talking. Fleur had asked if Ginny needed any help preparing dinner for the whole family but she had smiled, glancing at Harry and informed her sister-in-law that she and Harry would handle it.

Fleur had smiled and glanced at Harry before she looked at Bill. "Eet must be nice to 'ave a 'usband that will 'elp in za kitchen," she teased lightly.

Harry ended up blushing but he did smile while Bill looked decidingly uncomfortable though they all ended up laughing.

It was quite late by the time the Weasleys left, time had just flown by so fast because everyone was having such a good time.

 **Harry and Ginny**

When Arthur returned home he was slightly surprised to find Ron in the kitchen preparing a pot of tea.

"Did you have anything to eat?" he asked with a worried look.

"I ate at the Granger's," Ron replied softly.

Arthur was taken by surprise, realizing that Ron had spent the full day with Hermione and her parents.

Ron sighed and got out a second cup for his father. "Um, Dad, we need to talk," he stated hesitantly.

Arthur raised an eyebrow but sat down calmly, waiting for Ron to begin.

Ron sighed heavily once more before he looked at his father. "I guess there's no easy way to say this," he muttered, taking a deep breath, "Hermione's pregnant," he added worriedly.

Arthur sighed and gave Ron a wan smile. "So what are your plans?" he asked compassionately.

Ron visibly relaxed, glad his father hadn't blown up at him or told him "I told you so."

"Hermione and I are going to get married and we were hoping that we'd be able to live here until we can get on our feet," Ron stated hopefully. "I'm going to look for a job but other than that, we haven't figured everything out yet."

"That's a very mature decision and I'd like nothing better than you two moving in here," Arthur replied with a smile.

Ron let out a deep breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. "Thanks Dad," he sighed in relief.

"You should talk to George, he was talking about reopening the shop and mentioned he would be needing some help," Arthur suggested.

Ron looked at him in surprise. "Thanks, that sounds like a good idea," he agreed.

The two of them sat there till quite late discussing the situation and Arthur filling his son in on how his mother was doing.

Ron filled his father in on the wedding plans that he and the Grangers had come up with so far.

Arthur also informed Ron about the family dinner that would be being held at Harry's and Ginny's that weekend.

Ron stared at his father apprehensively. "Are you sure they want me, us, there?" he asked tentatively.

When his father looked at him with a questioning raised eyebrow, Ron sighed. "Hermione and I haven't exactly been that good of friends with them lately," he admitted.

"While that may be true, I'm sure that you'll be welcomed," Arthur replied sympathetically. "Family is extremely important to both of them and while it may take some doing, I'm sure you'll able to work things out."

"I hope so," Ron sighed hopefully.

"Alright, if Hermione is moving in with you, I think a few changes are in order," Arthur said with a smile.

"Like what?" Ron asked in confusion.

"I think you'll admit while your room is suitable for you and Harry when he visited during the summers, it isn't really the kind of space suitable for a young married couple who are expecting a baby," the Weasley patriarch explained.

"I guess you're right," Ron admitted, thinking about the garish orange colour and all the Quidditch posters he had on the walls. He knew Hermione wasn't interested in Quidditch at all and even he had to admit that the orange walls weren't the best.

Arthur led Ron up to Bill's old room. Of all the kid's bedrooms, it was the largest, not that it was overly large.

The elder Weasley looked around the room carefully and after several moments he pulled his wand. Several things he banished to the attic before he rearranged the remaining furniture and last of all, he transformed the single bed into a full sized one.

"That will do for now but we'll need to get another bed," Arthur said with a smile.

"Why's that?" Ron asked.

"Like conjured items, something that's been transfigured will eventually revert to its previous form," his father explained. "And we wouldn't want that happening in the middle of the night," he added with a chuckle.

"No we wouldn't," agreed Ron, shuddering slightly as he thought about what Hermione's reaction would probably be to that happening.

"Well, it's getting late, why don't you head off to bed and we'll move your things down here tomorrow," Arthur stated with a soft smile.

"Thanks Dad, I can't begin to tell you how much it means to me for all your help and understanding," Ron said emotionally.

"It's what a dad does," Arthur replied, giving him a sharp look.

"I'll remember that," Ron replied, getting his father's point.

After a quick hug, they both headed off to bed.

 **Harry and Ginny**

Saturday morning started bright and early for Harry and Ginny. It seemed Ginny had decided to emulate her mother and cook enough to feed a small army, or maybe one that wasn't quite so small.

Harry didn't make a comment, not wanting to compare Ginny to her mother. One just didn't do so, not if they wanted to sleep in the same bed for the foreseeable future and it had nothing to do with the way the Weasley matriarch had been acting.

The first thing they did was head out to the barn and stables to feed and water the animals and collect the eggs. There weren't that many but many of the hens hadn't started laying yet.

The animals taken care of, they headed back inside, ate a quick breakfast and then they began to cook.

While Harry prepared the roast, Ginny started the bread dough, something that made Harry smile. He loved it when she baked, especially bread. Not only did it taste so wonderful but it made the house smell heavenly.

Once done with the roast beast, Harry moved on to making the glaze for the ham while Ginny made the dough for the pies and treacle tart she planned on making.

Those jobs taken care of Harry then prepared the chicken for roasting. Since they were just establishing their flock, they had purchased the chicken for dinner.

Ginny began prepping the vegetables, with Harry coming to help her once he had the chicken in the oven.

The whole time they were working, they were having fun, not only teasing one another but they also shared quick kisses, bumped into each other playfully. All in all they were having a wonderful time as they made dinner for their family.

It was shortly after eleven o'clock when they heard the sound of Apparation. Ginny at first went wide-eyed when she though it was noon when everyone was supposed to arrive.

She started to get angry but calmed down at Harry's urging. "It's probably Bill and Fleur getting here early to help," he explained with a smirk.

Sure enough, several moments later Bill and Fleur entered the kitchen, Bill carrying several bottles of elvish wine while Fleur had a huge bouquet of flowers.

Ginny pouted when Harry gave her the 'I told you so' look but everyone could tell she was acting.

With the food well underway, Harry and Bill went outside to set up some tables. There was a nice grove of trees that wasn't that far from the house but also fairly close to the Quidditch pitch.

They had just finished and were heading back toward the house when Andromeda Tonks showed up with Harry's Godson, Teddy.

Harry was the first to reach her and he hugged her fairly hard while trying not to crush Teddy.

Andromeda, or Andi as she preferred to be called, unceremoniously dumped Teddy into Harry's arms while she gave him a kiss on the cheek. She quickly helped him learn how to hold the baby before she left him alone.

Bill burst into laughter when Harry froze, looking like he was afraid to move, like he was scared of hurting Teddy who was so small as he was only a few months old.

Andi just gave him a smirk and told him not to worry as she headed off inside to see if she could help with the food.

Bill eventually got Harry to loosen up a bit, giving him some pointers he had learned while growing up and helped take care of his siblings.

By the time Ginny and Fleur came out, Harry was staring in awe at his Godson, whispering to him how he was going to be the best damn Godfather in the whole world.

Ginny felt her eyes tear up as she came over and wrapped her arm around Harry's shoulder as she looked at Teddy too.

"He looks so much like Remus and Tonks," she softly stated with a teary smile.

"Yeah, he does," Harry replied breathlessly, never taking his eyes off the little boy.

"'E's going to make a great father," Fleur remarked softly in Ginny's ear.

Ginny glanced at Fleur before staring back at Harry. "Yes he is," she agreed softly, her eyes shining brightly as she thought the same thing.

She finally took pity on her husband and took Teddy out of his arms, much to Harry's relief. She cooed and fussed over the baby for a short time before Fleur insisted on having a turn.

Ginny reluctantly handed him over but in reality she knew it was a good thing as she needed to start bringing the food out.

As she and Harry were about to head inside, two more people Apparated in and made their way over.

"George!" Ginny cried happily as she spied her brother.

Hi Ginny, or should I say Mrs Potter," George teased, though Ginny could see that his smile didn't quite reach his eyes.

When George went to shake Harry's hand, George's companion came over and gave Ginny a hug.

"Hi Angelina," Ginny said. "Welcome to our home." Though she was slightly confused because Angie had been Fred's girlfriend and she wondered what her relationship was with George. She vowed to keep an eye on them, hoping to figure it out.

"I'm glad to be here and I hope it will help George," the dark skinned young woman said with a small smile.

Before Ginny could get anything more from Angie, two more people appeared. She tensed slightly as she saw Percy and an unknown female approach, both looking quite nervous.

Harry joined Ginny and they headed over to welcome Percy and his date to their home. While they still had some issues with the uptight young man, they wanted to at least try and get along.

Welcome to our home, Percy," Ginny said, hugging her brother, who returned it rather awkwardly.

"Yes, well, thank you for inviting me," Percy replied stiffly. He then turned to his companion. "I'd like to introduce my fiancée Audrey Rankin,"

"Welcome," Ginny said warmly to Audrey who gave her a smile. She was a bit surprised that Percy was engaged but not terribly so. After all he'd been estranged from the family and she hadn't kept up with what was going on with him.

If Ginny's greeting had been a bit awkward, Harry's was more so. Though Harry tried not to let his feelings about how Percy had treated him, so all he did was shake the older man's hand with a perfunctory, "Percy."

Ginny saw Percy blush and look extremely uncomfortable as he shook Harry's hand with a tense "Harry."

Harry was sure that Percy would never be that close, but he was family and because of that, he would be welcome in their home as long as he remained civil.

Harry and Ginny, with Bill's and Fleur's help were getting everyone drinks and directing them to where the tables had been set up when they heard the sounds of two more people arriving.

Looking up, they saw Ron and Hermione slowly walking toward them.

Harry and Ginny shared a quick glance, with Harry giving his wife a thin smile. Deep down Harry did want to reconcile with his two former best friends but a lot would have to do with what they said and how they acted.

Ginny slid her arm around Harry's waist as they waited for Ron and Hermione to reach them. They could see how apprehensive the pair appeared.

"Harry, Ron and I want to apologize for the way we've behaved since you disappeared from Hogwarts. We should have made a better effort to find you and made sure you were okay," Hermione stated contritely.

"Yeah mate, we never meant to abandon you," Ron added softly.

Harry stared at them for a few moments as he tried to put all his thoughts in some semblance of order.

"I have to admit your actions hurt, a lot, and I've had a hard time understanding why you both acted like you did," Harry stated, looking from one to the other.

Hermione looked like she was going to say something but Harry held up his hand, stopping her.

"We'll need to sit down and have a long talk but not today. Today is about getting the family together and having a good time and while we do have issues to work out, I still consider both of you family," Harry explained.

Hermione had tears in her eyes as she gave him a small smile. "I'm glad you still think of me as family," she sobbed softly.

Ron nodded in agreement, seeming too choked up to to speak for a moment.

"Let's go join the others," Harry said as he and Ginny began to turn away.

"Wait," Ron cried.

Harry and Ginny stopped and turned back to the pair.

"We have an announcement we're going to make at dinner but wanted you two to know first," Ron muttered hesitantly.

Harry and Ginny looked at them in surprise.

Ron glanced at Hermione and after they shared something between them, Hermione looked back at Harry and Ginny.

"The thing is that I'm pregnant and because of that Ron and I are getting married in a few weeks," she announced apprehensively.

Harry gave a low chuckle and looked at Hermione with a wan smile. "Godric, didn't either of you ever hear of the contraceptive charm?" he asked.

"Harry!" Ginny cried softly, elbowing him in the ribs.

"No Ginny, he's right.. While I usually remembered, I did forget on occasion," Hermione admitted embarrassingly.

Ron blushed deeply, looking somewhat ashamed. "I never even thought about it, figuring Hermione was taking care of it."

When Ginny glared at him, he nodded his head. "Yeah, I know, Dad set me straight on that, unfortunately it was a little late," he stated sadly.

Harry sighed but smiled warmly at the couple. He went over and wrapped his arms around Hermione. "I'm not going to lecture you, I'm sure you've heard enough from your parents," he whispered to her.

"Just know that Ginny and I are here for you," he added as he kissed her on the temple.

"Thanks Harry," Hermione sobbed softly, feeling twice as bad as before because of the way she had ignored him.

While Harry was hugging Hermione, Ginny went over to her brother and hugged him too. "I swear Ron if you fuck this up, there isn't a place you'll be able to hide, got it?" she stated firmly.

"Ron chuckled ruefully. "Thanks Ginny and I wouldn't expect anything less from you," he replied as he hugged her hard.

Harry and Ginny switched places, with Ginny hugging Hermione hard and whispering into her ear.

Harry gave Ron a quick, hard hug before stepping back slightly. "Ron, remember all those things you and your brothers said that you'd do if anyone ever hurt Ginny?" he asked pointedly.

"Yeah," Ron gulped.

"That's child's play compared what I'll do to you if you ever hurt Hermione or your baby, got it?"

"Got it," Ron replied fearfully.

"All right, since we've both threatened Ron with bodily harm if he ever hurts Hermione, I think it's time we joined the others," Ginny giggled.

As they started toward where the others were gathered, Ginny sighed. "Now if only Dad would get here."

"Oh, I almost forgot," Ron said sheepishly. "Dad said he'd be here but he might be a little late."

"Ronald," Hermione scolded him lightly while Ginny glared at him, though the effect was spoiled with the way the corners of her mouth kept twitching.

Harry just chuckled softly, actually pleased that some things hadn't changed.

They'd been with the rest of the family for a little while and Ginny was beginning to fuss as she wondered if she should start serving dinner when across the way two people appeared with soft pops.

Ginny stared at the couple, tears forming in her eyes as they came closer.

"Mum?" she sobbed softly.

Arthur and his companion stopped, and Ginny slowly began to walk toward them. When she was half way there, she broke into a run.

"MUM," she cried as she threw herself into her mother, wrapping her arms around her tightly.

Harry watched with a small smile on his face. While Molly's actions had hurt him deeply, he knew deep down it wasn't really her. It would probably take a little time to completely forgive her but he knew he would. Not only for himself but for Ginny as well.

While mother and daughter hugged and cried as they got reacquainted, Arthur came over to Harry.

"I hope you don't mind that I went and retrieved Molly from St Mungo's," he stated softly.

"I don't mind at all, Dad," Harry replied as he hugged the Weasley patriarch.

They glanced up as Ginny and Molly approached.

"I'm so sorry," Molly cried softly as she came up to Harry hesitantly.

Harry stepped forward and hugged Molly. "As I told Ron and Hermione, we'll talk later. Today is about family and you'll always be welcome here, Mum," he whispered to her.

Molly began to cry as she leaned into Harry, realizing just how much she had hurt him but he had gone and proven what a wonderful man he was and she was ashamed that she had ever tried to keep him and Ginny apart.

Ginny joined then, hugging them both, crying almost as much as her mother.

Harry had been having enough trouble dealing with one crying witch and now he found he had two to contend with. He glanced over at Arthur, silently asking for some help.

Arthur smiled at him as he came over and claimed Molly.

Between the two of them, they finally got their respective witches under control.

"Dinner is ready," Ginny finally said, brushing the tears from her eyes as she smiled widely.

"Do you need some help, dear?" Molly asked. "Though I don't know how much help I'll be because I seem to have misplaced my wand."

"That's okay, Mum. I'll handle it tonight and you'll be able to help the next time you're here," Ginny replied.

Arthur and Molly smiled at her, glad that she had stated that Molly would be welcome again.

As they approached the table, everyone gather around Arthur and Molly. The first thing she did was go up to Bill and beg his forgiveness.

Like Harry, Bill took his mother into a deep hug, knowing that he and Fleur would have to have their own discussion with her.

They hadn't been eating long when a large barn owl came flying in and landed on the back of Ginny's chair.

Surprised, she quickly removed the parchment and after giving the owl some meat from her plate and a drink of water, the majestic owl took off, heading back the way it had come.

"Well, what is it?" Harry asked the question everyone was thinking.

Ginny hurriedly broke the seal and scanned the message.

Harry chuckled when her eyes went wide and she sat there stunned.

"Ginny?" he asked carefully.

Ginny just handed him the message, still acting stunned.

Harry quickly read the message and he broke out into a huge smile.

Ginny looked into his eyes beseechingly. "Please tell me I'm not dreaming?" she implored him quietly.

"You're not dreaming," Harry replied happily.

"Well are you going to let the rest of us know what it says?" George yelled.

Ginny glanced at Harry, who nodded back at her. She smiled widely. "It's an invitation to try out with the Holyhead Harpies," she screamed excitedly.

There was a moment of stunned silence before chaos broke out with everyone offering their congratulations.

Before they knew it dinner was consumed and Bill looked at his sister with a wry grin. "Well, future Harpy, are we going to christen the Pitch or not?" he asked, his eyes dancing merrily.

Ginny stared at him, her eyes blazing. "What do you think?" she snapped determinately.

"I think you're in trouble," Fleur laughed at her husband.

"We'll see," Bill replied bravely.

While Ginny summoned hers and Harry's Firebolts from the house, Harry led the others who were going to play over to the broom shed where he passed out brand new Nimbus'.

Ron, Bill, Fleur and George made up one team with Harry, Ginny, Percy and Audrey making up the other.

Arthur consented to toss the Quaffle into the air and once he did, they were off into the sky.

Fleur's prediction proved to be true as Ginny seemed unstoppable.

They had been playing for a while when Ginny noticed Harry floating slightly above everyone.

She flew up beside him. "Okay, love?" she asked, slightly concerned.

He smiled at her and kissed her as he drew her body into his.

Ginny vaguely heard Bill shouting something at her, but she didn't pay him any mind.

They slowly broke apart and Harry smiled at her. "It's great to be home," he said softly.

Ginny couldn't find any reason to contradict him.

 _ **~ Finis ~**_

 **Harry and Ginny**

 **A/N: So ends our tale, though in reality it is just the beginning of Harry's and Ginny's life together. Much Love and Happiness lies in their future.**

 **As always, your reviews are greatly appreciated.**


End file.
